


Honour Bound

by Rifa



Series: Bonded [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Terms, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Play, Birthing, Bondage and Discipline, Bonding, Breeding, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Forced Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gaslighting, Intersex, Labour, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Mind Manipulation, Newborn Children, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Chastity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Oppression, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slave Training, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 118,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Admiral Shiro is finally given his own omega by the Galran Empire's breeding program. The omega is considered a "problem case", recovered from a rebel group who fight against the Empire and their breeding practises. Shiro has been waiting his whole life to do his part for his race by siring high-content galra pups, but also, he secretly hopes that he can build a relationship with his new mate.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bonded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066022
Comments: 357
Kudos: 1136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsuitable Breeding Stock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353625) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



> Alright a few things to mention before we set this into motion ->>
> 
> This fic is highly inspired by "Unsuitable Breeding Stock" by Sarahyellow, give it a read if you're into this kind of thing!
> 
> I started this fic as a concept for Problematic Sheith Week, got too invested, got distracted by world events, and now its own full fic. That should give you an idea about the tone going into this, I intend to make it dark and be 'problematic' with it. Heed the tags yall, I'm going to have each chapter list its own tags and warnings as adding everything into the tags of the entire fic bogged it down a lot. Make sure you check the tags and warnings.
> 
> Keith does not want to be here, Shiro *thinks* he knows what's right for him and imposes it onto him. They will form a bond of sorts, it just won't be healthy by any measure of the word. 
> 
> Keith is an intersex omega in this fic - he has both sex genitalia and is capable of getting pregnant. There is scattered afab terms for his body and there in vaginal and PIV sexual acts down the line.
> 
> Have fun, stay safe.
> 
> Chapter 1 tags: Eugenics, dehumanization, sensory deprivation, hoods, gags, bondage, non-con touching, medical abuse, device bondage/fucking mention, forced scenting, aggression.

The Galra Empire was facing a crisis that had been growing over a hundred deca-phoebs. The bloodlines were waning thin, hundreds of deca-phoebs of expanding the Empire and colonising new systems and having entire civilizations under their control meant less breeding. And when breeding did occur it was, all too often, with those from conquered systems.

It had been encouraged at first, impregnating other species newly under their rule was a benefit to the growth of the empire. Not just in numbers, but culturally. Whelping new part-bloods ingrained them into these societies, planted seeds that would grow in their favour. New species brought new advantages, Galra half-bloods were an advantage in war and conquering. New genes introduced new abilities, new advantages, which kept their enemies on their toes.

But, hundreds of deca-phoebs later, the Galra were depleted. Galra were not as strong as they had once been, their race now so diluted with a multitude of species that the Druids announced that pure Galra genes were all but extinct. Only a select few carried full genes. The other 99% of the Empire did not. They had spread themselves too far. Mandatory testing and enrollment into the Empire-wide breeding program began.

The effects were felt immediately. It had been well known throughout the Empire before the crisis that omegas were in short supply. Their numbers had dwindled, so much so that unmated omegas were fought over by  _ packs _ of alphas. Usually dignified and controlled officers of the Empire were reduced to base instincts, like a pack of dogs fighting to the death over scraps.

It had been this shortage that led to the investigations. The Druids discovered that the diluting of Galra genes had led to this natural shortage. The genetic chances of being born an omega were small, and those chances were slashed to smaller and smaller numbers the more outside genes were introduced. Omegas were being bred out of the Galra Empire. And yet, they were the only ones who could produce high blood content pups.

All known and bonded omegas were tested and catalogued. Alphas were then tested and only those with high-content genes would be permitted to enter the program. All others would be excluded, free to breed up whatever they saw fit, unable to offer anything to their race besides half-breed bastards.

Bonded pairs were broken up, unbonded omegas forced into the program, the Druids devised systems and algorithms to match the alphas to their omegas. Meanwhile, the rest of the Empire adapted a new social order developing out of necessity.

Shiro didn’t know any other way. He was born a healthy, high-content Galra from the breeding program. A success. His father was a high-ranking admiral in the Empire who had neither the time nor interest in raising a child, so Shiro had been raised within a military training school. He had excelled, put on a fast track for promotion and leadership, and since birth, had been on the waiting list for his own personal omega.

Omegas were rarer now than they had ever been. The Druid’s efforts to preserve the Galra race had seen a rise in high-content and full-blood Galra, but omegas were still in short supply.

It didn’t help that almost every omega fled the Empire.

“Admiral Shirogane,” The official greeted as he entered Shiro’s quarters. The official was dressed in the uniform designated to the breeding program- simple and formal. He carried an electro-baton at his side. “I trust you have prepared for the arrival of your omega?”

Shiro nodded and indicated the various top-of-the-line equipment he had installed prior; unbreakable mag-locks attached to bolted down rings installed into points on the floor, wall and ceiling. An encrypted level-3 security panels on all exits. The isolation chamber, a metal containment cell no bigger than a wardrobe, in the corner of the living space, next to it the crate of supplies specifically designed for newly bonding alphas. 

The official nodded and swiped around on his pad, “The omega is on board, my men are escorting him now.” Shiro breathed a slow breath of barely contained excitement. “It is imperative that you follow the instructions on bonding outlined in the manual you were sent. These instructions were designed for optimal success in bonding and breeding. Training beyond that is to your discretion.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro answered automatically. He had studied the manual inside and out over the past few weeks and he had been educated thoroughly on the topic before graduating. He had been waiting  _ deca-phoebs _ for this.

“The omega will be your property once bonded,” The official continued, “ _ But _ , as you are aware, there are heavy repercussions for those who cause irreversible damage to their omega, including the inability to carry pups by way of injury or trauma. Your manual includes instructions and best practises to avoid this, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro swore he could  _ smell _ his omega approaching. He had never smelled an omega before so he didn’t know if he was imagining it. 

“Breeding and producing healthy pups are of the highest priority and honour to the Empire,” The official concluded, Shiro could hear the footsteps in the hall outside his sealed door. “When your omega shows signs of pregnancy you will report to the program for further instruction. The program will follow up in three phoebs time to assess your bond.”

The official moved to open the seal door. Shiro held his breath, ears perked forward as the smooth dark blast doors opened to reveal his omega, flanked by three program guards.

The omega was  _ small. _ Easily half Shiro’s size, dwarfed where he stood bound between the three guards. He was in an isolation hood and pressure suit, standard practice for transporting unbonded omegas. The suit was skin-tight, artificially weighted to calm anxious omegas and hinder their speed. The suits were remote-operated and capable of increasing gravity to apprehend fleeing omegas. The isolation hood was a thick leather, straps and panels securing the hood in place so the omega could not see, hear or smell. Sensory deprivation. The little thing had been led to Shiro’s quarters by metal rods attached to the standard-issue ID collar around his thin throat. 

Shiro couldn’t see him or smell him, but he adored him already. Because he was  _ his. _

“Your omega’s file is now accessible through your Program account,” The official finished, “Please follow the instructions and heed alerts sent through your account. Failure to do so will result in penalties. _ Vrepit Sa.” _

“Vrepit Sa,” Shiro echoed. 

The guards guided the omega inside Shiro’s quarters, the three metal rods guiding his clumsy, heavy footsteps. Once the omega was inside, one of the guards produced a chain, locked it in place to the omega’s collar and the rods were removed. The little omega stilled, straightened and tilted his head this way and that. Blind, only able to gauge that  _ something _ had changed by the change in weight on his collar.

The other end of the chain was secured in place to an installed ring on the floor, tugged on to test it once, twice. The guards nodded approval and within seconds, the Program official and guards were gone. Leaving Shiro alone with his new, unbonded and ripe omega.

Shiro let out a deep, groaning breath, relaxing now that he was out of sight of the Program. He had been alerted that he was matched with an optimal omega phoebs ago and the wait had been one of the hardest ordeals of Shiro’s life, harder to manage than recovering from his lost limb and rehabilitation. And now his omega was here, in the flesh, small and overwhelmed by Program bondage in the middle of Shiro’s living space.

Shiro had imagined this moment for deca-phoebs, always picturing tearing the trappings off his omega and pushing his raging, powerful knot into it before it could gain its bearings.

But no. Shiro needed to follow protocol. The first meeting was integral. A misstep could set bonding back phoebs, in worst-case scenarios could scar the omega and interrupt bonding to the point that the omega would need to be returned and rehabilitated. As the official said, this was important work.

Shiro stepped close to his omega, closing the distance between them slowly. The omega had no reaction, save for the nervous (or perhaps curious?) tilting of his head, a delicate slow turn on his heel. The compression suit was dark over him, covering him from his toes up to his collar, hugging and highlighting his lithe form. Up close like this Shiro could tell his omega was not frail or waif-like, the omega was sturdy for his size. The suit hugged over toned muscle in his legs and arms, bulging where they were bound tight behind his back. 

The suit was designed for many functions on an omega, one was to block its scent. It was done for safety, so other alphas wouldn't be tempted by it. The collar locked over his primary scent gland, although Shiro knew the tech made it possible to retract the portion that concealed it without undoing the length of metal from the creature’s neck. The collar never came off. Not until the omega had whelped its first pups, then the Program would downgrade the collar to something more… aesthetically pleasing. For now, the large piece of hardware was a necessity. 

Shiro reached out and touched his omega. He rested his hand over the omega’s shoulder, feeling the delayed flinch and tensing under him, even through the compression suit. The bound thing side stepped, attempting to ease away from Shiro’s touch. But Shiro’s hand was heavy,  _ large _ around its shoulder. It took barely any pressure to pin the omega to the spot.

Shiro salivated. He wanted, he  _ needed, _ but no, he had to do this right. It was what was expected of him and what was best for his new  _ mate. _   
  
He pushed the omega downward, slowly, softly. The omega tensed and stumbled but Shiro guided him down to his knees onto the cool ground. The little lights displaying on the back of the omega’s collar changed colour, signalling the first signs of stress. That was normal, distress was common with unbonded omegas and more so with ones antipaticing a bonding to occur. But the omega folded and rested on the ground, although his posture was hindered by his hands bound behind him.

Shiro nodded to himself and moved to unhook its wrists from the connectors on the back. The omega was already bound to the floor by his collar and Shiro had no concern of the omega overpowering him. Let him relax. 

Shiro had reading to do anyhow.

He dropped down on the lounge, only a few feet from where his omega was unfolding himself in his isolation gear. It was like having a pet, watching a strange alien creature attempt to soothe itself in a new environment. Somewhere under the black leather and compression material was a high-content Galra, but it was easy to forget.

Shiro took his tablet in hand and opened the Program app. The page for information on his omega was finally unlocked and full of documents. It had been empty for phoebs. Shiro’s heart beat a little quicker as his eyes darted over the files. Many were medical records, charts and numbers and readings that meant nothing to Shiro as he scanned over them. He moved through it quickly until he found what he was looking for.

An image of his omega filled the screen. Shiro’s hands closed into fists around the edges of his tablet.  _ His omega was beautiful _ . A male with big, dark eyes that glared at the lens. Purple fur thin and soft-looking, despite the visible bruise that framed his eye in this photo. Fluffy, cat-like ears were laid back, delicate markings accented his high cheekbones and angular jawline.

_ Handsome.  _

Shiro looked over at the omega on the floor. Wrapped up and obscured in his bondage. Resting on his side a step from where Shiro sat. Poor thing must think he’s back in holding, Shiro didn’t know if they told omegas when they were leaving the facility to be bonded. Shiro’s chest swelled with pride, with gratitude that he had been matched with a boy as stunning as this.

He couldn’t wait to scent him.

Shiro looked back at the document and quickly read it over. The omega was given the designation AKIRA-0922381, a pet name and serial number. The Program found they adapted better to their life as mates if their history was taken from them, giving new names and burning the old ones along with their past. But Shiro was given the privilege of that information, a simplified version, but information nonetheless.

Akira was a high-content Galra, his mother had carried those prominent genes when she had reproduced with a human (a subclass, weak alien race from Earth). She had been part of a prominent rebel group, raising Akira within its ranks until he underwent training and joined. He had a history of suppressant drugs, possibly since puberty. The various fringe and rebel groups acted against the conservation breeding protocols, so this was unsurprising. 

These rebel groups had been a massive problem for the Program since the beginning. They kept omegas from the Program, they had even made a raid on one of the Program’s facilities in deca-phoebs past. The drugs they procured and produced were powerful, meant to rid omegas of their breeding cycles and cloak them from detection. It was unnatural. Cruel even, denying omegas their natural and healthy state, withholding them the joy and peace of fulfilling their role.

Akira had been captured and labeled a “trouble case”. He had undergone intense re-education but scored low on every scale that measured his willingness, obedience, and other measures. From the looks of the paperwork, Shiro assumed they just waited until his cycles were healthy and functioning normal and left it at that. It was a badly kept secret that no omega ever scored high on any of those grades before being bonded and properly trained by their alpha.

Training was crucial. Just as crucial as bonding. One did not function without the other. Shiro had studied the manual and almost all the literature available on the topic. He had known many high ranking officials who had been vocal about their own methods, and Shiro had taken note of who he wanted to emulate, and who he considered reporting to the Program for abuse.

Shiro knew what he  _ wanted _ to do to his Akira. But he also had a plan. His ideal plan of action. Step one was to let the omega have a moment, to rest from the journey and feel some sense of safety and peace before removing any of his gear. 

Akira was laying, his chest rising and falling slowly where he lay in a semi-fetal position. Good enough.

Shiro looked back at the files. There were detailed medical reports tracking his cycle, his response levels, toxicity and withdrawls. It looked like Akira had been in Program custody for a while, mostly waiting out the last of his suppressant drugs and encouraging his cycle to return to normal. 

They had tested him weekly. There were video files of Akira’s final trials before he was cleared to bond. Shiro’s finger hovered over them, debating. He knew that these final trials were invasive, tests that checked the omega’s holes for damage, for elasticity, stimulated their scent and slick glands. 

Shiro had seen a video of it once, shared as porngraphy on the back end of one of this troop’s communication lines. The omega had been restrained in medical grade bonds, clear plastic holding them in place with legs pulled wide as a physician guided the apparatus into their hole. The machine started, the omega writhing and pulling against the restraints as the machine thrust the apparatus in and out and in and out… 

Shiro’s cock weighted at the thought. Of Akira’s legs pulled wide so a machine could prod and tease his wet hole, just to make sure he was able to take something much,  _ much _ bigger. He scrolled away from the files with a huff, it wouldn’t do to be aroused before establishing with Akira. First impressions were important and there were several studies that found that omegas were easily put into distress from aggressive or overtly sexual introductions, that it impeded bonding and conception. 

At least the isolation hood blocked Akira’s ability to smell him. Shiro had the chance to relax and master himself before they got to business. He busied himself with Akira’s more detailed and bland files and reports. The standard set-up messages the Program had sent. His arousal dimmed, he should smell calm and relaxed now. Shiro put the tablet aside and sat forward to study Akira.

Akira was curled in on himself and still, save for his slow breaths. As if he was sleeping. Unlikely, Shiro figured it was just a stress response. The floor was cold and hard under him, and as much as Shiro wanted to scoop the delicate little thing up and take him to his soft bed, he knew the implication would stress Akira. Best do it here.

Shiro got down on the ground next to Akira, shifting over the heavy chain that trailed from his collar to the ring, and gently tucked his hand under Akira’s head. The omega tensed, his hands turning to fists where he held them close. Shiro ignored it and guided Akira up from the floor and against his chest, his other hand spanning Akira’s chest to steady him. 

Akira let himself be moved without resistance. But his limbs were rigid, his muscles under the compression suit tight. The omega had been raised to fight for the rebels, probably had heard horror stories and lies about how the Program operated. There was a high chance he would try to fight. But Shiro wasn’t concerned. Akira’s body was small against Shiro’s, his lithe figure backed to Shiro’s front. Shiro was sure he could wrap his hands around Akira’s waist and have his fingers touch, he could cover all of his face in his hand. There would be no fight, Akira was simply too small and weak.

Shiro’s chest swelled holding his omega close like this. His new mate. His  _ first _ and hopefully only mate. Even though the mission of the Program was to procreate, Shiro had a private desire for more than just breeding. He wanted companionship. It was why he wanted to be careful, the real reason. He didn’t want Akira to hate him. 

Akira was still as a doll in his grasp and Shiro breathed in deeply, just so the small omega would feel the rise and fall of it. Steady and calm, he wanted to project that energy to Akira, who slowly relaxed against him. Shiro curled around him, nuzzling against the leather of the isolation hood, eager to scent him. He couldn’t, of course, not with the gear on Akira keeping up that last boundary. Shiro held Akira’s head in place and resisted the urge to run his hand downwards from the omega’s softly rising chest down between his legs. It was too easy to get swept up in what his instincts wanted. One step at a time.

Shiro leaned back and reached up to the straps on the hood. Akira tensed, Shiro hummed gently to calm him before he remembered he couldn’t hear him yet. The buckles were tight and numerous but slowly the hood sagged from Akira’s head. Shiro pulled the first section away and a long, messy braid of dark hair fell limply from it. The scent of it filled Shiro’s nose, subtle and fresh, the smallest  _ hint _ of the sweet omega smell that was still restrained by the collar and suit. Cat-like ears twitched free then flattened.

“It’s okay,” Shiro said as softly and calmly as he could. One of Akira’s ears perked then flattened again. “It’s okay, Akira.”

  
There were more straps, more closures, and Shiro finally pulled the last of the hood off. 

Akira hissed and snarled around his gag and Shiro held him tight again. Hugging him close. They hadn’t told Shiro that Akira was wearing a gag under the hood, but he supposed it made sense. Akira was high risk, probably bit someone. He tried to thrash but Shiro held him. His arms were too big and Akira was too small, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Hey, settle down,” Shiro ordered against Akira’s ear, the monitor lights on his collar displaying his distress, “You’re safe.”

Akira didn’t settle down. He kicked out his legs, making them rigid and attempted to pry himself out of Shiro’s grasp, his gloved fingers vicing against Shiro’s forearm. He gave up on that and started hammering his fists.  _ Should have left his wrists bound. _ Too late now, Shiro would just have to wait for an opportunity to bind them again.

Shiro held fast and waited for the tantrum to end. It’s to be expected, and it gave Shiro the chance to get used to the feel of his omega in his arms and against his body. Even fully clothed like this, even with the suit and collar blocking most of Akira’s scent, Shiro felt warm and fuzzy. Soft in a way he never had before. His instincts were already kicking in, shushing and calming his mate, wanting to soothe and repair the damage that had been done to his omega.

Being in the arms of a strong alpha, especially one uniquely chemically suited to breed with, should not bring on distress and aggression from an omega. It was unnatural. The poor thing had spent so long denying his needs and instincts and being taught that it was  _ wrong. _ Shiro held Akira tighter, protective, and kissed his hair.

“I’m sorry they did this to you,” Shiro whispered. Akira slowly his tirade, a single ear perking in interest. “You should never have been on blockers or taught that this-”

Akira punched Shiro in the head. His tiny angry fist smashed into Shiro’s temple. It didn’t  _ hurt, _ not really, but the shock of it, the disrespect, set Shiro off.

Shiro  _ growled _ and forced Akira down to his front. Akira kicked and screamed against his gag, wriggling and throwing himself back in a feeble attempt to escape Shiro’s hold. The chain from his collar to the floor was taut between them and Shiro felt it dig into his chest and down into the omega’s back as he flattened down on top of him.

Akira yelled out incoherently. Shiro fisted his hair at the base of his braid and pushed his face down to the floor. He forced his knee between Akira’s legs, forcing them open. Akira made a noise, something closer to a sob than a shout, his hands twisted into shaking fists above him.

“ _ Akira _ ,” Shiro growled. “Do you want me to treat you like this? To use force and violence against you?”

Akira’s shoulders shook. He pulled his face to the side and Shiro let him, Akira looked up at him. His dark eyes were full of fire as he looked at Shiro for the first time. Shiro wanted more than anything to kiss that expression clean from his face.

“Do you?” Shiro repeated, softening just so. 

Akira’s eyes narrowed in an expression that said  _ no. _

“Then I expect the same from you,” Shiro explained, “I will meet violence and disrespect in kind, and I do not expect that I will be outmatched by you, omega.”

Akira’s eyebrows pinched. He went limp under Shiro. He must have had to use all of his strength to struggle that much under the compression suit, because now it was if all the tension had been cut from his muscles. A degree of surrender and the suit did the rest, squeezing the fight from him.

“That’s better, good boy,” Shiro praised and released Akira’s head. The omega remained still, eyes glazed as he averted his gaze. Bracing himself. He must think Shiro will take him now, force a bond and mount him like this. Poor thing. The thought was far from Shiro’s mind.

Shiro backed off of Akira and pulled his wrists down to the connectors on the suit. Almost no resistance, the suit had tired him out. Akira shot Shiro a look as he locked his wrists behind his back. 

“You lost the right to your hands for now,” Shiro explained as he got off of Akira, sitting back. “You can have them unlocked in a few hours.”

Akira stayed on the floor for a moment, waiting like a seized rabbit for the teeth to close in. When Shiro did make a move, Keith pulled his legs close and rolled off his front, leveraging up to his knees. Loose black locks framed his face, purple eyes wide as he took Shiro in. Sharp canines pressed into the gag, a string of saliva hung from his lip. He was  _ stunning. _

Shiro held eye contact, making sure his gaze was soft and gentle now that Akira was behaving, more or less. The little omega had gone through a lot and now was in a new place with an alpha, likely for the first time since being taken off his suppressants.

Akira’s nose flared and he breathed long and deep. The gag made it hard to avoid breathing through his nose, which meant that Akira  _ had _ to be taking in Shiro’s scent. Even from this distance, Shiro knew he smelled strongly, his scent lingered all through his home as well. Akira blinked hard, wrinkled his nose in a deliberate protest and turned to take in the rest of the room.

Shiro smirked as he watched the little omega study the sitting room furniture, the heightened security doors to the rest of the ship, the isolation chamber and metal crate of equipment intended for him. Shiro wondered what sort of conditions Akira was used to before he was apprehended, if this was unfamiliar to him. If it was, he didn’t show it.

He gave the omega a few more moments to familiarize himself before Shiro moved close again. Akira’s gaze snapped to him, eyes wide, ears flat. 

“Hey, shh-shh, it’s okay,” Shiro soothed as he shifted close, “Nothing to be scared of, I’m going to take care of you.”

This didn’t reassure Akira. He whined weakly behind the gag and leaned away. His energy was depleted, the suit squeezing out all that he had left.

“Come here,” Shiro pulled Akira close, lifting his smaller body up to Shiro’s chest. Akira shook on his knees, the metal links of his chain clinking softly. “Scent me, it will calm you.”

Akira tried to turn away, to wriggle free, but Shiro softly guided him to nuzzle against his neck. Soft hair brushed him and soon Shiro was humming happily at the warm breath against his neck. Akira breathed him in short staggered huffs at first, as if he were trying to resist, but it only took a moment for them to turn long and steady. 

Shiro nuzzled against Akira, his nose pressing against the metal collar. Oh, right. The collar blocked his main scent gland, he would need to press something to have the collar reveal it. Shiro shook off the heavy daze that clouded him and pulled back on Akira’s chain.

Akira was a dead weight against Shiro and whined when Shiro tried to pull him back.  _ Oh. _ That felt good. Shiro bit down the arousal warming inside of him at the fact that his omega was already needy for his alpha scent. He needed to let Akira have this, especially after the distress and resistance. Shiro let go and Akira clung to him like a magnet, hiccuping against his gag. Was he… upset? Perhaps he was starting to realize how astray he had been led. Or, more likely, the poor little thing was overwhelmed.

Shiro stroked Akira’s back, and the noises continued. Muffled as Akira shoved his face flat against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s chest ached. He kissed Akira’s hair and held him close. Scenting what he could from his hair, rocking his little body.

“It’s alright,” Shiro cooed, “I got you, I’m going to take care of you.”

They stayed like that for a while, until the sounds trailed off into silence. Akira became heavier in Shiro’s arms and he realized the little omega had fallen asleep. Exhausted, overwhelmed. Shiro unhooked the chain from his collar and carried him to one of the lounges. Akira was small enough that it made a decent enough bed. His face was slack with sleep, drool trailing from the gag. Shiro undid his wrists so he wouldn’t hurt his shoulders, and then agonized over whether or not he should remove the gag.

Sleeping with it on could hurt his jaw, but Shiro wasn’t convinced he would be able to get it back on without sedating him. He wished the men who brought him had told him how long it had been on, and when it should come off. He decided to leave it, he had pain killers if Akira needed it in the morning. He chained Akira’s leash to a close ring so he wouldn’t get far when he woke, then covered him in a thin blanket.

Caring for his omega like this felt good. Proper. Shiro loved Akira, he was pretty sure, and if this wasn’t love yet, he knew it was the start of it. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on Akira’s forehead before turning in for the night himself.

They had a big day tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro feeds and bathes his new omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over the course of a day and my hands hurt, be kind if there are typos I just wanna get this out.
> 
> Have fun, be yourself, wash your hands.
> 
> Chapter 2 Warnings and Tags:
> 
> CW: AFAB language from here on out including an in-depth description, force feeding, non-con touching/groping.
> 
> Tags: gaslighting, name change, dominance, ring gag, abuse, hand-feeding, forced nudity, rape mention, praise kink, forced cuddling, bathing, grinding

Shiro woke to the motion-sensor lights glaring against his eyelids. His ear twitched immediately to the metallic clicking of a chain, the distant subtle smell of an omega’s stress.

He pulled himself from his bed and peered through the open arch into the living space. Akira was up, standing in a startled crouch, clearly at the sudden illumination. The little thing thought he could get up to mischief in the dark. He didn’t know it was standard practise to install motion-sensors when bonding and training an omega. 

“Akira,” Shiro called, striding towards him, “What are you doing?”

Akira did not turn, his ears laid flat and he shrunk down onto the lounge. His hands, however, itched towards the straps of his gag.

“Hey,” Shiro snapped, snatching the omega’s small wrist in his hand. “I don’t think so. That’s not for  _ you _ to touch.”

Akira pulled at the touch, a muffled protest burst from his gagged mouth as he turned to glare up at Shiro. He snarled, shook his head then made a face Shiro hadn’t seen. A wince in need. It plucked at Shiro’s affection, Akira was probably in pain from the gag being left in so long. Maybe he shouldn’t have left it in overnight.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Akira’s free hand shoved at Shiro pitifully, he made his legs rigid and tried to wriggle free. He was too small for any of it to be effective, Shiro proved that by wrapping his hand around his collared throat, it was just  _ annoying _ . “You want the gag off, don’t you?”

Akira froze, Shiro could feel the racing of his pulse under his fingers. The fear, the wide eyes, the way the omega softened under the threat was irresistible. A weaker alpha wouldn’t be able to master himself in this situation. But Shiro had been preparing for this his whole life. He could handle it, despite how badly he wanted to pin Akira down and assert his dominance the  _ natural _ way.

“Well?” Shiro gave Akira a small jerk, his dark hair falling into his eyes, “I know your jaw must really be hurting by now. But I’m not going to take it off if you’re going to fight me like this, only good boys get to stay ungagged. Understand?”

Akira winced but nodded stiffly.

“If you bite or are rude, it’s going back on,” Shiro told Akira firmly, losing himself in the dark purple of his eyes for a moment. His omega was so beautiful, especially when put in his place with Shiro’s fist ringing his thin throat. He was going to be lovely once he was trained.

Shiro let his throat go and cupped the side of his face in his large hand, guiding him towards the crook of his neck. Akira closed his eyes but his nose flared immediately, his instincts already in action, soothing his distress with Shiro’s scent. Shiro hummed appreciation, ran a hand through Akira’s soft black hair and undid the gag.

The straps fell away and Akira tried to pull back so he could spit it out, but couldn’t escape Shiro’s hold so he simply whined against his shoulder. 

“Easy, baby,” Shiro cooed, fingers trailing through Akira’s hair and against his collar. He guided Akira away from his shoulder and helped pull the gag from his sore jaw. Akira let out a long groan, saliva spilling down his chin as he stretched out his jaw.

His teeth had left marks in the gag. The little snarl of discomfort he made showed his lovely canines, his wet, pink tongue. Shiro wanted to kiss him. Wanted those sharp teeth against his shoulder as they bonded. But no. This was a vulnerable moment for Akira. Shiro instead massaged Akira’s jaw for him, which he didn’t take to, pulling away to bring his own hands up to rub out the pain.

Akira looked sullen, eyes shadowed as he acclimated to having his mouth as his again. 

“I-” His voice was raspy, unused. His eyes shy as they flicked up to Shiro. “I need to piss.”

Oh. That wasn’t exactly what Shiro was imagining his omega’s first words were going to be. 

“Alright,” Shiro nodded. “Give me your hands.”

Akira frowned, “What?”

Shiro turned him with one hand at the back of his neck, a small sound of protest breaking from Akira as Shiro wrestled his hands back and locked them to the suit’s connectors at the small of his back.

“You have to earn the right to have your hands free,” Shiro gave Akira an affectionate ruffle of his hair, Akira ducked out of it with a small hiss. “You hit me yesterday, and you tried to take your own gag off today. It’s unacceptable.”

Akira glared at the floor, “Then how am I supposed to-”

“Easy,” Shiro unlocked the chain from Akira’s collar and hefted him to his feet. “I’ll help you.”

Akira tensed and pushed back as Shiro moved to walk him to the bathroom, “No, please just-”

“No, Akira, if you’re good, you can go on your own next time. If you don’t want to piss in your compression suit and sit in it for the rest of the day, you’ll cooperate.” Shiro was firm. He wasn’t exactly pleased about this either. Did Akira think Shiro wanted his first time interacting with his omega’s little prick to be to help him relieve himself? It was just good to practise to stick to his rules and punishments, especially this early on. Akira couldn’t expect privacy or full bodily autonomy, being mates meant his body was fully at Shiro’s disposal and control. It was for his own good.

Akira relented, either from understanding or exhaustion. The compression suit was still tight on him, still draining him of strength and stamina. They’d get it off soon, hopefully.

Shiro held Akira back-to-chest in the bathroom, one arm around his torso as his other hand ghosted over his crotch, looking for the closures on the complicated suit. Akira reeked of distress, even with his scent gland covered. Shiro gave him a nuzzle, inviting him to breath in his scent and soothe himself, but Akira ignored it. Fine.

Shiro found the quick release, a tight zipper revealed and slipped open from Akira’s navel to the center stream at his crotch. Akira shuddered a breath as the soft fabric parted, the compression releasing just enough that Shiro was able to pull back the folds and reveal Akira’s small, limp prick.

Shiro had never seen an omega cock in person before, and now he was holding  _ his _ omega’s in the palm of his hand. It was a delicate, lavender blush, a shade or two lighter than his skin tone. Recently circumcised from the looks of it, the small flesh minuscule in Shiro’s large hand. 

“Go on,” Shiro encouraged, fighting the impulse to stroke the little thing to life. Omega cocks had little function, their real value lay down in the slick folds that parted down at its base. But all Shiro could think of was how  _ good _ it smelled already, his frightened and dry omega reeked of sexuality even when he wasn’t aroused. 

Akira swallowed down a whine and let go, relieving himself as Shiro held him in place. It shouldn’t be erotic, but it was somehow. Shiro just felt good to be able to assist his sweet little omega, to hold his flesh in his hand in a nonsexual fashion and appreciate him without expectation from either of them. 

Akira finished and Shiro cleaned him up and tucked him back into the suit. The suit was difficult to seal back up, but within a moment they were back in the lounge and Akira was sullen, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

Shiro guided him down to the floor on his knees next to the lounge. Akira flashed him a glare as his knees hit the ground and he shrunk under Shiro’s wide hand on his shoulder. Akira was unruly, reproachful, and as rough around the edges as his troubled past had suggested. But Shiro’s nose was still full of his scent, his mind still circling the image of his cock in Shiro’s large hand. Akira may be putting up a strong front, but he had fallen asleep last night in the crook of Shiro’s neck while holding back tears.

Akira was soft and gentle behind this facade, Shiro just had to break him down first. And he was willing to do whatever it took, but, one thing at a time.

“Hungry?” He asked as he sat down on the lounge, spreading his knees wide so Akira might settle between them.

Akira remained where he was set, as expected, and raised an eyebrow, “Yeah.”

“What kind of food do you like, Akira?” Shiro asked since Akira was ungagged he wanted to hear the sweet sound of his voice. He dragged his pad over and ordered a meal from the ship’s canteen to be delivered.    
  
Akira’s ears twitched, his eyes narrow, “That’s  _ not _ my name.”

Shiro looked up at him over the pad, “Akira, I am not going to entertain that. Answer my question.”

Akira snapped his gaze away, pouting like a told off toddler, “I don’t like your food.”

“”My food”? What do you mean by that?” Shiro’s ears pitched back, trying to hold back his annoyance. 

“What they fed me,” Akira explained, nose wrinkling, “Back at… the place. It was terrible. I don’t like Galra food.”

Shiro blinked, “ _ You’re _ Galra, Akira.”

Akira’s eyes darted back to him, a small smirk breaking on his beautiful face, “In blood, perhaps.”

Shiro stared. He didn’t know if he wanted to slap the omega or kiss him. The door chimed just then, saving Shiro from having to come up with a decision of how to answer Akira’s disrespect. He opened the security door, using his fingerprints and genetic signature to unlock it. He returned to the lounge a moment later with a seal meal tray and laid it out on the low table, retrieving a pitcher of water and a glass to go with it.

Akira sat on the floor, his eyes watching Shiro as he went about the small living quarters. Studying him. It was clear that Akira was not behaving out any inclination to be good but to reserve his strength, to watch for the cracks in Shiro’s armour so to speak. 

Shiro couldn’t say he minded. Even though he wanted to strip Akira now and plunge himself inside of him, he knew it was better for both of them to unravel this slowly. To roll with the waves that Akira would rock, meeting him with kindness and cruelty as was needed. 

Shiro unsealed the tray and a fragrant steam hissing from it, catching Akira’s attention. He sniffed at the air with nostrils wide, ears perked towards the platter as roasted meats and vegetables and seasoned flatbread simmered from the heat.

Akira was practically salivating, his eyes darting around the tray as he inched closer carefully, his hands still bound behind him. Shiro poured a glass of water and watched as hunger danced in Akira’s eyes until it turned to anxiety and his ears pinched back.

There was only the one tray and Shiro was moving to claim it, Akira seemed to only notice now.

“What did they feed you at the Program?” Shiro asked, conversationally as he speared a piece of vegetable and popped it into his mouth.

Akira looked like a dog who had his bone taken from him, “Uh. N-nothing like this.” 

Shiro hummed around his food and swallowed, he heard Akira’s stomach  _ growl _ . 

“I am high ranking,” Shiro explained as he cut off a piece of meat, “As such, the Empire affords me good food, lodging…” Shiro gave Akira a pointed look, rolling his gaze up and down his figure before finishing his thought. “I can take good care of you, Akira, you just need to let me.”

Akira looked disgusted, his ears flat against his black hair.

“You want a bite, baby?” Shiro smiled and extended the fork out for Akira to reach. All he had to do was lean or inch forward. Like taming a beast. Akira wrinkled his nose in offence and turned away. Shiro shrugged and ate it himself. He didn’t miss Akira’s mournful look as he swallowed it.

“You’re not going to be able to eat without your hands,” Shiro commented as he cut off another piece of meat, “Until you earn that privilege this is how you will eat.”

Akira glared at him but held his tongue. He ignored Shiro’s offering, again, and Shiro thought back to the text in the manual that described the conditions in which it was necessary to force-feed an omega. It was uncommon, but sometimes omegas refused to eat as a form of protest. He really hoped it wouldn’t get to that with Akira. He didn’t want his omega to go without eating.

“Would you prefer a vegetable?” Shiro tried, Akira looked away, although it looked like his resolve was starting to wear thin. “You must be hungry, I know the Program doesn’t feed omegas before transport. Do you want me to force you?”

“I  _ want _ you to let me eat in a dignified manner,” Akira  _ growled. _

Shiro slammed down his utensils and glared at Akira. How could an omega so beautiful be such a  _ brat? _ The damn kid had a smirk on his face as if he was glad to get a rise from Shiro. That couldn’t stand, not at all.

Akira flinched as Shiro shoved the low table away and strode away. Good. Shiro opened the crate of supplies and dug through it until he found what he wanted. He picked it up, tore it from its sanitized clear wrapping and slammed the crate shut. 

Shiro turned and Akira’s eyes widened at the ring gag in his hands.

“W-wait,” Akira stammered, wriggling against his restraints. “Wait no, I’m sorry!”

Smart omega put it together before Shiro explained it to him. But the distress and begging gave Shiro no joy, he couldn’t back down now, he couldn’t appear weak to his new omega.

“This is for your own good, Akira,” Shiro explained sadly. Akira tried to wriggle away but Shiro had him by the hair, surrounding him and prying his clenched jaw open to accept the metal ring. It hooked behind his canines with surprising ease, Shiro’s fingers wet from Akira’s mouth as he stepped away.

Akira was making the worst noise, mouth wrenched open and exposed. Shiro’s heart thudded against his chest seeing those teeth around the metal, Akira’s lolling pink tongue, the dark reaches of his throat past it. He shook it off, focusing on Akira’s distress, the task at hand.

Shiro pulled Akira close to him on the lounge by his collar until he was on his knees with his chest pressing against the soft seat between Shiro’s open legs. It was suggestive, and Akira wailed, but Shiro did not intend to force Akira to take  _ him _ . Just the food.

Shiro shushed him as he held his chin in place, stroking his cheek with a thumb, “Easy, Akira, take this well and it can be over quickly.”

Akira’s eyes were squeezed shut but his wailing had quietened to a rapid huff from his nose. Shiro would have to let him scent him after this. Punishment followed by a biological soothing like scenting was a basic technique, one that Shiro was confident in. 

Shiro took the softest vegetable on the plate and popped it into his own mouth and chewed it down to a paste. Akira opened his eyes nervously, watching Shiro, knowing what was coming. Shiro wanted to assure Akira that  _ this _ was all the punishment would be, and that once he was satisfied that Akira learned his lesson it would be done. There was nothing nefarious or sexual he was planning.

Shiro pinched a piece of the mushed food out of his mouth between his fingers and pulled Akira’s face close. Akira whined in humiliation and disgust but could do nothing as Shiro placed it on his tongue. Akira’s face screwed up, his tongue stayed flat.

“It’s okay, I won’t let you choke,” Shiro reassured Akira, tilting up his chin until Akira curved his tongue and urged the food into his throat. Shiro felt like a mother bird, carefully feeding a wide-mouthed baby bird. 

Akira squeezed his eyes shut as Shiro watched his throat struggle and attempt to swallow, once, twice, then the food disappeared. He felt a sense of satisfaction from it. His omega was eating, even if it was like this, and he was clearly apologetic. 

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, stroking Akira’s cheek affectionately. Akira blinked up at him, eyes glazed with a layer of unshed tears. “You ready to apologize and eat without the ring?”

Akira whined and nodded franticly. Shiro believed him, stroking his face again and letting his gaze fall back into his open mouth. He considered reaching in and stroking the back of his tongue, fingering his throat, but that wouldn’t be fair. Akira earned the thing to be removed. Shiro could always remember that for the future.

Good to his word, Shiro removed the ring gag and tossed it aside. Akira groaned when it came off, still obviously feeling sore from the previous gag. His eyes were averted, ashamed and humiliated for a second time this morning, and Shiro wanted nothing else than to ease Akira’s troubled mind.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and held him close, guiding his face up to his neck. Akira didn’t thrash but remained a lead weight in Shiro’s arms. His nose brushed over Shiro’s neck, right at his scent gland and Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. Akira echoed the sound, unwittingly meeting Shiro’s temperament. Good, good, this was natural and healthy. A good sign. Shiro reached a hand around Akira’s neck, found the release on his collar and a piece of the metal retracted, revelling a velvet-soft patch of purple fur. Akira’s scent gland buried under it.

The effect was immediate. Shiro’s head swam in a lush miasma of musk, wild winds, alien herbs and a sweetness that pierced Shiro between the eyes. His vision blurred, his lips quivered against the fur, he held Akira  _ tighter. _

This was his mate. This was the scent of  _ his _ omega. 

Akira was lapping mindlessly at Shiro’s neck now, lazy little strokes, teeth teasing. Shiro held himself back, simply breathing him in. All the literature said that the most successful bonds happened when initiated by the omega. And while it was easy enough to encourage them, to create a situation like this where they may bond in a fit of pleasure or needed comfort, it was unwise for an Alpha to bite first. 

So Shiro simply breathed him in. Let his mind swim. Akira’s mouth wet on him. His cock thickening between them, sac heavy from the scent. Akira was limp as a rag doll for a moment longer, the tensed. Akira was almost  _ in _ Shiro’s lap and clearly felt his building arousal. The moment was broken, Akira’s ears back and distress light flicking on his collar. Shiro released him, letting Akira fall back to the floor between his legs, dishevelled and confused and frightened.

“Hey,” Shiro said softly, sliding further back on the lounge, “It’s okay. Ready to eat?”

Akira blinked up at him, bewildered as if he had just woken up from a dream and nodded cautiously. 

Shiro did as before, cutting pieces of meat and vegetable and extending the utensil to Akira. This time Akira leaned forward for each bite, carefully taking the food between his teeth and chewing it down. Shiro couldn’t stop watching him, his own hunger forgotten. Akira’s focus was fully on the food, parting his lips and opening his mouth eagerly before the utensil came in his direction. Licking his lips. Closing his eyes happily at a particularly juicy piece of meat. 

Soon the tray was clean and Shiro was tilting the glass of water for Akira to drink from. He drank it down eagerly, not letting Shiro stop until the glass was empty. Akira sat back while Shiro cleared the mess (he was looking forward to the day when Akira could do such tasks for him) and was almost looking calm and settled when Shiro came back.

“We should get you out of that suit,” Shiro tilted his head down at Akira, whose ears flattened immediately. “What, you want to stay in it?”

Akira narrowed his eyes, “I want clothes.”

“Your clothing is on order, it’ll come soon enough” Shiro answered. It was mostly true, the program provided fit-to-measure clothing for omegas. There were three options, each simple and comfortable while providing security and control for the alpha. But they didn’t get sent for two weeks, the base training period expected when it was suggested that omegas wear their pressure suit for therapeutic means or nothing at all.

“I want to keep it on,” Akira wasn’t as petulant as before, this sound more like a plea than anything. 

“You’ll feel better if you get out of it and bathe,” Shiro pulled Akira up from under his armpits and stood him up. Standing next to him Akira was more than a full head shorter. “I won’t get rid of it, you can earn it back. How does that sound?”

It didn’t matter whether or not Akira liked the idea, it was what was going to happen. Shiro didn’t want to wait any longer to see Akira properly, he had seen his little cock already and between that and Akira’s near-bonding, he was eager to inspect his little omega properly.

Akira averted his gaze and said nothing, resigning. Shiro unhooked the chain from his collar, collected a pair of mag-loc wrist cuffs from the crate, and led Akira to his steam room. Akira followed, uneasy on his feet in the compression suit but not fighting back. Shiro wondered if he was tired out, or if Shiro’s show of dominance through that punishment was still coasting Akira along.

The steam room was small, just off the rest of the bathroom. Shiro brought Akira inside and attached his chain to an installed ring on the low ceiling. The chain hung heavy from Akira’s throat up to the ceiling and Akira folded slightly under its weight where he stood. Shiro set the basins to fill, clean water infused with special minerals for him to pour and sponge over their bodies as they sat back in the steam. 

Akira was unhappy, eyebrows pinched as his eyes darted from Shiro to the filling water to the steam vents as they slowly started puffing warm air in. The inevitability was sinking into him. One way or another the suit was going to be peeled off of him and he was going to be exposed and nude in front of this alpha. His scent was thicker here, encouraged by the steamy mists that began to billow around him. He smelled of distress and anxiety, shame already building up in his face as he closed his eyes and waited.

This wasn’t a punishment. Not even close. Shiro wanted Akira to feel good, to feel clean and refreshed and comfortable at the very least. 

“Akira,” Shiro moved close, ran his hands up and down Akira’s tensed arms. “This is not a punishment. I am not going to mount you here, relax.”

Akira’s face screwed up at the very mention of it, “But you will.”

“Eventually, yes,” Shiro kept his voice soft, hands spanning and up and down Akira’s slim torso. “How it happens will be up to you. I want to take it slow, have us get to know each other a bit first. I will only use force to mate you if you continue to be uncooperative.”

Akira’s face flared up with anger, his chest puffed out, a snarl on his lips, “I have  _ no choice! _ I didn’t  _ choose  _ you! I don’t even know who you  _ are!” _

Shiro sighed and trailed his hand from Akira’s chest up to his throat, closing tight above where his collar ended, “Akira. This is the natural order of things. You gave up your right to choose when you went against the empire and hid yourself from us.”

Akira’s eyes were wide with fright, but his ears were perked, he was listening.

“You know what will happen to you if we don’t bond properly?” Shiro kept his voice soft, as if he were speaking to a child. What was done to Akira by his mother and the rebels was wrong, it was Shiro’s duty to unravel it from him. “Do you know what happens to omegas who resist breeding? They are taken back to the Program, they undergo more re-education, more tests, harsher ones. And then are sent out to another Alpha.”

Akira’s eyes darted away, the lights on his collar were blinking, the heat of the steam had Shiro’s clothes wet and clinging to him. He could only imagine the heat into the compression suit.

“ _ Look at me,” _ Shiro intoned, softening as soon as Akira met his eye again, “Not all alphas are as gentle as I am. There are alphas out there who would ignore protocol and force themself inside of you as soon as you arrive, keep you chained and gagged in your hood and rape you over and over. You know that happens to omegas. Do you know where damaged omegas end up?”

Akira winced, his hair was wet over his face, his face flushed from the heat.

“Yeah, the breeding colonies,” Shiro pushed the wet strands from Akira’s face, stroked his cheek. “No bonding. No rest. They keep omegas in stocks like chattel, the only rest they are given is when they are heavy with pups. If they survive whelping them, its back in the stocks again. It’s ugly, the Program doesn’t like to acknowledge it, but the Empire will use every resource until it is used up and that  _ includes you.” _

Akira looked as if he were about to cry, but held it in. The strength in him was admirable, even if Shiro had to smother it from him.

“Do you understand, Akira?”

Akira nodded, swallowing hard behind Shiro’s grip.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered and released Akira. Akira’s ears drooped, defeated and damp. 

Shiro turned away to peel off his damp clothes and toss them aside, he did not make eye contact with Akira as he did so. Both of them needing a moment of emotional space to settle and process their conversation. Shiro couldn’t help but feel angry, although he knew it was unfair. It wasn’t Akira’s fault that he felt this way about the Program, about the Empire and his place in it. It was what he was taught and trained into. He had been made to defy his natural instincts and traits for his entire life. This was his first chance to be what he was meant to be, to use his body as it was intended.

Shiro took a long, calming breath as he stood nude in the steam. When he turned Akira was watching him with saucer-wide eyes, ears back and face flushed. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro reassured automatically, mistaking Akira’s expression for fear. But he could see now it was not that, Akira’s eyes were set on Shiro’s body, eyes darting away and back to his large knotted cock with a naivety that melted Shiro’s heart.

Akira’s scent was strong in the steam, so Shiro could only imagine that his own was just as overpowering to the inexperienced little omega.

He chuckled and stepped towards Akira, biting down the urge to tease him about his clear arousal as Akira backed away. He was cornered in two steps, trembling and small in Shiro’s shadow. 

“Easy, Akira, easy,” Shiro got down to one knee, eager to show Akira that he was not a threat to him in this moment. Akira’s face was broken into a plea, panting from the heat. “I’m just going to take this off and bathe you. That’s all, baby.”

“It’s hot,” Akira said, eyes glassy. His legs were trembling. Shiro knew it wasn’t just the heat getting to him. But he nodded in agreement and reached for the first sets of closures.

The compression suit was very complicated and harder to get off now that it was slick with condensation. Shiro reached and felt around until he found the release, felt the fabric slacken just so, Akira taking in a deep breath as his chest was able to fully expand. The buckles and belts and zippers were undone and Shiro started to peel Akira from the second skin.

His chest and shoulders were freed first. His silky thin fur was a beautiful shade of purple, his shoulders surprisingly built with muscle and his chest sporting a thick growth of galra fur. Dark nipples peeked from the soft fur, perked and hard over a subtle swell of tissue. 

Shiro wanted to cup them in his big hands, to roll his thumbs over those cute omega nipples. But now wasn’t the time. He had to show Akira that he meant his word.

He pulled the suit as open as he could with Akira’s arms still bound behind him, then went to work unzipping between his legs. Akira whined weakly, clamping his thighs closed but Shiro ignored him, he had already seen some of what Akira was hiding and wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

He undid the suit’s seam at the waist, revealing the soft curve of Akira’s omega hips. The zipper at his crotch revealed the handsome trail of thickened fur, his soft lavender cock falling from the suit’s confines easily. The scent of Akira’s cunt filled the air almost immediately as the zipper pulled away from it. Shiro felt drunk with it immediately, barely hearing Akira’s protests as he lifted the omega’s small limp cock away to reveal the slick folds under it. 

Male omega’s cocks were little more than glorified clits. Where a sac would be on a beta or alpha male, an omega’s had pronounced labia that framed and presented their perfect cunts. Akira’s was  _ pink _ , the purple draining from the outer labia to the sweeter hue at his hole. 

He was  _ perfect _ . Shiro wanted nothing more in this moment to touch Akira’a pink pussy. He didn’t care how. His fingers or his tongue would do. He just needed it, more than he needed anything before.

Shiro dragged himself away from it, releasing Akira’s soft cock and moving to peel away the legs of the suit. The lingering scent of him teased deep in Shiro’s nostrils as if it were crawling into his brain and possessing him.  _ You told him you weren’t going to mount him _ , Shiro reminded himself.

Akira quieted back down as Shiro freed his legs and feet, discovering that the compression suit had been hiding a  _ tail _ wrapped precariously around one of Akira’s legs. Akira moaned in relief as it whipped from its confines, twitching and thrashing as he attempted to work out the stiffness in it. Shiro hated that the Program didn’t have a better way to facilitate tailed galras and that they neglected to tell him Akira might need to be taken out of it sooner. He would have to write a letter, perhaps Akira would let him massage it later.

Shiro got up and stood behind Akira, ignoring Akira’s despondent and sullen attitude. He unhooked the suit from the collar, undid Akira’s wrist restraints and slowly pulled the last components away from his back and arms. He put Akira’s wrists into the new cuffs, at his front this time (after rolling out his shoulders for him) so he could assist in bathing himself. 

Akira was silent when Shiro moved to collect the discarded pieces of his suit. The little omega sat back on the steam bench, pulling his knees under his chin, his tail wrapping around him protectively. Shiro tossed the suit pieces into the adjoining room, grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist and returned.

“Feel better?” Shiro asked, settling comfortably on the bench next to Akira.

Akira didn’t answer, simply buried his face into himself to try and block out Shiro’s scent. 

“Is your tail sore? If I knew you had one I would have gotten you out of that sooner…” Shiro gave Akira a comforting stroke on the back, but Akira flinched.

“No, please, I want to be alone,” Akira’s voice was small. “I don’t want you here.”

Shiro’s heart ached but he shoved the feeling away. Akira didn’t know better. 

“Come here,” Shiro gave Akira’s collar a light tug. “You’ll feel calmer.”

“No!” Akira jerked away, turning himself against the wall. “I don’t want to  _ scent _ you anymore!”

“Akira,” Shiro put a small warning in his voice, freshly frustrated. “You can come and sit with me and let me bathe you  _ or _ I can get the spreader bars in here, clean you out like that. Which would you prefer?”

Akira shot Shiro a dark look, hesitated, then eased up. He unpeeled himself from the wall and settled back on the bench, then yelped as Shiro scooped him up and put him in his lap.

His skin was hot and damp and Shiro could not help but  _ cling _ to it. Akira’s back against his front, his thighs on Shiro’s, his braid heavy with damp between them and his neck drenched in his scent. Akira, despite his protests, smelled  _ strongly _ of arousal. So much so that Shiro couldn’t help but give his neck a small lick, just to know how Akira tasted when he felt desire. 

Akira was stiff and tense in Shiro’s arms, digging his elbows against Shiro’s grip, tail flicking and thudding heavily against the bench. But he smelled like he wanted this, that he was denying the simple pleasure of skin on skin contact. The scent of an alpha all around him. Akira likely never experienced anything similar to this, having been on suppressants and blockers for his whole life. 

“You smell so good, baby,” Shiro kissed Akira’s hair. “I’m going to clean you now, alright? Just relax.”

Akira didn’t quite relax, but stilled and breathed deeply. Shiro took a cup from the basin and poured its water over Akira’s shoulders, the water running down between them. Akira gasped, ears perking at the sensation of running water after the smothering hot steam. Shiro did it again, and again, the towel around his waist, the thin barrier between his cock and Akira’s small perfect ass, dampening and dampening until it felt as if there was nothing between them.

Shiro was, admittedly, a little hard. He gave Akira an assuring squeeze around his middle, “Don’t worry, I promise I’m not going to do anything here.”

Akira didn’t say anything, but had been slowly easing back into Shiro’s chest. His head slowly lolling back to his shoulder, instinctively seeking his scent. Shiro kissed his head again, took a sponge and got to work scrubbing Akira down. 

It was hard to reach from behind him but he didn’t mind. Scrubbing, soaping, and washing away the suds from Akira’s soft, small body was a distraction from his building desire. He had to take care of his omega right now, not his own pleasure, not yet. Although it was hard to focus when Akira arched back against him. And rolled his hips. And pressed his ass against Shiro’s growing erection.

Shiro wrapped both arms around Akira, “Hey, Akira,” He said softly, Akira was loose in his arms, eyes closed. “What are you doing?”

Akira stilled and he blinked his eyes open, “S-sorry,” he slurred. 

Shiro chuckled, “Keep that up you’ll get me hard.” Shiro couldn’t help himself, he reached down and cupped his hand over Akira’s genitalia, humming when he found that Akira was a bit hard himself. 

Akira squeaked and pushed Shiro’s hands away, Shiro let him, kissing his head again and resuming bathing the confused and scent-drunk omega. Akira remained soft in his arms, expression sliding between pure aroused contentment and shameful resentment. Shiro ignored it, completed his work and let his erection soften.

“Do you want to wash your hair?” Shiro asked when he was done, taking the ratty and wet braid in his hand and toying with it.

Akira jerked away, suddenly lucid, and flicked his braid away from Shiro.

“Please,” He said in a small voice of discontent. Akira immediately undid the leather tie and picked apart the braid, strands pulling apart and coming loose. “I haven’t washed or rebraided it in… in a while… I don’t know…”

Akira frowned at his confusion and stood from the bench, ears flicking back quickly in an almost apologetic stance before he shook out his long black hair and moved to the basin. Shiro watched, Akira standing naked save for his collar, tail swishing just above the floor, its base perfectly accentuating Akira’s perfect little ass. Akira’s hair was wet and loose, pulled over his shoulder and he bent to dip it into the water. 

His tail tucked between his legs, knowing Shiro was ogling him and Shiro breathed an easy laugh. 

“You’re stunning, Akira,” Shiro complimented. “Beautiful, and strong.”

Akira was dosing a fur shampoo into his hair and lathering it, “”Strong” usually isn’t what alphas want in a mate.”

“I like it,” Shiro relaxed back in the steam. “I like you.”

Akira dipped his hair back in the water, washing the suds from it. He levelled his gaze at Shiro, calculating and cold.

“You don’t know me,” Akira said.

“And you don’t know  _ me _ ,” Shiro shrugged. “I want to take care of you, treat you properly. If things go well I could spoil you. I could make you happy if you let me.”

Akira looked away, dunked the rest of his hair into the water then tossed it back, spraying Shiro and the rest of the steam room in water.

“I am not expecting you to make me happy,” Akira turned, covering himself with his bound hands. “I am a prisoner.”

Shiro nodded, not willing to ignore the simple truth, “It’s up to  _ you _ to make this easy. Your body is already responding, it’s doing what’s natural, you don’t need to fight it.”

Akira’s face was unreadable.

“Do you have a hairbrush?” He asked, voice small.

“I could get you one,” Shiro answered, voice even. 

“What do I have to do for it?” Akira’s face was soft and wounded, beautifully tragic.

“Sit with me, sit and scent me,” Shiro opened his arms, inviting, and after only a moment of hesitating, Akira came into them.

Akira nuzzled at his neck immediately and whined. His body going soft and small in his arms, crawling up close. Shiro wrapped around him, focusing on making him feel  _ safe _ , and not on the fact that a thin piece of wet cloth was the only thing stopping his cock from rubbing against Akira’s cunt.

“What happens to me?” Akira whispered into Shiro’s neck, “Why does this feel good?”

Shiro kissed Akira’s shoulder, breathed in his scent too, “Because. You’re my omega, I’m your alpha. This is how it’s supposed to be.”

Akira stayed curled on Shiro for a long time, silent, breathing him in. Shiro had to peel him off after a while, worried the long exposure to the heat would sweat him out too much. He dried the little omega off and settled his bare body onto his bed, chain fixed to the metal headboard. Akira was half asleep, worn out from the heat and from heavy scenting, and barely protested.

It was clear that his heat was coming, becoming scent drunk was an early sign, and the first step to initiating a bond. Shiro just had to keep doing as he was, and Akira would be his. Properly  _ his _ .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hears from the Program, tests out more of Akira's waters, then does something for Akira's own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people cope by blacking out and writing 10k of a problematic in a 48hr period. 
> 
> This chapter explores a bit of gender fuckery with expectations and such. Everything heightens as per the course with these fics.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kind comments and support, I didn't expect it and its a light in these days.
> 
> Chapter 3 CW and Tags:
> 
> CW: Gender roles/expectations, general gender fuckery, physical abuse
> 
> Tags: hormones, dehumanization, medical jargon, needle mention, non-consentual kissing, frottage, hand jobs, forced orgasm, cock cages, chastity, face slapping, punishments, device bondage, isolation, sensory deprivation

###  Chapter 3

Akira was fast asleep. He was nude, face shoved into the soft blankets, slender legs sprawled free with his tail curled around him. His long hair undone, soft where it lay in thick locks against the sheets. Akira was peaceful, huffing in Shiro’s scent as he slept. Shiro adored seeing the sweet omega sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was a perfect, inviting and domestic sight. Akira’s contentment sweet in the air, his scent wafting from his neck and the place his tail was actively protecting. Shiro wanted nothing more than to crawl in next to the omega, to hold him close and feel their chests rise and fall against each other.

But no, Shiro needed to use this opportunity to get some work done.

He was on official breeding leave from his post for the next few weeks, but there were still messages to read, reports to sign off on, briefings he needed to stay on top of. Shiro sprawled himself on the lounge, facing so he could keep an eye on Akira and picked up his pad.

Shiro cleared his messages, catching up on the territorial battles he had withdrawn from, fielding requests for military back up at one of the mining colonies. It felt strange to do his duty like this, taping letters on a screen without putting himself out there. Without facing the battles himself. He had to remind himself that he  _ was _ doing a far more important duty right now. Procreation was of the highest priority to a high-content alpha like him. 

He switched to the Program’s application and found unread messages. The first was an automated report generated by the sensors on Akira’s collar. They compiled the data every 12 hours until bonding, then every 24 hours until conception. The primary function was to measure how much distress an omega experienced with their alpha, if it hit a peak and remained there too long, the Program would investigate. 

Akira’s chart for the last 12 hours had four tall red peaks of distress that had dropped down within 20 minutes. Shiro could account for all three, first when he removed Akira’s hood, then when he assisted him in the bathroom, the force-feeding and then, the steam room. Shiro was pleased to see that they had peaked within the acceptable range, and dropped off rather quickly. It was validating, Shiro was doing well.

The report included automated messages, commenting on the allowed max distress and the max duration for it. It said that bonding, sexual activity and breeding should be stopped if the collar flashes red. Shiro had never even seen the lights turn red. He felt disgusted.

The next message in the inbox was an automated request for Akira’s blood test. Shiro had forgotten about that. The collar was equipped to take blood tests and transmit its data, but it had to be manually triggered to do so. Shiro would do that once Akira was awake.

The final message was a request to report in with the Program officer assigned to them. The Program had dedicated training officers whose job was to support and guide alpha’s through the process with their new omega, all while monitoring the omega’s cycles and emotional fluctuations. Shiro clicked on the message before he realized it was an instant message invitation.

_ Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane. My name is Srit, training officer of the Empire’s Breeding Program. I have been assigned to your case in regards to the omega  _ AKIRA-0922381.  _ I am reviewing the omega’s last report now. Are you satisfied with your omega thus far? _

Shiro hummed to himself and tapped out his reply, “Vrepit Sa, Officer Srit. I am very satisfied in Akira and am eager to bond and fulfil my duty to the Empire.”

_ Understood. I will require a daily report from you until bonding has occurred, then once a week until confirmed conception. I can offer insight and suggestions for training and discipline if so desired. I am well studied in omega behaviour and taming, feel free to ask any question. ….. It appears there is no updated blood test for  _ AKIRA-0922381.  _ Do you know how to activate the collar to take the test? _

“Yes,” Shiro felt stiff, something about this seemed invasive. “Akira is sleeping right now. When he wakes up I will make sure the test is initiated.”

_ Understood _ .  _ Omegas with heightened sexual drives sleep more than an average omega, especially during the first few days in the presence of a strong alpha. Have you encountered any problems with him so far? _

What did  _ heightened sexual drive _ mean? No one had said anything about Akira having a heightened sex drive to Shiro before, “Nothing unexpected. What do you mean by ‘heightened sexual drive’?”

_ According to _ AKIRA-0922381 _ ‘s chart he was on high-dose suppressants and blockers before coming into custody. The Program druids approved he be put on a hormone injection to induce a stronger cycle to counteract the damage the illegal drugs may have caused. His most recent test results show heightened sensitivity and arousal, even without direct stimulation. Have you noticed intense sexual arousal from him? _

Shiro frowned at the screen. Why had  _ no one _ told him about this? Sure he had access to Akira’s charts but he wasn’t a doctor, he was an Admiral, he wasn’t trained to understand what those numbers and statistics meant on their own. That spark of anger lit the rest of the message up in Shiro’s mind, protective and disgusted hearing  _ anyone _ talk of his omega in a sexual tone. 

“I have not, but I do not have experience with omegas to compare it to.” Shiro left it at that, even as the image of Akira grinding back against his cock and hardening in his hand danced about in his brain. 

_ The chart shows lower than expected rates of distress in  _ AKIRA-0922381,  _ you are proving to be an effective alpha for him. Have you attempted to initiate bonding or sexual contact? _

This was so uncomfortable, Akira had been in Shiro’s care for only 12 hours and already the Program wanted to know every little detail? Shiro shoved his annoyance down. It was their duty, it was for the good of the Empire, for the safety of omegas. Shiro had to let it go.

“Sparingly, Akira has scented multiple times and seems to be naturally coming to it. I want to use as little force as possible.”

There was a pause.

_ Understood. While it is recommended to coerce your omega to initiate bonding and procreation, the Program does not want you to think that “force” is completely off the table. Omegas often crave aggressive and dominant alphas as it is the natural order of things. Keep this in mind. You have time before we need to consider different methods. If you have no further questions we can end this conversation. _

“Understood, vrepit sa.”

_ Vrepit sa, Admiral Shirogane _ .  _ Please initiate the blood test at the earliest convenience.  _

Shiro closed his pad and ran a hand over his face. He did not like the way that conversation went. The anger had boiled over into a sizzling frustration, one that settled deep in his heavy balls. His quarters smelled of pleased omega, an omega he just learned had heightened sensitivity and arousal, and he could think of nothing else. His emotions shifted until he felt nothing but a need to be close to Akira.

He followed the instinct, crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. Akira was still sleeping, his bare legs and ass exposed. Shiro huffed and covered him, hands planted on either side of his sleeping face. He smelled perfect, his tail just covering his sensitive parts. Shiro’s cock responded immediately, hardening in his thin lounge pants. 

Shiro thought about what the officer had said. Thought, for just a moment, of pulling himself from his trousers and yanking Akira’s tail out of the way, plunging into him. He huffed to himself, letting the impulse slip away, and rolled Akira over.

Akira murmured and frowned in his sleep, his head lolling away from Shiro’s blankets. His hands were still bound in the mag-locs, falling onto his bare chest. Shiro smiled down at him, at how cute and perfect and sweet he was when he was asleep. 

He lowered himself until his hips were flush to Akira’s, pinning him and reached for his collar. Akira blinked awake, confusion and fear sparking up in his eyes. He cried out in alarm and pushed at Shiro’s broad chest in vain, Shiro already cooing softly to soothe him.

“Easy, Akira, I just need to do something,” Shiro said evenly, catching Akira’s restraints in one hand and pinning them easily over Akira’s head. 

“No, get off me!” Akira protested. His began to thrash, kicking out before he realized how Shiro had him pinned and wailed in a panic. Shiro was half hard, he couldn’t deny it, and having his clothed cock pressed to Akira’s… well. “ _ Fuck you,  _ get off! Stop!”

Shiro ignored him and felt around on his collar for the correct switch. Akira froze when his finger found the right one.

“No, please,” Akira’s voice was small, he shook like a leaf under Shiro. “Please don’t, it  _ hurts _ .”

No doubt Akira had countless blood tests back at the Program. But Shiro knew from experience that the automated blood draws in druid tech were little more than a sharp prick. In for a moment and out before it could bruise. Akira was probably just trying to appeal to his alpha instincts to protect him.

“No, it doesn’t,” Shiro shushed him, kissing his ears and forehead as Keith groaned miserably. “Hold still, baby.”

Akira’s face was screwed up, bracing for the needle to pierce his neck. His tail wrapped around Shiro’s back, his body trembling as Shiro held him in place and initiated the draw. The collar hissed and made a mechanical whirl and Akira cried out in pain, writhing like a wilting flower under Shiro as he shushed and cooed gently to the little omega. 

The collar clicked, a blue light flashed twice as the data was collected and sent. Shiro kissed Akira’s cheek and let go of his wrists, “Good boy, you did good, Akira.”

He hadn’t, not really, but perhaps encouraging him for taking it would make him more amenable for the next draw. Besides, it was worth the vulnerable and sweet look in Akira’s eyes as he met Shiro’s. 

Shiro lowered his head and kissed him. Softly on the lips. For the briefest moment before Akira could think to bite him, and pulled back. Akira stared up, face flushed and awash with confusion. Shiro smiled as he felt Akira  _ respond _ to it, to Shiro straddling over him.

Akira’s little cock was hard and pressing up against Shiro’s dressed one. The scent of arousal was thick, no doubt his pussy was slickening up. Heightened sensitivity and arousal, the officer had been right. He was responding stronger than expected for this early in his cycle. Shiro wondered if Akira would be agreeable to act on it, or if he would keep up the resentment and protests.

Only one way to find out.

“You’re hard, Akira,” Shiro purred and lowered himself. Akira squeaked and pushed against him, but Shiro was heavy over him, nuzzling into the omega’s neck in an attempt to encourage him to do the same.

“Get off!” Akira’s voice was muffled by Shiro’s chest and shoulders, his little fists beat against Shiro’s chest. But the collar didn’t show distress signals. Shiro would relent if it did. 

“Not yet, baby,” Shiro whispered as he breathed in Akira’s scent, pressed his nose to the velvet-soft fur the collar revealed to him. He wanted to bad to lap at it, to close his mouth around that thin neck and bite down a proper bond into. “Let yourself feel good against me.”

Akira whined, turned his head away from Shiro and attempted to wriggle out from beneath him. It was no use, of course, Shiro was easily more than double his size. Every shift and protest from his body made Shiro hotter, made his cock harden further. He reached down and pulled the waistband of his pants under his sac, freeing his large cock and balls to press hot against Akira’s.

Akira cried out at the weight, the heat. Shiro’s cock wasn’t fully hard, but even so, its length was enough that from base to tip it reached from Akira’s pussy to nearly his navel. Akira’s little cock was dwarfed, flattened under Shiro’s hefty alpha sack. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro nuzzled Akira, holding his head in place. “We’re just going to do this, nothing more.”

Akira headbutted at Shiro’s shoulder but settled down, small frustrated hiccups shaking out from his chest for a moment before he rutted back against Shiro. Shiro stayed still, as still as possible over Akira as slowly the little omega rocked his hips up and down, grinding his little hard cock against the weight of Shiro’s full balls. It was if he couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop himself. His tail flicked out and hit the bed repeatedly, expressing the frustration and annoyance he was bottling up inside.

Shiro closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. The awkward thrusts and the small gasps of his confused and aroused mate. But he knew what he  _ should _ be doing in this situation. If Akira wasn’t going to use this opportunity to bond with him, he was going to do what a responsible alpha should.

Akira whined involuntarily when Shiro climbed off of him. Akira’s little lavender prick stood erect, tip wet and his thighs coated in slick. Irresistible. But Shiro tucked his cock back into his pants and went to the crate of supplies, retrieving something he should have pulled out before.

Akira was sitting up on his knees when Shiro returned, eyes wide at the small contraption Shiro was unwrapping from its sterile packaging. He didn’t ask what it was, but Shiro wasn’t sure he would know what it was.

“Akira,” Shiro smiled as he sat next to him, guiding him closer by his collar until he was almost in Shiro’s lap. “Do you know why omegas have cocks?”

Akira blinked, his face flushed further, “W-what?”

“They don’t seem to serve a purpose, do they?” Shiro asked, taking the medical-grade, omega-sized cock cage apart into its components. “You use it to relieve yourself, but besides that?”

Shiro tilted his head at Akira, whose eyes flicked between his and the cock cage pieces on the bedspread. Anxiety mounting. His cock was still rock hard between his thighs.

“Omegas are supposed to only gain pleasure from their cunts,” Shiro continued when Akira didn’t answer. “From their  _ alpha _ .”

Shiro closed his hand around Akira’s hard prick and gave it a tight pump. Akira wailed, his bound hands shot to Shiro’s in an attempt to pry him off. Shiro pulled them back, easily hooked them to the bed frame above Akira’s head, and went back to his pretty cock.

“You jerk yourself off before?” Shiro asked as he worked the little cock. It was small in his hand, he could close his fist around it and thumb at the slit, the entire organ obscured. 

“Stop, please, please,” Akira begged, his legs trembling and kicking out. “I don’t want to come like this!”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Shiro sighed and started jerking him faster. “Enjoy this then, Akira, after this we’ll start training you to only come from your pussy. Good omegas stay nice and soft while getting fucked, your cock is just a cute decoration, understand?”

“No, no, no!” Akira wailed, hips bucking up against Shiro, tears welling, tail thrashing. He was close. He must be. 

Shiro relented so he could adjust, fitting himself between Akira’s forced-open legs. He resumed his relentless pumping of the omega’s cock, this time he matched it with a gentle stroke down his wet folds.

“No! Please!” Akira groaned out miserably. But his pussy was  _ soaking wet _ . Quivering at the tiniest of touches, Shiro couldn’t help but moan as his own cock thickened up again. Eager to breed up that wet hole of Akira’s.

But he had to focus. He wanted to draw out this first and formative climax from his omega and make it worthwhile for both of them. He couldn’t interrupt it with crossing a boundary, he couldn’t involve his own cock  _ yet _ .

Akira thrashed and thrust and wailed and moaned and clear slick burst from his slit in waves. Like a little fountain, coating Shiro’s fingers as it pumped out from the omega’s slick gland in long, thick trails. Akira moaned brokenly, face hidden against his raised arm as his shoulders shook. Was he crying? Perhaps it was a bit much for him, Shiro could understand that. He released Akira’s freshly flaccid cock and lapped the slick from his hand.

Shiro had to ignore the heat the flavour of it burned in his sac. He needed to comfort his omega. He crawled up close, covering Akira again and offered his neck. Akira ignored him for a moment but slowly, slowly, turned to breathe him in. His face was stained with tears, dark trails against his delicate features. Shiro kissed his head.

“It’s alright, Akira,” He reassured him, “We’ll get you set up in the cage then you can brush and braid your hair, how does that sound?”

Akira nodded against him sweetly. This take and give worked well on him, pushing him out of his comfort zone and smoothing him over after. He responded well to praise and softness, which was good since Shiro felt better using that then firm punishment.

The cock cage was made of a clear metal, one that stayed cool and didn’t chafe or cause irritation even if worn for weeks at a time. Shiro folded up Akira’s slender legs and set to work. At first it seemed like the cage was too small, but some coaxing had Akira’s little cock pressed in and shrunk in on itself. The colour of it darkened a hue as Shiro clicked the pieces into each other, fitting the micro lock on and letting it hang.

It made Akira’s cock look like an embellishment, shining and small at the crest of his perfect pink pussy. No longer hanging over and obscuring it. Shiro ran his hand against it, testing the cage at different angles as Akira whimpered and whined.

“It looks cute,” Shiro reassured Akira, who was glaring at him now.

“It hurts,” Akira whined, petulant. 

“It doesn’t,” Shiro smiled and let Akira’s legs down, “Soon you won’t notice it at all.”

Shiro strode over to the living room and opened the small package he had delivered from the commissary while Akira was sleeping. He came back with the gifted hairbrush inside, Empire issue and basic, but well suited for long hair like Akira’s. 

Shiro set it on the bed, along with the leather tie Akira had taken off his braid earlier and unhooked Akira’s hands from the headboard 

“I’m going to unbind your hands,” Shiro explained, levelling a stern stare into Akira’s narrowed eyes. “These binds are magnetized, the moment you step out of line I will have them close, regardless of what you’re doing at the time.”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded, despondent. His mood flipped from diminished and resigned to bold and resentful faster than a teenager. Perhaps this was part of whatever hormone treatment they had given him. 

Shiro sat at the end of the bed, giving Akira space as he watched him pick up the hairbrush and set to work on his long dark hair. It was tangled, not just from their activities, but from before when the braid had been trapped in the compression suit. Shiro wondered how it would look when it was properly cared for, silky, he imagined.

“Have you always had it long?” Shiro asked without thinking. He wasn’t supposed to ask Akira about anything before the Program rescued him. 

“Yeah,” Akira nodded, picking at a stubborn tangle. “All the men in my clan do. It’s traditional.”

“Even the omegas?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask. He shouldn’t encourage Akira talking about or remembering his past at all, but it seemed like this was Akira opening up. That had to be worth something.

“Yes,” Akira glared at him, “ _ All of the men _ .” 

He was compensating. His cock was minuscule in the cage right now. It was strange seeing such misplaced pride on his useless omega cock of all things. Shiro had known alphas who had their omega’s surgically altered, for either aesthetics or to correct masturbatory behaviour. Shiro personally thought Akira’s cock was beautiful, he would train him up as best as he could so he could keep his cock uncaged. 

“Your hair is beautiful,” Shiro complimented, trying to keep his mind off of Akira’s hidden genitalia. “You could keep it down like this.”

“No,” Akira put down the brush and began to braid it. “That’s not how we wear it.”

“You aren’t a part of that clan, Akira, you are part of my clan.” Shiro frowned, this line of talk was getting tiring.

Akira scoffed, “You don’t have a ‘clan’, you’re a pet of the Empire. You have no-”

Akira cried out as Shiro slapped him  _ hard _ with his tech hand. It left a mark on his cheekbone.

“Watch your mouth,” Shiro growled yanking Akira by his ear to make him face him, “You belong to  _ me _ , omega. You exist only because the Empire allows it. I will forgive your stupidity this time, I know you were raised incorrectly, but consider this a  _ warning _ .”

Akira snarled, his hands meeting Shiro’s arms and his claws  _ digging in _ . The fight started before Shiro had a chance to squash it. Akira growling and biting and punching, hair wild behind him. Shiro snapped to his hand-to-hand training, and a mere breath later, Shiro’s knee was firm against Akira’s back, his tech arm wrapped in a deadly headlock.

Akira was snarling weakly, no longer bound by his compression suit and the tail end of his transport drugs, but too small to leverage a counter against Shiro. Disappointing. Shiro hoped he was past this, but of course.

“How long are you going to do this, Akira?” Shiro shook his head in his grasp and lifted him. Standing him up in his grip as he unhooked the chain from his neck.

“Fuck  _ you _ , my name is  _ Keith _ , you rapist!” Akira growled, slurring around Shiro’s forearm closing his windpipe.

“Did you  _ want _ to be punished? Because you can apologize and scent me now or-” Shiro was cut off by Akira kicking out with both legs, wavering Shiro’s balance for a split second. Shiro corrected him by clawing his hand over his crotch. 

Despite the piss and vinegar, Akira was  _ wet _ .

“Alright,” Shiro grunted, dragging Akira towards the isolation chamber in the corner. “Let’s test this out, shall we?”

Akira protested, cursed and attempted to brace hands and feet on either end of the chamber’s narrow door. But he did not beg, he did not apologize. So Shiro forced him inside.

The isolation chamber was narrow, too narrow for Akira to walk or lay in. Once he was inside, Shiro held him in place so the chamber could attach to him. A metal bar groaned to life, Akira shrieked as it locked on  _ hard _ with a magnet to his collar. Akira’s hands were up at it, hitting and attempting to drag it away, but matching restraints found his maglocks and pulled them out in a 45 degree angle. He thrashed against it, kicking out a leg at a time, discovering that there was zero give. The metal bonds held him firmly in place, standing nearly on tip toes with his chin lifted and arms useless. 

“Please,” Akira stammered, tears welling. “Please don’t do this.”

“Just a few hours,” Shiro stroked Akira’s face, careful to not let his sympathy show. He had to have a firm hand here. He would be here when the doors open to soothe and comfort Akira. But now was not the time. 

Akira closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, tail swinging erratically against the black metal walls. Shiro pulled the door and tapped on the chamber’s settings. The chamber was multi-functional, but generally only used for discipline. Shiro had decided not to install the phalluses that could either plug up the omega or rut into them for the duration. Too heavy-handed, and Shiro wouldn’t want a machine to breach Akira before he did.

He selected a three-hour program at a basic level. From his understanding, it meant steady white noise, lights out for 30mins then bright light for 5min, on a cycle until the timer was up. Shiro had dealt with worse back in his military school. Akira was tough, he could handle it. 

Shiro walked away from the chamber, knowing that any sound Akira made inside would be contained. He laid down on the bed, smelling where Akira’s scent still lingered. Pulling his hairbrush close to scent the clean, fresh smell of his long beautiful hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns about Akira's past, Akira apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything so fast in my life.
> 
> Additional warning for more gender fuckery/essentialism, also warning for abuse of power/"police" brutality and medical abuse. All else is still par for the course.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> Chapter 4 warnings and tags:
> 
> CW: Gender essentialism in an omegaverse fucky way, abuse of authority, violence, medical abuse
> 
> Tags: bondage, degradation, device bondage, masturbation, needle mention, pain kink, medical examination, virginity, sex toys, dark past, gaslighting, manipulation, crying, scenting, bonding, neck kissing/sucking/biting, pheromones,

Shiro was unsure of how to filter through his anger. Scenting the secondhand smell of his punished omega only helped so much. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Akira had said to him, how he thrashed and bit at him and fought.

Akira had called Shiro a "pet of the Empire", sneered the word with hatred and resentment. As if he didn’t carry the blood of the Empire in his veins, as if he wasn’t cared for and in his proper place thanks to the Galra Empire.

It reminded Shiro of what Akira had said earlier that day. That he was "supposed" he was galra by blood. Subtle denouncement of the Empire. How could Akira think an Admiral would put up with such disrespect? 

Shiro got off the bed and punched the side of the isolation chamber with his metal arm. It didn’t leave a dent, but he would be surprised if Akira didn’t hear it from its dark confines.

It didn’t matter what Akira thought. He had been misled, brainwashed,  _ abused _ by his mother and the rebels. Shiro had seen the propaganda the rebel forces distributed, the way they claimed that omegas could be cured of their biological fate. That the old ways were dying out, vanishing from the bloodlines because galra were evolving out of the need to imprison and force breeding on unwilling slaves.

It  _ wasn't  _ the truth. This was a conservation effort. This was a directive set forth by the Emperor, Shiro was helping maintain a line of proud and powerful galra. 

_ Shiro  _ had not been born out of abuse and rape. His father had been highly ranked, highly decorated and respected. His birth parent… well, an omega's only achievement and goal was to birth powerful offspring. And they had done that, hadn't they?

Shiro knew of many happily bonded pairs, had seen the loving affection between a superior and his omega years ago. They were celebrating their first litter, the omega beaming proudly as she showed off her offspring, nuzzling into her alpha and kissing him softly.

She had a collar, of course. Of course, she was on a chain. She had been sent away to sit alone in the bedroom for her own safety. And it wasn’t Shiro's place to question why his superior excused himself from the gathering and returned later smelling of sex. It wasn’t his business. This was how things were done.

Akira would come around. He had only been in Shiro's care the one night. Most omegas didn’t bond until well into a week of intense conditioning and exposure to their alpha. He had time. He could undo the damage done to him.

He picked up his pad and flipped to the program app, wondering if there were any more detailed files and reports about his time with the rebels.

There was nothing deeper in the reports. It made sense, they didn’t want Shiro to know  _ too _ much about his past. It wasn’t supposed to matter. Shiro just wasn’t convinced it wouldn’t help him understand how to help Akira.

Instead, he found the video files again. One of them was labelled "induction". Shiro hadn’t noticed it before. He clicked play.

The security footage started, filming from a distant corner of a sterile holding cell. Two program guards were carrying Akira by his bound upper arms as he thrashed and fought them. He was still in his rebel garb, a dark suit from a particularly egregious rebel faction. Shiro wondered if he was supposed to be seeing this, knowing that Akira had been in the  _ Blade of Mamora _ shifted things for him.

The guards threw Akira to the ground. His arms were bound so he couldn't brace, his face smashing the white polished floor. Blood splattered and Shiro growled at the screen. They were so  _ violent _ with him, with Shiro's omega. Shiro’s hands were twisted into tight, shaking fists.

_ "Don't resist, omega!" _ One of the guards yelled as the other kicked Akira in the ribs. " _ Blade whore. Not so fierce without your knives are you?" _

The guard lifted Akira by his braid and punched him in the face. Akira was unable to fight back. Unable to yell. Shiro turned the video off.

That explained the black eye and bruises in Akira's file photo. Shiro gritted his teeth. Punched his knee and cursed. The program did  _ what they had to.  _ Shiro knew that. Knew it got very messy with rescue cases, with omegas labelled as problems. Akira was violent, Shiro told him himself that he would meet his violence with violence of his own.

But that was different. Shiro was  _ his alpha.  _ He knew what was best, those guards should not have brutalized an unbonded omega. 

Shiro clicked the next file, anger rolled inside him and felt eager to feed it.

The next video, however, was of Akira's final trials.

Shiro started as the video began with Akira already nude, strapped down to a medical table, his legs spread eagle towards the camera. He was gagged, snarling and fighting the solid restraints that pinned him down.

Shiro hardened immediately. His anger happily turning to arousal. He hadn’t come since Akira arrived, he had restrained himself and let his cock go soft too many times to count. If he didn’t release now, who knows what he would do when Akira was out of isolation. 

He pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. He groaned at the much needed touch, spreading his legs and gripping the pad hard in his other hand.

A program official stepped in frame with an injection gun, Akira yelled against his gag in protest but it didn’t stop it. Was this the hormone that was kick-starting Akira's cycle? Akira wailed as the gun hissed and punched its needle into his abdomen. Akira's cock twitched in response.

Shiro stared, salivating. Was the hormone that fast-acting? Akira had gotten hard right after the blood test earlier, perhaps the little omega simply responded that way to pain.

Shiro’s cock pearled a perfect drop of pre-come at the thought.

The official took measurements of Akira, his temperature, his heart rate, other tests Shiro didn’t recognize or care about. His eyes were set on Akira's spread pussy, unblocked from the camera now. Its pink folds were shining with slick, the hole beyond tightening and relaxing in time with Akira's harsh gasps. 

Shiro pumped his cock as he stared. Remembering how soft and wet the entrance was when he gave it a stroke, imagining how tight Akira will be around him. He was so  _ small _ next to Shiro, he couldn’t imagine Akira taking his entire length! It would press up into his belly, stretch him until it bulged his tiny frame.

The official returned, this time with the machine that Shiro remembered from the contraband video he had seen before. He pumped his cock harder, watching as a slim, clear phallus was gently coaxed between Akira's folds. Akira wailed pitifully and shook his head frantically, although the intrusion couldn’t be wider than one of Shiro's fingers.

" _ Hymen detected,"  _ the official said out loud. Shiro groaned, arousal and protective instincts clashing into a drive he couldn’t control. 

" _ That’s a surprise,"  _ The official was talking to someone off-camera. " _ A blades omega that hasn’t been mounted?" _

Akira was a virgin.

" _ Just do a manual test, so long as his hole isn’t damaged by the suppressants we can end the trial there." _

Shiro groaned and furiously jerked his cock. He was fully erect, massive and heavy in his hand

His balls tightened, fit to burst, then felt heavier than they ever had before.

The official slid a gloved finger in Akira and Shiro's knot threatened to pop. He dropped the pad and clamped his metal hand down in a vice against it. He didn’t want to knot, if he knotted now he would empty his sac and be hard for longer. He just wanted the orgasm. 

Shiro’s mind was come drunk already. Spurred on by repressing his knot. He thought about Akira struggling under him, the feel of his limp cock in his hand, the slick on Shiro's finger as he stroked at Akira's folds. He thought of Akira snarling, bending to wash his hair, his tail wrapped around him and the pitiful look he gave when he finally gave in and scented.

Shiro growled as he came. The orgasm rolled through his entire body, out of control, his knot aching and body fighting to find somewhere for his orgasm to go. Come spurted from him in thin, delicate ropes. Just enough to satisfy him. Plenty still in his balls for Akira. 

He flopped back on the lounge, panting from the exertion, his cock slowly softening between his legs. He fumbled for the pad and stopped the video, it paused on a particularly lewd still of Akira’s hole and he fumbled again to back out of it. The pleasure curled in his stomach and turned sour. 

Shiro groaned, sat up and went to the bathroom to clean off. His satisfaction had lasted only a moment, now his mind was brushing against everything he had seen in those files. All the new information about Akira he didn’t have before. 

Akira had been a part of the Blade of Mamora. The revelation didn’t properly set in until now. Shiro felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. He had personally fought one of their members once, it was his only combat victory he did not feel pride over. The rebel had been a mole on his ship for months, turning suddenly to disrupt an important mission, he had attempted to assassinate Shiro. 

Shiro had killed him, and he felt no remorse. Not for rebels, not for those would stand against the empire. That wasn’t why he hated to remember. He flexed his metal fist and forced himself to  _ not _ punch out at the walls. The rebel had cut deep into Shiro’s arm with his blade in his dying moments, the ship’s medics couldn’t save it. 

And his omega, his perfect beautiful and biologically matched mate had once worn their uniform. It felt like a joke. An insult. But he forced himself to remember that Akira was a  _ victim _ of them too. He had not chosen to be born to a rebel, he had not chosen to repress his nature and go against his biology to join their ranks as a puny warrior. 

The Blade may have taken Shiro’s arm, but they had almost taken Akira’s purpose, his life. 

Shiro splashed cold water on his face, stripped down and hosed himself off in the shower. Hoping it would wash away the distaste, the anger and disgust rolling through him. He was sure part of it was the result of him having seen his omega beaten and toyed with by strangers, alphas naturally fought for the safety and protection of their omegas. 

And Shiro felt  _ fiercely _ protective in this moment. He reminded himself that Akira was safe. He was in the other room, safely held in isolation. He needed to be punished for bad-mouthing the Empire, for fighting and lashing out. His claws and teeth had left marks. It was crucial that Akira didn’t get away with that behaviour. 

It was a wonder that Akira kept such fight in him. What Shiro had seen in the files he knew were only glimpses into the re-education and training they would have put Akira through. Akira was strong, stubborn, and wild. Shiro smiled, he honestly liked it. And he enjoyed the idea of mastering him, taming the wild creature he was and having him bend to him. 

Akira had already softened in his arms multiple times. This would-be assassin, purring like a kitten as Shiro scrubbed his nude body down in the steam. Akira the Blade, bound with his cock caged, the taste of his come on Shiro’s tongue. Akira, virginal, hole wet from smelling Shiro’s powerful alpha musk.

Shiro caught himself before his cock picked up on his thoughts. He got out of the shower, dressed, and used the time away from Akira to finish up more work. 

The remaining two hours dragged on despite Shiro busying himself with reports and forms. He got up multiple times to clean, to work out, to wander aimlessly, to rifle through the supplies in the crate and ponder over his future plans with Akira. He wasn’t used to having so much time alone without a set task and all he wanted was for Akira to be out of the chamber and back in his arms.

He opened up an instruction document he had purchased years earlier on omega training and busied himself with that. He read the chapter on problem cases, on rescues that had undergone brainwashing. There was no mention of what to do with omegas that had been combat trained, ones that had managed to become full members of strict militaristic rebel factions, but what Shiro did find helped. It discussed how omegas with these backgrounds needed firmer discipline, but also that they needed proper education and explanation of what was required of them from their alpha.

Years of brainwashing meant that re-education would only scratch the surface. An omega taught to hate and distrust not only his own instincts but also the Empire would not properly take to the re-education process in the time they had to administer it. Breeding was more important, and it was proven that re-education from a paired alpha was more effective. Omegas were naturally disposed to want to please their alpha, to want to earn the protection and care an alpha would provide. 

Shiro  _ should _ have explained his expectations and requirements of Akira already. He would have to do that once Akira was out of isolation. 

He kept reading, brushing himself up on this particular manual. He had studied in preparation for Akira’s arrival but having the omega here had made him forget half the things he wanted to do, but according to this book, that was common as well. He needed to keep checking back, that was why he had an officer assigned to them, alphas were prone to forget their preparation and think with their cock.

The isolation chamber made a chime and Shiro all but ran to unlock the door. He schooled himself quickly, not wanting Akira to see that Shiro was eager to have him out. The locks hissed and unsealed the door, low lights illuminating Akira’s trembling, nude form.

Akira whimpered, his expression torn between fear and relief, his eyes wet and pleading. His hair laid limply around him, his tail twisted up between his trembling legs. He reeked of stress, of discomfort, his little hands limp in their binds.

“Hey Akira, it’s okay, baby,” Shiro cooed, hitting the release for the binds. He wrapped his arm around Akira’s torso, ready to catch his weight if he couldn’t stand. “I’m here, it’s okay, let’s get you out of here.”

Akira opened his mouth as if to plead but just whined instead. Vulnerable, needy, his nostrils flared as he sought out Shiro’s scent. Shiro tucked in close, barely fitting inside the chamber with Akira already strapped in, and gave him access to his neck. The metal rods disconnected from Akira’s wrists and retracted, his arms fell limply to his sides and Akira hissed in pain. He must be sore, stiff from being forced into this position for so long.

The rod holding his collar disconnected and Shiro caught Akira’s dead weight in his arms. His legs were boneless. Shiro nuzzled against him as he slowly, carefully pulled Akira from the chamber. Akira pressed his face into his neck, hiding from the light and seeking all the comfort he could from his scent as Shiro stroked him down his back.

“I’m sorry.” Akira slurred against him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Shiro’s heart ached, it was ludicrous to think the Blade of Mamora took this soft little omega and tried to turn him into a killer. 

“I know,” Shiro kissed his hair and brought him to the bed. He sat, but despite how boneless Akira had been a second ago, he was now clinging to Shiro for dear life. “You’re okay, baby.”

“Please,” Akira sobbed against Shiro’s neck, “Please don’t put me back in there.”

“I won’t if you’re good, Akira,” Shiro rubbed his back, marvelling at how soft his fine fur was even with the sweat upon it. “You said some bad things and then fought me, I had no choice.”

Akira sobbed harder, shoulders shaking, his small hands fists in Shiro’s shirt. Shiro nuzzled in close, held Akira tightly so he could feel his strength and warmth against his skin. He took in Akira’s scent, heady with it, and kissed him there. Akira whimpered, shivering and pressing his caged cock against Shiro’s stomach. 

“Don’t make me go back,” Akira whispered against Shiro’s neck. 

“Back where, baby?” Shiro ran his fingers through Akira’s loose hair.

“Where I was before,” Akira’s voice warbled like a baby bird, “The… program. I don’t want to go back.”

Shiro was quiet for a moment, stroking Akira’s back and scenting him, his heart aching, “That’s not up to me, Akira. If we don’t bond, and if the bond doesn’t take, you will still belong to them.”

Akira made a small broken noise, “I don’t! I don’t belong to them!”

Shiro kissed Akira at his scent gland, tongued him gently there, “Who do you belong to?”

Akira sobbed again, shaking violently. Shiro smelled the undeniable scent of  _ arousal _ from him. He was fighting it, fighting the effect Shiro’s scent had on him, fighting the growing instincts inside of him that responded to being held, being kissed. 

“M-m-me,” Akira stuttered between heaving breaths. He gripped Shiro harder, leveraging higher so he could press closer to Shiro’s scent. His tail wrapped around them, melding them together. Shiro closed his eyes tight, willing himself to not get hard despite the suggestive position Akira was unwittingly taking over his lap.

“Oh, baby, no, no, no,” Shiro cooed, “That’s not how it works. The Program will keep ownership of you until you bond to an alpha. It’s for your safety.”

Akira shook his head but kept himself close to Shiro’s scent, “Why do I  _ need _ to?”

“It’s how you were built, Akira,” Shiro kissed him up and down his neck, around the confines of his collar. “We don’t choose what we are born as. We can’t change it. But if you don’t want me as a mate, if you want to roll the dice and see where else the Program will put you, we can do that.”

It hurt Shiro to say. But he thought the illusion of choice might bring Akira around.

Akira quieted, his tears slowed and he stayed close. Shiro wondered what was going on in that cute little head of his, if he was plotting to kill him or if he was weighing his options between having Shiro as his mate or-

Akira lapped at Shiro’s neck.  _ Oh _ . Shiro met his neck with the same attention. Chills around down his spine, it felt so  _ good _ . Shiro shifted, turning them and laying Akira flat on the bed beneath him. Akira did not let go, mouth still lapping and now  _ sucking _ on Shiro. His legs were wrapped around Shiro, the sweetest smell of arousal trailing from the entrance between his spread legs. 

Shiro moaned against Akira’s neck, resisting every urge to bite down and  _ bond _ . Akira suckled and lapped, Shiro’s cock hardened quickly and Shiro backed off as much as he could so it wouldn’t press against Akira through his loose pants. Akira barely let him have the space, as if he wanted it, his omega instincts overtaking everything else.

The upset and vulnerability had opened him up for this. Seeking comfort, companionship and protection. Shiro wondered if  _ this _ would be the moment that Akira would finally bite down on him. He needed to distract from it, so he didn’t initiate before his omega. So Shiro let his hand wander down Akira’s small chest, resting over one of Akira’s small breasts. 

Akira whined and wriggled, but did not stop sucking on Shiro’s neck or push him away. So Shiro continued, cupping the slight swell, rolling Akira’s hard nipple under his thumb. He wondered how much he would swell here once he was fat with pups, how much more sensitive he would get. 

Shiro rocked his hips forward in one, purposeful roll against Akira’s open legs. Akira gasped around Shiro’s neck but once again, did not stop, did not resist. Shiro huffed hotly against Akira’s gland, hand reaching for his other breast, squeezing hard just to hear Akira’s aroused whine. Shiro wanted to fuck him so badly, wanted to breach that little virgin hole and be the only cock the little omega would ever know.

No, no, he had to control himself. But not fucking him now didn’t mean he couldn’t touch him. Shiro reached down between Akira’s legs and fondled his caged, limp cock. Akira cried out against Shiro and Shiro discovered his cock was  _ leaking _ from his arousal. 

_ This omega _ . Shiro could hardly contain himself. The things he wanted to  _ do _ to him. He reached down further and stroked Akira’s soaked folds, felt the way Akira quivered under him. He stroked and teased and rubbed, coaxing the slick, encouraging Akira but never pressing inside. Akira rocked his hips against him as if he was in heat. Whatever hormone treatment he had really had him riled, Shiro couldn’t complain, except for the raging heat in his balls. 

“I want you,” Shiro groaned against Akira’s neck, fingers soaked with the omega’s slick. “I want to be your alpha, to be your mate, I want to fill up your tight virgin pussy.”

Akira groaned like a man possessed. And then it happened. His teeth met Shiro’s neck, tentatively at first, stuttering with a couple of heavy breaths.

“Do it, Akira,” Shiro teased his own teeth against Akira’s neck, “Claim me as yours.”

Akira bit down. His sharp canines broke the skin, his lips sealed and his tongue pressed down hard. Shiro groaned low and bit back, biting between the collar’s metal bars and sinking into the sensitive gland. His head swam. He felt the stinging, strange sensation of Akira bonding to him, pheromones from his saliva and sharp teeth seeping into the wound Akira had made. 

Every feeling of ownership, of protectiveness, of love and adoration, swelled in Shiro and he bit down  _ harder _ and bucked his hips against Akira’s wet hole. Hating the layer of fabric keeping him from rutting against it in his moment. They were bonding. They were mates. Shiro had a  _ mate _ . A beautiful, fiery little omega that would carry his seed and birth strong pups for the Empire. 

Shiro pressed a finger inside of Akira. Akira opened around him, slick and warm and  _ tight _ . He felt  _ unreal _ . Writhing and contracting and moaning as he remained locked to Shiro’s neck. Shiro thrust and twisted, growling against Akira’s neck and bucking his hips in time. Slick burst from Akira’s hole and dribbled from his caged cock and he gasped off Shiro’s neck.

“Alpha,” Akira moaned and Shiro came. Still clothed, knot unpopped, seed soaking his trousers and dripping down his legs. 

Shiro groaned off of Akira’s neck, eyes fixed on the twin slits his canines left. It didn’t bleed, his own saliva and pheromones encouraging the healing process. Akira was trembling under him, his eyes lidded and glassy. His limbs limp at his sides, small waves of shivers running through him. The bonding process was intense for an omega. 

Shiro pulled a blanket up around them and laid beside Akira, scooping him up close and pushing his hair from his eyes. 

“Akira,” Shiro kissed his forehead affectionately, “I am going to take good care of you. You’ll always be safe and cared for with me.”

Akira stared back at him with those distant, glassy eyes. But his ears were perked forward, his pupils wide. 

“We will take it slow, and as long as you are good,” Shiro kissed his forehead again, “I won’t need to punish you. But you need to be good, baby. You’ll be a good omega for me, won’t you?”

Akira whined weakly, his lids heavy. Omegas needed lots of rest and bodily contact to make sure a bond would set properly. Shiro held him closer. 

“When you wake up,” Shiro tucked Akira close to his chest, “We’ll talk about what I expect of you. What this is going to look like. How we will work up to you carrying pups, alright?”

Akira made no sound. He must already be asleep. Shiro let himself relax around him, happy to be bonded, happy to be cuddling and falling asleep with his perfect little omega in his bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes a grave mistake and is properly punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this is a big heavy chapter so please take note of the following warnings:
> 
> -> This chapter includes abuse (of all variety), gaslighting, manipulation, non-con elements typical of this fic thus far and non-consensual body modification. 
> 
> I will go into further detail in the end notes if you need further explainations. I'm going to try and be more thorough in the notes as per chapter-specific warnings. Take care and have fun!
> 
> Chapter 5 warnings and Tags:
> 
> CW: physical/verbal/mental/sexual abuse, gaslighting, manipulation, non-con body modification, forced rough oral sex
> 
> Tags: non consentual bondage, anger, violence, punishments, face slapping, choking, lectures, threats, bondage, non con touching, anal fingering, light ass-to-mouth, spreader bars, anal plugs, light spanking, dehumanizing, mocking, degradation, non-con kissing, non con oral, deep throating, hair pulling, gagging, lots of come, come swallowing, come marking

###  Chapter 5

Shiro woke and the room was dark. Were the lights not turning on? Something was on him. His nose was filled with the scent of  _ bond. _ Hot and heavy and close- oh. His blanket was over his head, how did that happen? He moved to remove it and his stomach turned.

_ His hands were tied to the headboard _ .

The blanket had been tied over his head like a hood. His hands bound above his head. He growled against the thick fabric, anger rising  _ hot. _ He had neglected to chain Akira after they bonded. The brat was loose in his quarters and had the gall to try and tie him down.

“ _ Akira _ !” He shouted, growl clear in his voice. “You little bastard, fix this now!"

There was a clatter from somewhere in the lounge, something fallen in alarm. Footsteps.

“I  _ am  _ fixing it,” Akira’s voice growled from the end of the bed. “I never should have been here. You never should have touched me.”

Shiro scoffed, the stupid omega was attempting to escape, “Oh? We’re  _ bonded _ now Akira, where are you going to go? You realize what will happen if we are separated?”

“Shut  _ up,” _ Something heavy hit Shiro near his groin and fell away, Akira was throwing things. “Bonds aren’t real! Nothing out there could be worse than staying here with you!”

“Not even the Program?” Shiro was trying to not let too much of his anger show, but this was the absolute worst behaviour he had ever seen from anyone, much less an omega. “Don’t be stupid. Untie me now and I might go easy on you.”

Akira  _ laughed, _ a strained and forced thing. Despite his actions, he was clearly frightened, confused. Perhaps the bonding had kicked in this last-ditch effort to escape the reality of his place in the universe. Shiro wondered how long he had been up, how many things he had tried to do to escape before Shiro woke.

“Tell me the code for the door,” Akira was close now. Shiro wriggled in the bind to figure out what it was. It wasn’t the maglocks, those were still around Akira’s wrists but unconnected. It was fabric, probably a twisted bedsheet from the linen storage. Akira must not have looked in the crate, there were yards of rope in a container in the bottom of it. 

“You can’t open it with the code,” Shiro tilted his head, smirking even though Akira couldn’t see him. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“I have your fingers, your eyes, your blood, anything else it needs to open,” Akira was serious if he had the means he would cut Shiro open in order to get out. “Tell me the code and I won’t take them by force.”

“Oh, so  _ you’re _ going to  _ force _ me?” Shiro’s anger coiled tightly inside him. Here Shiro had been nothing but kind and understanding to Akira, soft and gentle and let him take the lead. And this was how the omega thanked him?

“Fuck you,” Akira punched Shiro in the head. It was worse than before, but Akira was a small omega half Shiro’s size and a quarter his strength. No amount of indignation would change that. “Tell me or I’ll cut your balls off!”

“How?” Shiro teased. Fuck, his face hurt. His hands were fists at the binding, his tech arm needed a moment to recalibrate. “There’s only one knife in these quarters and you’ll never find it, filthy  _ Blade _ rebel.”

Akira shouted and Shiro felt the wind of another punch before his metal hand caught Akira’s wrist mid-air. 

Akira screeched, Shiro’s hand clamping down  _ hard _ on his thin forearm. The bind was loose, the fabric cut clean by the light blade his tech arm had summoned. Akira didn’t consider what his tech arm could do. Rookie mistake. Shiro pulled the blanket from its loose knot around his neck and looked up at Akira.

Akira had pilfered his clothes, wearing one of his shirts like a tunic. It almost reached his knees, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His hair was neatly braided, trailing down his back as his tail whipped angrily from side to side. His eyes were wide with fear, like a rabbit caught in the claws of a wolf.

“Did you think you would get away with this?” Shiro growled and let go of Akira’s wrist. The omega stumbled and fell back off the bed, terror in his eyes as he scrambled to his feet. “Do you have any idea what the Program will do to you if I tell them about this?”

Akira ran. Full sprint. He fell against the door in a mindless, last-ditch attempt to open it. Shiro stood and slowly followed after him. Let Akira run, let him scamper and claw at the walls, this was his time to learn that there  _ was _ no escape. There was never going to be anything else for him. Let him learn the hard way. 

Shiro’s quarters were  _ trashed. _ Almost every container and storage unit and drawer pulled out and emptied. The floor was a minefield of Shiro’s personal belongings, dumped and thrown aside like trash. There was a pile of improvised tools next to the door, the metal on the security panel scratched. Shiro’s pad was open, flashing a lockdown, Akira had even tried to get into that.

His omega, his  _ mate _ had not only tied him up and threatened him, he had also set to destroy their home. Omegas were supposed to nest, to keep the home pleasant for their alpha so they could raise healthy pups. Everything about this went against Akira’s nature, went against what they had committed to last night when they bonded.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that this is how Akira answered Shiro relaxing on his bondage. They were  _ bonded. _ And despite what Akira thought, bonds were real, binding, their bodies recognized each other now. It was freshly coded into their biological makeup. This wouldn’t have hurt as badly if Akira had acted out before the bond began to set. Now it was personal. 

Shiro swallowed up the rage that was burning up inside him and followed Akira into the kitchen. Shiro was one of the few living on the warship who had quarters so luxurious that it had its own kitchen, and now his omega was destroying it. Akira was half up on the counter, throwing every last piece of dinnerware to the floor. None of them broke as none were made of glass. The drawers were emptied, Shiro’s dull utensils already discarded and thrown across the floor.

Akira was looking for a weapon,  _ had _ looked for a weapon. 

“Come, Akira,” Shiro ordered, rage barely contained in each syllable, “Enough.”

“Get away from me!” Keith threw a metal container in Shiro’s direction, it missed and clattered to the floor. Akira’s tail was whipping about for balance as he clung to the metal cabinets and perched on the counter, every time it lifted Shiro could see Akira’s bare ass. He could see slick shining on his thighs.

“There are no weapons, Akira,” Shiro stepped forward and grabbed Akira’s tail and yanked it. Akira yelped as he fell, hitting his head on the counter. Shiro dragged him closer, his tail thrashing in Shiro’s death grip. “You’re not getting out. You’re not going to win this.”

Akira flipped onto his back and kicked at him with both feet at once, Shiro took the hit in the knee, it lit up with pain but Shiro was a warrior. A proper alpha warrior. Nothing Akira could do would stop him. Shiro grabbed him at the root of his tail and snatched Akira by his throat and  _ squeezed. _

Akira gagged, his eyes wide, he clamped down on Shiro’s hand. Both his hands too small and weak to do anything to fight off Shiro’s galra tech.

“Listen to me,  _ omega,” _ Shiro snarled, letting his rage pour through him. “You ingrate. I can make things  _ much _ worse for you. Your situation and standing can  _ always _ be made worse. Omegas have been mutilated and shipped off to the colonies for much  _ less.” _

Akira wheezed and Shiro relented on his throat, knowing he had his attention now. He lifted him up off his feet, Akira curled in on himself like a kitten held by its scruff, tail crooked where Shiro was still holding it. 

“Is that what you want, Akira?” Shiro growled, carrying his omega back towards the bathroom. The only place he knew Akira couldn’t have done enough damage to get in the way of what he wanted to do. “Do you hate your mate so much you would try to get yourself removed? The Program would cut your nerve endings, leave you paralzyed like a breeding toy, sent away. You want that more than you want me?”

“No, no, no, please I-” Akira was stammering, eyes darting around as Shiro took him toward the bathroom. Shiro let go of his tail to snatch up a length of chain. It hurt, realizing that Akira could have attempted to use it as a weapon if he hadn’t completely avoided it. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Akira,” Shiro shook his head and pulled Akira into the small bathroom, he shoved Akira onto the counter, his ass narrowly avoiding falling into the sink as Shiro fixed the chain to his collar and to a ring on the ceiling. It was a good thing he had those installed everywhere. “Actions speak louder than words. No words of apology are going to make up for this.”

“I’m sorry, I just-” Akira yelped as Shiro slapped him. 

“What did I  _ just say?” _ Shiro shouted, slapping Akira on his other cheek and grabbing him under his chin. “I  _ don’t  _ want to hear it! I don’t want to hear you  _ lie _ to me, Akira!”

Shiro kept Akira’s chin in his grip as he grabbed the shirt he was wearing with his metal hand and tore it clean off. Akira whimpered and attempted to cover himself. Shiro let the shreds fall, unbothered by his own destruction. 

Akira reeked of fear and  _ arousal. _ He couldn’t help it, Shiro knew, omegas responded strongly to their mate displaying aggression. It wasn’t supposed to encourage alphas to be aggressive towards them, much the opposite, it was supposed to be a response to an alpha protecting them. Akira was so fresh off his bond, his body adjusting to the hormone treatment and his first proper cycle, it was all out of whack.

But still, Shiro couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of Akira’s wet pussy. He had half a mind to take advantage, to make Akira pay him back for his disrespect and destruction with his tight little cunt. But no, Shiro had made a rule with himself that he would  _ not _ use sex as a punishment. At least, not of the procreative kind.

Shiro reached down between Akira’s legs. Akira whined and tried to close them but Shiro held him open and palmed his wet cunt, stroking up the slick that pooled there, and sliding his fingers back towards Akira’s ass.

“Wait, no, please-!” Akira pleaded but Shiro’s finger was already circling the tight muscle there, teasing it open with Akira’s own slick. “Not there!”

Shiro drove a finger inside without ceremony and Akira wailed. His ass clamped down, tight around Shiro’s finger. Shiro didn’t move it, didn’t shift, just let himself be an intrusion in this undignified place.

“What were you thinking?” Shiro felt calmer now, Akira’s slick pouring into his palm as his finger sat firmly inside of his ass. Akira’s scent all around him. He leaned in close, boxing Akira off with his own, knowing it would calm Akira and make him more malleable. “What were you going to do if you got the door open? You don’t know where you are, a barely dressed little omega like you defenceless out there?”

“I wanted- I wanted to escape,” Akira admitted, gasping as Shiro slowly began to stroke inside of him. “I wasn’t- I don’t know.”

At least he was being honest, “That was very stupid of you, Akira,” Shiro scolded, leaning in to lap at Akira’s neck, to savour the reassurance it gave him. “You are on an Empire warship. Did you realize that? You never would have disembarked. You would barely get down the corridor before your little pussy was sniffed out.”

Akira whined against Shiro, instinctively breathing in his scent and grinding back against his hand, “If I had- nngh-” Shiro curled his finger inside of him, his cock thickening as how  _ tight, _ how cute Akira looked when he had something up his ass. “If I had a weapon- I could,  _ ah-” _

“Could what?” Shiro pushed deeper inside Akira, watched his face flush and his limbs tightened close to him. “You think you could outfight  _ me? _ An entire warship? Blades are backstabbers, cowards, not warriors. You proved that today, didn’t you?”

Shiro thrust inside of Akira with his finger, forcing the tight entrance to take him. Akira was not naturally slick here and could do nothing to ease the intrusion except relax, which Shiro knew he wouldn’t be able to do in this moment. It must hurt, but Akira had brought this on himself.

“I’m- Ah-  _ Stop!” _ Akira’s hands reached down to Shiro’s wrist. Shiro let go of his chin to hit the switch on the bonds that forced them together magnetically with an audible  _ click. _ He pulled them away, up over Akira’s head and fixed them to the chain that ran up to the ceiling. “I am not a coward!  _ Stop!” _

“I won’t, omega,” Shiro nuzzled against Akira, mocking. “And you  _ are. _ Too afraid to accept your nature. Too afraid to take on the mission that your body was made for. Afraid of me.”

“I- I-” Akira was gasping and whining against the steady thrusting in his ass. Shiro paused so he could catch his breath. “I’m not  _ afraid. _ Omegas aren’t different from alphas or betas or any of it! Being one doesn’t make me lesser, doesn’t make me weaker!”

“Hmm,” Shiro pushed in further, his entire thick finger seated firmly inside of Akira’s ass. “Is that what the Blade of Mamora told you? I thought they valued knowledge and truth.”

Akira looked as if he had been struck, his eyebrows pinched up in a perfect picture of heartbreak before he snarled and bared his teeth, “You don’t know  _ anything _ about them! The Empire lies! How  _ dare _ you speak of them like this!”

Akira tried to kick out but Shiro closed him in, his hips pinning his knees and calves to the cool metal counter under him. Shiro slipped his finger out and joined it with a second, circling it, Akira’s slick running from his wet pussy directly to the puckered entrance.

“I am your  _ alpha,” _ Shiro intoned, nice and low, as he plunged his fingers deep inside Akira. “I am an Admiral. I have put down Blades before, I know how they operate, I know how dangerous a real Blade is. My arm is proof of that. You aren’t fit for their ranks, they lied to  _ you, _ Akira. You’re nothing more than an omega.”

Akira cried out, thrashing in his bondage as Shiro finger fucked his tight little ass. 

Shiro pulled close, surrounding Akira with his body, with his scent, “Your name is  _ Akira. _ You are my omega. My mate. You will take my knot, my alpha seed, and you will bear my children. That is your purpose, your mission, the reason you are alive. Everything else is gone.”

“No, I don’t want this!” Akira wailed as if trying to convince himself. “I hate you!”

“You love me, Akira, don’t lie,” Shiro kissed at his scent gland, tonguing him, Akira moaned deep from his abdomen. Shiro felt a wet squirt of come force from his caged cock. Poor, stupid little thing. “See? Your body knows,  _ you know. _ When will you give up this charade? You’ll feel better once you surrender to it.”

Akira was biting down on his lip, groaning and quivering in Shiro’s arms, “No, no, I won’t I-” He groaned low, guttural as Shiro backed out of his ass and curled his fingers against the ring of his entrance. “I’ll never surrender, a Blade never-”

Shiro slammed his fingers back inside, “You. Are. Not. A.  _ Blade.” _ Shiro punctuated each word with a violent thrust in his ass. “You were a mockery. A sham. You are my omega and my mate and that is  _ all.” _

Shiro pulled his fingers out and stepped back. Akira’s face was flushed and sweaty, post-bond omegas were more sensitive than usual, more emotional than usual, it was all catching up with him now that he was facing punishment. Shiro pried his mouth open with his metal fingers, hooking around his sharp canines, and shoved his dirted fingers inside. 

Akira squawked in disgust, thrashing uselessly, but Shiro hushed him and stroked the taste of Akira’s slick and asshole over his tongue to clean it. 

Akira spat on the floor as Shiro stepped away, leaving to retrieve some equipment for Akira’s proper punishment. Shiro had a plan, it was cruel but necessary. Akira  _ had _ to learn.

Shiro discovered that Akira had barely looted the crate with his equipment. It looked as if he had rifled for a moment before abandoning the idea. Too frightened or, more likely, intrigued by its contents to explore further. Shiro pulled out a spreader bar and a plug and returned to Akira.

Akira was on his feet, off the counter and gasping in long shuddering breaths. There was a long trailing string of slick from his cunt, betraying the confused arousal his body was processing. His eyes widened at the tools in Shiro's hand, he tried to pull away but it was pointless. The bathroom was small, the chain tight to the ceiling. Shiro’s big hands were on him, locking the spreader to his thin ankles, forcing them more than his shoulder width.

“Alpha, please, I’m sorry,” Akira begged. Shiro ignored him. He was bluffing, lying. Shiro wondered if the bonding was done as an attempt to get his guard down. If Akira thought he was manipulating him, he had a rude awakening coming. Bonding  _ was _ real, and his body knew it, it was already responding. 

“Don’t lie, Akira,” Shiro chided as he stood. “What you did today was unforgivable. You need to take your punishment, all of it, and accept the fact that you have damaged my trust in you. You’ll have to work  _ hard _ if you want any of it back.”

Akira was staring in disbelief, in fear, eyes darting down to the plug in Shiro’s hand. Shiro stepped up, forced his mouth open again and pushed the plug in, “Make it slick, baby, you haven’t earned lube yet.”

Akira whimpered and twirled his tongue around it. Nice. Really nice. Shiro’s cock twitched in jealousy. He pulled it out, rounded to Akira’s behind and pushed him down between his shoulder blades. Akira bent, his arms pulled over his head so he made a perfect backwards “N”, perky little ass in the air, tail between his legs. 

Shiro pulled the tail back by its base, forcing it to curl towards Akira’s ribs. Akira’s asshole was dark, wet from the slick that had run down onto it, and relaxed just enough to press the plug against. Akira whined and tried to stumble away, but Shiro grabbed his hip and pulled him back on it. Nice and slow, his hole stretching by degrees until it swallowed up the knot hungrily. 

Akira wailed miserably. The plug twitched as he tried to push it out, but it was fruitless, it remained thick and firmly planted inside.

Shiro gave his ass a little swat, “That’s better. You’re much cuter with something filling you up, Akira.”

Akira whined. The smell of his cunt filled the small room. It was overwhelming. Shiro was hot, sweating, so he pulled off what clothes he had on so they were both naked. Exposed. Akira cried out when he saw Shiro’s pants hit the floor under him, when he felt the warm weight of Shiro’s length rest against his ass.

“Please, Alpha, I’m sorry!” Akira cried, “Please, not like this, please!”

Shiro stroked Akira’s soft, firm ass cheek, “Don’t worry, baby,” Shiro cooed mockingly, “I won’t fuck you like this. You don’t deserve my cock in your hole, even if you are my mate. I won’t give you what you want.”

“I don’t want it!” Akira shrieked and thrashed in the bonds, recoiling when he remembered the firmness in his ass. “I don’t! I don’t want to be your mate!”

“Oh, right,” Shiro let his voice go cold. “Because you’re a  _ Blade. _ Is that right?”

Akira went silent, his eyes peeked over his shoulder up at Shiro. From the look on his face, Shiro could tell he heard how  _ deadly _ Shiro’s tone was.

Shiro wrapped an arm around Akira’s chest and pulled him upright, groping at his soft little tits as he turned him to face the tall bathroom mirror. Akira was watching Shiro’s face in its reflection, shaking in his hold. Shiro nuzzled at his neck and nibbled at his gland, felt the swell where he had bit last night. Where their bond was taking hold.

“You are not a Blade,” Shiro whispered to Akira’s flattened ears. “You are not ‘Keith’. You are  _ Akira. _ You are my  _ mate. _ My  _ omega. _ You belong to me now. I want you to remember that.”

Akira’s eyes were watering, he was trembling, he didn’t even protest. It didn’t matter, it didn’t change Shiro’s mind about what he was about to do.

Shiro picked up Akira’s braid, coiling it in his fist and raising it up to smell it. It smelled like the wind, like the airlocks of small fighter ships, something earthy and organic that made Shiro’s nose itch. It was all of Akira’s personal history, grown out nice and long over his life, coiled tight in Shiro’s fist.

With a flick of his wrist the light blade within his tech arm emerged, glowing and deadly in the small space. Akira hyperventilated, small chest rising and falling as he watched Shiro in the mirror’s reflection.

Shiro pulled the braid taut and Akira panicked.

“No, please! Please! No, don’t! I’m sorry!” The tears that had welled were now dark streaks on his face, wet over the abrasions and slowly blossoming bruises Shiro had left upon him. “Please, I’ll be good! Fuck me! Breed me, alpha! Just don’t-”

Shiro pressed his blade against the dark hair. It fell away instantly, no resistance against the laser-sharp edge. In a single second, the braid was nothing more than a limp, dead thing in Shiro’s fist, slowly unravelling from the neat, tight braid Akira had put it in. 

Akira screamed, cried out as if Shiro had cut a limb from his body. The tears flowed freely, his legs gave and he hung pathetically from the ceiling as he sobbed in despair.

Shiro dropped the braid to the ground. A gesture of how little it mattered now, even if he did plan on keeping it as a memento. His chest ached at the agony in Akira’s voice, the way he shook as he mourned its loss, the loss of his perceived freedom and identity. 

It was an important lesson. A suitable punishment for an omega who had not only attempted escape, but intended bodily harm to his bonded alpha. Akira needed to understand that his past was gone, who he was didn’t matter, it hadn’t been  _ real. _

“Hey, baby,” Shiro retracted the blade and turned Akira, scooping him up into a tight embrace. Akira didn’t fight him, just remained as limp as a rag doll as he sobbed. “I know, I know,” he cooed as he guided Akira’s face to his neck, ran his fingers through his freshly-cut hair. “Let it all out. I’m sorry I had to do this but it's for your own good. You need to know that life wasn’t suited for you, what they told you were lies.”

“No!” Akira wailed against Shiro, nuzzling close and sobbing open-mouthed over his scent gland. 

“Yes, Akira,” Shiro kissed his neck, attempting to soothe the distress and misery he smelled on him. “They lied. And they don’t care for you like I do. They didn’t come for you, they didn’t want you.”

Akira wailed harder, Shiro hushed him with a lap at his neck. It was getting harder to ignore how  _ hard _ Shiro was despite Akira’s sadness. It had never softened, revelling in the dominance and the still-present scent of Akira’s wet cunt. It wasn’t right for this moment, but Shiro knew how he could soothe them both.

“Baby,” Shiro kissed up Akira’s neck, along his jaw, and caught his lips in his own. He kissed him deeply, tongue rolling into his small sweet mouth. Akira was limp at first, but suddenly inhaled Shiro and kissed back with as much force. He needed the attention, the affection. They were bonded and this meant, among many other things, that they both had a chemical need to please each other, to find comfort in one another.

Shiro pulled back and pressed his forehead against Akira’s, soaking up the distraught and deeply vulnerable look Akira gave him in return. Shiro stroked up and down Akira’s bare, stretched out body, letting his cock nudge up against Akira’s caged one.

“It’s going to be okay,” Shiro whispered, pressing another kiss on Akira’s quivering lips. “I am your alpha, and I’m going to be your alpha no matter what. You will never lose me.”

Akira’s face screwed up. Miserable, overwhelmed, needy and searching out that affection and love that Shiro had for him and him only.

Shiro unhooked Akira from the ceiling, let his bound hands fall and took the chain in his hand. He planted his free hand on Akira’s head, in his loose, messy hair between his perked ears and pushed him downwards.

Akira struggled with both the plug and the spread holding his legs open, but managed to settle down on his knees. Shiro pulled on the chain, pulling Akira close to his large, hard cock.

Akira shuddered, his breath hot against Shiro’s throbbing length. His dark eyes flicked up to Shiro, not in a question, but with conflicted desire. Shiro had just stripped him of his past, his culture, of who he was. But Shiro could tell from the look in his eyes, the string of slick from his limp cock, he wanted this.

“Taste me, Akira,” Shiro cupped the back of Akira’s head and guided him to the tip of his cock. 

Akira opened his mouth, his little pink tongue darting out to lap right at Shiro’s slit.  _ Fuck. _ His eyes glazed over, his breathing slowed, Akira’s scent shifted from  _ misery _ to arousal. Omegas were easy. Shiro had read about how easily they could be encouraged into sexual service, he just needed to be careful with the context, the fallout.

Akira naturally wanted to please, to apologize, to make up to his mate. It must have taken all of his will and strength to push against Shiro so hard, to tie him and tear through his things. The way Akira’s shoulders slumped and his eyes lidded betrayed the  _ relief. _ It was amazing to watch and see how quickly he shifted, how immersed he was in Shiro’s taste.

“Good boy,” Shiro cooed, brushing Akira’s hair from his face and cupping his bruised cheek in hand. Akira gazed up at him, barely present, so deep in it. He moaned at the praise and continued lapping, twisting his little tongue around Shiro’s throbbing head.  _ “Fuck _ yeah, good boy, Akira, just like that.”

Akira moved onto him, lips locked on his head and sucking. It felt  _ amazing. _ Shiro had his cock sucked before, many times in fact. An alpha cock as big as his drew attention, even from other alphas. But nothing could compare to his bonded, beautiful mate taking him for the first time.

Akira’s tail swished the air behind him happily, he moaned around Shiro’s taste, his tongue lavishing and coaxing more of Shiro’s pre-come. Shiro’s cockhead almost completely filled Akira’s tight little mouth. He could feel the soft scrape of Akira’s canines, but he trusted him. He was deep in his bonding, no longer holding back his natural need to solidify it. 

Typically, an omega would present when the bond solidified. Back before galra were nearly bred out of it, an alpha and omega who chose each other would be entangled in sexual play for  _ days _ after the initial bond was started. Of course, different circumstances changed this, but it was good to see Akira falling into his natural order.

“You’re so beautiful, Akira,” Shiro ran his hands through Akira’s loose hair, black and haphazard. Shiro would need to see about fixing his blunt cut he had made. Akira’s eyes flicked up and held his gaze, “Yeah, that’s right, you’re doing so good. Can you take more?”

Akira whined against his cock and dipped his head. His lips stretched around Shiro’s girth and his tip nudged against the back of his throat. Akira whimpered, wriggled in place, and Shiro chuckled when he remembered he was sitting back on the plug.

“So full, look at you,” Shiro cooed, running a gentle hand down Akira’s spine, finding the base of the plug. “You like it, baby? You want this cock inside you, I bet.”

Akira whined, he reeked of arousal. Shiro rolled his hips as slowly and shallowly as he could, pushing against the back of his throat. He pushed on the plug at the same time and Akira moaned and gagged.

Shiro’s cock pressed and breached Akira’s tight throat for just a moment before being forced back. Shiro uncurled himself, pulled himself out so Akira could cough and collect himself. He groaned loudly, needy, spit trailing down from his open mouth as he looked up to Shiro, tongue presented.

Shiro growled and pressed back inside, “So good, Akira, that’s it.”

Akira’s bound hands came up to the base of his cock, whether to brace or push back Shiro didn’t know, but the gentle touch popped his knot. He was wild then, blind by his lust and need to release. All the anger, the rage, the need to comfort and piece his little omega back together all tangled into his knot. 

Shiro rocked his hips against Akira, his hands fists in his short hair. Akira made a strangled noise and Shiro used it to push into his throat. He was too big for his throat, too big to take. Even with the proper training, he doubted he would ever get further than this into Akira’s tight little throat. But he didn’t care. He deserved this. He deserved to fuck into his omega’s throat after everything he had put him through.

“Take it, take it,” Shiro growled through gritted teeth, “Good omega, good little slut.”

Akira was gagging, his throat practically convulsing around Shiro. He had barely any length in, just his head popping in and out of Akira’s throat. But it felt so good. His knot was burning up. He pulled out, let Akira wail and cough and gag as he jerked his throbbing cock in front of his face.

Akira looked perfect. Tears pouring from his dark eyes, saliva spilling from his swollen lips as he lolled his pink tongue out to catch him. His eyes were glassy, fixed on him, Shiro could smell his orgasm from here, pooling slick on the floor between his forced-apart knees. The sweet thing had climaxed from getting his throat fucked.

Shiro came, clamping his fingers around Akira’s face to hold his mouth open. Thick, gushing seed poured from Shiro’s cock directly into Akira’s small waiting mouth. Akira moaned like an animal, eyes rolling, there was so much come he couldn’t swallow fast enough.

“That’s it,” Shiro grunted, wringing his cock over Akira’s abused mouth, groaning as it spurted into his hair and against his thick eyelashes. “Drink it up, you love it, don’t you baby? Such a good boy for me. Such a perfect little omega.”

Akira moaned at the praise, swallowing and opening again to catch more of Shiro’s seed. Shiro was coming like a hose, pumping semen from his heavy balls as if he could make Akira’s throat pregnant. Akira swallowed three times before he went slack, his eyes heavy, exhausted. Shiro let go of his mouth, finished his last spurt on Akira’s perky nipples and let Akira sag down on his knees.

Finally soft and now lightheaded, Shiro knelt down and kissed Akira everywhere his seed had not marked. He unhooked Akira from the spreader and carried him to the shower. He held the small, limp omega against him as he turned the water on. He sprayed the hot water against them both, entwined with Akira’s tail holding them together. Akira was unresponsive, breathing deeply as Shiro cleaned and kissed him.

“You did so well,” Shiro assured him, “So good. Let me take care of you.”

Akira moaned softly in response, but that was all. He was nearly asleep when Shiro carried him from the shower and tucked him into the bed. 

“When you wake up,” Shiro shifted his tone, watched Akira perk his ears to listen, “You are going to clean up everything you wrecked. And then I will feed you. Then you will pleasure me with your mouth again, understand?”

Akira blinked slowly and nodded. He reached down and touched the plug still firmly inside of him and made a quiet, questioning noise.

“No, you will keep that in for now,” Shiro hooked his chain to the bed frame. He was never going to neglect that ever again. “I wanted to be soft with you, Akira, but after your actions today, you lost that chance. You can nap with it inside you.”

“I…” Akira’s voice was small, quieter than Shiro had ever heard it. “I want…”

“What, baby,” Shiro asked, eyes sharp in a silent warning.

“I want you to …” Akira’s eyebrows knit, vulnerable, soft. “I want your cock.”

Shiro chuckled and kissed his forehead, “I know. Not until you earned it, omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------> Specific warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Abuse: Akira is verbally, emotionally, and physically abused in retaliation for him doing something against Shiro. Shiro grabs him, chokes him, slaps him and is generally rough with him. He degrades him and lectures him, lots of name-calling and meanness.
> 
> Gaslighting/Manipulation: Shiro degrades Akira regarding his past with the Blade of Mamora, telling him his position and life before him "wasn't real" and that they never cared about him. That Shiro is the only one who loves him.
> 
> Non-Con: Akira repeatedly says no and that he doesn't want what Shiro is doing, he is anally fingered, groped, has a plug put inside of him and is coerced into giving oral.
> 
> Body Modification: Shiro cuts Akira's hair and Akira Is devastated by it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro consults the Program, sets Akira's expectations, and starts educating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags on the fic and am going through and putting additional chapter-spefefic tags in the note for each chapter. From now on the fic tags are gonna be more generalized, actual actions will be tagged in the chapters notes. Its a ton of work on my end but I think is the right way to go to not completely bog down the fic description lol.
> 
> Thanks for all your support for the fic, I really really appreciate the heck out of it. I got a sore shoulder/elbow from writing too much so this took a bit longer as a result aha, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 6 warnings and tags:
> 
> CW: discipline, protocol, non-con elements as per usual
> 
> tags: needle mention, slave training, systemized oppression/slavery, guilt, bdsm gear, kink gear, body modification mentions, nipple licking, anal plug, domination/submission, dehumanization, humiliation, punishments, rules & protocol, sex difference, oral sex, hand jobs, come swallowing, hand feeding, anal fingering mention, navel gazing, thigh fucking, thigh knotting, buckets of come, oral (vaginal), denial

###  Chapter 6

Akira hissed in his sleep when Shiro triggered the automatic blood test in his collar. He blinked his eyes open, whining as he reached down to where the plug remained lodged inside of him.

“You can keep sleeping,” Shiro pulled Akira’s wrists away from himself and locked them to the bed frame. “I need to talk to the Program officer about what you did today. When I’m done, you’re going to clean the mess you made.”

Akira was groggy from his nap, eyebrows pinching pathetically before he hid his face against the mattress.

“Don’t send me back,” He whined, barely audible.

“You’re not going anywhere, Akira,” Shiro assured him, pulling the blanket over his naked form and tucking him in over his shoulders. “Our bond is setting. No one is taking you away from me.”

Akira didn’t respond, his back rising slowly with his deep, sleepy breaths. Shiro went back to the lounge where he had been sitting, contemplating what had happened that morning between them. He had ordered himself a meal and went through the laborious task of dismissing the security lockdown on his pad before getting Akira’s blood drawn. It didn’t make sense to contact Srit without his new data in.

He sat back on the lounge (he had reset the cushions and cleaned it himself, he needed somewhere to sit) and pulled up the app. Srit was already active in his messages.

_ Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane _ .  _ Congratulations, according to  _ AKIRA-0922381’s  _ recent data, a bond has been initiated. Bonds can take anywhere from 3-14 days to solidify. I have sent you information files regarding the process on a biological level, and training scripts for encouraging the bond with your omega.  _

Shiro was already tapping out a reply, “Vrepit Sa, Officer Srit - I have had an issue with Akira and need to talk to you about it.”

_ Understood, what is the nature of this issue? _

Shiro wrote out the events of the morning, how he had neglected to bind Akira and he had not only attempted escape but bodily harm. He described how Akira fought, the things he said, the way he punished him. He told Akira that the program would have him removed and taken to a breeding colony for this, but in truth, he didn’t know what the Program’s response would be.

_ Admiral Shirogane, on behalf of the Program I sympathize with the trouble your omega has caused. There are several options we can take in handling this situation. I cannot recommend his return to our facilities due to your bond. But if it does not take, he will be removed.  _

Shiro interrupted Srit, typing quickly, “I do not want him taken. I want him as my mate no matter what. I do not require the Program’s action, just guidance on how to handle him.”

There was a pause.

_ Understood _ .  _ I will forward you a file with disciplinary measures, equipment and obedience procedures we offer to alphas within the breeding program. You may request them at any time for any reason.  _

_ But as for guidance: I believe you made the appropriate actions in your discipline, your omega’s data shows he is in high hormonal shifts which can bring out problem behaviour. I recommend imposing long-term punishments, and have him earn the reward of having them lifted. Impose regular sexual activity, it is important for solidifying the bond in these early stages and will set your expectations of him. _ _   
_ _   
_ “You don’t think I went too far, did you?” Shiro asked, he did not want to appear weak, but he needed someone who would level with him regarding his actions. The guilt had been eating him up inside ever since he had put Akira to bed. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

_ With all due respect, Admiral Shirogane, the prime directive of the Program is the production of healthy and optimal high-content Galra. Many mated pairs are able to achieve this without traditional bonds besides their biological one. There are successful pairs where the omega never sees the alpha outside of breeding. You did the right thing. I will send you a message with further recommendations. Rest easy Admiral, you are doing your honourable duty. _

Srit left the conversation and Shiro deflated on the lounge, running his hands down his face. He wanted to feel good at the assurance that he  _ had _ done the right thing is cutting off Akira’s braid, but it felt shallow. He probably wouldn’t feel better until Akira was awake and in his arms. He wanted their bond to be one with affection, care, he wanted a warm bedmate beside him and caring for their home and pups. He didn’t want to have Akira bound and hooded and forced.

Shiro flicked over to his inbox and the plethora of messages and files Srit had sent. Informational guides on bonding, training scripts to encourage bonds, all the standard stuff led up into several downloads of disciplinary catalogues, Program services lists, training scripts for effective punishments. Shiro sighed, his eyes flicking over to Akira in his bed. He was lying on his side, one dark eye staring blankly at the ceiling, his arms bond above him.

Shiro gave the catalogue a browse. The Program offered a wide variety of equipment for training and discipline, what Shiro owned was considered a basic package, there was much, much more on offer. There were all forms of gags, of strict bondage, of whips and tools meant to inflict pain. Sounds, electro shockers, alien pollens and eggs that could be used for a variety of effects. There were isolation chambers both larger, smaller, and more intricate than the one sitting in Shiro’s quarters. Furniture, stocks and tables and metal frames. 

The collar around Akira’s throat had upgrades available, Shiro could make it so it would shock Akira if he spoke too loudly, or inject a toxin that made Akira limp as a ragdoll for an hour. Fix new rings and hardware so Shiro could attach more chains, gags, harnesses. 

Akira was entirely customizable, not only in what equipment Shiro could purchase for him, but in what the Program was willing to surgically alter. The Program’s procedure list was extensive, surpassing what Shiro assumed would be considered acceptable. The least invasive being simple tattooing, laser hair removal, and piercings. But if Shiro wanted, he could take almost  _ any _ part of Akira away from him. He would need Program approval, but after what Akira had done, Shiro didn’t think it would be difficult.

Shiro shook his head of the darkness the files in front of him suggested. He didn’t want to be this sort of alpha, this kind of  _ mate. _ He closed out the catalogues and the pamphlets to see Srit had sent a more personalized memo.

Srit highlighted suggested equipment and procedures to consider and sent two files for training. They suggested a few pieces of equipment meant for getting a better handle on Akira- a basic muzzle, the shock add on for his collar and a pair of leather mitts that would constrict his hands further. Shiro skipped over the recommended procedures, unwilling to let Akira out of his care, and went straight to the training files. 

Srit explained that one was for him to read over, and the other was a file for Akira specifically. This piqued Shiro’s interest, he was not aware that the Program made files for omegas.    
  
_ Use this on your omega after you have completed the training script, _ Srit had written.  _ He may not be happy about its contents, but it is educational and can be an effective tool for early training. After the first viewing, you can download it to your isolation chamber, next time he needs to be disciplined you can have the audio play inside it. _

Shiro considered opening it to look at it and see what it was, but he remembered that Akira was awake a dozen feet away. He wanted to do this properly. He opened the training script and read through it twice. It was simple enough, but the reminder and clear direction was welcome.

Akira turned and watched him with distant eyes as Shiro came to bed. Shiro held that dark gaze, peered into the deeply guarded expression as he pulled back the blanket and straddled Akira’s naked form. Akira was tense, tail flicking against the bed, expression resolute.

“Hey, Akira,” Shiro spoke softly, bending low to kiss and nip at the swollen bond mark at Akira’s neck. Akira gasped, breaking the warrior-guard he had immediately. Weak and vulnerable once Shiro triggered his biological response. “Time to clean up this mess.”

Shiro ran his hands down Akira’s ribs, stretched out and displayed with his arms bound over him. Akira squirmed but didn't protest, pouting indignation before Shiro bent low to swipe a filthy wet stipe of his tongue over Akira’s perked nipple.

“Ah, don’t-” Akira moaned. He smelled of arousal again. Shiro couldn’t get carried away, Akira still had the plug firmly inside of his ass and was already worked up. “I’ll fix the mess, I’m sorry, I’ll fix it.”

“Good boy,” Shiro squeezed at Akira’s other tit, so small he could barely even call it that. His intention wasn’t to push Akira to apologize or attempt to fix the situation he had been punished for, it was to have him worked up and aroused. The training script specified that problem omegas needed to be coaxed into their correct behaviour, often by guiding them until they arrived there believing it had been their idea. Shiro wanted Akira to beg for his cock again.

Shiro released Akira’s chest, unhooked his bound wrists and the chain from the headboard and stood, tugging on the chain, “Up, lets have you fix this then.”

Akira looked surprised, a fog of confused arousal about him as he struggled from the bed. The plug in him must be sore by now, thick and demanding in his tight little ass. 

Akira stood and Shiro tsked him, planted a hand on his head and forced him down to his knees.

“Only good omegas get to stand on two legs,” Shiro smirked at the indignation on Akira’s face. “You are going to remain on hands and knees, like the animal you are.”

Akira looked up at Shiro, miserable. His chopped hair in his face, sticking out and tickling down the nape of his neck. His tail curved awkwardly, every time it sank to a natural position it hit the base of the plug in Akira’s ass and jolted away. 

Shiro gave the chain a small tug, “On your way then, don’t keep me waiting.”

Akira was clearly embarrassed by his position down on the ground, the chain swinging between his throat and Shiro’s hand like a hound. He frowned as he started to crawl towards the closest scattered mess he had made, whining immediately at how thick and pressing the plug in his ass was. He slowed and sunk back down, eyes darting up to Shiro in a silent plea.

“It’s  _ not _ coming out, Akira,” Shiro ran an affectionate hand through Akira’s cut hair. “You have the entire place to clean, it's either this or isolation and I don’t want to do that to you again.”

Akira’s face screwed up, his little hands in shaking fists as he held back indignant tears and tried again. Shiro watched the curve of his spine as he crawled forward, the rise of his ass and his tail held away from his holes as he crawled like a dog. He was wet already, which was fine, Shiro was getting hard watching the sway of his small, exposed ass.

Shiro supervised Akira’s cleaning, standing over and watching as he plucked each item off the ground and organized them in front of him. Shiro instructed where everything belonged, realizing that this had become a good opportunity to teach Akira how to keep the space tidy and clean. He did expect Akira to keep house once he was trained.

What Akira couldn’t reach on his knees, Shiro would put away, always accompanying the motion with a gentle touch to Akira’s head or ears or back. It was impossible not to touch him, not to coo soft words of encouragement when Akira was actually trying. Shiro let Akira guide the way from mess to mess, hanging back to watch the awkward sway of his ass. The plug was bold and stiff and pulled all sorts of frustrated noises from Akira, his hole positively  _ dripping _ from the constant rubbing and pressure.

On all fours like this, Shiro could almost imagine Akira was presenting, or close to it. His tail curved away from his holes, his pink pussy slick and welcoming between his thighs, stretching as he moved forward on his knees. 

Shiro was being tested. He had to drop the soft, touching and encouraging behavior and turn cold. For his own sake, and for Akira. He hurried Akira through cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom. Snapping orders and jerking his collar everytime Akira stalled or simply knelt and stared off into space. 

Akira was slow, eyes heavy and distant. He swayed uneasily between complete detachment and obvious, unwitting arousal and pleasure. The plug inside of him, the way he looked up and would immediately be level with Shiro’s crotch, his imposed nudity and inherent lewdness of him crawling… it wasn’t getting to just Shiro. Akira was still wet, would pause to screw up his face to try and temper the sudden spikes of pleasure when he shifted against the plug. 

Shiro had to look away, busy himself. He had a plan here, he was following the script Srit had sent, with adjustments for what he already had set up for Akira. 

He hurried them both along and soon, they were back in the living space. There were still objects and all kinds of destruction that still needed righting, luckily it all seemed within Akira’s ability and reach. Shiro chained Akira’s collar to a ring in the floor and dragged himself to the lounge to relax.

He was  _ hard, _ and he couldn’t do anything about it while Akira was cleaning up after his own mess. Akira needed to face the consequences of his actions. That was part of the script. So was the building arousal. It all had a purpose, and Shiro just needed to be strong and get through it.

So he opened his pad to distract himself with tasks. It opened up on the last message from Srit and Shiro took the opportunity to order in some of the items that were suggested for Akira. The muzzle and the leather mitts. Both would come in handy for the weeks to come, depending on how difficult Akira would make things for him. He forwent the shock upgrade, he didn’t want to invite any violence he didn’t have to cause himself. It would be too easy to abuse or treat lightly.

“You must be hungry, Akira,” Shiro said, Akira’s ears perked and he met Shiro’s eyes from across the room. “You haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Akira nodded, his hair wispy and loose. It looked cute actually. Wild and wavy.

“Alright, lunch after you’ve completed that task then, Akira,” Shiro put in an order with the canteen. He palmed down at his crotch, his cock was still half-hard, aching for release. He didn’t intend to put it down, not fully, it was a part of his plan.

The meal arrived just as Akira finished. Perfect timing. Akira was on his knees where his task had ended, clearly unsure or unthinking as to where he should be, ears perked as Shiro carried the tray to the short table and sat back down.

Shiro chuckled as Akira’s stomach growled at the tray’s presence. He crept up on all fours, ears back nervously as he neared Shiro with wide, nervous eyes.

“We need to talk,” Shiro beckoned Akira closer with a wave of his hand. Akira clearly disliked that, eyes narrowed as he leaned back on his heels. Shiro snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot in front of him on the floor,  _ “Now, _ Akira.”

Akira flinched at the snap and cautiously crawled and sat back on the spot Shiro pointed to. He sat awkwardly on his knees, avoiding sitting back on the plug inside of him, and looked up at Shiro with a dark, sullen expression.

“We need to talk about how this is all going to work,” Shiro sat forward, elbows braced on his knees as he leveled his gaze with Akira’s. Akira leaned away, blinking against what Shiro knew was his own strong scent. “I neglected to tell you earlier, but that doesn’t excuse any of  _ your _ actions. Understand?”

Akira narrowed his eyes, his nose flared, but he said nothing.

“Alright,” Shiro ignored his silence. “You must know  _ why _ you are here, don’t you Akira?”

Fire lit in Akira’s expression and was quickly put out, Akira was watching his temper.  _ “‘Breeding’,” _ Akira sneered. “Omegas like me are only good for spitting out pups for the Emperor’s war machine.”

Shiro inhaled sharply through his nose. That  _ should not _ have aroused him. 

“Do you understand what ‘breeding’ entails, Akira?” Shiro asked, continuing when Akira raised his eyebrows, “Producing healthy pups requires  _ bonds, _ bonds require cohabitation, trust, rules, expectations. If all I needed from you was your hole, I would have  _ had _ it by now Akira. I want more than that from you, so I am going to tell you exactly how this will work.”

Akira looked empty, his eyes glazing and falling away as Shiro spoke. Without his anger, he had nothing, his spirit draining. It wasn’t what Shiro wanted, but it was part of the process. 

Akira flinched when Shiro reached to touch his face, to graze a cool thumb one of his bruises and turn his eyes back to him. 

“It’s going to be hard, Akira,” Shiro assured, “I know you didn’t choose this. But in time you’ll see, this is what’s best for you. I am always here for you and am always going to push you to be the best you can be.”

Akira held his gaze and softened, slowly. 

Shiro went over his expectations slowly and clearly. It was all basic stuff, things Akira  _ should _ be able to infer. As alpha, Shiro was in charge. He was the ultimate authority, the barometer, what he wanted, what he said, was law in their home. Akira’s duties were to follow the rules, to tend to Shiro’s needs, and to do it all with grace and respect.

The rules would change as Akira progressed through his training and as their bond solidified. For now, Akira was to be leashed at all times. Akira was not to wear clothing unless Shiro instructed him to, his cock was to remain caged, he was not to touch himself for sexual gratification without Shiro’s direct instruction.

Akira itched at these rules more than the general expectations. His ears folding back and his tail flicking through the air behind him. Shiro ignored it and continued.

Akira was not allowed to touch anything that didn’t belong to him which, Shiro pointed out, should be easy to remember as he would not be permitted to own anything until he earned the privilege. Akira had to remain on his knees or all fours, he was not allowed on the furniture besides the bed, he was to keep silent unless spoken to. Akira was to forget all of his past, his old life and his old name, and learn to devote himself to his alpha.

“That should cover it for now,” Shiro wrapped up his lecture, brushing Akira’s black hair away from his face. “The sooner you adjust and prove yourself the sooner these rules will ease up. I’m not interested in keeping you in bondage forever, I want you to evolve to be a proper companion, Akira. I have the means to provide and spoil you when the time comes.”

Akira did not look convinced, “I still don’t know your name. You know everything about me and I know nothing about you except you’re an admiral.”

Shiro tilted his head back and smiled, Akira was smart. He must have picked up on more than just waht Shiro had told him, “You don’t need to know my name, omega. You can refer to me as “sir” or “alpha”, whichever you prefer.”

Akira made a face, “This isn’t a partnership, we aren’t going to ever be proper companions or mates or whatever if I’m just your slave.”

Akira said it flatly, but Shiro could see the deep hurt in Akira’s eyes. It made him ache, but he knew it was only because Akira was mourning his perceived freedom and identity. He would see how much better he felt once he was following the path his body paved for him.

“I have rules for myself,” Shiro said lightly, “And I am monitored by the Program daily. If I mistreat you, they will start an investigation. Alphas have had mates taken away when they mistreat them.”

“Low bar,” Akira snarked. Shiro held back on his instinct to slap him for it. This was not the time.

“My rules for myself,” Shiro spoke up, giving Akira a sharp look. “Are designed with your best interest in mind. I want you to be happy with me, I want you to be healthy and fulfilled and produce quality pups. You don’t need to know all of them, but know I am holding himself to a code of conduct. I do not intend on  _ forcing _ you to do anything you do not want.”

“It’s a bit late for that,” Akira glared.

“Have I fucked you yet, Akira?” Shiro met Akira’s tone with his own, satisfied when Akira shrunk. “Right. I haven’t. Because you’re not ready. Because you don’t want it yet. You  _ asked _ for it this morning, remember? But I’m not going to fuck you until you present for me Akira, I’m going to wait until you  _ want _ me bad enough that you do that.”

Akira stared up at him in barely concealed horror. He closed his mouth, his ears flat, and Shiro watched as it all shifted. That vulnerable, deeply  _ hurt _ thing inside of Akira revealing itself in these brief moments. The small, overwhelmed omega, thrown into a world he didn’t understand with a body he had been forced to master and repress. 

Akira didn’t realize that Shiro was offering him a type of freedom he never had a chance to even dream of. The freedom to be exactly what he was. His mother, his clan, the Blades, they had all sought to change him and make him into something “more”. Akira had never had the chance to let go, be small, be weak, to let his body and instincts take control.

And it was in these moments it was clear to Shiro, the way Akira looked  _ relieved _ and wanting and so  _ perfect. _

The moment cut short, Akira breaking the intense eye contact to brood moodily at the floor between them.

“The sooner you accept this about yourself, the easier it will be,” Shiro said, turning and unsealing the tray of food on the table. Akira’s stomach growled as the steam billowed out from the seal, the smell of spiced stew and fruit preserves hot in the air. 

Akira sidled up closer, but Shiro blocked him and took a gratuitous bite for himself. 

He smirked over at Akira, “Oh, another rule I forgot. Since our bond is solidifying, it's important we continue to sexually gratify each other. It eases things along. So we are supposed to find times to fit it in, and I thought-”

Akira stared in shock as Shiro reached down and undid his trousers. His cock was hard, fragrant as the meal Shiro was already tucking into, and inches from Akira’s face.

“Since you haven’t been a good eater so far, I would make you  _ earn _ your meals,” Shiro pushed the tray out of Akira’s reach and spread his legs invitingly. “If you want to eat, you have to let me feed you.”

Akira’s gaze snapped up to Shiro, eyes wide in disbelief. But Shiro knew he wouldn’t be able to protest, not when he had gotten so worked up by crawling around with the plug inside him. Still inside him. His cunt slicked at the sight and scent of Shiro’s cock, Shiro could see it from here. Akira’s body wanted it.

“But I-” Akira’s eyebrows knit in a beautifully tragic expression, even as he pushed up on his knees to close the distance between them. 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you baby?” Shiro cooed, stroking Akira’s face and gently guiding him down to his cock. Akira nodded, his face broken by the conflict flaring up inside of him. “Let me feed you then, omega.”

Shiro took his cock in hand and nudged it up to Akira’s pouting face. The last time they had done this, hours ago, they had both been so heightened, so aroused and feral that it felt as if they were doing this for the first time. Shiro didn't fully appreciate just how  _ large _ he was up close to Akira like this, how the head of his cock pressed thick and bulging against the side of his face.

Akira whimpered, lip quivering as he  _ salivated  _ at Shiro’s scent heavy against him. He backed off, eyes fixed on Shiro’s length, widening and full of interest. Akira had seen Shiro’s cock, but hadn’t been as lucid or as close, at least not at the same time. It looked as if he was truly investigating for the first time.

“You can use your hands, Akira,” Shiro encouraged.

Akira’s bound hands lifted and thin fingers wrapped around him. Shiro hummed low, gripping the lounge under him with one hand as his other idly stroked at Akira’s cheek. Akira’s breath was hot on him, his hands lifting and bracing the weight of his cock. He gave Shiro a stroke with both hands, gasping lightly as a bead of precome pushed through his silt.

Akira licked it up, tongue dripping wet. He was hungry for it, moaning at the taste, His tail perked up behind him. He gripped Shiro tightly, as if squeezing him would force more of his come out. Shiro grunted and planted a hand on the back of Akira’s head, urging him down.

Akira obediently slipped onto his cock and Shiro groaned at how good his little mouth felt around him. Tight and wet, sucking down on just his head, tongue rolling under it to urge him. His hands worked at his length, stroking up and down almost forcefully. Shiro moaned, ringed his hand at the base to prevent his knot from popping.

“Akira,” Shiro groaned, taking his bound hands and pulling them to his heavy sac. “Here, baby.”

Akira’s fingers ghosted over him, his eyes opening up and head tilting to get a good look. Shiro chuckled and held Akira in place as he shifted forward, letting his huge alpha balls hand off the side of the lounge. Akira made a muffled sound around the head of his cock, his hands moving to hold their weight in his palms. 

Shiro closed his eyes in the utter bliss of the moment, his omega, his troubled stubborn little mate, happily suckling and holding his balls. As if he hadn’t been petulant and resistant not moments before. His fingers started to massage, kneading and pressing Shiro's heavy sack. Instinct pushing him. Shiro moaning and gasping in encouragement.

"Perfect, Akira, such a good omega," Shiro praised and Akira moaned around his cock. He pushed himself, pressing its thickness to the back of his throat until Shiro urged him back. "Easy, easy, baby. We don’t want to pop my knot."

Akira eased off, beautiful eyes flicking up to Shiro. He was so close, Akira's sweet lips and tongue lavishing him. His delicate hands worked him fiercely, those thin fingers pulling a strength Shiro had not anticipated. Akira was  _ milking _ him, massaging the seed right from him.

Shiro groaned as he spilled into Akira's soft mouth. He gripped his cock at the base, willing his knot to stay buried. He came easy, Akira lapping up and swallowing each strong spurt of seed. Akira was greedy, hungry, and sucked Shiro until he was whining, overstimulated, and shoved Akira off.

Akira stumbled, mouth opened and poured spit and seed. His eyes were hazed and rolled back in mindless pleasure. The scent of his orgasm filled Shiro's nostrils, Akira's slick wet on the floor before him.

_ Fuck. _ He was so good.

Shiro thumbed at Akira's wet lip, guided the last of his seed back into the warmth of his mouth. Akira sucked his thumb readily, eager. 

"Good boy," Shiro leaned in and kissed those lips. Softly. His own taste was upon them. "I'll feed you the rest of your meal."

Shiro hand fed Akira. Akira remained enraptured, dazed and reeking of arousal. He did not fight, did not refuse to be fed. Occasionally he would blink through the fog, eyes clear for a moment as he stared up at Shiro. Then sunk back into it, thankful for each bite.

"It tastes like you," Akira mumbled. 

Shiro chuckled. That had been part of his plan. 

After the meal was finished, Shiro scooped Akira up in his arms and took him to the bed. Akira whimpered, waking from his stupor as Shiro laid him out. Shiro shushed him, running his hands from his neck down to frame his hands around Akira's caged cock.

“Hmm, I think we can take this out now,” Shiro hummed, pulling Akira’s legs up and brushing his fingers against the plug still firm in Akira’s ass. Akira whined but lifted his ass as best he could, cooperating. He must really be feeling it.

Shiro gripped the slicked edges of it, pulled Akira’s tail away, and gently,  _ gently _ pulled it back. Akira whined pitifully, his ring pulling it back in on impulse before relaxing again. His hole stretched beautifully, swollen and angry but incredibly sexy. One day Shiro was going to fill this hole up himself.

The plug emerged all at once with an almost audible pop. Akira groaned, his ass stretched and loose. Shiro resisted the urge to finger his soft hole, to hold it open and see where he was empty and loose. Instead he unfolded Akira back flat, put the plug aside and wiped his hands down.

Shiro returned and ran his hands up and down Akira’s ribs and hips, soaking in his soft expression, the gentle swell of his chest, the glistening mound peeking from between his thighs.   
  


"You're beautiful, you know," Shiro knelt and kissed below Akira's navel. "Soft, supple, I could touch you all day."

Akira's eyes lidded, "You could," Akira said, it was not permission or request, a simple fact of Shiro's authority. "Why do you want me to present for you? When you could just take it?"

Shiro flattened over Akira, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

"Because I don't want to force you, I don't want our bond to be imposed." Shiro whispered, ducking down to scent and suck at Akira's swollen mark. "I want you as a mate. Not just as a fertile omega. I want you to want me."

Shiro was growing hard, both from his words and from the sweet scent that emanated from Akira. He rolled his dressed hips against Akira, pulling a soft moan from him as he felt the thickness and heat beneath Shiro's pants.

"It’s too big," Akira was drunk in Shiro's scent, his cunt wet against his clothes. "It will hurt me. I can't."

"You can," Shiro kissed his jawline, rolled his hips again. "When you are ready. Your body knows what to do."

"I don't," Akira whined, but not in a refusal. He was being honest.

"I can teach you, I can show you," Shiro pulled back, sitting up on the heels of his hands. "Be still, I will show you."

Akira whined in fear, in loss of Shiro's scent, as Shiro sat up on his knees and pulled Akira's legs to him. They were long and lean in their own right, but next to Shiro’s size they were small and thin. The fur on his thighs silky soft in Shiro’s palm as he pulled them close.

“Wait-” Akira gasped, flexing his thighs as he clamped them closed. His eyes were wide behind the dark tresses that fell over his flushed face. 

Shiro kissed Akira’s knee, shouldering his calves so his ankles locked together next to Shiro’s ear, “It’s okay, keep your thighs closed. Just like this.”

Akira watched apprehensively as Shiro adjusted him. He was weightless in Shiro’s arms. The omega was balancing his legs over Shiro’s shoulder, ass lifted from the bedspread and his slick slowly oozing from between his tensed thighs. Shiro purred, opened his trousers and freed his length from its confines. He was rock solid, despite the multiple orgasms he had today, he still had more to give.

Shiro pressed the head against Akira’s thighs, smearing his precum into the pillowy soft flesh. Akira whimpered, bound hands turning into frustrated fists at his stomach. Between the scent, the position and the firm heat of Shiro’s cock pressing against him, he was powerless. Shiro kissed at every bit of skin he could reach, grasped Akira’s perfect little ass and lifted him.

Akira was weightless in Shiro’s hands as he rocked him up and down against his cock. Akira’s thighs tensed and clenched, but his hole dripped until there were dark wet spots on the bed beneath them. Shiro was careful to not let his cock too close to Akira’s drenched holes, focusing on the tight entrance Akira made with his thighs.

“Watch me,” Shiro locked eyes with Akira, thumbing soft strokes into the plushness of his ass. Akira whined weakly and his gaze flickered down to his lifted legs. Perfect. “I’ll talk you through it, this can be practise.”

Shiro took his cock in hand, Akira’s heels were braced into the back of his shoulder, and he nudged it up against the omega’s thighs. It was too dry to comfortably penetrate, so he carefully slipped his fingers downward, Akira whimpering as he spread the slick up from his pussy.

The brief touch against Akira’s hole sent them both, and Shiro had to center himself on the task, “When you’re ready for me you’ll get nice and wet like this,” He explained, using Akira’s slick between his soft thighs. “The slick helps my cock slide in without hurting, it helps here too.”

Akira’s thighs were drenched, the slick shining in his silky-soft fur. Delicious. Shiro grasped his cock and slid its head up and down the breach in Akira’s thighs, pushing for an opening.

“See?” Shiro said, breathless as his cock pressed against the slippery flesh. “Now keep your thighs nice and tight…”

Akira did as he was told, muscle pressing through the softness to resist Shiro. He felt amazing. Shiro pushed through, his cock smothered in the vice Akira’s thighs made around him. Akira let out a soft moan, his eyes fixed on the flushed, thick cockhead that finally poked between his thighs. 

“There you go,” Shiro cooed, he used Akira’s ass to pull him closer. His cock speared through his thighs, pushing through Akira’s flexed flesh and emerging on the other side to rub against Akira’s soft stomach. It hit Akira’s caged cock, nudging the harsh plastic and Akira wailed. “Easy, baby, just watch. See how you open up for me?”

Akira was watching, panting as he tightened his thighs and Shiro’s cock still pushed through until his hips were flush to Akira’s legs. Shiro kissed up and down Akira’s legs then rolled his hips back, bringing his cock back to the unbelievably tight softness of Akira’s thighs. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Shiro groaned, rocking his hips foward again, breaching through and rutting against Akira’s stomach. 

Akira moaned, his eyes rolled before he darted them back to watch Shiro’s massive cock as he began to fuck Akira’s thighs in earnest. He wouldn’t be able to hurt him like this, he didn’t need to go slow, he couldn’t control himself even if he tried.

Shiro pumped in and out of Akira’s thighs, wrapping his arm around them to help hold them closed even as Akira moaned and tried to open them up, “Good boy, look at you take it. This is how it's going to look inside you.”

Akira made a broken sound, eyes fixed at Shiro’s cock pistoning through his legs over and over. The slick gushed, a small orgasm soaking the underside of Shiro’s cock. He growled low and pressed forward, nearly bending Akira in half as he rutted wild against him. Akira moaned and wailed, his hands up in his hair to ground himself. At this angle Shiro’s balls slapped at Akira’s wet holes with every thrust, his cock head driving down and rubbing at Akira’s stomach.

“You feel my sac against you? Feel how heavy it is?” Shiro was almost growling the words out, almost close enough to catch Akira’s perked ear in his teeth. “All that is for you, I’m heavy with seed for you. And when I come inside you, it will fill you up so good.”

Akira groaned, eyes lidded as he gazed up at Shiro, “Yeah,” He whispered, “It’s warm, it’s so warm.”

Shiro pounded Akira harder, his knot was so close to popping, “Yeah, baby,” He pulled back, unfolding Akira and slowing himself to strong, deliberate thrusts. “Going to pop my knot and push in it, you ready?”

Akira whimpered, frightened. But he watched with wide, ready eyes.

Shiro groaned as his knot swelled up, thick at the base, pushing at Akira’s soft thighs, “ _ Fuck _ , yeah, you feel it baby?”

Akira whined and nodded, lip quivering, “I-It’s big,” He whispered, face screwed up and panting. “I don’t- I can’t-”

Shiro shushed him, “It’s okay, it’s okay, it's just your legs baby. We’re practising. Just watch okay?”

Shiro rutted nice and slow against Akira’s thighs, keeping them high with his arm around them. He lifted Akira, getting just enough purchase to start easing his knot between his legs. Akira was noisy with it, whimpering and wailing as he felt the fierce, rock solid force pushing in. Shiro was thick without his knot, his knot was  _ sizable.  _

Shiro groaned out low as the knot popped past Akira’s thighs. His cock was aching, full. The knot pushing past the vice of Akira’s legs pulled Shiro at the base, so he felt as if he was a thread away from bursting all over Akira’s torso. 

_ “Yeah,” _ Shiro huffed, trying to keep his head. Trying to remember he was doing this to teach Akira. “You see it baby? See how it plugs you up?”

Akira was beyond speech, whining and moaning. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Shiro rutted his hips in small, forceful thrusts. His knot stayed put, but the pull and tension got him real close. “And soon I’ll be able to fuck it in and out of you before I come.”

He was  _ so close.  _ Holding himself back like this was the hardest thing he ever had to do. 

Akira reached forward and thumbed at Shiro’s slit and  _ that _ did it.

_ “Fuck,” _ Shiro grunted as he came. His cock forced out his first load, bursting over Akira’s fingers and onto his small chest. Akira cried out in surprise, shifting his grasp to the length to hold Shiro, but Shiro was already rutting again. 

The knot thickened, but Shiro didn’t care, he rocked his hips so hard into the back of Akira’s thighs he knew they would bruise from it. Another spurt and Akira was  _ dripping _ in it, Shiro’s seed pooling and running down around Akira’s small chest and perked nipples.  _ Fuck _ , that was hot. Another load unleashed, and another, and Akira was soaked chin to navel. 

Shiro shuddered and hugged Akira’s trembling legs together. Under the reek of his own come, Shiro could smell the sweetness of Akira's. The omega was so good, so sweet and responsive. His body was everything an omega needed to be and Shiro loved it. Loved him.

The orgasm faded and Shiro slowly came back into himself, stroking up and down Akira’s thighs as his cock continued to ooze out more of his seed.

“It’s-” Akira looked broken between lust and fright, his eyes fixing on the growing pool of semen on his chest. “It’s still-!”

“Hush, Akira, this is what a knot does,” Shiro soothed, stroking up and down Akira’s legs and kissing them. “It plugs your hole closed and then my cock empties all the seed it can. The knot can take a while to go down, so we stay like this while I empty into you. See?”

Shiro’s cock was still leaking, but the stream was slowly getting weaker. He had a lot to give, and he knew if he was in Akira’s pussy right now, that it would be emptying even more.

“The knot feels good to omegas,” Shiro continued, watching his cock twitch and gush. “Once you have your heat, it won’t ease up until you take at least one knot. Your body is made for it, it wants it. I know it looks big, but I promise you can take it.”

Akira’s eyes were clouded, watching as Shiro’s cock slowed its stream. Shiro kept his knot in the vice of Akira’s thighs, although the tense flex was long gone. Not unlike what Akira’s cunt might feel like in the same situation, Shiro thought. But even the lessened pressure felt good. Tight around his wide knot and hugging it just so, wringing his seed better than Shiro’s fist was ever able to accomplish. 

After about ten minutes of stroking, soft words of encouragement and long hazy gazes, Shiro’s knot began to recede. Shiro eased it out from Akira’s legs, maintaining the fantasy, and only letting go of his legs when his cock was out.

Akira splayed across the bed, limbs in all directions. His cunt was  _ drenched _ and open. Shiro was lucky his cock was softening, if not he doubted he would have been able to resist the siren call of that hole laid out before him. 

But still. 

Shiro knelt down close to Akira’s pussy and gave it a soft stroke. Akira moaned urgently, tilting his hips up for more attention. Damn. Shiro breathed in its sweet scent and planted his mouth upon it. Akira yelped, thighs closing around Shiro’s head and heels knocking his back, but Shiro was lost in the sweet, musky taste. He lapped it up, making his tongue wide and hard as he scooped the slick up and swallowed it. 

“A-alpha!” Akira cried out, “Sir! Please! I-”

Shiro sighed and pulled himself away, smiling darkly at Akira, “Yes, Akira?”

“Please, I-I-,  _ please!” _ Poor thing couldn’t bring himself to say it. To say  _ eat me out and make me come, alpha. _

“No, I think that’s enough,” Shiro smiled, knowing full well he was withholding exactly what Akira wanted. If Akira was going to come from sucking him off or having his load blasted over his chest, that was fine, more than fine. But Shiro was  _ not _ going to give him an orgasm until he was good, until he could ask and seek and present. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro introduces a strict routine to start Akira's training off right, Akira gets to see the stars again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few general tags to the fic and will do the breakdown below, lots of little things happen in this chapter so check them out!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a little detour into the gutter of this au, but it will be optional as I wont have much in the way of plot (Keith basically wont even appear in it) so keep your eyes open for that.
> 
> Chapter 7 Content Warnings and Tags:
> 
> cw: fic typical non-con, slavery, discipline, gender fuckery. Brainwashing, emotional and physical abuse and control. Controlled/disordered eating. mentions of hymen/virginity kink. Drugging/Forced Intox.
> 
> tags: slave training, bdsm protocol, bondage, forced oral sex, physical abuse, forced cum eating, forced acts of service, light rimming, mitts, muzzles, restraints, forced pornography viewing, submission, subspace, subliminal messaging, scenting, forced cuddling, heavy petting, needle mention, afab language, hormonal body changes (slight breast expansion), masturbation, spanking, forced political ideology, fondling, wrestling, gags, forced intox/drugs, massage, unlikely romance, vaginal oral sex, vaginal play, lots of come.

  
  


Shiro established a strict routine for himself and Akira the following morning. He followed the basic outline in the training script that Srit had forwarded previously, although adjusted to the gentle hand Shiro wanted to maintain with his mate. He didn’t tell Akira what the schedule was, it was up to him to pick up on it and follow its rhythm, to count on that stability from Shiro and thus trust and depend on him more. 

It started in the morning when Shiro woke. He made sure Akira was strictly chained to the bed before he fell asleep. The chain from his collar tight to the head of the bed so he couldn’t shift from the middle of the large mattress and a looser chain set from his one ankle to a ring at the foot of the bed. No matter how much Akira would struggle or writhe or crawl, he wouldn’t be able to get far from Shiro in the night. Every morning Shiro woke with Akira close, often tucked tightly in his large arms. 

Waking with a sweet, sweaty little omega in his arms had Shiro half hard by the time he woke. And since the bed was where they bonded, where they would mate, and they needed to establish a routine filled with sexual release… 

Shiro made it Akira’s responsibility to suck him off before Shiro rose from the bed. Besides, Akira would only be fed if he swallowed down at least part of his load before his meal. 

The first morning Shiro climbed up on top of Akira, straddling his narrow chest and planting his weighty cock flat on the sleepy omega’s face, “Take care of me, Akira, then I will take care of you,” Shiro had commanded.

That first morning did not go smoothly. Akira bit Shiro and Shiro met his violence with his own. A sharp slap across his face over his set-in bruises from the morning before. The ring gag returned and Shiro used Akira’s face like a toy sheath, cooing to him as he gargled on his seed, tears streaming.

“Next time you’ll be good, won’t you Akira?” Shiro stroked his face, wiped away his tears and pressed kisses to his sore jaw. “Every morning, baby, you won’t leave the bed and you won’t get breakfast unless you complete this task.”

Two mornings in, he was hiccuping, holding back tears as he stroked Shiro’s cock between his drooling lips. Akira was an omega, after all, and the expectation had gotten under his skin and he was swept up in the storm his hormones were raging inside of him. He craved it, as much as he pretended he didn’t. And that morning, as tears threatened to break from his steadfast and stubborn facade, Shiro stroked his ears and hummed praises. 

“I don’t want this,” Akira breathed hot against Shiro’s cock, “But I- I- I need it-”

They had a long way to go, Akira’s upbringing had done him such deep damage.

By the end of the week, Akira was  _ waking _ Shiro with his soft wet little mouth seeking out his cock. His skinny fingers stroking and massaging, his tongue lavishing over Shiro’s slit as the first beads of precome slipped from him. Akira swallowed him down expertly, like a man who had not seen water in weeks. Smacking his swollen lips and licking up his own drool and looking up to Shiro with lidded eyes.

After that it was breakfast. Shiro’s pre-ordered meal would be delivered from the canteen before he woke. He would unlock Akira from the bed and let him crawl on hands and knees to the low table before the lounge. Sometimes Akira tried to refuse, to cling to the perceived safety of the bed or would set foot and stand, and every time Shiro would stalk close and count down slowly from three. Akira was not brave enough to make it to zero, always shuddering down to his hands and knees and bowing his head. 

Akira would eat from Shiro’s hand, at his discretion. He was good at this, having been humiliated and shocked from his one experience with being force-fed. He occasionally narrowed his eyes or wrinkled his nose up at food he didn’t like, but only ever needed to be reminded once of the repercussions. 

After their meal Shiro would exercise. He had been neglecting it since working with Akira and he desperately needed that stability for himself. Akira would watch as he sat at the foot of the bed, feet away, eyes fixed without Shiro ever needing to ask him for it. Shiro would strip down, stretching his muscles and working himself through his martial training. Akira’s nose would flare, eyes flicking down tellingly to Shiro’s body and away and  _ back. _

Shiro sometimes had to remind Akira to not touch himself. Something that always brought Shiro a measure of pride that nothing in his military career even came close to. 

They would bathe and Shiro taught Akira through example how to tend to him. How to work the soaps and oils into his fur and brush it out, the right order in which to do it, the worshipping way he wanted every part of his body tended to. He would wash Akira first, setting the expectation, taking special attention to his hair, his furry pits, his soft chest and of course, his genitals. Akira was shy in returning the favour, as shy and distressed as he had been at receiving the attention the first time, but slowly he slipped into it. The heat of the steam room was oppressive to his small form, the incubating nature of the pheromones in the steam melting away any thought beyond hungry and dumb arousal. 

Akira learned if he was efficient and got his task bathing Shiro done quickly (but not too quick either), that Shiro would turn off the steam before his scent overwhelmed Akira. When he resisted, when he was too slow or difficult, the bathing sessions ended with Shiro rocking Akira’s lolling tongue against his balls and ass, humming as Akira slurped up his scent mindlessly as his little caged cock dripped pathetically. 

“Easier to clean me with a rag, isn’t it?” Shiro teased one day he noticed Akira’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he gently and almost lovingly washed his sac, sweat rolling down his delicate face. Akira didn’t even look up. 

After bathing, Shiro would set to do his work, what little he could do from his quarters. He followed Srit’s recommendations fully for Akira’s exercise at this time. Using the mitts and the muzzle he had ordered he would do him up, hands lost and useless and jaw rendered shut and locked away behind the strict clear metal. 

The first time Akira had screamed and fought, shouting all manner of insult and accusations and wailing until the muzzle was set in place. They must have put him in something similar at the Program, Akira had visceral responses to anything that reminded him of his reeducation. 

With the equipment set and his wrists chained to his ankles, Akira would slump, lids heavy with the natural submission it pressed upon him. His hands useless, voiceless, cock and cunt reeking of pitiful arousal that Shiro had to guard against with a special nose plug that had come in the first equipment package. He would set Akira on the ground across from where Shiro was going to work and prop up a holo screen for him, so Akira could look down at the screen or up at him. And he would put on pornography.

The pornography wasn’t to Shiro’s tastes, but it was part of a constantly streaming media source from the Program made especially for omegas. It was suggestive more than it was pornographic. Shots of alphas in the nude, sometimes soft and relaxing, sometimes hard with their knots on full display as they rolled their hips slowly. Images of flora and fauna in extreme close up, spores and oozing slicks, budding flowers and wet tentacles writhing. It turned Shiro off when he first saw it, but looking at Akira he could see the way his eyes widened, how he couldn’t look away no matter how much he craned his face from the display.

There were clips of what Shiro knew were trilling omegas in heat, not presenting as he would find arousing, but curling into expertly built nests and rolling around like sun bathing cats. Interspersed were images of collars, chains, phallic toys. Flashing in a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it stutter that always had Akira’s ears back and ears dilated in sudden tension, but then melting as the footage purred back to oil-slicked alphas, napping omegas, fluttering colourful insects tearing from cocoons and filling the sky on some alien planet. 

Shiro would set Akira up with the footage, ruffle his hair, kiss his head, and leave him to it for the entirety of his morning work shift. Usually a full four hours. Akira would fall into a daze, transfixed as his cock would occasionally drool onto the mat under him, as his slick would collect and smear. But the time Shiro was closing him up work tabs and coming to unhook Akira he was boneless, limp, drooling behind his muzzle and dumbly seeking Shiro’s scent.

Every single time. 

Shiro would remove the muzzle and unhook the restraints and would let his messy little omega sprawl around him and lave his tongue and teeth against Shiro’s scent gland. Shiro would cradle him against his chest and carry him to the bed, praising and loving on him as much as possible and laying him down. 

Akira would either lay boneless, drifting into a light nap or would immediately tense and become parazlyed with terror. The intention was to give Akira an opportunity to present, something he might grow to do once he knew Shiro would not force it. Srit’s script gave a solid deadline of two weeks past bonding, due to commonly cited facts that a first knotting later than two weeks from the initial bond resulted in weaker cycles and damaged bonds. But, Shiro had been tracking Akira’s levels and knew his heat was rocketing closer and closer, it would hit a peak before a second week would draw to a close. 

Akira would not be able to resist the biological switch that would have him needing a knot regardless of what it meant. Shiro wouldn’t be able to resist either. Something would snap and Shiro was sure that force would not be a factor.

In these moments, Shiro would lay with Akira and stroke him down. Reassuring and strong, establishing positive connection and touch without sexual expectation. He would trigger the blood test from his collar then, when his arousal peaked, and inevitably Akira would break down to  _ something  _ of a sexual nature not long after the pinprick of the needle had withdrawn.

The first time, Akira had rolled his back to Shiro’s chest and rutted his ass against Shiro’s growing erection. Whimpering and whining even as his tail tucked close to himself as a final bastion of defence. That turned in the following days to more scenting and bond-marking. To Akira stroking and lapping up at Shiro’s cock unprompted, to him rubbing his cunt against Shiro’s limp hands and pressing his chest flush with Shiro’s until his small purple nipples were hard as pebbles against Shiro. 

Shiro would say nothing, just hum appreciation and sigh. Sometimes Akira ignored him. Sometimes he chased those sounds. Akira needed to ask for release, for pointed touch or sexual acts from Shiro. He never did. But the whines and whimpers and small, unsatisfying gushes from his cunt and his caged and pathetic cock told Shiro he was slowly breaking down. 

By the time Akira had settled down Shiro would pull himself from the bed, keeping Akira chained in place, and would masturbate.

It was always necessary by this point. Shiro was always rock hard and his knot threatening to pop by the time he wrenched himself away from Akira. Lunch was next, and Akira would only eat if Shiro  _ fed _ him first.

Shiro would use his hand or his little clear sheath at the foot of the bed, standing square and soaking up Akira’s perfect little form in front of him. The first time Akira had shouted and thrashed and buried himself under the sheets in a fit that was fitfully punished with a load of seed in his face and a severe spanking that had him limping for the rest of the day. After that Akira either watched with wide doe eyes, or stared blankly away from Shiro.

Shiro would order him close to catch his come on his tongue. Sometimes Akira refused, knowingly giving up his meal and accepting the punishment. Other times he wriggled close and drank Shiro’s thick seed up readily, eyes glassy with an arousal that neither of them could deny.

After cleaning up and another hand-fed meal (or forfeiture of) Shiro liked to take some time to relax. Sometimes he pulled Akira close into a forced cuddle on the lounge and put on an alien serial, or the Empire’s live feed of space battles and Emperor Zarkon’s addresses. Akira was mildly interested in the first and  _ violently _ opposed to the latter. 

It flared up a strong response in Shiro, a conflict, a  _ wrong _ that had to be  _ corrected _ when he saw his mate snarl and spit at the image of their honourable leader. The first time Shiro had lost his temper, took Akira up in a tight headlock and lifted his restrained, nude body up close to the wall display and hissed, “This is your  _ Emperor _ , Akira, you exist here with me to serve him and his great Empire by providing strong Galra pups to his reign, you understand?”

Akira screamed and kicked but couldn’t leverage when Shiro had him lifted and horizontal across his body. He pushed a metal finger into his slick pussy and held them there, unmoving as he continued the lecture, “You were once an enemy of this Empire but no longer, Akira, you are a willing breeding omega, you are a proud mate and a fertile womb. You will accept this or I will personally see to it that the Emperor is offered up a chance at your unworthy pussy next time his ship crosses mine, do you want that?”

Akira wept. And wept. And accepted comfort as Shiro unhooked his finger and cradled his mate back in his arms and turned up the volume on the Emperor’s address. Akira was mostly quiet after the incident, but the moment he so much as huffed or frowned in disapproval, Shiro would fit him with his muzzle, or if he was in a playful mood, his ring gag and would casually stroke his tongue as he relaxed.

On the better days, Akira expressed interest in the programs and images of space travel. Ears perked and eyes playfully focused on the galaxies and star systems on display. A few days in, he spoke up, breaking the rule Shiro set to not speak unless spoken to, to name star clusters, ship types, and even familiar asteroid belts. Shiro couldn’t bring himself to correct this behaviour, not when Akira’s eyes lit up and his tail swished the air behind him happily, his skin warming against Shiro.

Akira was opening up, letting Shiro see something personal from him. His impressive knowledge and obvious intellect were just as intriguing as the sweet scent that wafted about him, as pleasing as his lithe body and dark eyes. Shiro wasn’t supposed to encourage talk of a time before Akira was re-educated, and he knew that the only way he would know any of this was because of his time with the Blade. But, Shiro couldn’t see the harm in allowing Akira to keep his knowledge of the cosmos, especially when it was something Shiro also held dear.

So Shiro began to respond, “Did you ever travel there?” He asked when Akira named a star system he was familiar with, he figured it was safe enough, it was a beautiful but mostly peaceful tract of the Empire. Lax regulations matched with cooperative and loyal locals made for what had, at times, been a sort of neutral zone. Rebels moved through easily without causing trouble.

“Yeah.” Akira’s voice warbled, dark eyes darting up nervously. He looked as if he was bracing for a correction, for a lecture, but Shiro intended neither.

“I was stationed at a post at the trade centre in that cluster, when I was much younger,” Shiro offered, petting Akira’s dark hair as he reminisced. “I only had a few days off, they worked us young ones hard on the rosters, especially at low-incident posts like that. But when I had time I would rent a little speeder and explore the moon clusters and the star fragments. Some had beautiful flora, I might still have holo records I took.”

Akira watched him with wide eyes, searching his expression with ears flicking as if trying to parse a hidden meaning behind the story. Huffing a small breath and slumping when he found nothing.

“I’ve seen them, they were…” Akira’s eyes darkened and Shiro shifted, knowing he would need to adjust his train of thought. “Really- uh-  _ ah _ -”

Shiro slipped his fingers against Akira’s caged cock and stroked the red, inflamed and sensitive skin where the plastic casing met skin. He was gentle, soothing, and Akira whimpered.

“One of my superiors has an omega he’s been bonded with for a few years now,” Shiro shifted the conversation airly, tapping lightly at the crest of Akira’s wet pussy right before it lifted into the rise of his little cock. He was wet. He was always wet. “Well behaved. He takes him out on trips a lot, his omega loves oceans and swimming and his alpha makes sure he gets a chance to indulge him whenever he has leave.”

Akira was shifting and jerking in Shiro’s arms, mitted hands pushing uselessly in refusal until he gave up.

“I can do that for you, Akira,” Shiro nuzzled close, kissing Akira’s ears. “It’s just up to you to give up this fight. To accept your rightful place. Then you can be happy too.”

Akira didn’t speak up again, not for a few days.

After relaxing for a while, Shiro would order their dinner and would prime Akira to give him head for the last time that day. Depending on Akira’s mood, he would either open his mouth and watch Shiro with a sullen look as Shiro used him. Or he would close his eyes and suck Shiro down the way he could when he shut off the rebellious streak and gave in. Sometimes he split the difference. But Akira never refused at this point, too tired or aroused or hungry to deny the rule that was becoming law.

Shiro always gave Akira a healthy serving of a special wine reserve with dinner, a dark purple fermented potion of sorts. It was a mollifying drink. One that always had Akira panting and boneless and drooling by the time the meal was over. It was supposed to drive up his arousal, to make him relax and sink into an evening with a gentle reflection of the day, with an upped response to affection and sensuality.

Srit had suggested that Shiro use these evenings to finger Akira, to start using phallic toys to ease open his pussy so it would take Shiro properly when it was time to mount. But Srit withheld the information that Akira was a virgin, that his hymen remained intact, and Shiro wanted to feel it break against his cock. A bit of fingering wouldn’t break it, but he knew too much would gently work it away so he would not get the tell-tale streak of blood his come-dumb alpha brain wanted. 

So instead Shiro would lay Akira out and massage him. Rub out all the tension that had gathered in him throughout the day. From his small, soft feet up his strong legs, skirting around his crotch and working into his lean arms and knotted shoulders. Sometimes Shiro laid Akira out on top of him, his chest to Akira’s back, and kissed at his bond mark as he worked up to massage his little tits. They already seemed to be swelling, from the barely-there rise at the start of the week to a noticeable fold of flesh. Akira would accept the massage, the heavy petting, moaning dumbly under the effects of the brew and leaking from between his legs. 

“Alp-pha..” Akira would sometimes murmur, and Shiro would reward him with a stroke across his folds, a nip at his neck. 

It would go on and on. Until the brew would settle deep in Akira’s belly and he would nod off to sleep without fight, without rebellion and strife. It warmed Shiro’s heart, and soothed the aches and pains he felt at the corrections, the firm hand, the fights he had to smother out of his mate. He needed this too. It was just as important for him to have this closeness, these tender moments, at the slim chance that  _ he _ might fuck and promptly reject his omega. It had been known to happen, even if the process was heavily monitored and perfected by the Program, it was still a substitute for what nature had truly wanted. And things went wrong.

One night, Akira seemed especially lucid after the brew, worked up by watching a program on speeder races through vacant and drained systems. His heart rate skipped, his tail flicking, and even a firm finger petting at his drenched cunt did little to take his focus away from the display. 

“You miss it?” Shiro asked, kissing Akira's jaw. A dangerous question, he knew, but he wanted to see what would happen. 

Akira tried to refuse the brew but licked the dark colour off his lips, his pupils dilating as he looked up at Shiro, “I miss space.”

So honest, the wine must break down facades and lies as well, “Oh, baby, you’re still in space.”

Akira made a pained face as Shiro scooped him up and carried him to bed, “Sssince they caught me it's jusss-ss-sst been white wallsss-sss-” Akira was slurring. It was cute, Shiro pressed a kiss against his lips before plopping him onto his bed. “No sssssss-ssspace.”

Shiro stroked a large hand from Akira’s collar down to his narrow waist and hummed, “Really? You just want to see the stars, huh Akira?”

Akira whined and his face screwed up, “Yeah, they took- they took it-” His face screwed up as if he were about to cry. Today had been tough on him, he had stared off obedient and good, but had a breakdown after the pornography therapy, sobbing and thrashing and hissing in his muzzle as Shiro forced him into a scent. Since then he had been sullen and stiff and pained. 

It hurt Shiro’s heart, “They took it from you, baby?”

Akira nodded drunkenly, eyes squeezed closed as if he could escape here and be back in the endless embrace of the cosmos behind those pretty eyelids. 

_ “Baby,” _ Shiro hummed, cupped Akira’s face in his hands and peppered him in kisses, “Do you want to see the stars? I can give you that, you never asked.”

Akira blinked his eyes open, they were glassy with tears and full of childlike wonder, “What? Wh-what do you-?”

Shiro laughed, a rush tickling down his spine as he pulled up from the bed and went to the wall panel and unlocked the security settings. Shiro’s quarters had been set to default, the walls a cool grey-white that all the manuals said was encouraged to keep omega’s focused on the task at hand, and to ease the transition from Program to home.

But much like the long braid that had come with Akira, it was a chance for Shiro to make his own mark on him.

He flipped through the presets and hit the one that was his favourite. The one that turned the display of the walls to a live feed of exactly what the command center was looking at as it chartered it’s way through space. The room flickered and Akira gasped as the bland walls pixelated away, replaced with a high-density, far-range display of the galaxy the warship was currently coasting through.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my  _ god _ ,” Akira repeated the alien mantra over and over, his hands coming up to cover his gaping mouth as the display surrounded him where he lay on the bed. The alcove that was Shiro’s bedspace showing its true beauty finally.

Akira was weeping by the time Shiro returned and crawled up between his weak legs, “Akira? You okay?”

“Thank you,” Akira hiccupped, he let his legs open around Shiro. Shiro wondered if he would present if he was on his front, if the brew hadn’t softened him for the night. But it wasn’t worth wondering, now wasn’t the exact time, but what Shiro did with this time was crucial. 

“You’re very welcome, Akira, knees up,” Shiro urged gently and Akira complied, tilting up his beautiful wet pussy level with Shiro’s face. “That’s it, name me everything you recognize in the display, don’t stop until you need to beg.”

Akira made a whimper of a question before Shiro kissed his cunt. He tasted  _ perfect. _ His sweet omega scent thick and hot in Shiro’s nose, burning up between his eyes as he lavished his lips against those beautiful slick folds.

Akira moaned but quickly forced the sounds into clear, concise names of stars, of the models of the escorting speeders and ships that darted around them. Shiro lapped from the base of his cunt up to the crest, teasing under the oppressive hold of the cage. He flicked upwards and sideways, stroking Akira’s drenched labia in every direction as he cried out.

“No coming unless you ask,” Shiro breathed warm against Akira’s quivering entrance. Akira whimpered and Shiro held him open with two fingers. A tight cavern of purple and pink winked at him, the small slot of Akira’s opening looked much too tight and small for Shiro’s cock, which was hardening against the mattress under him. “Look at this pretty pussy, so perfect, Akira, such a sexy little cunt for me.”

Shiro ate Akira out in earnest. Dipping his tongue into the warmth to taste his fluttering insides, dragging it up to catch all the slick that was forced out and swallowing its sweet flavor down. He sucked, locking his lips around the folds and grinding his teeth lightly against them.

Akira moaned and yelped and gushed under him, shouting out the names of planets, of distant constellations and landmarks. He started repeating himself, earning a chuckle from Shiro as he began to stoke his fingertip at his taint, working the slick down to his tight little asshole.

“Alpha!” Akira yelped, his knees closing around Shiro, his tail hitting the back of Shiro’s head in an urgent thrash. “Alpha, please!”

“Please what, omega?” Shiro licked his lips, eyes fixed on the easing entrance of Akira’s hole. The thickness of his knot pressing between his hips and the mattress beneath him. He would sink his cock into Akira if he asked, if he flipped onto his knees and presented this perfect prize of a pussy to Shiro.

“Please I want to come! Please! Alpha!” Akira was screeching, his scent a heavy miasma of pure pleasure and arousal and desire, and who was Shiro to deny him when he asked so nicely?

Shiro dove in harder. Lavished him with his own slick from his tongue, fingers flicking furiously before circling the tight ring at Akira’s ass. Akira cried out and Shiro locked his mouth around him, eager to drink up the omega slick that was about to burst forth. Akira rocked his hips up against Shiro’s mouth, rutting himself against Shiro’s flat tongue in just the right place as his knees trembled and his slick poured straight into Shiro’s mouth and dribbled out over Akira’s stomach.

He tasted unlike anything Shiro had ever tasted or smelled, something heavy and possessive, its energy seeping deep into Shiro so much that he  _ came _ . Shiro licked it up out of Akira, growling and rutting his spurting cock hard into the mattress. Akira trembled like a newborn animal, legs jelly over Shiro’s wide shoulders as Shiro lifted him up and drank from him like a ceremonial chalice.

The bed was soaked in their combined slick and come by the time Shiro dropped Akira’s hips back down. Akira was a ghost in his body. Lips quivering as his eyes stared up at a meteor shower that filled the display above them. 

“Good boy,” Shiro grunted, gravelly and low and he dragged out the soaked sheets and tossed them aside. “Such a good omega for me, Akira, so perfect.”

Akira’s eyes rolled at the praise, but he fought to keep his eyes on those streaking lights.

Shiro wiped himself and Akira down, dragged down an especially soft throw from one of his storage boxes and draped it over them as he slipped in next to Akira. Akira was heavier than normal, his breath dancing on open lips as Shiro tucked him close, propped him so they could watch the stars fall together.

“I love you Akira,” Shiro whispered, pressing kisses all over Akira’s flushed and sweaty skin.

Akira hummed, and nuzzled him back. He kept silent, but his eyes watched the stars until he literally could not keep himself awake. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira struggles to break his heat, Shiro visits a superior and things don't go as planned for him. (read cw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a detour into a darker off-road so please check the warnings. If you need to skip this one you can, while there is a shift for Shiro in it its not necessary to read for the rest of the fic. 
> 
> Those of you filthy enough to stick around, bless ya.
> 
> Chapter 8 CW & Tags:
> 
> (further break down in end notes)
> 
> CW: Non-con/Sexual Assualt, gender fuckery/dysphoria, non-consentual body mods/forced feminization, pregnancy mentions, degradation & body shaming, heavy abuse, trigger heavy work 
> 
> tags: sexual abuse, sex slave Lance, abusive relationship, sexual slavery, predatory behaviour, aggressive alpha posturing, piercings, threesome (kinda), vaginal fingering & play, mentions of pregnancy & lactation, attempted seduction, objectification, begging, pushy sexual advances, man-handling, physical abuse, fucky gender roles, fondling, sexual intimidation, body shaming (weight mentions), forced feminization, dirty talk, forced exhibitionism, forced scenting, grinding, slut-shaming, manipulation, controlling behaviour, forced oral sex, rough oral sex, deep throating, embarrassment/shame, gagging, spit roasting, knotting, rough sex,

Shiro hummed over Akira’s charts on his pad as his omega sat on the other side of the sitting room, pretty on his knees with his eyes closed and his bare chest rising and falling in quick gasps.

His clear metal muzzle was fogged from his breath, his collar occasionally flicking distress warnings and then stuttering off. His bared cunt was wet with slick, but neither it nor his little caged cock were drooling as they often did when he was subjected to his pornography at this time of day. 

Usually, Shiro wouldn’t allow Akira to let his eyes slip closed, but right now he was considering just tucking the little omega into bed. The Program app on his pad had been blowing up with alerts and messages, all of which he had to manually check and mark as read within a short time frame lest they resend. Akira was close to his first heat, had been for a few days, but between his history of suppressants and the hormone treatment the Program had given him, this first cycle was more unpredictable than expected.

It kept coming close then fading away. Akira was responsive but not more so than he was before, even with his stubbornness and rebellious streak dampening under Shiro’s strict schedule and gentle pressure. He had started to complain about pain, feeling ill, and had a fever that would kick in for a few hours then completely vanish. Altogether it made Akira listless, sleepy, and seemingly apathetic.

Program messages and Srit’s near-constant messaging had Shiro breaking his routine, dropping everything to order Akira specialty liquid supplements or take him out of his bonds to force him to stretch. He skipped rules, let Akira feed himself his liquid protein-enriched meals. Shiro had taken to wearing his nose plug throughout the day, wanting to keep his focus on making sure Akira was healthy and being properly coaxed into his heat, rather than letting his cock do any of the thinking.

Right now it looked like the heat had receded  _ again _ . Much more of this and Shiro would have to let a Program doctor give Akira a full physical, a thought that riled up the protective alpha in him. Akira was close,  _ so close,  _ and their bond would start to break down if Akira didn’t accept Shiro’s knot soon. 

Srit had gotten even more invasive in their messages. One day had them lecturing Shiro on how now was the time he  _ had _ to force a knot in Akira, that if he didn’t they would lose the window to solidify the bond. Shiro resisted, he didn’t want to use force yet. And the next day Srit changed his tune, Akira’s fluctuating health readings now meant that a forced knot could cause damage or illness. The conflicting messages were infuriating, and all the while Akira remained silent and limp and unaroused. 

_ Forgive the question, Admiral Shirogane, but I need to inquire about your own arousal levels and masturbatory habits of late _ .

Srit messaged as Shiro was hitting  _ read _ on the multiple conflicting alerts. 

“Not to be curt, but I have not.” Shiro responded, about to elaborate when he noticed Akira wavering on his knees. He scooped the little weak omega up and cradled him close to his chest and sat back down. Akira was in a daze, hot to the touch, nuzzled against Shiro’s scent gland but barely present. “Akira’s health is of more importance than my release right now. I don’t want my musk to negatively impact it.”

Akira was asleep in seconds, groaning out miserably between huffed snores. 

_ If that is the case there may be an experiment we could try, if you are willing to, Admiral.  _

Shiro didn’t like the sound of it, but was eager to do whatever it took to have Akira feeling well and in heat and presenting as soon as possible, “What are you suggesting?”

_ Am I right in assuming you have remained in close quarters with your omega this entire time? It is usually recommended that an alpha and omega remain sequestered until the bond and first knot are completed, but there is evidence that controlled separation can reset the process and urge a bond and presentation quicker.  _

Shiro nuzzled against Akira, adjusting him in his arms before typing with both hands, “Are you suggesting I return Akira????”

_ No, sorry sir, of course not _ .  _ But perhaps time outside of your quarters will suffice in presenting the need to bond and procreate in your omega. It’s possible that his system is overwhelmed by you, omegas have a natural urge to seek comfort and safety from their alphas and it's possible that you have established too strong a foundation. His natural instincts aren’t kicking in to present because he feels secure in his place already. _

Something about that sounded absurd. Akira was very upfront with how unsafe and unhappy he felt with Shiro, but also he was currently sound asleep scenting in Shiro’s arms. 

_ We cannot overlook the fact that your omega is a problem case. He was abused, medically and emotionally, his trauma in rejecting his nature may be expressed in unexpected behavior and chemical imbalance.  _

Shiro kissed Akira’s forehead. He was burning hot. The fever always broke within an hour or two, but still he couldn’t imagine prying himself away from him, “So you want me to simulate a rejection or abandonment?”

_ As a later resort perhaps, for now a simple evening away from him might have the desired effect.  _

One night away in the canteen with his fellows on the warship had an affect. It was mostly on Shiro, who had not realized how isolated he had become, how jarring the world outside of his quarters had become. The regimented, sterile warship had been his home for years, but now it felt alien, he wanted the comforts of his omega.

Akira woke when he returned, confused and feverish and clingy. The quarters smelled of his distress and anxiety. He whispered “alpha” and tucked in close to Shiro, tail curled between his trembling legs. But he did not present, his heat did not break. Shiro was left petting his hair and wondering how he could help him.

_ According to the data from the seperation, your omega did experience a sort of ‘reset’. Everything stabilized shortly after you returned. Your presence eases his anxiety. But current read outs are sliding back, it's possible that a more prolonged or powerful separation will do the trick _ .

Srit was much less formal than before and Shiro was sure they were working exclusively on their case now. They messaged at all hours, even now, first thing in the morning as Akira nuzzled down between Shiro’s thighs to lazily lick at his sac.

“He’s more responsive than he has been for days,” Shiro assured Srit, struggling to focus as Akira dragged his wet tongue along a vein. “Are you sure we need to do more?”

_ If you don’t knot him soon the bond will dissolve, if his fever continues to reappear it could do long term damage to his health. This is my last suggestion before I, once again, urge you to forgo a presentation. If this isn’t resolved soon, the Program may step in. _

A chill ran through Shiro. He pushed Akira off of his softening cock. “Fine. What’s next?”

_ I made arrangements with the Commander that is residing on your warship, he has agreed to play party to this final experiment. I have not divulged details, aggression between alphas is not recommended, but this plan may work if you follow it to the end. _

\-----------

  
  


Commander Sendak had been a source of anxiety for Shiro since he took up residence on the warship. He outranked Shiro, had militaristic achievements that outshined Shiro and his relatively young career. He had the ear of the Emperor, or had at some point, and on top of it all he was a massive alpha.

Their positions on the warship did not have them cross paths often, possibly on purpose. It was assumed by many that Program registered alphas were purposefully assigned with distance between them. But that hadn’t stopped them from meeting before. Sendak reeked of alpha aggression, sneering and putting his large frame on display the moment he scented even a whiff of another alpha. The commander had been smug last Shiro interacted with him, happy to drop mention of his omega and his prowess when Shiro had still been unpaired. 

Sendak had sent a token congratulatory message to Shiro when he went on breeding leave and had added that he was more than willing to pass along advice should Shiro need it. From someone else it may have been a kind gesture, but from Sendak Shiro knew it was not. Shiro had not been impressed by the way Sendak spoke of his omega, and Shiro had him firmly in his mind as an example he didn't want to follow. 

And now Srit had gone behind his back and arranged a meeting. Not even just a ‘meeting’, that would imply a neutral location and some sort of business to discuss. Shiro was expected to go to Sendak’s  _ quarters _ and be exposed to his omega! Srit’s theory was that the scent of another omega would kick start Akira’s need to finalize their bond and present. 

Shiro’s understanding of the task was to simply be in the same room as this other omega and head back to his own. Sendak’s understanding, going off the message he sent Shiro, was something else.

Shiro didn’t like leaving Akira alone so soon. Didn’t like being separated from his unwell omega. And the feeling was only intensified when Sendak’s omega greeted him at the entrance to Sendak’s suite.

“Welcome Admiral,” The omega  _ purred. _ “Please come in, make yourself comfortable.”

The omega was  _ beautiful. _ Slender and tall, the tint of his fur a darker shade than Akira, hair trimmed short to frame his stunning eyes and compliment the long arch of his ears. He must have had some distant Altean genes, the raised cheekbones and long ears making him look exotic for a high-content Galra. 

He was dressed provocatively, on purpose no doubt, sheer blue silks cascaded from his decorative collar to frame his small tits instead of cover them, blue jewels pierced into his nipples. A thin silver chain hung around his waist, flimsy, his ass and crotch covered with a token trail of sheer fabric. His long arms and legs were encased in silvery blue fabric, tight to his skinny limbs, breaking only to reveal fingers, palms, and the balls of his feet.

Shiro was glad he came with his nose plug in. He could imagine that the happy little omega reeked of arousal.

“Shirogane!” Sendak’s voice boomed from deeper inside, “Get your ass in here!”

The omega winked as Sendak rumbled a low laugh, turning and swaying his hips as he led Shiro inside. Sendak’s quarters made Shiro’s look like a cadet dorm. It was several times the size, planters against the windows with alien foliage and installed fountains that poured water into shallow pools made the suite feel like they were in a fantasy harem and not on a Galra warship. Had the commander had this done to the room or was this its original design? Either way, it suited the omega that was leading him to the center of the room, where the ground receded into a dipped lounge area. 

Sendak was reclined on a lounge within it, looking _ larger _ in the tight space, legs open and his flesh arm open and beckoning the both of them. Shiro bristled, uncomfortable with Sendak’s display of easy dominance over not just his omega, but him as well. The omega all but leapt into his arms, peppering kisses across his scarred face and settling in to perch elegantly on his knee.

“Vrepit sa, Commander,” Shiro dutifully saluted and waited for Sendak to offer a seat before he took it, sitting stiffly across from him. “Thank you for hosting me in your private quarters.”

Sendak grunted a laugh, “No need to be so formal, Shirogane, tonight we are just alphas enjoying one another’s company and sharing tales of our conquests.”

Shiro nodded, unable to look away as Sendak casually slipped his huge hand under the thin fabric covering his omega’s crotch, “I appreciate it.”

“The Program said you need some omega scent on you,” Sendak smirked, his omega whimpered as Sendak’s large fingers shifted under the fabric. “My little Lance here has been quite excited about it, haven’t you pet?”

The omega, Lance, bit his lip and nodded frantically. 

“But you came wearing a nose plug so, I have to ask,” Sendak sneered as he freed his fingers from Lance and made a show of slicking the wetness between his fingers, “What exactly  _ are _ you doing here?”

It was aggressive. The entire display meant to intimidate Shiro and show him that Sendak was the alpha around here. It worked, of course, Sendak was  _ huge, _ possibly one of the largest currently in the Empire. He wore that prowess proudly, and Shiro had to bow down to that power if he wanted to get out of here unscathed. Alphas could be dangerous, even if they were civil and meeting for mutual benefit.

“I wore it out of respect,” Shiro swallowed hard. He could feel Lance’s eyes roving over his body and it made him feel a way he didn’t quite have the experience to identify. “I did not want to act out of turn as a result of being exposed to your omega.”

Lance smiled and  _ damn _ he was cute. 

“Ahh, right, the Program said you haven’t knotted that fresh omega of yours, have you?” Sendak chuckled and pushed Lance off of his lap. The omega only stumbled for a split second before regaining his pose, as if that happened all the time. “Must be pretty eager and backed up, huh? That’s not healthy for a young alpha.”

Lance was kneeling on the ground between them, lidded eyes flicking between Shiro’s crotch and his face hungrily. What exactly did  _ he _ think Shiro was here for? Or was this the response any omega had to any alpha that crossed their path? He acted so unlike Akira it made Shiro’s head swim.

“I have been releasing, just not with penetration,” Shiro admitted. He couldn’t deny that Sendak  _ might _ have insight he could benefit from. He was older than Shiro and much, much more experienced.

“Good, it’s an alpha’s right to release when he pleases,” Sendak chuckled. “You can use Lance’s mouth if you wish, he’s very good at taking cock there. He can take mine, so yours should be uh, no problem.”

Shiro barely had a chance to process that insult before Lance was crawling towards him licking his lips. Shiro’s cock twitched forcibly in his pants, eager and wanting even without the scent in the air to push him. If he hadn’t worn the nose plug he couldn't imagine how he would have reacted.

“Please sir,” Lance perched up on his knees like a hound begging for scraps, “Use my mouth.”

“He’s cute right?” Sendak growled and Shiro felt trapped. He was hard, his superior’s omega all but undoing his fly as his alpha egged him on. It felt like a test. He couldn’t shake the feeling that if he so much as reached out to touch Lance that Sendak would snap his wrist. 

“Yeah, he is,” Shiro pressed his thighs together and settled back, “I mean no offence but, I would rather we just talk. Perhaps have his scent on me another way.”

Lance blinked up at him blankly, a tension spiking through his body that made Shiro feel immediate guilt. Why was feeling guilty? Surely the omega didn’t  _ really _ want to suck him off that badly? Alphas usually didn’t share omegas, omegas usually didn’t want to please alphas other than their own. 

“Ah, perhaps once you’re more comfortable…” Sendak wasn’t going to drop this apparently. “Lance, get this nice alpha a drink already.”

Lance leapt to his feet, scurried off and returned with an elegant glass of some fermented drink from a far off planet that Shiro had never heard of. He thanked his host (and Lance, who blushed deeply) and sipped it gingerly, he wasn’t willing to let Sendak manipulate him with a strong drink.

“Tell me about this new omega of yours,” Sendak grabbed Lance by one of the thin chains dangling around his slender waist and pulled him to kneel in front of him. Lance didn’t resist, even nuzzled lovingly against Sendak’s shin like a cat. “Is it your first? You look young, are you from the Program?”

Shiro’s head spun, “Uh, yes sir, this is my first match up with an omega. And yes, I was born from the breeding program.”

Sendak barked a laugh, “Not one of mine are ya?”

Shiro felt his stomach twist in disgust, “No, sir.” Shiro’s father was permanently stationed on the other side of the galaxy, nearing retirement, Shiro had no contact with him and only knew due to public record.

“Ha, if you were I wouldn’t expect you to be having  _ problems,” _ Sendak sneered. Srit had told Shiro he was discret about the details of why Shiro needed help, and that Sendak, as a seasoned breeder, would understand that mating was complicated. But this response didn’t surprise Shiro, he had sort of expected it. “First omegas can be tricky, it takes a while to figure out what will work for you.”

“Have you had many omegas?” Shiro tried to direct the conversation  _ away _ from himself. Sendak liked to boast and peacock.

“Lance here is my third bonded omega,” Sendak answered, planting a hand on Lance's head and guiding him against the visible bulge that was growing behind his fly. Lance’s cheek squished against it and he purred. “I had two omegas that didn’t bond as well, you can’t win them all.”

“Third?” Shiro mused, unable to pull his gaze away as Lance’s delicate hands began to stroke the outline of Sendak’s cock. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to display their cocks to each other, it was natural, Shiro had been on the receiving end of aggressive displays and done his own as well. But what he wasn’t familiar with was an omega being in the mix, the sexual tension building and its destination foregin to Shiro.

“The Program retires omegas once they can’t whelp pups anymore, didn’t you know that?” Sendak smirked, pushed one of his large digits into Lance’s mouth. Lance suckled at it eagerly, eyes up watching his alpha for further cues. “But breaking in a fresh one is always a welcome challenge.”

Shiro thought of Akira, of how hard he was working to bond to him and mate him. He couldn’t imagine giving him up for anything. He would rather retire his own seed than allow the program to take Akira away from him. What happened to them once they were retired, anyway? It wasn’t like the Empire to waste precious resources, but he couldn’t imagine what further work they could provide.

“I’m a proven breeder, especially virile, the Empire wants more of my powerful offspring,” Sendak boasted. He led Lance around in a circle on his knees by the finger in his mouth, so that he was facing Shiro. “Lance here is high content, but has genetic possibility for altean traits that the Emperor wants to see bred. He’s already carried two litters for me.”

Lance’s eyes lidded, his gaze turning glassy. Shiro recognized that expression from Akira, the mindless arousal and submission that was hardwired into omegas. Lance was so well behaved, so soft, strolling around, unbound and happily sexual. It was strange to think that Akira might be this way eventually, strange to think Akira would be willing to be toyed like this in front of a complete stranger. 

“He’s so thin still, hard to believe he’s carried pups at all,” Shiro complimented, warming at the way Lance blinked his expression clear at the compliment. 

“He’s a good boy,” It didn’t sound affectionate at all. “Real cute with a fat stomach full of pups. His tits get nice and milky too, real sweet. But I like him best when he’s nice and small like this, when I can keep all his piercings in.”

Sendak popped his finger from Lance’s mouth and moved his hand down to cup one of Lance’s tiny tits. Lance winced as he flicked at the piercings. Sendak was right, Lance  _ was _ real cute, but Shiro couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with how impersonal Sendak was with Lance. There was no real affection, no real interest, at least, not that Shiro could see. It wasn’t how Shiro felt when he was with Akira.

“Take a look at this,” Sendak smiled darkly as he tilted Lance back into his arms and scooped him onto his lap. Lance whined as Sendak hooked his ankles on either side of his spread knees, sitting him back on his clothed erection. “Got the surgery approved after his first pregnancy.”

Sendak lifted the scant fabric draped over Lance’s crotch to reveal his slick pussy. Shiro bit back a groan, forced himself to not get aroused, and only then realized what Sendak was referencing. Lance was a male omega, but had no cock. Where his cock would be was a thick, stubby slick nub, like a perfect little clit. It was pierced, a metal rod horizontally mounted, rings on either end with a delicate chain falling from it and interconnecting with the chains around his thin waist.

“He was always handsy, even with training,” Sendak explained, his fingers moved idly over Lance’s spread pussy. Fondling the bar through his clit, tugging on the chain, moving to spread his pussy lips nice and open for Shiro to ogle. “Cock cages did shit. I think he liked them. Was always rubbing it so, the program did it for me after that first litter. Now he’s got a cute girl’s pussy for me, don’t you Lance?”

Lance was flushed, his eyes averted in shame, “Y-yes alpha.”

“Tell Shirogane how much you like it,” Sendak teased, bending to nip at Lance’s neck.

“I love my little girl clit, love having a girl’s pussy for my alpha.” Lance said hollowly. It would have been arousing to hear in any other context but instead Shiro just felt disgusted.

“Sometimes you gotta correct behavior at the source,” Sendak mused casually, speaking to Shiro as if he wasn’t sliding a finger inside his omega within view. “I don’t know what issues you’re having with your omega, I don’t want to  _ pry. _ But you shouldn’t be afraid to push things with omegas, it's the natural order of things, omegas need to be put in their place sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro couldn’t believe he was entertaining Sendak, but he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t just  _ leave, _ even though he was sure the residual reek of Lance’s arousal was already clinging to him. He didn’t know the protocol, if there even was one, and all he wanted was anything to distract from how aroused he was at watching this little omega get slicker and slicker.

“The Program’s training methods are soft,” Sendak scoffed, he was fully finger-fucking Lance at this point. Lance was panting softly, the sounds of his cunt squelching filling Shiro’s ears. “They had too many problems with alphas who couldn’t control themselves at the start so they over compensated. The truth is you can ignore most of their advice, force a knot, beat your omega, make them scared of you if you need to. Lance wouldn’t stop playing with his little cock so I had it chopped off. Simple.”

Shiro felt sick. 

“Omegas are only happy when they’re being used as intended, isn’t that right Lance?” Sendak’s thick digit was fully sheathed inside the little omega and Shiro couldn’t help but think of how full the thin omega would be when Sendak’s knot was inside him. Lance was barely able to keep it together like this.

“Y-yes, please, a-a-alpha,” Lance struggled, his arm wrapped around Sendak’s, his other hand ghosting just over his clit for a split second before falling limply away.

“You want to come? Want to come while this strange alpha watches you get fingered? Wanna show him how good you can come with just your cunt?” Sendak egged, growling, grinning with teeth as he shot Shiro a dark look. One that said  _ go on. _ Shiro was uncomfortably hard.

Lance all but screamed in response, eyes rolling before Sendak gave him the go ahead and his cute pussy flooded with slick all over the floor. Cascading between Sendak’s open legs. 

“Lance likes fantasizing about other alphas,” Sendak slipped his finger out and popped it into Lance’s mouth for him to clean. His tone was neutral, pointedly so, so Shiro didn’t know if what he said was truthful, or whether or not he approved. “I’ve had him come from threatening to send him to the breeding colonies. So, I  _ wouldn’t  _ mind if you indulged him.”

Sendak flipped the script, he wasn’t doing Shiro a favor, Shiro would be doing  _ him _ the favor.

Lance blinked shyly at Shiro and there was nothing in his eyes that told Shiro he  _ didn’t _ want something from him. But it felt wrong, Akira was his mate, not Lance, and using an omega that wasn’t his while his own was at home ill was deplorable. 

“I would rather save myself for my own omega,” Shiro said it as diplomatically as he could muster, setting aside his empty glass. “I only needed to be around his scent for the Program’s theory, although I appreciate the offer.”

Lance looked disappointed. Or, something? His lips pursed and he shivered a bit under Sendak’s grip, “Nonsense,” Sendak growled, “No harm in letting my little mate scent you, Shirogane, surely you can allow that.”

Sendak shoved Lance off of him and this time the omega didn’t fall gracefully. He hit the ground awkwardly and shoved himself up and crawled over to Shiro with a fire in his eyes, focused. Shiro growled at the omega as he approached, hips swaying, but he couldn’t do more than that to dissuade what was happening. Sendak  _ wanted _ this, it was clear that Lance knew and needed to please him, and Shiro was in no more a position to refuse than he was.

Sendak was a higher rank, if he decided that Shiro had insulted him he had the power to strip Shiro of his rank. Of his respect and standing. Shiro had refused more than he should have and Sendak was positively bristling across from him, teeth bared in a dark grin, low growl vibrating the entire room.

Lance climbed Shiro like a tree, quickly straddling him and wrapping his arms around him. Shiro snarled automatically, his cock was straining in his pants and he was beyond thankful he was wearing his nose plug. He could imagine the scent, even if he didn’t want to, and knew he would absolutely be mounting this cute boy if he had been victim to his biology.

“Not so bad, is it?” Sendak chuckled, his fur slowly unbristling as he undid his pants and freed his  _ massive _ cock. He fisted it as he reclined, his one eye fixed on where Lance was grinding down against Shiro.

Shiro did not answer but instead just kept as still as possible as Lance’s fingers gripped his uniform, as his nose brushed up at his scent gland and breathed him in. Lance’s hips rocked in time with his breaths, almost forcibly, as if he was trying to convince Shiro, or himself, of the arousal between them. Omegas typically didn’t latch onto the scents of other alphas, they were predisposed to only find arousal and comfort in their own alpha’s scent so Shiro didn’t believe that Lance was getting anything out of this.

“Don’t you want to mount his tight little ass?” Sendak growled low, fully masturbating as he watched his omega force himself on Shiro.

Shiro didn’t. He really didn’t. But his cock was ripe and his sac hurt. Lance was artful in his writhing and grinding, alluring and warm in Shiro’s arms. He lapped flirtatiously at his bond mark, which felt so  _ wrong, _ and pulled back to meet Shiro’s eyes. His eyes were lidded, distant, but burning with sexual energy. He led Shiro’s hands to his skimpily-dressed hips and made him hold on, reclining and rolling his stomach and hips against him, his little titties bouncing.

“Don’t you want to empty in him, Shirogane?” Sendak was pushing, threatening, the tone in his voice made Lance’s long ears pin back.

“Y-y-yes sir,” Shiro stuttered out, staring down at where Lance’s pussy soaked into the sheer ribbon of fabric that covered it. His slick staining on Shiro’s pants. He hated this, hated how hot it made him, but would rather watch this omega mark his slick across him than look up to see Sendak pleasuring himself to his discomfort.

“Present, Lance,” Sendak barked the order and Lance slipped from Shiro’s grasp and to his utmost horror, presented to him.

_ This was sick _ . This was wrong. This went against everything their biological mating demanded of them. And yet Sendak had forced his omega to present his slicked, pierced, gaping holes to Shiro. Shiro’s cock dribbled precome in his pants. He was made of stone, completely unaware of how he could move his limbs. He was fully at Sendak’s mercy, but he didn’t want this. 

“Sir…” Shiro groaned as he took his eyes away from the perfect plush pussy presented to him. “L-let me, his- his mouth-”

It was the best he could do. 

Lance responded before Sendak, twisting back around and settling between Shiro’s thighs as he worked the zipper at his fly. Shiro hated that he felt relieved at this, that the thing that he had refused earlier was now the lesser of two evils. 

“That’s it, Lance, show me that alpha cock,” Sendak spoke as if Shiro wasn’t there at all. Like he was simply a set piece for some larger sexual game he was playing.

Lance whimpered and held Shiro’s rock-solid cock in his hands. Shiro closed his eyes, closing out the shame he felt at how thick his knot had popped. Everything was out of his control. 

“Awh, looks like it's small enough to knot your throat, omega,” Sendak purred at the degradation of the other alpha. 

Lance was already lapping up Shiro’s precome. If Shiro kept his eyes closed he could pretend it was his mate, that it was Akira. Lance’s mouth was more expert than Akira’s, from experience or training, Shiro didn’t want to think about it. Lance moved quickly and the tight, wetness of his mouth was around Shiro in seconds.

“You want to be knotted at both ends, Lance? Be the little slut you were born to be?” Sendak growled and, to Shiro’s horror, his voice grew louder. Shiro snapped his eyes open to see Sendak advancing, his massive cock flushed and dripping and seeking.

“Knot me, alpha,” Lance’s lips moved against Shiro’s knot, reciting the words mindlessly as he arched his back and presented again. “Knot this little slut.”

Shiro craned his face away, embarrassed, ashamed, aroused, he didn’t know. He could hear the heavy, wet sound of Sendak slapping his cock against Lance’s slick slit. Oh  _ shit. _ This was happening and there was no way to stop it. Shiro’s hands were shaking fists at his sides, his body tense from disgust and the twisted arousal it gave him.

“Yeah, that’s it boy,” Sendak purred and Shiro could tell from the muffled sounds around his cock that Sendak was easing inside of Lance.  _ How the fuck did it fit. _ “Just like those omegas at the breeding colonies, every hole knotted and ruined, that’s what you really want.”

Lance was  _ tense _ under Shiro, stiff as he dipped low on Shiro’s cock and arched his back further. There was no way he could take this and yet he was. Sendak had impregnated him twice before, he wasn’t  _ new _ to this, and yet Shiro could feel and see the focus and determination it took to let his alpha into his hole.

“Choke, Lance,” Sendak’s hand planted on the back of Lance’s head and  _ shoved _ him down. Shiro cried out as his cockhead forced its way into Lance’s tight throat, his lips stretching to try and take his knot too. Lance’s throat convulsed and Shiro would have come if he wasn’t terrified. “Yeah that's it, I don’t want to hear breathing from you.”

Sendak smacked the back of Lance’s head, forcing him  _ deeper _ onto Shiro. Lance pulled off a second later gagging horrifically, spit and snot and tears pouring from him as he coughed and gasped and dove back in. He bobbed his head  _ violently, _ slurping down Shiro like his life depended on it.   
  
Maybe it did.

Sendak was fucking Lance now, snapping his hips at a punishing pace as he kept his gaze firmly on Shiro. Shiro couldn’t escape that  _ look. _ If Lance wasn’t in between them Shiro would have been fearful that Sendak would mount  _ him. _

“Stupid slut,” Sendak slapped Lance’s ass as he growled, “Just a fucking whore. You’d give it up to any alpha wouldn’t you?”

Shiro felt like a cudgel the further this went on. Sendak punishing both of them for imagined slights.

Lance arched his back and pushed back against Sendak’s thrusts in time, inviting the abuse, appeasing the cruel words even as he made himself choke on Shiro. Shiro was so close to coming but couldn’t bring himself to face it. The toxicity, the hatred, the distress scent strong enough that it crept past his nose plug. Whatever it was that was normal for Sendak and his line of omegas, this wasn’t a deviation. 

“Come,” Sendak commanded and Shiro obeyed, pouring his seed straight into Lance’s waiting stomach. It didn’t occur to him until the third spurt that the order had been meant for Lance, who was dutifully swallowing what he could as Sendak pounded into him like a man possessed.

Lance wrung Shiro’s cock dry. His knot still hard but his cock inexplicably softening despite it. Stress, no doubt. Lance released his cock and opened his mouth against Shiro’s sack instead, trained instincts attempting to lavish pleasure even when Shiro’s cock was oversensitive.

Sendak finished then, scooping Lance’s torso up into the air and fucking into him with only his toes touching the ground. Shiro had no choice but to watch as Lance’s split, stretched pussy dripped with slick above him, Sendak’s knot hidden inside, sac pulled tight as he filled his omega on display.

Lance was dropped unceremoniously to the ground when Sendak was done with him. Scrambling to get up to his knees and lick his alpha’s cock clean as Sendak stretched and regarded Shiro casually.

“This was nice,” He smiled, as if he hadn’t forced Shiro to be a third for him and his mate. “When you get your omega sorted out, we should arrange a playdate for them to play together.”

It went without saying that Shiro was  _ never _ going to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded CW:
> 
> Non-con/Sexual Assualt: on top of fic-typical sexual slavery this chapter focuses on Sendak forcing a sexual situation between Shiro and Lance, Shiro refuses multiple times but Sendak keeps pushing Lance towards him. Shiro does not want to be in this situation at all and its apparent that Lance is pushing himself as well. Sendak is openly using both of them for his own fantasy.
> 
> Gender Fukcery/Dysphoria/non-con body mods/forced fem: A lot of tags for a simple reason - Sendak forced a gential surgery on Lance that crafted down his cock into a clit, he says he had Lance "turned into a girl"/"given a girl pussy" and has Lance repeat and agree with him. Lance doesn't seem super hot on it but isn't capable of refusing.
> 
> Pregnancy Mentions: Sendak talks openly of breeding several omegas, having lots of litters, and talks about Lance having carried two litters for him already. He mentions Lance is cute when pregnant, talks about his breasts expanding and lacating. 
> 
> Dregradation/Body Shaming/Slut Shaming: Sendak openly mocks and degrades both Lance and Shiro, he mocks Shiro's penis size, degrades Lance in many ways, he talks about how Lance is cuter when he's thin, calls Lance a slut a lot, like, all sorts.
> 
> Heavy Abuse/Trigger Heavy: Listen this is a rough chapter, I can only warn so much, Sendak is a complete abusive asshole so take care


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to Akira and puts their relationship to the test, with unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Thank you for sticking this through with me past that previous chapter (whether or not you read it) and thank you for continuing to comment, kudo, bookmark, and support the fic. I never expected this much support for this fic and it really warms my heart.
> 
> Chapter 9 cw + tags:
> 
> CW: Relationship strife/fights, Light Physical Fighting, P in V, Pregancy Mention, Cherry Popping
> 
> Tags: Jealousy, possessiveness, guilt, abandonment issues, rocky relationship, unhealthy relationship, fighting/physcial abuse, bonding, marking, passionate kissing, oral sex, grinding, mounting, vaginal sex, knotting, virginity kink, cherry popping, squirting, stomach bulge, masturbation, knotting, buckets of come, heat cycles, submission, mating, afterglow

Shiro left Sendak’s quarters feeling completely violated. He had left in a hurry, Sendak closing the distance between them as he turned to leave, fingers digging into his shoulder telling him he was looking forward to next time. 

There was never going to be a next time. Shiro never wanted Sendak to so much as look at him ever again. 

Shiro’s knot had not gone down, aching uncomfortably in his uniform as he paced through the less populated halls of the warship. He knew, even with the noseplug firmly inserted in his nostrils, that he reeked of omega and sex. Distress as well, no doubt, his own scent likely leaking out every distraught emotion he couldn’t process. He didn’t want anyone else to get a whiff of him, to see him in this weakened state. He was an  _ Admiral _ and had just been dominated by another alpha in a way he never expected was possible.

Sendak didn’t even touch him. Not until the end. And yet Shiro felt as if the Commander had forced him down himself, forced his knot inside of  _ him _ instead of his mistreated omega. 

And oh, by the Emperor, that poor omega. Shiro couldn’t let his mind linger on him without feeling like he was kicked in the gut. The boy was so good and eager, he couldn’t imagine a reason for Sendak’s sadism. And Shiro had come into him, fed his seed deep into the stomach of an omega that was  _ not his _ . Shiro’s seed was  _ only _ for Akira, his omega, his  _ mate. _ And he had allowed himself to be manipulated into releasing into another.

Shiro considered detouring to the communal showers and scrubbing himself raw. The memory of Lance licking at his bond mark made his skin crawl and he didn’t want that omega’s scent on him anymore. But the entire point of going to Sendak  _ was _ to get the scent of omega on him, just to see if Akira would take it as a sign, but Shiro hadn’t fully thought of  _ why _ that would push Akira to present.

It was too late to go back on the plan now. If he showered and stripped the strange scent off of him the entire experience would have been for nothing. Srit might even attempt to arrange a second attempt, and Shiro did not want to know what Sendak would do if given access to him again. 

So Shiro was here, at the door to his quarters, disheveled and distressed and surely reeking of omega. He wanted to go in and wrap himself around Akira and his scent, cleanse himself of everything that had happened that night. He wanted it more than anything. But he didn’t want Akira to know what happened, he didn’t want to step in and let the taint of this night seep into his home.

He had no choice, he went inside. Akira was up on his feet at the foot of the bed, his chain taut, the sheets stripped from the mattress. Shiro blinked, Akira started and turned with his ears back, tail between his legs and little canines barred in a spooked snarl. The sheet in his hand was twisted and tight, he was fashioning a rope again, although what his plan was with it was unclear to Shiro. It looked to be just mindless destruction, or a misdirected urge to nest, either way, Akira was fearful as Shiro stared at him.

Akira shrunk but didn’t let the twisted sheet go, curling around it as if to hide it. Shiro sealed the door behind him and sighed, exhausted. He didn’t have it in him to punish Akira, not for something meaningless like this. 

“Hey,” He said softly as he stepped sheepishly into the quarters, “Put the sheet back on.”

Akira stared at him, eyes wide and ears back. His nostrils flared and Shiro backed against the seal door, as far as he could be from Akira. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what Akira’s response would be.

“Sir?” Akira’s face twitched in and out of a frown, nose wrinkling.

“The sheet,” Shiro repeated and stalked to the bathroom. 

He needed a second alone, properly alone without the chance of someone walking in on him. His reflection looked back at him with dark eyes, his fur rumpled from his bristling, and his uniform was a mess. His uniform pants had milky clear streaks across the crotch from where Lance had ground against him, similar stains he could only imagine being the watery leakings of Lance’s spit and his own come. 

Shiro ripped the pants off of him and tossed them in the laundry chute, thankful when he heard the vacuum suck of them being shipped straight to laundry. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and shoved them away too. He resisted the urge to jump in the shower or dose himself in scent mask, he needed to at least  _ attempt _ to approach Akira like this. If it didn’t work, he could wash, pretend this didn’t happen, move onto the next thing.

At least his knot had finally wilted. It still hurt, unsatisfied and abused by Shiro’s own emotions. But he was thankful he wouldn’t be walking back to Akira with a throbbing knot and pitifully limp cock.

Akira was back on his feet with his eyes narrowed in Shiro’s direction when he came back out. The sheet was back on the bed, messy and not properly done, but back. Akira’s tail flicked the air behind him, his chin tilted up as he attempted to scent Shiro from across the room. 

He knew. He must. 

Shiro removed his nose plug and was hit immediately with the unfamiliar odor of Lance. Arousal, stress, and sex all tangling together, only recongizeable because Shiro  _ knew _ the context. Past that scent, he could smell Akira, the sweet and grounding scent, comforting despite the distress and aroused anger Shiro could scent.

“What…” Akira frowned hard as Shiro stepped near him. His eyes watered as if he had bitten into something unbearably spicy. “Sir-”

Akira pulled against the chain and  _ reached _ out for him. Shiro felt as if he would break. He closed the distance, unable to look Akira in the eye as the omega huffed in scent and searched his face. 

“I thought you had-” Akira stopped mid sentence as Shiro stepped within his reach. His eyes went wide, his fur bristled and his tail fanned thick. His breath became ragged, hyperventilating as his hands turned to claws at Shiro’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey-” Shiro tried to warn, or comfort, he wasn’t sure which. But Akira had no mind for his orders, clawing his way up to Shiro’s neck. To his bond mark. Shiro went cold. He felt a guilt so heavy he couldn’t stomach it, like a child caught breaking the rules awaiting punishment. “Easy, easy, Akira.”

Akira’s breath was hot and wet against Shiro’s scent gland, his chest rising and falling too fast, “What is... this?” Akira’s voice cracked, a soft and broken thing. 

Shiro didn’t know if Akira  _ knew _ what it was he was smelling on him, if he could recognize the scent of other omegas or if he even knew what that scent here would mean. He had at times been ignorant of breeding, of basic courting and mating practices, that Shiro hadn’t known what to expect from this experiment.

“It’s okay,” Shiro touched Akira’s back, eager for touch, for comfort from his omega. His scent gland was so close but Shiro felt unworthy, could smell the anger and  _ fear _ beating off of Akira as he clawed into Shiro’s shoulders. His body was flush to Shiro’s, flesh on flesh, and if he noticed he didn’t seem to care. 

_ “No,” _ Akira snarled. He pressed himself against Shiro’s bond mark, butting him forcibly with his nose and biting only to buck away. He was confused, unsure what to do, moving back in to bite  _ hard _ and pulling away to growl at it again. He was acting  _ possessive _ and didn’t know how to satisfy the biological urge behind it. “No, no, no,  _ no, no, no…” _

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, eager to soothe him, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” was all he could think to say.

Akira’s claws turned back into fists and hammered against Shiro’s shoulders, he narrowly avoided taking a hit to the head, “Stop saying that! It's not okay!”

Shiro agreed, but didn’t know how he should navigate this. He wanted nothing more than to just carry Akira to bed, hold him close and sleep until he forgot everything that happened. Maybe that was the best course of action, he didn’t know anymore.

“It’s going to be okay,” Shiro attempted to lift Akira but he wriggled out of his grasp, back down on his feet in front of him. 

“You’re getting rid of me,” Akira’s lip quivered as he stared up at Shiro. “You don’t want me.”

“That’s not-” Shiro’s felt as if his chest was being cracked open.

Akira punched him. A solid hit to his stomach. It would have hurt if Akira wasn’t so small, if his fighting muscles hadn’t been slowly shrinking from disuse. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t about the physical pain, Akira was trying to tell him how badly  _ he _ was hurting. 

“So, what?” Akira’s eyes welled and he backed away, tail tucked close between his legs. “Am I just going to be one of many? You going to abandon me here while you go and fuck other omegas?”

Shiro was shocked. Akira never seemed to ever have any  _ real _ interest in him or in being his mate. And now this.

“I didn’t mount anyone,” Shiro defended himself, trying to close the distance as Akira scampered from his grasp. His chain tinkling as he scurried across the bed to make a barrier between them. “Akira, come here.”

“You didn’t? You didn’t?” Akira yelled, tears escaped his eyes in long dark streaks. “Don’t lie to me! You  _ left _ me here for  _ hours _ and you come back smelling of omega and sex. You got tired of me, you gave up, just be  _ honest _ with me!”

“I didn’t!” Shiro cried, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry or correct Akira’s behavior. He was more than justified. Shiro hadn’t expected this reaction, far from it, the implications of it making him dizzy as he followed Akira around. “I was with an omega, yes, but I didn’t have sex.”

It was mostly true. 

“Wha-  _ Why??” _ Akira was distraught, his scent twisting between anger and grief and fear once more. “Do you hate me? You said you wouldn’t send me back, I would rather die than go back there!”

“Akira,” Shiro growled. Akira flinched and shrunk an inch, freezing as Shiro finally reached him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He shoved Akira’s face near his mark and nuzzled close into his, “I  _ love _ you. You don’t have to believe that but you need to believe that I want you here. I need you here. I am not letting the Program take you away from me, not for any reason.”

Akira’s tail thrashed in the air behind him but he was still in Shiro’s arms, listening. Shiro wondered if his own distress and upset was meeting Akira’s nose, if Akira understood that Shiro was being genuine and that he was hurting too. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispered. 

Akira latched onto his scent gland, canines digging as deep as they had when they bonded. Shiro groaned, suddenly very aware of his thickening cock as he bit down on Akira in turn. It was electric, more intense than before, a frantic and possessive energy overcoming both of them as they bit their marks deep into each other's flesh.

Akira gasped off to whine, Shiro felt his spit rolling down his shoulders, “ _ Alpha. _ ”

Shiro moaned into Akira’s neck, unwilling to let go, suckling at his sensitive flesh like it was an antidote for all the suffering he had gone through that night. Akira clung to him, laving over his mark and covering him in his scent, legs wrapped around him. 

Shiro was warm, his mind becoming soft and fuzzy and draining away all the tension that he had carried into their home. He turned and lowered Akira to the bed, eager to mark and scent and be close and sleep this day into the past.

Akira moaned and whined under him, hands stroking up and down his back and gripping his thick tufts of fur, “Alpha, please…”

“Akira,” Shiro whispered against his mark. His cock was raging hard, but he knew it was still marked with Lance’s scent. A part of him wanted to shove it into Akira’s mouth to have it cleansed, but he didn’t want to force anything, not ever again if he could help it.

“Alpha,” Akira echoed, eyes wide and wanting.

“Yeah,” Shiro pecked a kiss against his slack lips, “What is it?”

“Please,” Akira’s face screwed up, “Please don’t get rid of me.”

Shiro’s heart broke and he held Akira’s tearful face in his large hands, “Never.”

Shiro kissed him deeply. Deeper than he had ever attempted before. Akira responded in kind, sprawling his limbs around Shiro and kissing back harder, as if he had something to prove. He nipped at Shiro’s lips, earning a flirtatious snarl and a nip back. Akira rocked his hips up, the cock cage hitting Shiro’s hard cock.

Ah, right.

Shiro pried himself away from Akira and sat up. Akira’s eyes followed him anxiously, licking his swollen lips. Shiro moved his hands down to the cage and Akira whined immediately, from anxiety or desire, Shiro couldn’t tell anymore.

“Easy,” Shiro soothed and his fingers fumbled with the lock on it. It was a part combination, part electric, it needed a register from Shiro’s tech arm to unseal. It made an audible  _ click _ as the lock opened and Akira made a rough noise of surprise.

Shiro delicately slid the clear metal pieces away from Akira’s shrunken cock. He pushed the image of Lance’s mutilated one from his mind, stroking Akira’s length gently with his fingers to soothe the wrinkles pressed into the sensitive flesh. Slick dribbled from it and Akira groaned as if Shiro had kicked him in the stomach, oversensitive and raw.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Akira whined, gripping the sheet and  _ trilling _ at the pleasure Shiro was working from his little dick. He was hardly jerking it, just soothing the ache, but hearing that he was ready to stroke it to life.

“Such a good boy,” Shiro cooed, spreading the slick from Akira’s tip in tight little circles around the soft head. “So beautiful, so perfect, my  _ mate.” _

Akira whimpered, covering his face with both hands as he flushed and his cock leaked again. Shiro wanted to smother him in comfort, kill him with kindness, drown him with all the affection he felt inside of him and had been withholding from the both of them. He  _ never _ wanted Akira to fear abandonment or rejection ever again. He never wanted Akira to doubt how deeply he felt for him.

Shiro ducked his head down and took Akira’s soft cock into his mouth. Akira screeched and pushed up from his heels to meet the pleasure and another squirt of slick filled Shiro’s mouth. Shiro wasn’t satisfied, sucking  _ hard _ on the soft member and making Akira scream, he was so sensitive. Shiro backed off, rolling it against his tongue as it slowly,  _ slowly _ hardened. 

“Alpha, please, alpha,  _ alpha-” _ Akira was mindless, orgasms hitting him faster than he could respond to. Maybe it was too much, but Shiro couldn’t stop, he wanted his omega  _ hard. _ Wanted his cute little cock to be used and appreciated. 

Why had he locked it up in the first place? Because all the manuals suggested it. Because it was common sense that omegas had no business focusing on their own pleasure and their cocks had no function. Shiro had said that himself. But had he believed it? He certainly didn’t care now.

Akira’s hands fisted in Shiro’s hair as he came from his pussy, slick spurting lewdly down Shiro’s working chin. Akira still wasn’t hard, in fact it might take him a while before he could, so Shiro gave him mercy.

Akira was panting, flushed, and dazed when Shiro looked at him. Akira warbled a needy noise and dragged Shiro closer by his hair and took  _ him _ into a deep kiss, tasting his own slick on Shiro’s tongue and snarling possessively against him. Akira would have made a fine alpha in another life.

“Akira,” Shiro snarled his name as Akira shoved him off. He wanted him so bad, wanted to straddle his handsome face and have Akira suck his scent back onto his cock.

“Get off,” Akira bared his teeth, the expression aggressive despite the arousal in his voice, in his scent. 

Shiro backed off, curious. Akira pulled himself up onto his knees on the bed, met Shiro’s eyes with a pointed look and turned.

Shiro nearly ascended from his body as Akira lowered his chest flat to the bed and spread his legs. His tail flopped backward, twisting against his perfectly arched back, his perfect slick pink pussy on display for Shiro.

_ Akira was presenting _ . He wiggled his hips, slick running in long strings from his slit down his hardening cock. Akira turned his head to watch Shiro, eyes lidded, black hair falling around him. He was everything Shiro had dreamed of since his first budding knots in adolescence. A perfect, beautiful mate submitting and revealing the prize that every alpha fought for. 

Shiro groaned, tried to praise Akira and only moaned again. His cock was oozing precome, more aroused than he had ever been in his life. Lightheaded, Shiro moved behind Akira and savored the moment. Committing to memory his perky little ass held up in the air, his tail arched back, his warm bedroom eyes watching as he approached to mount.

Shiro’s cock nudged against the soft wetness for the first time and Shiro nearly came then and there. Akira purred, a low rumbling Shiro had never heard from him before. He reached down, fingertips in the spreading slick before he took his length in hand. He wanted to be inside Akira. He wanted to feel him, to take his virginity and make him his mate  _ finally. _

He rubbed his cockhead up and down through Akira’s folds, drinking up every aroused noise Akira made. Shiro bent down low, covering Akira’s small body with his muscled mass. Akira tightened his pose, making himself  _ smaller _ under him, grinding his ass backward against Shiro’s erection. All his previous trepidations about taking Shiro’s sheer size seemed long gone.

Shiro nuzzled against the back of his head, seeking his scent, his free hand holding his hip. Akira trilled again, encouraging, his tail freeing itself from where their bodies touched to attempt to hold onto Shiro’s back. Shiro was surrounded by Akira, his contented, aroused scent. The burning up under it, something spicy and foregin. A green light blinked on Akira’s collar near Shiro’s face.

_ Akira was in heat _ .

Shiro groaned and pushed against Akira’s entrance. Akira whined as Shiro’s cockhead shallowly breached him, just the tip, the smallest part of Shiro, viced in Akira’s tight wetness. He would open up, between his natural biology and his heat, he would. Shiro had just seen an omega this size take a cock more than double the-

Shiro paused, a chill running through him. He pulled back and let his hard cock simply rest its length against Akira.

Akira turned and looked at him curiously, wriggling his hips needily to coax something from him.

“Akira,” Shiro whispered, kissing his ear. “Roll over.”

“Huh?” Akira’s scent bent sideways and Shiro stroked him up and down to reassure him.

“Roll over,” Shiro commanded again, easing off Akira so he could.

The little omega flattened to the bed slowly, and watching Shiro uneasily as he rolled onto his back beneath him. This was unorthodox, Shiro knew and was sure Akira knew it too. He quieted down the voice in the back of his head that chided him for going off script, for failing to mount as nature demanded they do for their first knot.

“I want to see your face,” Shiro admitted, holding Akira’s cheek in hand as he guided his legs open. “I want you to hold onto me.”

Akira’s eyebrows pitched, his eyes soft as he obeyed. He draped his legs around Shiro lightly, following his guiding hands to spread and lift his knees. 

Shiro looked down to see Akira’s ready cunt spread out for him, glistening. He guided his cock against it and rubbed through the folds and slick again, bringing it up to nudge suggestively at Akira’s small, hard cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro whispered as he pushed his cock down with his thumb. It nudged up at the vice of Akira’s entrance again and Akira gasped softly. Shiro met his eyes, eager to see the look on his face as Shiro entered him the first time. “You ready?”

Akira gasped in surprise and nodded. He hadn’t expected it to go like this, neither had Shiro.

Shiro eased his cock in. Akira was  _ tight _ but drenched from his heat. Perfectly soft and warm and welcoming. Shiro’s tip nudged up against that first barrier, holding himself back from snapping his hips forward, he wanted to break Akira’s hymen carefully and gently. He rocked his cock in place, coaxing, the tip coaxing at the hole’s grip until-

Akira cried out and Shiro’s cock pushed in deep. He growled low. His cock viced by the incredible tightness of his little omega stretching around him. He flicked his eyes down and saw the thinnest string of blood and huffed an aroused breath.

Akira was flushed, sweating, his eyes clouded with so much lust Shiro didn’t even know if he was present, “Akira.”

“Alpha,” Akira echoed, his arms gripped Shiro tighter and Shiro began to fuck him. 

Softly at first, he had no choice. Akira’s virgin pussy was clenched around him, what little of his cock he had coaxed inside, and there was still a long way to go. It gripped Shiro so he could barely pull back, stretching deliciously as he pushed forward. Akira panted with every thrust, his cock drooling on his stomach as Shiro rolled his hips to ease himself deeper and deeper and  _ deeper. _

Every new threshold had Akira moaning and whining and clawing into Shiro’s back. Spasming off with small, micro orgasms and relaxing again. The further Shiro thrust into the wet warmth between his omega’s thighs the more it opened to him. Welcoming, urging him deeper inside. 

“Fuck,” Akira hissed, he bent close to Shiro’s scent gland, “It’s  _ so much.” _

Shiro rumbled low, moving his hips faster, eager to fully seat his massive cock inside of Akira. To stretch him nice and open. He wanted their hips to meet, to feel Akira’s little cock empty while it was pressed against his abdomen, his knot thick inside of him.

Shiro shifted Akira’s hips up and began to pound in earnest, chasing his pleasure, seeking the hot core deep inside of Akira. His balls slapped loudly against Akira’s slick-covered ass, the squelching wetness of his pussy loud in his ears. He kept looking down to marvel at how Akira opened up for him, at his cock moving in and out of his omega. He was nearly to his knot and Akira was moaning and drooling and becoming boneless around him.

Akira’s hands fell back, his small soft tits bounced in time to Shiro’s thrusts into him, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Akira muttered between breaths, cyring out as another orgasm ripped through him. This one clenctched hard on Shiro’s cock, stopping it dead in its grip, releasing with a wave of slick as if Shiro had come.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro agreed, growling through clenched teeth and he took Akira’s hips in his hands and pulled him into his thrusts. He was mindless, in a rut, drooling and all that mattered was getting his knot  _ inside. _

“Ah, ow, alpha-!” Akira’s hands met his on his narrow hips and Shiro relented, coming back to himself. He  _ didn’t _ want this to hurt. He only wanted to give Akira pleasure and fulfillment. He let go and rolled back down to Akira, meeting his mouth and kissing him deeply as he rolled his hips steady and slow.

“You’re gonna take my knot,” Shiro growled as he turned against Akira’s neck, nipping at his bond mark. “You’re gonna take it so good, I’m going to make you fat with it.”

Akira whimpered urgently, his hands fisted in Shiro’s fur, “I want it, alpha,  _ fuck.” _

Akira met Shiro’s thrusts with his own, his little cock caught between them. Every thrust hit Keith’s pussy with Shiro’s raging knot, every time Shiro groaned and thrust  _ harder _ .

It felt like it was too big. Akira’s pussy was already almost too tight for his cock despite the slick and the heat. Akira’s virgin hole had never taken  _ anything _ thicker than a finger before now. Shiro was the first to reach inside him this deeply, the first to press his cock into the sweet warmth and make itself known to the fertile omega. But his knot was double the thickness with minimal taper, it would have to push until it popped inside, forcing Akira’s hole to swallow it.

“ _ Take it _ ,” Shiro growled against Akira, his thrusts slowing to be  _ purposeful. _ His knot pressed hard, receding only to press again demanding to be let inside. 

Akira was a whimpering mess. Burning hot in Shiro’s arms, mouth drooling lax around Shiro’s scent gland, ankles and tail hooked around his back. His ears pressed back and Shiro was sure the demanding stretch hurt. He knew it did. All the literature had strict rules on aftercare specifically for the pain of taking a first knot.

But Shiro was determined to go easy on him, to make this as positive and pleasurable as possible for Akira.

“Put it in,” Akira warbled around Shiro’s neck, “I want to feel it.”

Shiro groaned and wrapped an arm around him, holding him firmly in place and he pushed  _ hard _ against his entrance. Akira whimpered and whined in discomfort, wriggling his hips deliciously against Shiro’s knot. It was demanding out of both of them, Shiro struggling to push it in and Akira struggling to open for it.

“Relax, baby,” Shiro kissed Akira’s bond mark and held him tighter as Akira sobbed in mindless need. “Relax and let me in.”

Akira breathed Shiro in deeply, whining softly as Shiro pushed and forced his thickness against him. He rocked his hips again, shallow and determined, Akira rolled back against it and adjusted the angle until-

The knot popped inside of him.

Akira screeched, his hands scrambling and clawing against Shiro in shock. Shiro flattened, heavy, moaning low in his chest as his knot finally,  _ finally, _ received the tight wet welcome of an omega’s hole. Euphoria blossomed inside of him and his balls immediately tightened.

Akira was panting under him, caught between deep desire and fright. Shiro rumbled and nuzzled softly against him, offering his scent and gently laving at Akira’s mark. Akira softened under the warmth and pressure of Shiro’s body, hiccuping little gasps as his hole adjusted to the massive intrusion stretching him open.

“That’s it,” Shiro cooed to him, “Good boy, just relax.”

“Alpha,” Akira whined, nuzzling as if he could get closer to Shiro than he already was.

“Relax, baby,” Shiro kissed his mark and held him tight, “You don’t have to do anything else, my knot’s inside you. You’re knotted, Akira.”

Akira whined brokenly and Shiro felt his little cock twitch and squirt against his belly. Shiro hummed appreciation and rocked his hips. His knot stayed put, firmly viced and huge inside of Akira, but the gentle rock pulled the last bastions of pleasure from Shiro. He grunted low and came.

Akira cried out as Shiro’s alpha seed flooded into him. Shiro could feel Akira tighten and release in turn, his heat-led orgasms milking and encouraging Shiro’s cock to empty all they had. Shiro was glad to provide, warm and full of softness, holding Akira close as his balls delivered load after load after load into Akira’s virgin pussy.

“I love you, Akira,” Shiro nuzzled at Akira and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pushed his tongue deep into his wet mouth, wanting to knot up and plug every wet hole on his body to make sure his seed found their way deep into his core. Akira kissed back, accepting the intrusion, his pussy gushing and tightening around him.

Their bond was set. Akira had taken Shiro’s knot and was now, presently, being pumped full of enough seed to set pups inside of him. Shiro was euphoric, filled with love and protective instincts. He had never been happier in his entire life. He couldn’t be deep enough inside of Akira, couldn’t be close enough to him, 

“Fuck,” Akira gasped, eyes roving to look down at himself,  _ “Fuck.” _

Shiro backed up onto his palms to look Akira over. There was a slight swell in his abdomen where Shiro’s knot was swollen and solid inside of him. Shiro groaned and pressed down on the spot and he could  _ feel  _ the pressure against his knot as Akira squeaked and whined. 

“Look at you,” Shiro cooed, running his hand up and down Akira’s spread out body. He looked even more beautiful when Shiro’s cock was emptying buckets inside of him. 

Akira wasn’t looking down, he was looking up at Shiro, the same way he had at the stars.

Shiro rumbled and pulled him up into his lap, his knot still firmly planted inside him, and held him close as the last rolling bursts of come filled up his belly. His knot felt tighter at this angle, Akira moaning low and deep as everything inside of him shifted. Akira was warm, salivating and hard again. His heat was in full effect.

“Jerk off for me,” Shiro cooed and Akira groaned, his thin fingers wrapping around his length between them and furiously jerking it with an urgency and roughness that made Shiro laugh.

Clear slick burst from Akira and he fell slack into Shiro’s arms with a long, winded sigh. Shiro was finished filling Akira and with the way Akira was sitting up upon it Shiro could swear he could feel the weight of his loads pressing down and encasing his softening cock. 

“Here, baby,” Shiro, still knotted inside of Akira, laid him down on top of him. Fully knotted, fat with seed and laying sprawled and exhausted against Shiro’s front. “Knot’s gotta stay inside a little longer, it’ll slip out with time.”

“Oh,” Akira said groggily, wiping his wet face against Shiro’s chest before settling. 

“You did so well,” Shiro covered him in kisses. All across his face and his neck and his mark. Heaping comfort and scent and love onto him, his mate. Akira was sleepy, blinking slowly at him with a contentment and warmth Shiro had never seen from him. “I’m so happy.”

Akira  _ smiled, _ but quickly schooled his expression back into something more neutral and hummed. Noncommittal, even with a knot plugging his cunt full of come. Shiro loved it.

“You’re in heat, baby,” Shiro commented dumbly, he wasn’t sure if Akira knew. “You’re gonna want to go again soon.”

Akira closed his eyes and hummed again, a higher pitch that could either be excitement or trepidation. Shiro couldn’t tell, maybe Akira wasn’t sure either.

Shiro pressed another kiss to Akira’s face, moaning softly as Akira caught his lips and kissed him lazily.

“Akira,” Shiro purred when they pulled apart, pressing his forehead against Akira’s as the omega eased his eyes closed again.

“Alpha,” Akira echoed sleepily.

An idea presented itself to Shiro, like a spark that lit a fire that warmed his entire soul, “Hey, Akira,” Akira hummed in response, sleepy. “My name’s Shiro.”

Akira opened his eyes and held Shiro’s gaze. Steady, his dark eyes revealing a complexity that Shiro wanted to dive into, to meet and adore. Akira sighed deeply, adjusted himself and closed his eyes, “Shiro.”

He was sleeping within seconds. Contented, warm in Shiro’s arms, the little green light remained lit on his collar so Shiro knew he would be awake and wanting before too long.

Shiro took the moment to savor the moment. To feel the rise and fall of Akira’s chest on his, the warm clutch of his pussy with his cock locked deep inside of him, Akira was his  _ mate. _ In all senses of the word. Shiro had done it, he had won Akira over and met him with affection and adoration and he could weep he was so happy.

This was just the beginning, he knew, he intended to have Akira for the rest of their natural lives. This was simply the first, and he knew that their struggles would not be resolved, not in their entirety. There was still much work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro fucks Akira through his heat and they have a tough conversation about their "relationship" and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it boys, let's get this pussy.
> 
> Chapter 10 CW & Tags:
> 
> CW: Vaginal sex, knotting, breeding kink, pregnancy talk, abusive relationship, physical abuse
> 
> Tags: knotting, breeding frenzy, lots of come, vaginal sex, biting, oral, light physical abuse, choking, pain kink, breeding kink, sleepy sex, submission, conflicting feelings

  
Shiro’s sleep was hounded by images of Sendak, by his voice growling commands and Shiro folding beneath him. His mind replaying the alpha’s assault over and over, tumbling Shiro through it like a transport ship in an asteroid field. The musk of Sendak’s alpha scent overwhelming, the lust pouring out of his omega as he lapped and lapped at Shiro’s hardening cock. Hands on him, holding him in place, making him take it.

Shiro woke in a cold sweat with a jolt. Hands  _ were _ upon him, clawing into him, a misma of  _ lust _ heavy upon him and something wet and slick running its length over his hard cock.

He flung his hands out and gripped, stilling immediately around the thin wrists as Akira squeaked in alarm. His wide, dark eyes were fixed on him, his mouth open in a pant as he leaned in towards Shiro’s scent gland. His chain was loose between him and the headboard, trailing along Shiro’s bare chest.

“Shiro,” Akira whispered, trying out his name on his lips again. Their mutual alarm was tempered by the reality of the situation. By the sensation of Akira’s slick pussy slowly rubbing up and down Shiro’s length.

Akira reeked of heat. The scent of his cunt thick in the air. His tail swished the air behind him impatiently, his eyes locked with Shiro’s.

“Akira,” Shiro settled back, his hands finding Akira’s thighs where they straddled over his hips. His cock was throbbing, seeking the wet warmth Akira was teasing it with, “Go on, baby,”

The nightmare fell away from his mind, replaced with the pure adoration and arousal he had for his sweet little omega.

Shiro let Akira take the lead for their second time. Laying back and watching with overwhelming fondness as his little omega straddled him, chain swinging between his throat and the headboard, and attempted to take all of him in again. Akira wouldn’t look at Shiro this time, but wasn’t shy about grasping his hard cock and guiding it to his wet entrance.

Akira opened up easier for him this time. Shiro didn’t know if it was the loss of his virginity or the strengthening heat, but he didn’t care, simply groaned as his omega eased himself onto his massive cock. His pussy embraced him, wet and hot around him. Akira warbled in surprise at the angle, the intensity, his hands falling onto Shiro’s chest. He wriggled on Shiro’s cock, bracing himself carefully as he gently began to work his hips against it.

“That’s it,” Shiro encouraged, stroking Akira’s thighs where they flexed and worked on either side of him. Akira’s hard cock bounced in time with him, leaking droplets of his come over Shiro’s stomach already. He was wet and tight and warm, clenching and easing and working Shiro as if Akira had been doing this for years. Shiro felt  _ spoiled _ . “Just like that, nice and easy.”

Akira growled and slammed himself down on Shiro’s knot, taking it in one powerful buck.  _ Damn _ . Shiro gripped his narrow hips and fucked up into him, flipping from lazy to frenzied in a blink, forcing Akira down onto him hard and fast. Akira cried out, baring his teeth in a threatening growl, but didn’t resist or submit. He slammed himself down in time, meeting Shiro’s intensity, working himself enough that Shiro’s knot managed to pop in  _ and out. _

Akira’s hands were claws scratching deep into Shiro as they both came. Shiro’s knot plugging him up and filling him with a flood of seed.

“Fuck, Akira,” Shiro groaned, reaching to squeeze at one of his small tits. 

Akira swatted his hand away with a snarl,  _ “Don’t.” _

Shiro growled back and met Akira’s swat with a slap to his little tit,  _ “Hey,  _ you want this to be difficult, Akira?”

Akira looked offended, cornered, ready to fight despite the knot thick inside of him and his come splattered across Shiro’s chest, “I don’t want this,  _ Shiro.” _

“Big words when you have my knot inside you,” Shiro laughed and gripped Akira’s tight little ass. In truth, he didn’t mind a bit of sassiness from Akira. It would get worked out of him or it wouldn’t, Shiro wasn’t interested in dulling those claws, just in having Akira find his own comfort in their arrangement. 

Akira attempted to dismount Shiro but couldn’t, not while Shiro’s knot had them forcibly connected, Shiro couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really don’t know how this works do you, Akira?” Shiro sat up and wrapped his arms around his omega, pulling him towards his scent gland despite Akira’s hammering fists. “Your heat is putting me into a rut but my knot still needs time before it’ll be done in your hole.”

“Just because I’m in heat doesn’t mean…” Akira growled against Shiro’s bond mark, trailing off.

“Doesn’t mean what, baby?” Shiro kissed the side of his head as he rocked him in his arms, his knot felt  _ so good _ it was hard to stay focused. He wouldn't be surprised if that's why Akira trailed off himself.

Akira bit at his mark, an act Shiro was sure he meant to be a retaliation, but did nothing to dissipate the sexual energy between them. 

“It’s so much,” Akira mumbled. “I want it, but I… I don’t…”

Shiro hummed and rolled them over so he was pressing Akira into their bed, “You  _ need _ to just let this happen. You can’t fight what your body wants, Akira, the sooner you accept it the better you’ll feel.”

Akira glared up at him using every ounce of his dwindling rebellion, “I never needed this before, I never had a heat or was fucked or anything, I was  _ fine _ I was _ happy.” _

Shiro nuzzled against Akira and led him into a kiss, one he expected to be full of snapping teeth but was soft and wet and wanting. 

“This is natural,” Shiro whispered against him, thankful his knot was slowly going down. “Listen to your body, Akira, you’re the one who presented. You’re the one who woke me up for this. If you didn’t want me for your mate, you could have rejected me.”

It was true. Although Shiro wasn’t sure how much Akira would be willing to believe it. The poor thing was still in denial, even over his own actions, and it hurt Shiro if he let the thought linger too long. Akira appeared  _ happy _ last night when he had taken his virginity, when Akira had been filled up for the first time by his bonded mate. This was just another tantrum that would pass.

Akira stayed nuzzled against Shiro’s scent gland until his knot slipped from his cunt. Akira whimpered and reached down to investigate his hole this time, having been asleep last time Shiro unknotted from him. Shiro backed off, wanting to pre-order their meals for the next two days just in case, and got a good eyeful of Akira’s fucked-out pussy.

Shiro’s come was oozing from Akira. The little omega’s legs were parted beautifully, his pussy lips red and puffy, his little cock limp against his stomach. Akira’s fingers were at his slit, feeling the thick creamy mess and bringing it up to his wide eyes. It was erotic, no doubt about it, and Shiro huffed appreciatively despite the horrified look on Akira’s face.

Shiro picked up his pad and put in meal orders, laundry requests for additional sheets and towels to be sent up. An omega’s heat could last from a couple of hours to a couple of days, and since this was Akira’s first, they had no basis of which to estimate from. Shiro’s pad was full of multiple alerts from the Program about Akira’s heat, laughably unnecessary.

“Shiro?” Akira saying his name filled Shiro with a feeling he couldn’t place. He turned to see Akira sitting cross legged, his cunt leaking semen, his little cock half hard again already. “How long is my heat going to last?”

“I don’t know, Akira,” Shiro answered and turned back to his pad, “You’re probably hungry right? What food would you like? I’ll order whatever you want.”

“Am I going to be like this forever?” Akira asked, eyebrows upturned, his scent slipping from arousal to fear. 

“What?” Shiro was genuinely taken aback and closed the distance to attempt to comfort his omega.

Akira backed away and Shiro let him, his ears flat and his tail wrapped around himself protectively, “Is this what it's going to be like forever? Am I going to be in heat and wanting this all the time?”

Shiro remembered the first time his knot popped, how it was so overwhelming and how it ached with need and how he had gone crying to his alpha mentor. He thought his knot would be thick and engorged all the time, that alphas had to live with thickened cocks urging for release at all times. He had been young, educated in his own sexuality, but had forgotten it all as soon as he saw his own knot for the first time.

“Didn’t the Program educate you on this?” Shiro asked softly, confused. “Heats can last a couple hours to a couple days, it’ll come back unless you get pregnant. That’s what a cycle is.”

Akira looked freshly horrified, despite the way his little cock hardened at Shiro’s words, “What if- what if I…”Akira shook his head frantically, as if the reality of his situation was newly sinking in.

“Hey,” Shiro cooed, lowering himself onto the bed to gently meet Akira, to offer comfort. “Baby, you’re gonna be okay, I know it's a lot but I’m here with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Akira glared at him, looking betrayed that Shiro would bring up his fear of abandonment as a means to comfort him, “I don’t want to get pregnant.”

Akira said the words but his scent shifted and Shiro breathed in the fresh wave of  _ fertile _ arousal. Despite what Akira was expressing, his body clearly had different urges. Akira was stubborn to a fault, Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if he resisted to the bitter end. He hoped not, they had made such good progress the night before.

“Okay,” Shiro nodded, not agreeing, simply acknowledging. “Then what are we going to do?”

Akira winced as if struck, “Shiro.” He said his name as if it pained him, “You know I don’t have a choice.”

Shiro frowned at him, it was hard to focus on the conversation when Akira was parting his legs like that, when his cock was leaking clear pearls across his skinny waist, “You  _ had _ a choice. I didn’t force you to accept this. You could have refused.”

Akira’s face screwed up, he was on the verge of tears, every emotion hitting him harder and harder with the storm of hormones raging inside of his body, “I… I…” He swallowed hard, “I  _ want _ you, Shiro.”

“You want my knot?” Shiro asked flatly, not to arouse but to clarify what Akira was trying to say.

“I want you to be my mate,” Akira averted his eyes, his ears flat and tail swishing violently, “I want  _ you _ . I don’t know why. If I  _ have _ to be an omega, and if I can’t escape, I want  _ this. _ But…”

“But?”

Akira squeezed his eyes closed and rolled over. At first Shiro assumed Akira was going to hide away and brood, but he lifted on his knees and presented.

His pussy was slick, still full of Shiro’s last load, and gaping in welcome between Akira’s lilac thighs. His tail bent back in a perfect arch, mirroring his back. His face was pressed into the covers, he was silent, swallowed up whatever protest he had.

Shiro waited a moment, resisting his natural urge to mount, to see if Akira would flatten and rescind the gesture. But no, the omega waited. 

Shiro mounted gently, carefully, sensitive to the fact that Akira was  _ just _ attempting to voice his displeasure. In the end, they were just an alpha and an omega, they couldn’t fight against what their bodies were designed for. Shiro stroked Akira down, cooed soft words to him, and pushed his hard cock into that soft, waiting cunt.

Akira opened easily for him, arching his back and spreading his knees as if he had been taking cock like this his whole life. He moaned, his cock leaked onto the bed, and Shiro fucked him nice and softly. Every thrust opened him up, every press of Shiro’s knot against his swollen pussy lips earned a freshly broken moan from Akira’s lips. Despite everything, Akira enjoyed this and was receiving pleasure from submitting to Shiro’s knot, and Shiro held onto that.

By the time Shiro’s knot was snug and thick inside of Akira, Akira was panting and thrusting back against him. He reeked of mindless arousal, his cock limp and spent as his pussy gushed over and over around Shiro. An omega’s heat was powerful, no doubt about it, and Shiro tried to remind himself he wasn’t taking advantage, that Akira was the one presenting and asking and fucking him back.

Shiro held him close as his knot plugged him up and he emptied another thick load inside, Akira settled under him, fingers gripping against Shiro’s arms.

“Am I going to get pregnant?” Akira mumbled against the bed.

“Do you not want to?” Shiro asked. He shouldn’t. He remembered what Akira had said. He knew that it was advised to  _ never _ suggest that there was an out of an omega’s duties. But he needed to know, he needed to pursue this and hopefully see it ended and resolved. 

Akira was quiet for a long time. He didn’t speak again until Shiro’s knot slid from his wrecked pussy, and then all he said was, “I’m so hungry.”

Luckily their first meal had already arrived. Shiro collected it and brought it to the table, unsealing the two meals as Akira pulled on his chain to sniff at the air. Shiro unchained him and Akira crawled, as he was trained to, up to the table. His wide eyes flicked across the  _ two _ trays, to Shiro, to his wet limp cock still out.

Akira edged towards him, mouth open, ready to suck him off in exchange for his meal. Shiro smiled and nudged him away, “Not today, eat up.”

Akira stared at him in disbelief, narrowing his eyes as if this were some sort of trick. Shiro turned away and set to work on his own meal, he was starving. Akira settled back and stared at his tray, his stomach rumbling loudly, his hands unsure fists in the air as he looked between the food and Shiro a couple more times.

He took up his utensil and fed himself for the first time since he was delivered to Shiro. His hesitance, his overwhelmed appreciation and relief at having his own meal for the first time warmed Shiro. This is what he wanted, his omega happy at his side. Akira ate like a prisoner, hunching over his meal and scarfing it up quickly. Shiro gave him his space.

When Akira had finished he was climbing up onto Shiro’s lap, pinning him against the lounge and guiding his cock back inside of him. They fucked like that, Akira riding his fat cock as Shiro lapped at his bond mark, eager for his omega to give him some affection back, the more Akira took charge the more Shiro longed for his softness.

Shiro knew that not every mount would be soft and loving as it had been the night before. But he hoped.

The rest of the day devovled into a lazy pattern of resting, mating, and then fucking even more. Akira seeking, presenting, taking Shiro’s cock and guiding it to his wet clutch. Shiro was glad to give it to him, to pound his pussy raw and rock his knot in and out as Akira whimpered and whined for more.

Shiro had lost his virginity years ago and had many entanglements over the years. Sometimes with another alpha, most often with betas who delighted in the chance to take an alpha. But never an omega, not before  _ his.  _ And the experience was so different, so fulfilling. Every time Akira opened his legs or presented he felt a fresh wave of euphoria, his cock sliding in and he felt like the entire universe revolved around them and their copulation in that moment.

Akira was sullen and quiet, eyes averted and deep in thought when Shiro wasn’t inside of him. The moment Shiro’s balls emptied and his knot eased from Akira, the little omega would go limp or shove him away. Always reaching down to touch his gaping hole, to investigate and swirl the come and slick that oozed from him. Shiro noticed, when he was eating or giving Akira space, that Akira would masturbate, fingers working inside his cunt and his hand jerking his newly freed cock. It never seemed to satisfy him and it started to be a cue for Shiro to come over and offer his services, to press kisses and nip at Akira while he wrung his little dick for pleasure and cried.

Akira cried a couple of times, Shiro tried not to take it personally. 

Akira slept on and off, never for long, always waking up and seeking Shiro’s cock. Shiro was exhausted but he knew he had to be here for this heat. Had to solidify the bond and make sure that Akira knew that this was how it was going to be, that Shiro would be here for him to make him feel pleasure and relief.

It was late at night and Akira had woken Shiro up again for another lazy rut. Shiro was half asleep, groggy, holding Akira close to his chest as they laid on their side, Shiro’s knot snugly inside of him when Akira finally voiced his thoughts.

“I’m scared I don’t actually love you,” Akira mumbled and Shiro blinked himself awake. “I feel like I do, but you’ve been cruel to me, and gave me no choice but to love you.”

“You…” Shiro had to replay Akira’s words over in his head, barely believing them. “You  _ love _ me?”

“Are we always going to be this way?” Akira asked, voice quiet. “Are you always going to have me chained up and naked and stuff?”

Shiro nuzzled into Akira’s hair, “No, I hope not.”

“I used to think…” Akira quieted only a second as Shiro grasped one of his little tits in his hands to squeeze, “That I could find a real mate. That somehow I would find an alpha that wasn’t part of the Empire, that we could just be like any free couple. And I’m…”

Akira was grieving. Shiro wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could.

“Akira, we are bonded, you’re my mate.” Shiro whispered, “Even if this wasn’t what you thought it would be, I want to make you happy, I want us to love each other.”

“What happens when I get pregnant?” Akira’s voice was small, he was limp in Shiro’s arms even as Shiro’s cock worked another load into him. “Will the Program take me? Will they take the baby?”

“No,” Shiro nuzzled close, warming at the thought of Akira fat with pups in his arms. “They won’t separate a bonded pair, we would stay together.”   
  
For a brief moment Shiro remembered Sendak and his retired omegas. He shook the thought away, he didn’t want to ever think of that meeting ever again.

“And the baby?” Akira’s voice got even smaller.

Shiro hummed, “If you want, we can raise our young here. All pups have to be admitted to military training by their fourth year, but we can have them until then.”

It was uncommon, of course, most alphas were high ranking and had demanding positions within the Empire. Raising pups was demanding and most alphas had them sent away after a couple of weeks so they could keep their home peaceful and their omega to themself. Shiro could empathize, but he had always warmed at the thought of his mate caring for their young. At having his home be a haven for his pups, even if it would only be for a short time.

Akira sobbed, “I don't want that, I don’t want to give them up. Not for the Empire.”

“Hey,” Shiro’s knot finally slipped and he was able to turn Akira around and embrace him Gproperly as he wept. “It's an honor to birth high-content galra for the Emperor, it's the most noble pursuit an omega can have, Akira. You will always have me with you, and we can have many pups, you don’t need to go without, if you don’t want to.”

“No, you’re not listening!” Akira pounded his fists against Shiro’s chest, “I hate the Empire! I hate the Emperor! You don’t understand!”

“ _ Akira _ ,” Shiro growled in warning, “I’m willing to ease up on you, I’m willing to give you privileges and reconsider my rules but the  _ one thing _ I will not tolerate is that sort of talk.”

Akira went quiet for a moment, tears wet against Shiro’s chest, “There’s nothing you can do to me to make me change my mind.”

“I wouldn’t challenge it, Akira, I know you’re stubborn but you should not challenge me on my loyalty,” Shiro was curled around Akira, soft despite the harshness of his words. He needed his mate to know how serious he was. “I want to be soft with you, I want the best for you. I  _ will _ punish you if you speak badly of our ruler again.”

Akira wept and Shiro held him close, nuzzling against his hair, his bond mark, and let him grieve. He knew this was a lot for him. He knew Akira had been raised to feel this way, to deny his nature, to hate the Empire that would rehabilitate him eventually. Shiro regretted how harsh he had been, as necessary as it was, seeing Sendak’s cruelty and contempt for his omega had struck something deep inside of him.

He didn’t want Akira to hate him, he wanted Akira to be as natural and soft a mate as the fierce little omega would allow. He would still need to remain firm, of course, but he hated to see Akira hurt like this.

The next morning Shiro woke to Akira sucking his cock to life and presenting eagerly, as if he had been doing it for years. As if Akira had not been sobbing hours earlier about the reality of his life here.

Shiro fucked him and tried not to think about Akira’s meltdown, tried to accept the panting and pleading and moaning for what they were. Not as an uncontrollable urge that Akira wasn’t unable to fight against any longer. The sounds of their fucking echoed in the small space, skin on skin, Shiro’s balls heavy and slapping against Akira.

“Shiro, Shiro-” Akira was panting, aching his back and curling his tail across him. Shiro growled in response, gripped his hips and fucked him  _ harder.  _

Akira cried out at the punishing pace but Shiro was lost in his thoughts, in his emotions. Akira had said he  _ loved him _ yesterday, but was that even true? Akira didn’t even know. Was their bond going to remain chemical? And why would it matter? The only real responsibility Shiro had to Akira, and to the Empire, was to fill him full of strong pups. 

But Akira had no love for the Empire. How could he love Shiro when that was true?

Shiro came deep inside of Akira, pulling at his tail and pinning him close despite how thickly his knot swelled. Akira couldn’t get away, he knew that, and the distressed sounds that broke from him gave Shiro no pleasure.

“Alpha-” Akira whimpered as Shiro pinned him flat. “It hurts.”

“Akira,” Shiro growled against his flattened ear, “Do you love me?”

“Shiro!” Akira tried to wrestle away but there was nowhere to go.

“Just tell me,” Shiro was shaking. “Just tell me if you don’t. Just tell me if you hate me.”

Akira was silent save for his hiccuping breaths. Shiro felt his hole clench against him as he came weakly against the bed beneath him.

_ “Shiro,”  _ Akira groaned pathetically.

“If you hate me I can send you back, they can find another for you,” It hurt Shiro to say it. “Otherwise I’ll give you clothes, I’ll get rid of the cage and the isolation chamber, we can start over. But if you don’t want me, just tell me.”

Akira thrashed against Shiro in an attempt to escape either his hold or the question. Shiro held him tighter, his knot firm within him. 

“Don’t send me away,” Akira mumbled against the bed, wilting.

“Tell me, Akira, do you hate me?”

“No! I don’t!” Akira snarled and Shiro knew he was telling the truth by the urgency, the anger. “I don’t hate you, I wish I did, but I don’t! Get off of me!”

Shiro let go and lifted himself onto his hands, they were still connected, Shiro’s knot still leaking come into Akira’s clenched cunt. Akira curled up as best as he could, hands covering his head to hide himself.

“I met with another Alpha when I was away,” Shiro confessed. His cock shrunk, his knot wilted immediately and slipped from Akira prematurely. “The Program thought if I came back to you smelling like another omega, it would push you to present.”

Akira’s eyes snapped to Shiro’s between his fingers, “What?”

“I didn’t want to,” Shiro sat back on his heels, cock limp between his thighs. “I thought I would just be in the same space and then leave. But. Akira, listen, I  _ don’t _ want us to turn out how that alpha and his omega did. I don’t want to be cruel, I don’t want us to only be together because we  _ have to _ .”

Akira frowned, not fully following, “What did you… do?”

“Nothing,” Shiro bared his teeth and quickly withdrew his anger when Akira jumped. “But seeing them. Seeing that omega and what was done to him. I  _ know _ why you fear this process, and I want to change how we are. I want this to work. I want you to be happy.”

Akira watched him with caution, clearly unable to discern if this was an elaborate trick or if Shiro was being honest. 

“I like you,” Akira admitted, frowning with his tail flicking in the air. “I still don’t know if I love you, or if my body just wants me to love you. But you were not what I expected. And when you are kind, you…”

Akira looked away, ears flat, struggling.

“I want you, I want to live my life with you and raise pups with you,” Shiro said. He didn’t approach Akira, he didn’t touch him. He needed his omega to hear his words and understand him. “It may never look like what you expected or wanted. But I want this. I want you.”

Akira frowned, “I don’t want to make soldiers for the Empire. I don’t want my pups to be raised to think this is  _ normal _ and to live their lives for your Emperor.”

“Akira-” Shiro warned, bristling.

“Why can’t we just keep them? Why can’t you leave? If you  _ love _ me, why would you make me do this?” Akira was yelling now. His hands shaking fists, despite how his heat ramped up and made his little cock hard, his cunt slick again already. Shiro wanted to plunge in, to fuck into Akira until he shut up, but he held back.

“I said last night that this was something I wouldn’t tolerate,” Shiro growled. “This is your  _ last _ warning.”

Akira’s dark eyes lit with fire, “Then punish me! Oh, you love me so much, don’t you Shiro? You only love me when I say what you want, when your cock is inside of me. Punish me and set me right then, show me!”

Shiro pinned Akira to the bed, hands around his thick collar, muscles flexing and as he forced him down under all his strength. Akira cried out, kicking and thrashing as his hard cock leaked. 

“You want that? You want to challenge that?” Shiro couldn’t temper his anger, he couldn’t relax how his rage turned his cock rock hard and ready. He nudged it against Akira’s slick opening, Akira shouting and thrashing again. “You and I serve the Empire, we serve the Emperor, and the sooner you accept it the happier you will be, Akira! Why do you want me to force that? Why do you  _ want _ me to hurt you?”

Shiro’s finger inadvertently hit the trigger on the collar that activated his blood test. The collar hissed and Akira wailed and almost went limp as the collar took its sample. Akira grinded against Shiro’s cock, confirming Shiro’s hunch that he was aroused by the pain of it.

“Fuck,” Akira groaned, “Do it, punish me! Prove it!”

His eyes were thick with arousal, with heat-lust, and Shiro forced his cock deep inside of him without taking his hands off his throat. Akira opened for him beautifully, thighs splayed wide to make space for his thick raging cock. Shiro pounded, snarling and growling at Akira as he did so. The little omega did not resist, eyes lidding with a baffling arousal Shiro couldn’t help but rush to meet.

Only a few moments of frenzied fucking later, Shiro’s knot was thick inside of Akira and the both of them were growling and panting and covered in sweat.

“Listen,” Shiro growled through his gasps, releasing Akira’s neck from his large hands. “The only things I will punish you for is violence and disloyalty. That’s it. And you earned a real punishment, one I want to last, because I don’t want to speak of this ever again.”

Akira glared at Shiro as if he was issuing him a challenge, “Fine.”

“I will need to make the request to the Program and have it approved,” Shiro’s anger was smoothing over with every spurt of seed he emptied into Akira’s abused cunt. “But, once it is done, I will not challenge you on your thoughts or loyalty to the Empire. We will not speak of it. Understand?”

Akira frowned, his scent sideways between aggression and fear, “What are you requesting?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you when it is approved.”

Akira looked fearful, “You don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I do,” Shiro fixed his eyes on Akira’s, “And hopefully this will be the last punishment of this caliber. Once it's done, I will send back the isolation chamber, and I will give you privileges. We will start over then.”

Akira looked away, hurt, “Shiro I…”

“You may apologize, if you wish.”

Akira closed his eyes and covered his face, “Shiro.”

“Akira.”

“Can we… Can we just…” Akira looked back at him like a bird with a broken wing, his lip trembling. 

“What?”

“Please, alpha, I just…” Akira reached out and, to Shiro’s surprise, pulled him into a tight embrace. Shiro knelt down and covered Akira, holding him back, feeling the rapid beat of his heart against his own before he pressed a thousand kisses against him.

“I love you, I really do,” Shiro whispered.

“I know,” Akira answered, “I know you do.”

Akira began to cry again. Shiro held him through it. Hurt, confused, wanting more from himself and from Akira. He knew what he wanted, what Akira needed, and he just hoped that doing this one final punishment would set Akira on the path he needed to be on.

Eventually Akira slipped off into a heavy nap, and Shiro plucked up his pad and messaged Srit.

“I would like to request permission to give Akira a piercing.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Akira settle into a new normal while they wait for Akira's test results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, off the top I just gotta get something off my chest - I know this is a dark fic and a dark Shiro and fics like this are gonna garner all sorts of responses and reactions. But I would really appreciate it if you guys stop commenting wishing for Shiro's death, it really bothers me. I don't care if that's your response, that's fine, I just don't want to see those sentiments in my inbox at all. Thanks for understanding, I appreciate all of you and your comments and I just need to draw that line for my own sake.
> 
> Anyways, back at it, expect the next chapter soon because this one got long and Im hyped for the next aha
> 
> Chapter 11 CW & Tags
> 
> CW: Pregnancy talk, mentions of past violence and murder
> 
> Tags: hurt/comfort, medical talk, manipulation, bathing, non-sexual touching, bonding, grinding, frottage, gender roles, gift giving, power imbalance, groping, nipple play, fingering, p in v, mirror sex

According to the Program’s stats on Akira, his first heat lasted a total of about thirty-two hours. The readings from his collar were recorded and converted into data, charts filling Shiro’s inbox of varying interest. The breakdown estimated the number of inseminations, the rate of which Akira was receiving pleasure and willing, and what rate he was resistant or dissatisfied. All the data was added together for the Program to access the mating process, to make an estimate of probability of impregnation.

Shiro looked over them on his pad. Most of the information was too technical for him to make heads or tails of, but what he did see settled his post-rut nerves. According to the readings, Akira had enjoyed and been willing more than 85% of the heat, which was a higher number than Shiro would have guessed. The simplified report congratulated Shiro on a successful heat, on solidifying their bond and on his training of his omega.

Akira was sleeping, had been for a long time since his heat eased off. That was normal, the both of them had barely slept at all. He looked peaceful, tucked up in their blankets, hair askew against his pillow. Shiro felt an overwhelming fondness, protective, knowing that it was possible that Akira was seeded with pups right now.

According to the data there was a 72% chance. First heats usually did not yield a pregnancy anyways, and between Akira’s history of suppressants and his turbulent health before the heat finally broke, even a 72% rate was a positive sign. 

_ Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shiro, congratulations on a successful first heat with your omega. _ Srit had sent several check-in messages during Akira’s heat, all ignored. Shiro wondered if they could see when Shiro was logged into the application.  _ According to the data readouts, it looks like your bond with Akira is finalized. You are now moving into Phase 2 of the breeding process, I recommend familiarizing yourself with the appropriate chapters in the manuals. Maintaining secure foundations with your omega and achieving a regular cycle is essential to your omega’s first pregnancy.  _

Shiro already had messages that said pretty much the exact same thing. He remembered some of the literature regarding this stage, he would have to read up later.

“Vrepit Sa, thank you. Did you see my message requesting a piercing for Akira?”   
  
There was a pause before Srit answered, “ _ Yes. I am able to discuss your request after a quick check in regarding Akira, if that is alright, Admiral. _ ”

Srit was back to being formal, back to the book. It sat uneasily against Shiro, he hadn’t had a conversation with them since they sent Shiro to Sendak’s quarters. The thought turned his stomach. He wondered if he should bring it up, let Srit know what Sendak did and how he was treating his omega. Shiro knew nothing would come of that.

“Of course,” He answered, pushing his thoughts aside.

Srit went on to ask increasingly invasive but impartial questions regarding Akira’s heat. About whether or not Akira expressed pain or discomfort, how often he ate and slept during the heat, any unusual behaviors. Shiro answered as best he could, knowing that Srit was simply doing their job and not trying to pry. 

“ _ His heat ended about nine hours ago, correct? What has he been doing in that time? _ ”

“He’s been sleeping, that’s all,” Shiro looked over to the bed. Akira hadn’t moved, his scent was a pleasant contentment that filled his quarters like a luxurious perfume.

“ _ Perfect, don’t let him sleep longer than twelve hours. It’s important he eats and receives a vitamin supplement in case he is pregnant. Ideally, he will be showing nesting behaviors between now and his next heat. You should provide access to extra bedding so he can exercise that instinct when it presents in him. From the information on his chart his next heat will be in three to five weeks, we won’t have a more accurate range until he has a couple of heats.” _

“When will we know if he’s pregnant?” Shiro typed anxiously. He had been so eager to get Akira to fully bond, to present and take his knot, that now he was here he found himself flung into the anxiety of whether or not it had taken. How Akira would respond, what they would do. Akira’s comments and meltdowns during his heat were weighing against Shiro.

“ _ We will know in about a week from his blood test, keep activating it on his collar and I will alert you to his results as soon as I receive them _ .”

“He told me he doesn’t want to get pregnant, or to have our pups be raised in the Empire,” Shiro punched the words out on his pad before he had the sense to hold them back.

“ _ That’s not uncommon for cases such as his _ ,” Srit responded without pause.  _ “Most omegas, regardless of their prior convictions, will follow their instincts to whelp pups and raise them how their alpha require. I would not be concerned about his resistance now. Speaking of pregnancy - I cannot process your request for a piercing until it’s confirmed that Akira is not pregnant, the Program does not permit bodily modifications during pregnancy. I will send ahead the form and you can fill it out now, I will push it through if Akira is negative. _ ”

Shiro loaded up the request forms and filled them out, marvelling at the horrifically long list of piercing options available to alphas to inflict on their omegas. The one Shiro wanted for Akira wasn’t half as terrible as the others on the list, and besides, he was doing it for Akira’s own good. For a final, last lesson on the one thing he wanted to iron out of his omega.

He was a good alpha. He was. If Akira wasn’t able to put aside his hatred for the Empire, it would only cause him more strife and heartache. Akira had progressed so much in a short amount of time and as much as Shiro wanted to reward that, he knew he had to cut out this one flaw before it broke both of them down.

The application was completed and sent. Shiro got up, turned the wall displays so Akira would wake up to the stars, and went and settled into bed next to his omega. He propped himself up on the headboard, his bare legs touching the soft curve of Akira’s back, and opened up the manual’s chapters on Phase 2.

An hour or so later, Akira groaned in his sleep and rolled over, throwing an arm around Shiro’s legs. He purred in his sleep, pressing his cheek against Shiro’s thigh. Shiro wondered if this affection and desire that had surfaced from him during his heat would last, or if he would wake and shake it off. He hoped not. Every scrap of affection and softness filled Shiro with a longing he couldn’t explain, a need he hadn’t known until he met Akira. Moreso than sex or the instinct to breed, he wanted that gentleness.

Eventually Akira blinked his eyes open and stared up at the display of stars and fighter ships overhead, he didn’t move from Shiro’s side, still clinging and pressed skin-to-skin.

“I don’t feel so good,” He murmured.

Shiro bent and kissed his omega on his forehead, pleased when Akira didn’t move away, “Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Sore,” Akira slurred and contorted from his relaxed position on the bed. He winced and reached down between his thighs. “Ugh, its... Swollen.”

Shiro put his pad aside and pulled back the blanket to reveal Akira’s small, curled body, “Let me see.”

Akira made a pained expression but parted his legs for his alpha. Good, that was good. His heat had drained away from him but he didn’t resist his alpha, allowing him to help. His tail was curled up between his legs, responding to his discomfort no doubt, and Shiro had to gently coax it away to reveal Akira’s cunt.

It was swollen, redness revealing irritation near Akira’s glistening hole. He was still a little wet and his entrance remained loose and open. It would have looked inviting if it weren’t for the faint scent of  _ discomfort _ and the nervous look on Akira’s face.

“Yeah, you look sore Akira,” Shiro cooed, he used his thumbs to hold open Akira’s wrecked pussy. He had to push down his arousal at the soft whimper Akira made. “You took my knot a lot during your heat, this can happen. I have some medicine for it, we’ll put that on and we won’t have sex until you’re feeling better.”

It was really common, actually. Shiro had just finished reading up about the proper aftercare for first knots and heats. He should have checked up on how Akira handled his knot the first time, but his heat and Akira taking the lead had thrown those ideas to the wind.

Shiro rummaged through his omega supplies and came back with a tube of medicine made for this very purpose. Akira was sitting up now, hugging his knees to his chest and watching Shiro with wide, nervous eyes. 

Shiro held the tube out in his hand for Akira, “Here, do you want to put it on?”

Akira looked surprised at the offer and carefully took the medicine. He held it up to his face to read the label, “Do I just… Rub it in or?”

Shiro settled down next to Akira, “Yeah, smear it around where it hurts and leave it. I can do it if you want.”

Akira looked up at Shiro with a puzzled expression, “Why are you letting me do this myself?”

“Because you will know better where you need it,” Shiro shrugged and leaned back on his hands, “Why are you surprised?”

“Just seems like something an alpha would want to do,” Akira adjusted and opened his legs, tilting his head down towards his cunt to get a look at it himself. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to touch myself.”

“No, you can,” Shiro frowned at himself, at the sets of rules he had imposed upon Akira just because they were what all the manuals had suggested. “I want to change up the rules anyways now that we are fully bonded. I want you to be happy and comfortable here for when the pups arrive.”

Akira froze mid-motion, tube of medicine between his fingers, lid in his other hand. His eyes wide, his ears pinned, “Oh. Right.”

It wasn’t an agreement, Shiro knew, Akira was still struggling with the concept. 

Akira snapped back to himself, setting back to work on applying the medicine to himself. Shiro watched as he pushed the clear gel out of the tube, nose wrinkling at the smell, and applied it gingerly to the sore places on his labia. Shiro watched with concern, hoping the medicine would work, hoping that Akira would stop pushing against the idea of having pups with him.

“So,” Akira’s voice broke on the single word, “Am I.. pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro looked away from Akira’s sore cunt, “We won’t know for about a week. Program data says there’s a 72% chance of conception.”

Akira blinked and inhaled a shaky breath, “They would know, wouldn’t they.”

Shiro waited as Akira finished up and capped the tube, leaving it on the bed between them. He flopped onto his back with a frustrated huff, legs parted to let the sticky gel on his folds breathe. There was a faint scent of arousal on the air from Akira, Shiro wondered if he was interpreting the scent wrong, or if discussion of pregnancy would still arouse Akira outside of his heats. Whether or not he wanted it, his body did, and there was little an omega could do to fight against his instincts.

“You should eat something,” Shiro said, turning back to his pad. “What do you want?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Akira said abruptly, he was glaring up at the star display, arms crossed against his chest. “You think you can be kind and I’ll forget all the horrible shit you do to me? You told me you’re gonna punish me for not liking your Emperor, you hold that over me, and then you do this. What’s your game?”

Shiro sighed, “Akira, please, I don’t want to do this.”

Akira sat up and glared at Shiro, teeth bared,  _ “You _ don’t want to do this?  _ You? _ Okay. Yeah. Sorry, I wouldn’t want  _ you _ to do something you don’t want.”

Shiro bristled, but took a deep breath and the anger slid away easily. Akira was his mate. His fully bonded mate. Akira had taken Shiro’s knot beautifully over the past two days. His anger couldn’t rile Shiro the way it had before. 

“What do you want to eat?” Shiro repeated and angled his pad towards him, showing him the menu of what was in the canteen currently. “You pick. I told you we were going to restart, that I was going to give you privileges. If you don’t want them, I can take them back. So, what do you want to eat?”

Akira frowned deeply at Shiro, searching for a lie, a “game” as he had just put it. But he gave up when Shiro gave him nothing but a gentle, fond impassivity. The omega turned to the pad, scrolled up and down it with a finger, then picked one of the meals. 

Shiro left Akira alone until the meal came, then he set it down at the table and unhooked Akira’s chain from the bed and guided him over. Akira looked from the meal to Shiro’s crotch, to his face, a silent question,  _ do I need to suck you off again for this _ ? But Shiro gestured towards his food and turned to his own. Akira softened and ate.

Omegas needed lots of rest and nutrient-rich meals after their heats. It was recommended to let them eat and rest exclusively, with minimal sex, punishment, or tasks for at least three days. So Shiro followed the advice, moving Akira’s chain from the bed to the table for meals and back again. Working on the lounge or watching his screen as Akira napped, or laid and watched Shiro with passive, quiet interest. 

Shiro brought him into the steam room to bathe once a day, of course, and every time Akira would press his bare body to Shiro’s. He would bathe Shiro as he had been taught, but now his hands lingered, his eyes studied the curves and muscles and scars across Shiro’s body.

“How did you lose your arm?” He asked once, eyes averted shyly as he wiped down the scarred and sore flesh that connected to machine.

Shiro hummed low, “There was a traitor on my ship and he attempted to assassinate me. He took my arm, but I took his life.”

Akira blinked, his ears pinned back, “Was he a Blade?”

Shiro didn’t answer, but he knew that was answer enough for Akira.

“What about this?” Akira asked a few minutes later, tracing the scar that crossed over the bridge of Shiro’s nose. “Was that from a traitor too?”

“No,” Shiro wrapped his arms around Akira and breathed him in, “I got it from my combat trials. When a Galra of the Empire has completed their training, they need to enter combat trials if they wish to be assigned into the Emperor’s military.”

Akira didn’t say anything, just continued to scrub Shiro down while holding his eye. It was curious, since Shiro knew it was similar to Blade of Marmora initiation which Akira would have had to have completed himself. 

“I had a lot to prove, not just for an assignment, but as an alpha,” Shiro continued, “Alphas lose priority for being matched with a mate if they do poorly, some are dropped from the Program entirely if they do too poorly. I was top of the trials for my year, I killed four of my peers to get there, but they gave me this.”

Akira stared at him with an expression Shiro couldn’t place, one that could have been admiration or deeply buried terror.

“You killed them?” Akira asked, knowing the answer. “How old were you?”

“I was seventeen,” Shiro would regularly have said this proudly, but the soft fear in Akira’s eyes made it hurt. And that's when he pieced together Akira’s expression, it wasn’t admiration or terror, it was  _ sympathy. _ An expression foreign to Shiro, one that cracked his chest open with regret, with love. “I chose it, I could have taken a non-military role in the Empire, I could have declined the final trials and still had good standing.”

Akira’s eyebrows were pinched together, his lip quivering. He pushed forward and covered Shiro’s scar in kisses.

Shiro laughed, “What’s this for?”

Akira shushed him, “Don’t ask.”

Shiro spent some of his downtime planning what Akira’s new rules would be once the piercing was complete, or once it was confirmed he was pregnant. He would introduce them slowly, he decided, transitioning from this schedule of relaxation and rest to one more suited to a proper bonded pair.

Shiro did not want to keep Akira chained during the day, he wanted him to have the freedom to move around their quarters as he wished. He found resources on the Program application for omegas, video clips meant to educate and coax omegas into their domestic role. Shiro wanted Akira to be that, to take care of their home, to cook and clean and be soft under Shiro’s hands. He didn’t know if Akira would take to it, but he wanted to give him the option of something to do other than the training that had been intended to open him up to his heat.

Shiro wanted to be rid of the restraints and the isolation chamber and the devices meant to sexually torment. He wanted them closed up tight in the crate, the crate shoved far back into the storage compartments, and possibly only explored if it was something Akira  _ wanted. _

It all felt a bit absurd to think so far into the future. But there was the chance that Akira was already carrying Shiro’s pups, so he had to think of how they would work. If Akira  _ was _ pregnant it would also mean the end of Shiro’s breeding leave, and he would be required to take up his post in full again. Leaving Akira alone for twelve hours a day. If he wasn’t pregnant, Shiro would have a few more weeks to try for it before he would need to return to active duty. Either way, he needed to figure out what Akira was going to do when Shiro was not here.

Akira was not as sullen and disinterested as he had been before his heat. He wasn’t quite content, the hanging axes of his coming punishment and his possible pregnancy clearly weighing on him. It seemed that he was reflecting as much as Shiro, although Shiro couldn’t tell what he was thinking, not unless he decided to share it with him.

“Shiro,” Akira said one evening, a few days after his heat ended, “When can I have clothes?”

Shiro told Akira he would soon, so of course he asked, Shiro held him closer so their bodies met warmly under the blankets, “Soon. If your punishment is approved you will have clothes for it. If you’re pregnant, I’ll give you clothes as well. Either way, we are just waiting.”

“Why would I need clothes for my punishment?” Akira asked softly, nuzzling close to Shiro’s scent gland to breathe him in. 

“It’s not a sexual punishment, Akira, you’ll see,” Shiro kissed Akira’s hair and pushed his leg between his, feeling the wet warmth of his pussy against him. They hadn’t had intercourse since Akira’s heat waned, only coy touches and occasional affectionate laps at either of their cocks. 

Akira ground automatically against Shiro’s thigh, cock hardening, “Can I change your mind... About the punishment?”

Shiro nuzzled him, his cock hardening against Akira’s small prick, “No, baby, the paperwork is already submitted. Once it's done, I won’t punish you as harshly, not without reason.”

Akira hid his face and groaned, Shiro couldn’t help but reach down between them to grasp their cocks together in his hand and stroke them as one. Akira was leaking sweetly against his fingers.

“Alpha,” Akira gasped, “I want to be a good mate for you. I do. I don’t know why.”

Shiro beamed and shushed him, “I know baby, it’s okay. Be a good boy for me and come.”

Akira did, spilling slick all over Shiro’s hand and cock. He finished himself off and let Akira lick his hand clean. It felt good to have Akira warm and soft in his arms, willing and ready, even if he didn’t fully understand why yet. They were bonded, they were hardwired into each other’s DNA now, Akira might not fully accept it, but he was warming to it.

The week ran up and Shiro eagerly, anxiously awaited the results from Akira’s blood test. Akira did as well, dragging the extra blankets Shiro had left out around him on their bed. Not quite nesting, but warming up to it, seeking the comfort of it instinctively. Shiro’s pad chimed and they both held breath as Shiro opened the alert.

“Negative,” Shiro breathed, both relieved and disappointed. “It’s estimating your next heat to be in about four weeks.”

Akira watched Shiro, head cocked to the side and tail flicking behind him. If he had any emotional response to the news, he didn’t let it show, “So, what now?”

“We wait to see if your punishment is approved, it was pending on your results,” Shiro explained. “After that, we start over, with new rules.”

Shiro started the week this way, slowly introducing his new rules and new schedule. Nothing official, nothing laid out exactly how he planned. But he started it by setting Akira up with Program-approved programming on his little holoscreen. Video clips offering education in cooking and the like. There were even clips showing performed examples of Omegas housekeeping, being good mates, nesting and cleaning and performing non-sexual intimacy with their Alpha.

Akira frowned at the screen in disbelief and offense whenever Shiro put it on, but he didn’t bind Akira to the spot or force him to watch it. Just made it available to him. Akira would comment on how unrealistic it seemed, or warn Shiro that he was  _ terrible _ at anything remotely resembling cooking and to not expect a trained house omega out of him. But Shiro would just smile as he continued his work, never feeling the need to correct him or anything.

It was an easy familiarity that was growing between them. One that warmed Shiro up inside. One that started to feel like home.

The piercing request was approved a day later. Reading those words sent a sharp chill of anticipation through Shiro, one that stung and remained stagnant in his stomach. He wanted this, he wanted Akira to be marked with something more permanent to not only mark their bond, but to remind him of his place. So he would not forget where he was, and who he had to be thankful for.

“It’s a piercing,” Shiro announced to the room. 

Akira looked up from his holo screen, ears perked and eyes wide. Shiro didn’t need to give him context, he had been waiting to hear what the punishment would be, “Where?”

Shiro considered whether or not he should tell him and what difference it would make. He could have Akira primed for it, dreading the day the Program officials would come and do the procedure. Or, he could keep him in the dark, have it surprise him on the day so it would shock the lesson into him.

“You’ll see,” Shiro tried to not sound cruel, he wasn’t doing this for his own gain.

Akira’s ears pinned, “It’s… not going to be my dick or…”

“No, no, not your genitals,” Shiro felt sick at the idea. He once thought those piercings to be erotic, now he only thought of Sendak and his abused omegas. “I’d never do anything to change your perfect pussy or cock, Akira.”

Akira didn’t seem reassured, but he didn’t ask again. In fact, he seemed a bit relieved now that he knew the punishment was a piercing. It made Shiro second-guess it for just a moment, concerned that Akira might somehow  _ like _ the idea. But Akira spent the rest of that day lost in thought, fingers trailing over his body curiously, his scent souring as his fingers lingered.

“ _ I am arranging for a medical team to board your warship,”  _ Srit’s message said the following day, “ _ I am attaching the current itinerary but it will be subject to change. Medical teams consist of a Program doctor, omega assistant(s) and a guard detail. I am forwarding you an information document outlining preparation and postoperative care.”  _

Shiro reread the message again, curiosity piqued, “Omega assistants?”

“ _ Yes, Program medical support staff are largely retired omegas. They are chemically de-scented and should not cause a disturbance on the ship or within your quarters. _ ”

So that was what they did with retired omegas, Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief. He shouldn’t have doubted the Empire, he knew they wouldn’t have done something terrible to omegas who had done their honorable duty for the Empire. But a part of him had feared the worst.

“ _ Since Akira has not been seen by the Program’s staff since being delivered to you, we are going to include a medical inspection as well. Some alphas experience intense feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness during medical inspections and procedures so I am sending you anti-anxiety medication for the day, this is required for the safety of our staff.” _

Shiro thought of Sendak and tried to imagine what it would have been like to be in the room with him as his omega was held down and his altered cock skewered through. Dangerous, without a doubt, even thinking of watching the Program doctor pierce Akira spurred on an anxious protective streak in him.

“Understood, thank you for arranging this,” Shiro responded and turned off his pad. He put it aside and went to one of his locked storage compartments to retrieve a package that had arrived days earlier.

Akira watched him as he pulled the package down and opened it, “What’s that?”

“Your clothes,” Shiro smiled at him and beckoned him closer from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor. Akira approached with his ears back cautiously, “You’re going to want to wear something for when the Program comes.”

Akira froze, his fur bristled, “What?”

Oh, shit, Shiro should have warned him instead of tossing the idea out like that, “No, don’t worry, it for the piercing and to do a medical check up on you. They aren’t going to take you anywhere, baby.”

Akira’s tail swished the air violently, his scent bitter, he must have not thought about  _ how _ he was getting the piercing before now, “They are coming here?”

“I’ll be here, I’ll protect you,” Shiro dropped the package and closed the distance between them, scooping Akira’s small body into his arms before the omega could attempt to scurry away. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“Except the  _ piercing,” _ Akira growled against Shiro’s chest.

“It’ll be over fast, then you won’t have to do it ever again,” Shiro rested his chin between Akira’s folded back ears. “No one is taking you away. I’m going to be here the whole time. And look, you can wear whatever you want!”

Akira peeled his face away from Shiro’s chest to stare into the package open on the ground. He grunted softly and Shiro let go of him to let him investigate. Akira crouched down and pawed through the clear-wrapped garments inside, each with a display image of what the garment was and how it should be worn.

“Are you kidding?” Akira growled, tossing the wrapped parcels back and staring back at Shiro. “These aren’t  _ clothes, _ Shiro, what are these?”

Shiro chuckled and flushed a bit in embarrassment. Akira was right, they weren’t typical clothes in any sense. They were all from the Program’s catalouge for omega wear, all erotic in various tastes, almost all of them made to accommodate easy access and most adjustable for a growing waistline. 

“You don’t like any of them?” Shiro grinned despite himself, hunkering down next to his omega and fishing out one of the plainer costumes. It was a simple tunic in a silky fabric, short hemline to accommodate Akira’s tail, tied loose at the waist with open side seams. It was airy and erotic without being overtly sexual, the dark color suited Akira, “What about this?”

“Just this?” Akira made a face at it. As if he wasn’t crouching in front of Shiro completely nude. “I’m not a sex doll for you to dress up.”

Shiro bit his lip and decided against making a retort, “I think it would look nice on you. You could pair it with the arm and leg wear, see?”

Shiro held up two different parcels, long arm socks and leggings, ones that would keep Akira’s arms and legs warm while keeping his fingers, palms, and toes exposed. The program did not make clothing for omegas that covered genitals or major erogenous zones. Shiro had selected clothing he thought would suit Akira, not ones he personally found to be the most intriguing. 

Akira picked up the parcels and looked between them, sighing with a deeply pained expression.

“Why can’t I have normal clothes?” He asked, eyes closed.

“These are normal clothes for omegas,” Shiro explained softly, looking through the other outfits to see if there were any more modest or ‘normal’ he could offer. “This is what the Program has to offer.”

Akira stared at Shiro, unconvinced, “Why can’t I just have clothes like yours?”

“Because what I own is rationed to me by the Empire according to my rank,” Shiro explained, “When the opportunity arises, I can look for something different for you at a training post. But for now, this is it. I won’t force you to wear any of it. I picked what I thought you would like, you can look at the catalogue yourself.”

Shiro moved away and gave Akira the space to look through the selection and make a decision for himself. At first Akira sat with his arms crossed, occasionally rifling through the parcels and scoffing at them. But before too long, Shiro looked up from his pad to see Akira opening a parcel and feeling the fabric in his hands. 

Akira dressed himself in the tunic Shiro had suggested. The dark shine of the material highlighted his curves, the open side seam teasing Akira’s exposed ribs, his hip. He belted it tight, pulling the neckline as closed as it would go over his chest. The hemline was short, and when Akira bent to open the leggings and start pulling them up over his legs Shiro got a cute view of his soft ass, a peek of his pussy between his thighs.

Akira stood, looking up and down himself, and turned to Shiro shyly, “Could I look in the mirror?” 

“Of course,” Shiro stood and unlocked Akira’s chain from the point on the floor, following him as he walked to the bathroom.

Akira turned and looked at himself in the mirror, eyes flickering and his scent shifting. He looked cute, his arms and legs encased in navy blue, the seams of them dotted with decorative rivets. The simple tunic covered his ass, his chest, his groin, but highlighted the rise and fall of his curves perfectly. His hair was a  _ mess, _ tousled and in his eyes, wild. Shiro would need to do something about it, but right now, his little omega looked beautiful.

Shiro pressed into his back and wrapped his arms around him, watching his dark eyes in the mirror’s reflection, “It looks good.”

“It’s better than being naked,” Akira surrendered, leaning back into Shiro’s hold, head lolling on his chest. Shiro couldn’t help himself, his hand slipping under the tunic to tease at Akira’s obscured little titties. “Ah, Shiro...”

“Just tell me to stop,” Shiro whispered, bending to nip at Akira’s bond mark, rolling his perk little nipple between his fingers. The shifting of the fabric against him, the lewd rise in the fabric in the mirror’s reflection was too much, too erotic, Shiro was already hard. “Say no and I’ll stop.”

Akira’s eyes lidded, his tail curled around Shiro’s leg, the scent of arousal thick against Shiro’s tongue. The tunic tented subtly and Shiro reached under to fondle Akira’s hard cock.

“I’m not even…” Akira gasped as Shiro gave him a gentle stroke, fingers dipping to investigate his hole. “In heat… but I… I want you.”

Shiro growled against Akira’s mark, he pulled his trousers down and freed his hard cock. It pushed up under Akira’s tunic, smearing precome over his ass as it sought the warm clutch of his cunt. Akira gasped and pushed back, arching against Shiro, lining his wet pussy up for him as he stared at their shared reflection in the mirror.

“ _ Alpha _ ,”

Shiro entered him for the first time since his heat. Akira cried out, hands scrambling to grip the counter in front of them for balance. Shiro gripped Akira by his chest, arm wrapped under the tunic, his other hand clawed around Akira’s cunt as he sunk his cock inside of him. Akira moaned and whined, pussy gushing eagerly as Shiro inched his massive cock carefully. He didn’t have Akira’s heat to help him and he needed to be careful. But it was so hard with Akira panting and whining the way he was.

“Alpha, please…” Akira was warm in his arms, warm against his cock. Shiro could barely think, his mouth latched onto Akira’s shoulder as he eased into his tight hole. “I want it, I want it…”

Shiro rolled his hips slowly, spoiling Akira with a gentle penetration in this demanding position. Akira’s nipples were hard against his arm, his cock’s leaking slit creating an erotic wet spot against his tunic. 

Shiro couldn’t see where he and Akira were connected in the mirror but it didn’t matter, he sped up and Akira wailed and gushed around him. Shiro began to pound in earnest, chasing his pleasure as Akira opened up around him, as he arched and moaned as he stared at his reflection. Watching himself get fucked, drool trailing from his perfect lips. Fuck.

Shiro pushed his knot against the fresh tightness of Akira’s hole, eager to get in, eager to spill, “Open up, baby, let me in.”

“Fuck,” Akira groaned, wriggling to find the right angle, “Breed me. Breed me.”

_ Fuck _ . Shiro punched his knot in and Akira screamed, slick cascading from him. Shiro lifted him up, weightless, and worked his entire body like a sleeve against his knot. Akira gripped against Shiro, shouting his name, his little cock spraying slick like a foundation as it bounced under his tunic. 

Shiro sunk his teeth into Akira’s bond mark and came. His seed pumping into Akira urgently, pushing up into his womb, desperate to make it take. He held Akira like this until his balls emptied, until his knot swelled and rested plugged up inside of Akira’s tight little body.

“Akira,” Shiro purred and Akira purred back. 

Shiro carried him into the shower, pulling off his new, dirtied clothes, and turning the water on. They stayed entangled, Shiro thick inside of Akira, as the water pounded down hot on their bodies.

“So much for clothes,” Akira mumbled against Shiro. It took him a moment to recognize that Akira was making a joke.

“We can clean them,” Shiro assured, “You can wear whatever you want from that package, whenever you want.”

“Hmm,” Akira hummed, sighing in Shiro’s arms and becoming heavy with exhaustion, “When is the Program coming?”

Shiro stroked his back, offering what little comfort he knew how to give in this moment, “Soon. Next couple of days.”

“I’ll endure it,” Akira mumbled softly, barely audible over the shower, “For you, Shiro.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Program medical team come to give Akira a medical exam, and a piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay alright enough teasing, let's get to it.
> 
> I wanna quickly thank you guys for being so amazing, I have never gotten this much positive attention from a fic and I feel so overwhelmed and overjoyed!! Today alone this fic got THREE pieces of fanart!! THREE! INSANE! I'm gonna post links to them all in the last chapters end notes once I get there. I feel so blessed, thank you guys <3
> 
> Chapter 12 CW & Tags  
> (Check end notes for expanded cw, including the spoiler for what Akira's piercing is if you need it)
> 
> CW: Forced Medical Exam, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Mod/Piercing 
> 
> Tags: medical exam, protectiveness, dehumanization, forced bondage, forced nudity, anxiety, medical bondage, ring gags, non-con touching/fingering, needles, piercing, aftercare, hurt/comfort

The preparation document gave basic guidelines for what Shiro had to do to make sure Akira was ready for his piercing. He needed to make sure Akira had slept properly and eaten before the Program medical team would arrive. He needed to ensure Akira was clean, as relaxed as possible, and be ready in wrist and ankle cuffs.

Akira had dressed himself that morning. Layering up as much as he could with the clothes he had access to. He wore a small, midriff revealing halter under his roomy tunic, his arm and leg guards, and had attempted to wrap another garment around him like a scarf before Shiro took it away. Shiro put his wrist and ankle restraints on over the stretched fabric as Akira’s tail curled between his legs and his ears laid flat.

“It's going to be okay, baby,” Shiro pressed a long kiss against his forehead and wasn’t offended when Akira did not offer anything back. He knew this would be hard for Akira, he had nothing but fear and hatred for the Program. He hadn’t even  _ seen _ another Galra since he had been brought to Shiro. “I’m nervous too.”

Akira pushed him away and stalked over to the bed, pulling his slowly growing collection of soft blankets up over his head. Fine. That was fine. Shiro needed the place tidy and ready for medical inspections and a piercing procedure, but the preparation document said not to undo any nesting. Omegas would feel distress at a nest being undone and they would need the comfort of it to fall into post procedure. 

Shiro let Akira self-soothe and cleaned up the space. He moved the furniture in the sitting area to the side, as he was asked, and cleaned everything until it was glimmering and spotless. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this visit was more than a medical inspection and procedure, the Program must also take these opportunities to assess bonds, the competency of the alpha. Sure, there were alphas like Sendak, but he must have been a special case. He had said himself that the Emperor arranged for him to have his current omega, the Program must let him get away with whatever he wanted.

Shiro adjusted the wall displays, changing it from the faux navigation windows to an unobtrusive static grey. Akira emerged from his pile of blankets and growled his annoyance at Shiro before burying himself deeper.

The pad chimed and Shiro unlocked it to see an alert from the warship’s system, the Program medical team had boarded and would be arriving once they were cleared. Shiro took in a breath and smoothed down his uniform. He had taken his anxiety medication that morning, as instructed, and he was surprised that it only seemed to take the edge off. He had suspected something stronger, knowing the sorts of drugs they used on omegas.

“They are going to be here soon, Akira,” Shiro announced to the pile of blankets. “You should come out.”

Akira didn’t answer, didn’t even move. He was acting like a petulant child, and Shiro didn’t want the Program official to see that or him having to drag Akira out of his nest. 

Shiro closed the distance to the bed and lifted the blankets from Akira’s head, the little omega hissed at him, “Now. Come on, I don’t want to have to force you.”

Akira glared at him and tried to pull the blanket from Shiro’s grip, ducking down deeper into its safety when he couldn’t free it, growling, “You’re gonna have to force me.”

“Alright,” Shiro huffed impatiently and reached into the blanket cocoon. Akira growled and attempted to wriggle away but Shiro pulled the chain from his collar and dragged the omega out. Akira protested, glared and kicked and hammered his fits in a classic tantrum, but as always he was no match for Shiro. “Come on, if you behave, this whole ordeal will be over with quicker.”

Shiro gripped his upper arms and settled Akira into a sitting position on the bed, still surrounded by his almost-nest. Akira glared and crossed his arms, his scent reeked of anger and fear. Shiro understood, of course, he had seen a bit of what the Program had done to him. But if Akira could slowly learn to love and trust Shiro, he could learn to at least stop fearing the Program. For his own sake

“I hate this,” Akira muttered, his eyes casting down, foggy. “I don’t want them to give me any injections or inspect my… my…” He growled low, “I don’t want them  _ looking _ at me.”

“Akira,” Shiro sighed, about to try and smooth over Akira’s bristled attitude when there was a chime from the door.

Akira’s ears perked and his eyes went wide, tail fanned. Shiro took in a deep breath, biting down a snarl, the urge to protect his omega from whatever it was that was causing him this distress was only somewhat muted by the medication.

“Akira, I’m here,” Shiro said slowly, guiding Akira’s chin to look him in the eye, “I won’t leave you alone, not for a second, you’re safe.”

Akira’s eye shone for a second as he stared into Shiro’s. The soft expression scattering once again into fear when the door chimed again.

Shiro could not ignore it for any longer. He let go of Akira’s chin and motioned to him softly,  _ stay put _ , as he strode to the door and put in all the security codes to let the Program inside. The door hissed open and a group of four galra stood in the corridor before Shiro.

The man in the front, dressed in the familiar uniform of the Program, addressed Shiro first, “Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane. I am Consultant Thoz of the Program, may I and my team enter your quarters, Admiral?”

“Of course,” Shiro stepped aside and let the official inside, even as something territorial inside of him bristled at the idea of  _ strangers _ coming into his home and near his omega. That was why they asked, it was considered polite of course, but it was also important to establish permission from an alpha to be near his omega.

Shiro watched the three that followed Thoz. The first was a small galra dressed in a leather-like bodysuit that covered her body from her toes up to a simple, thick metal collar at her throat. An omega, like Srit had said, her head and face were obscured by a hood and a face mask. It looked something between a Blades uniform and the intensive bondage suit Akira was delivered in. Shiro could not smell her, the absence of scent was actually quite eerie, he knew from her submissive stance and the suggestive, modest nature of her garb that she was definitely the omega assistant Srit had told Shiro would be coming.

Two guards flanked her entrance, both guiding in tall, wheeled trunks. Shiro noticed their electric batons at their sides, the wound metal-core rope on their belts, extra restraints ready to subdue an unruly omega.

Shiro pressed down the protective snarl that rose up in him, closed the seal doors and met Thoz at the center of the room. The omega stood to his side, hands clasped daintily in front of her, the two guards secured the trunks and began unlocking and unfolding the metal sides.

“I have read over your omega’s case file,” Thoz was all business, opening a holo-display on his pad that hovered between them. Akira’s file photo flickered in the air, angry, bruised, his braid messy and long at his side. “I understand you requested the piercing, but first I want to update its master file with more accurate medical readings. How is its temperament?”

“Uh,” Shiro tried to think of a concise way to explain, his mind caught on the way Thoz said  _ “it”. _ “He is doing satisfactory overall, but he has a lot of fear regarding the visit and the examination.”

“Understood,” Thoz sighed wearily, as if this was a common irritation that kept him from doing his job. “Happens to re-educated omegas. Veronica, would you see to it while I speak to the Admiral?”

The omega at his side bowed minutely and reached up to remove the plain mask from her face. Shiro watched curiously as she unveiled and let her hood fall. She was younger than he expected. She was pretty with long arched ears, hair blunt cut above her shoulders. She met his eyes and Shiro was reminded of the last time he was face-to-face with another omega.

“May I approach your omega, Admiral?” She asked. 

Shiro blinked through his surprise, “For what purpose?”

“Omegas respond better to their own kind,” Thoz cut in impatiently, “We don’t use drugs during examinations because they can alter the results, so during private visits we employ omegas to attempt to calm the subject.”

“Ah,” Shiro felt uneasy. He looked over Thoz and the omega, Veronica, to the bed where… Akira was hiding. Of course. “I don’t know how he’ll respond to a stranger.”

“Go with her then,” Thoz gestured annoyedly and moved towards his medication equipment, “I need to set up anyways.”

Shiro frowned after the consultant but Veronica stepped into his field of vision pointedly before he could respond, “Will you introduce me to your omega, Admiral?”

She smiled and held Shiro’s gaze and he understood another reason these omegas were brought for these appointments, “Alright.”

Shiro left Thoz and his guards to their set up, bristling at how much  _ space _ it took up in his sitting room, and led the de-scented omega through the open arch to the bedroom. Akira was nowhere to be seen, but the chain from the headboard was taut, leading Shiro’s eye down to the side of the bed where Akria had shoved his blankets into a pile. His tail peeked out from the haphazard nest.

“Akira,” Shiro kept his voice light. He wasn’t looking forward to getting Akira out, to wrestling him over for the consultant to look him over. “Come out of there.”

Akira growled in response, his tail tucking under the blanket. Veronica turned to Shiro with a bowed head, “May I, Admiral?”

Shiro nodded, watching with intent curiosity as the unfamiliar omega sat on the side of the bed elegantly and cocked her head at the breathing lump under the blankets. Shiro took a step back, leaned against the wall and watched, interested, but ready to step in should this stranger do anything unpleasant to Akira.

“Akira?” Veronica leaned forward towards Akira’s form, “May I speak with you?”

There was a pause then a low, quiet growl. Veronica only smiled in response.

“May I join you in your nest? It looks comfortable,” Veronica edged closer. 

Akira didn’t respond, but wriggled a bit until he was staring out from under the blanket. He glared at the stranger, growling low as he took her in, “Get away from me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to talk,” Veronica smiled and Shiro had to admit, even descented she had a  _ way _ about her. It calmed him down, something about this omega was inviting and soft in a way that Shiro could only understand as  _ omega. _

Akira must have felt the same way. His glare softened into a simple frown, his eyes flicking down to the collar around her throat, “You’re omega.”

“I am,” She smiled again. “Have you met another omega before, Akira?”

Shiro’s ears perked,  _ had _ Akira met another omega? He had just assumed that he had, was it not common for omegas going through reeducation to meet another? Omegas were uncommon these days, it was unlikely he had met one before being rescued.

“No,” Akira frowned harder, scenting the air, “You don’t… smell like omega.”

“I don’t,” Veronica shifted closer again, “I was de-scented once I was retired. It helps me work outside of the Program and help omegas like you.”

Shiro watched as Akira’s expression shifted, his eyes revealing the calculating, smart mind of his working overtime to connect the dots presented to him,  _ “Retired?” _

Veronica’s smile wavered then, just for a moment, “Yes. I was bonded to an alpha for several years, but I had complications during my last pregnancy so I can no longer carry pups. So I was retired from breeding.”

That was why she looked younger than Shiro expected. He had not considered factors outside of age that could retire an omega from breeding, and the thought laid heavy against him. He looked back at Thoz and his guards, at the metal cases that had folded out and been secured into a fully-equipped medical station and examination table, complete with metal restraints. What if they found something in Akira’s exam that disqualified him from breeding? What if Akira didn’t cooperate and something that could have been taken care of got missed, leading to something worse down the line?

Shiro wanted to ask the omega about that retirement, about whether her alpha had fought to keep her with them or had given her up. But he couldn’t intrude on this moment, for Akira’s sake.

Akira looked from Veronica to the medical staff in the sitting room, his ears flattening and his scent souring, “You… you work for  _ them?” _

“I work to help omegas, like you,” Veronica shifted the conversation professionally. “I want to help omegas be healthy and happy.”

Akira glared at her, the blankets falling from his head, “Happy? Do I look happy to you? I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be  _ bred.” _

Shiro felt the words like a blow, but Veronica’s smile didn’t waver, “I know living with your alpha can be difficult, I know what a hard adjustment it must be for you. But you have a kind, strong alpha who obviously cares for you.”

“He’s an asshole,” Akira muttered and Veronica held back a laugh.

“Alphas are intense, I know, but I can tell the Admiral cares about you,” Veronica smiled over at Shiro, which somehow smoothed over the bristle he felt at Akira’s sharp words. “He won’t let you out of his sight, he didn’t want to leave you alone with a stranger. Even if that stranger is an omega.”

Akira turned and glared at Shiro, it was unclear if he had even noticed Shiro was there before Veronica had mentioned him, “Still an asshole.” 

It sounded almost… fond, the way he said it. Was Shiro just imagining it?

“He smells gentle,” Veronica cocked her head, “And loving. That’s not as common as you might think.”

Akira shot her a look, indignant, “How can you be okay with this? How can you let the Empire enslave you and your kind to be made into breeding machines?”

Shiro stepped forward, bristling, but Veronica turned her shoulders to make a soft barrier, “Akira, I understand why you feel that way but I am  _ happy _ with where I am.”

“Liar,” Akira spat.

“No, I’m not,” Veronica’s voice was firm, but still kind. Maternal somehow. “The greatest joy in my life is the pups I brought into this world, and all the young I get to take care of for the Empire. Here, let me show you.”

Veronica pulled a small pad from a pouch on her thigh, it was a model Shiro knew could only hold limited files and would have no independent connection to networks or systems. Most only used them to transfer documents, or store files securely. She swiped the screen and pulled up a photo Shiro couldn’t make out from where he was.

She held it up for Akira to see, and he visibly softened, “These are the pups I am helping raise right now. Aren’t they beautiful? When I’m not out helping omegas like you, I am rearing litters up with other omegas. See?”

Veronica swiped through photos as she held the screen for Akira. Shiro couldn’t see the images, but he could see how Akira’s eyes held them. His expression softened, his ears forward, rapt by the images of the pups.

“Oh, I love this photo,” Veronica shifted down onto the floor with Akira, “This is Onlaz when he was first learning how to walk, look at his little tail trying to keep balance! He’s older now, he will be going off to the academy soon.”

Akira opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a Thoz, “Veronica, what’s taking so long?”

Akira shrunk and looked to Shiro, expression soft and seeking. His scent had changed and Shiro stepped forward instinctively.

“Your alpha can stay with you, Akira,” Veronica smiled and gestured to Shiro to approach, it was unnecessary, Shiro was already reaching to unlatch the chain from Akira’s throat and scoop him up. 

Akira  _ clung _ to Shiro, tail wrapping around him, nose seeking Shiro’s scent. He smelled distressed, frightened, but with that there was a sweet, gentle scent that Shiro had not smelled from him before. A scent that made Shiro want to hold him close and cover him in kisses, to cradle him and protect him. 

Veronica stood and led them back to the sitting room, turning to coo encouragement to Akira, “I’ll stay with you too, Akira, it will be over before you know it.”

Akira’s face was hidden against Shiro, his fingers gripping Shiro’s uniform. Shiro walked him towards the examination table, eyeing its harsh metal shine, its restraints poised like the teeth of a predator.

“Please set your omega onto the table,” Thoz gestured to it, the table was upright, more like a chair than a table in its current configuration. “Oh, you’ll have to have it disrobe, I cannot complete the examination on a dressed omega.”

Akira gripped Shiro harder. He was trembling. Part of Shiro wanted to send them all away, have them take their instruments from their home and have their prying eyes and hands away from his mate. But it needed to be done, and there was no stopping it now. 

The guards stood on either side of the examination table, one had crossed his arms in annoyance. Shiro repressed a snarl, “I don’t want armed guards in my quarters.”

Thoz blinked, “They are here for  _ my _ safety, admiral.”

“He’s harmless,” Shiro scoffed, Akira’s body trembling in his arms.

“No, Admiral, your omega is not the concern,” Thoz gave Shiro a pointed look and Shiro understood. It was rare that his status as an alpha was used against him, used as a reason to hold him to suspicion. But he couldn’t argue. Thoz was a beta, all the Program staff were, he had reason to fear Shiro’s aggression when his omega was thrown into the mix.

Shiro rumbled his understanding, “Can they… step away then? Akira experienced a lot of violence at the Program, they are frightening him.”

Thoz let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the guards, “Fine. Give some space.”

The guards retreated hesitantly, their eyes still on Shiro as they backed to either end of the room, ready to pounce if Shiro showed any signs of aggression. Shiro had to be on  _ his _ best behavior. 

Veronica moved to the examination table, almost invitingly, it was clear she was the only source of comfort and empathy the team had, “I can help settle Akira in and you can stay with him for the inspection, Admiral.”

Thoz watched with crossed arms as Shiro carried Akira over to the table. Akira whimpered and whined, clawing into Shiro’s uniform and reeking of fear.

“Shiro, please-” Akira whimpered as Shiro started to peel him off his body, “Please,  _ please.” _

“You can do this, Akira,” Shiro whispered, pressing his forehead to Akira’s as he guided him down to sit on the table. He stared into his omega’s eyes, pressing all of the comfort and love and affection he could into him. “Be strong.”

Akira stared up at him and slowly, slowly, softened and let go of Shiro. Shiro held his face in his hand, holding his attention as Veronica quietly stepped close and began to untie Akira’s tunic. She slipped it off easily, Akira held by Shiro’s attention, his eyes shining as his body was slowly exposed.

“Lie back, Akira,” Veronica’s voice was gentle. Akira swallowed hard and settled back, despite his trembling limbs. “That’s it, that’s good.”

The examination table was configured into a reclined sitting position. Akira’s head fit back against a padded support, his arms and legs carefully guided by Veronica onto the metal appengages for them. Shiro held his face in his hand, keeping his focus, and Akira’s hand found his and  _ squeezed. _

“You can sit and hold his hand, Admiral,” Veronica offered, pulling one of Shiro’s small soft ottomans to him. “Akira, I’m going to attach the restraints but it's for your safety, okay? Just relax for me.”

Akira’s eyebrows knit and his bit his lip hard, holding in all the fear that was trembling through his body. Shiro sat and held onto Akira’s hand, his thin fingers gripping his hard, his nails clawing gently. Veronica secured the metal attachments to his ankle cuffs, guided a padded metal bar across his thin waist, then moved to his wrists.

Thoz set his pad on a stand that was set on the medical station, its holo display flickering into the air above it. Akira’s chart hung in the air, charts and graphs overlapping in the air. Akira turned away, flinching as Veronica secured metal rings to his collar, holding him securely in place.

“Veronica, initiate his blood test for me,” Thoz opened drawers on the station, pulling an examination tool out as he turned to Akira. Akira stiffened in his bonds, teeth grinding as he watched the official walk up to him briskly. 

Veronica pressed the trigger on the collar and Akira cried out as the collar took a blood sample from him. Shiro squeezed his hand hard, reminding him he was here, watching as Thoz stood before his naked and terrified omega.

“I’ll make this quick,” Thoz said, voice decidedly indifferent as he brought the metal examination tool up to Akira. A small blue light glowed out from it and Shiro recognized it from his own medical exams, it could detect abnormalities and take detailed readings.

The blue light shone first in Akira’s eyes, causing him to close them and growl. It went to his ears, Veronica holding them open gently, Shiro kissing Akira’s hand when she released them and they snapped back flat. The light continued down his chest, over his small breasts and his abdomen. 

Thoz lingered here and  _ squeezed _ Akira’s little breasts, one by one, “He’s showing growth here, any other hormonal shifts you’ve noticed?”

“Don’t  _ touch me!” _ Akira snarled.

“Hey, hey,” Shiro tried to soothe Akira but failed, he wasn’t any more composed despite his soldier-like stoicism. “Uh, I’m not sure- Akira, it’s  _ okay.” _

Akira was growling, baring his teeth as Thoz’s hand pressed down on his abdomen, “Veronica, can you  _ please  _ put the gag on him? This is ridiculous.”

“He’s scared,” Shiro almost growled in response but schooled himself out of it when he saw one of the guards give him a stern look. 

“Of course he’s scared,” Thoz said, unfeeling. “But that doesn’t help him, or you, does it Admiral? Help her and gag him, he’s going to need it for later anyways.”

“Admiral,” Veronica redirected Shiro before he could growl at Thoz, acting as a perfect mediator. “It will help Akira if you do it,” She held out a medical grade gag made of clear metal, one that would hold the mouth open like a ring gag. “Your omega trusts you, show him it’s going to be okay.”

And that, somehow, did soften Shiro. He took the gag from Veronica and stood, Akira staring up in fearful disbelief, “Shiro, don’t, please, I’ll be good!”

“Hush, baby, it’s going to be alright, keep being strong for me,” Shiro pressed a kiss to his forehead as he gently guided the gag home. Veronica took up the straps and quickly secured them, giving Akira a gentle pet through his thick hair.

Akira whimpered around the gag, tongue lolling uselessly. Shiro kissed him again and tried not to think of the times he had him in a similar gag before, force feeding him food and later, his cock. It felt like a lifetime ago, he could barely imagine taking advantage of Akira in the same way looking at him now. Perhaps it was because they were fully bonded now, and imagining inflicting discomfort on him hurt. This hurt right now in this moment.

Shiro sat back down and squeezed Akira’s hand, cooing to him as Thoz continued his examination. His hand inspected Akira’s stomach, pressing hard and nodding to himself, then moved down. Shiro looked away, fixing his eyes on Akira to stop himself from lashing out protectively. He could tell from the wailing whimpers and the pitiful expressions when Thoz inspected Akira’s little cock, his cunt.

“You usually keep him uncaged?” Thoz asked over Akira’s hiccuping whimpers.

“Not until recently, but yes,” Shiro answered, reaching over to wipe a tear from Akira’s face.

“Any pain or discomfort from penetration or knotting?” Thoz asked, business-like. Akira stiffened and attempted to thrash in his bonds, Shiro refused to look, he didn’t  _ want _ to know if Thoz was simply  _ looking _ or if he was  _ inspecting _ Akira’s hole.

“N-no, not except some swelling after his heat, medicine helped,” Shiro jumped, feeling something touch his free hand, turning to see Veronica stroking it comfortingly. 

“It all looks normal,” Thoz stepped away and Akira let out a huge breath, trembling. Thoz put away the examination tool and input notes and readings into Akira’s file. Squinting at the read-outs and pawing around for other means of examination.

He returned to take samples with a series of small swabs. He started with Akira’s ear, the inside of his mouth, Akira’s breathing turning rapid with anticipation as Thoz tilted back his chin and guided one  _ deep _ into his nose as Akira screeched.

They had done this to him at the Program, Akira knew what was coming next, Shiro could hardly bear it but  _ knew _ he had to let this happen. For Akira’s  _ health, _ for his wellness, for his future.

Thoz took a sample of Akira’s slick, swabbing inside of his hole, then swabbed against his anus. As if that wasn’t thorough enough, he took a collection vial and held it under the tip of Akira’s cock, Akira whining miserably as Thoz  _ pressed _ down on his abdomen until a trickle of urine cascaded into the vial.

“Everything looks good so far,” Thoz said as he santized his hands and moved up towards Akira’s head and looked him over. “I’ll take a quick look at his throat and his dental health, then we can move onto the piercing.”

Akira squeezed his eyes closed, Shiro wondered if he had forgotten about that part of it. He held Akira’s hand tight as Thoz pressed an instrument against Akira’s tongue, leading it down until Akira gagged. He shone a light against his teeth, humming and directing Veronica to take down notes Shiro didn’t fully understand. 

“Perfect. Well, Veronica, do you want to show the Admiral the options for the jewelry?” Thoz said as he sanitized and put away the rest of his tools. Veronica met him at the station, taking up a tray from the station and walking it towards the lounge Shiro had pushed against the wall earlier.

“Admiral? Would you join me?” Veronica set the tray down and smiled at him. 

They were trying to move him away from Akira. Shiro understood, he had responded poorly to having Akira strapped down and examined so of course they were wary of what he would do when they prepared to pierce Akira. Shiro had let himself, and Akira, down. If he had been  _ better _ they might not be attempting to keep him from his omega.

But if nothing else, Shiro was a good soldier, if he needed to step away from Akira to make sure he got his punishment properly without complication he would. He gave Akira a strong squeeze of his hand before standing and walking away.

“These are the options for his piercing as per your request,” Veronica explained as Shiro neared her, hands on his hips. “Color and design is your own preference, this gauge is standard for new piercings, increases can be made once a year.”

Akira cried out and Shiro turned to look, Thoz removed a needle from his side and strode away as Akira whined long and low.

“It's a pain reducer,” Veronica touched Shiro’s arm and brought his attention back. “Thoz is  _ very _ good at piercings. I have assisted him many times for this style of piercing and he is very quick and clean, Akira will be alright.”

Shiro frowned, watching her face for any signs of deceit, there were none, of course, “Would you tell him that before you do it?”

Veronica smiled, “Of course, Admiral. Select your jewelry and we may begin.”

Shiro picked a sterling silver bar. It was shiny but otherwise unremarkable. He didn’t want anything flashy, just something to make the punishment stick. He chose one that had the mark of the Empire, it would sit against the piercing site, marking Akira and reminding him of his place here.

Akira was staring at the ceiling and hyperventilating when Shiro returned. He whined as Shiro touched him, angling himself towards him and Shiro offered him his scent gland for comfort. Akira breathed him in wetly and moaned softly, Shiro pressed kisses against him.

“Akira, baby, you’re almost done,” Shiro whispered as he combed through his hair with his fingers. “Remember why you’re getting this? This is the last big punishment you need to endure, a reminder that you are a part of this Empire and will not speak ill of it again.”

Akira could not protest or apologize with the gag in, but a tear ran down his cheek and Shiro kissed it off his skin.

“Admiral?” Veronica’s hand at his shoulder, “Would you please take a seat?”

She indicated the lounge at the wall and Shiro obeyed. He sat and watched from a distance as Thoz prepared metal tongs, a long metal needle. Veronica leaned close to Akira and told him what she had told Shiro, as she said she would.

Shiro thought about stopping them. He did. But the piercing was paid for, the punishment set in motion, if he ended it now it would teach Akira the  _ wrong _ lesson. But Akira was strong, the medical team competent in their ability. 

“We are putting a numbing solution on the site,” Veronica said, both to Akira and Shiro as she helped Thoz spread the gel across Akira’s tongue.

Akira  _ screamed. _

“Hold his tongue,” Thoz instructed and Shiro had to look away as Veronica picked up the metal tongs. His hands were shaking fists as he listened to Akira’s screams change, his tongue held in place. A moment later even these noises were muted, the numbing agent impeding his ability to protest the piercing.

“Okay, Akira, you’re doing so good,” Veronica cooed softly. Shiro stood up when he heard Akira sobbing, the guards on either side of the room turned in his direction, a warning. “I’m going to count down to one, and it will be over, okay?”

Akira made a muffled wail. Shiro could see his tail thrashing, his toes curling. 

“Three, two, one-” 

Shiro winced as he heard the soft, broken whimper of pain. Even with the pain reducer and the numbing. For all he knew it wasn’t real pain, just the fear and indignation. Shiro remembered the first time his tech arm had been attached to his nerves, even with heavy medication to stop it from hurting he still  _ felt _ the sensations, even if they never quite became pain.

“Good boy,” Veronica comforted, “Good boy, Akira, we are just going to set the jewelry in and give it a quick sanitization so it won’t get infected. Then we’ll be done.”

Akira whimpered as the two galra hovered over him, Shiro wished he could see his face, wished he could come and cover him in kisses already.

Thoz stepped away as Veronica administered the aftercare and turned to Shiro, “You have the documentation for aftercare, correct? It will be fully healed in about a week but in that time no oral sex, no open mouth kissing, and don’t let  _ him _ touch it either. I would recommend locked mitts if he doesn’t listen. I don’t like having to fix torn tongue piercings, Admiral.”

Shiro’s stomach turned at the thought, “Of course, thank you, I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.”

“Uh-huh,” Thoz raised his eyebrows and turned back to his set up, “You can unrestrain him when you’re done, Veronica. Let’s get this packed up.”

Shiro stood, wavering on the spot as he waited for a sign that he was allowed to approach Akira again. Akira was quiet now, and Shiro could see his ears pinned back, one perking only slightly to listen to the soft encouragement Veronica was giving him.

She turned then, “You can come see, alpha.”

Akira looked up at Shiro with shining eyes, his face coated with his tears. He whined at Shiro, eyebrows knitting and Shiro couldn’t help but cup that sweet face in his hands. His chin was soaked in saliva, his tongue limp over his teeth. Shiro looked to see the piercing that stood through that soft flesh. The head of the piercing was tear-drop shaped, rounded edges, the symbol of the Empire etched delicately but clearly upon it.

“Akira did  _ so well _ ,” Veronica cooed, quickly moving around to undo the various restraints that held Akira down. “He should keep that gag in just a few more minutes until the medicines dissipate then he can go back to the nice little nest.”

Akira whimpered as he stared up at Shiro.

“You did so good,” Shiro repeated, watching how Akira’s expression softened at the praise. “Such a good omega for me, so beautiful and strong.”

Veronica guided Akira to sit forward slowly once the restraints were off. Akira was shaky with shock, dull from the pain reducer but immediately moved to curl into Shiro’s arms. Veronica tsk’d and held him back, “Hold on, sweetheart, gag needs to come off. You don’t want your alpha’s fur on that piercing just yet.”

Shiro held Akira’s little head in his hands as Veronica unlatched the gag, he guided it out of his teeth slowly and shushed Akira as he whimpered and stretched out his jaw.

“Hhhhrrts-” Akira attempted to say then hissed when the piercing shifted in his mouth. 

“I know, baby,” Shiro tucked him close to his scent gland, heartwarming as Akira gripped tightly to him. “Just keep it still for now. I’m gonna get you to bed.”

Veronica helped guide them, steadying Akira when he twitched or his tail hit something on the way to their bed. Shiro laid him down and covered him up with a blanket, resisting Akira’s attempts to drag him into bed too, “Soon, baby, I gotta see them out. Then I’m all yours.”

“This was good,” Veronica said, looking at Shiro intently, “You both did good. This is good practise for when he gets pregnant, there are a lot of examinations and then labor.”

Shiro’s head swam, “Yeah?”

“I’m trying to get certified for a midwife role,” Veronica smiled, Shiro couldn’t help but feel that she was being more personal with him than she would have been with other alphas. “So maybe I’ll get to see you again, Akira.”

Akira had rolled over already, pulling every blanket he could reach over his head. 

Shiro saw the medical team out, watching as the guards took the packed up medical equipment and wheeled it out into the hall. Veronica donned her hood and mask, obscuring herself from passersby in the ship, and Thoz turned to Shiro one last time.

“Akira may go into a heat sooner than the estimates,” He said quietly, “His hormone levels are very high, and some omegas get heats triggered after recovering from procedures. Just keep it in mind.”

Shiro locked up the security door and looked over his quarters. It was strange, it felt violated and unfamiliar now. He put the furniture back, peeled off his uniform and strode over to where Akira was curled against the bed.

Shiro peeled back the layers of blankets to see Akira crying softly, knees up to his chest, tail wrapped around him.

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asked, guiding Akira’s face towards him.

Akira shook his head and looked at Shiro with a soft, broken expression. 

“Did you want to see it?” Shiro asked softly, wiping his tears from his face. 

Akira averted his gaze, his scent sweet under the grief that wafted around him. Finally he nodded and Shiro picked him up again, this time wrapped in one of the blankets, and took him to the bathroom mirror. 

Akira braced against the mirror and opened his mouth. The silver emblem of the Empire sat perfectly center on the bed of his tongue. Akira made a small sound and gingerly moved his tongue, investigating the long bar, the round metal bead that sat under it. He closed his mouth and Shiro could tell he was shifting it around, trying to adapt, and turned to Shiro was a hurt expression.

“That’s it,” Shiro said, “You’re not going to get anything else like that, unless you want it or unless you do something  _ really bad. _ Understand?”

Akira looked apologetic, guilty, hurt, but nodded.

Shiro kissed his forehead, “You did so good, what do you want as a reward?”

Akira stayed limp and soft in his arms for a moment before carefully annunciating, “Lay wiff me.”

Shiro kissed him all the way back to the bed, tucking him in close and holding his bare body against his own. Akira nuzzled in, keeping his lips tight together as he rubbed his face against Shiro’s scent gland. Shiro sighed, the knots of tension in his body loosening as Akira pressed close, as his hands rested on Shiro’s back and shoulders. Shiro pulled him close, cupping his little ass in hand, petting down his windswept hair. 

Akira  _ purred _ and swiftly fell asleep.

When he woke, they were going to start over. New rules, new understanding between them hopefully. Shiro kissed him one last time before letting himself fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded CW:
> 
> Forced Medical Exam: Akira is forced to endure an invasive medical exam where he is bound down to a medical table naked, visibly inspected and touched throughout his body including implied vaginal fingering. He is swabbed in ears/nose/mouth/vagina/anus, forced to give a urine sample, inspected down his throat and his teeth while wearing a ring gag. 
> 
> Needles: Akira is given a needle mostly "off-screen" for pain relief, also gets a piercing
> 
> Non-Con Body Mod/Piercing: Akira is forced to get a piercing while in bondage, he doesn't know what it is until the numbing solution is used. Akira is pierced (spoilers) on his tongue. The action of the piercing is not seen in Shiro's POV but there is medical talk and Akira's reactions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira recovers from his piercing, Shiro and Akira have a strange bonding moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time so see! Sorry for keeping you all, world events crashed my ability to write and then it took a while to get back into it. This chapter is more a less a bridge to the rest of the events so updates should be more regular *knocks wood*
> 
> Chapter 13 Tags & CW
> 
> CW: Piercing recovery (blood mentions), relationships issues/fights, shame, pregnancy talk, sexual assault flashback, vague emotional dubcon
> 
> Tags: hurt/comfort, recovery, piercings, nesting, hormones, oral sex (vaginal), handjob, cum drinking, praise kink, relationship issues, guilt, shame, biting, bonding, touch starved, kissing, vaginal sex, knotting,

“Shhwwo-” 

Shiro blinked himself awake to find Akira trembling, his nude body pressed close to Shiro’s, eyes shining, “Akira, what is it baby?”

“Hhhhuurrrtsss…” Akira whined, clawing towards Shiro’s scent gland. There was dried blood on his lip and he reeked of distress and pain. The pain reducer must have worn off. The little omega was clinging to Shiro, whimpering and hiccuping as he pressed his nose against his gland seeking comfort. “Alllphhhaa..”

Shiro had never seen Akira this needy. He wrapped a strong arm around him and held him tight, ducking down to kiss at his bond mark. The light on his collar was flashing red, his tail was tucked tight between his legs and there was a chill sweat across his fur.

“It’s okay,” Shiro kissed Akira’s hair and scooped him up. The recovery kit he had been left had low dose pain reducers and a sanitizing spray, Akira would need both. Akira barely weighed anything in his arms as the little omega clung and whined, “Let’s take care of you baby.”

Akira’s scent was stronger in the small bathroom, stress and pain and  _ fear _ heavy around Shiro. It spurred his instincts to protect him, to fight, to push through and assert his bond and comfort the hurt omega. He sat Akira on the counter and opened the recovery kit next to him. Akira’s dark, watery eyes flicked from the medical supplies over to the mirror. He made a small noise at his reflection, the dried blood at the corner of his lips and the heavy bags under his eyes.

Shiro found the pain reducers in a small vial. Tiny pills that would likely do little more than take the edge off. He had become well versed in the medical proceedings in the Empire when he lost his arm, he knew these little pills were given to them because they wouldn’t interfere with Akira’s cycle. That was frustrating, Shiro would rather Akira not be in pain even if it meant his heat would take longer to come back.

No matter, Shiro took two of the small pills out and crushed them between metal fingers as Akira watched, “Here, open up,” Shiro turned to him, cupping the powder in his palm. Akira winced, his expression broken as he pressed his lips together. “Akira this is going to  _ help _ .”

Akira shook his head. Shiro briefly imagined grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open but pushed the thought away. He wasn’t going to do things like that anymore. Not unless he had to. They were proper mates now, the rules were changing for them, he had promised.

“Akira, please,” Shiro pressed closer and planted a soft kiss on Akira’s forehead. “Please, I want to help. If we don’t take care of it it’s going to get worse.”

Akira whimpered as Shiro stroked his cheek but he couldn’t help but turn into it for comfort. The little omega could only resist Shiro for so long, especially like this, he needed his mate. Akira was fiery, stubborn and independent, but the piercing was going to help nudge him in the right direction.

“Let me see it,” Shiro cooed, “Remember how I’m changing the rules today? I’m having the isolation chamber removed today and you’re gonna have the whole week to yourself. But you  _ need _ to let me take care of you.”

Akira’s face screwed up. His lip trembled but he obeyed. His tongue laid out flat over his bottom teeth, sharp canines framing the piercing at the center of his soft tongue. The symbol of the Empire glistened under spit and blood, Akira’s flesh swollen and red around it. Shiro’s chest tightened at the sight.

“Lift your tongue up,” Shiro instructed, holding Akira’s head gently with his organic hand. Akira made an indignant sound in response, eyebrows knitting, “The pain reducer will work faster like this, trust me.”

Akira squeezed his eyes tight and carefully, slowly, lifted his tongue up. He huffed at the pain, only able to raise the swollen flesh so far. The underside of the piercing was larger than Shiro expected, he had seen the jewelry before it pierced through Akira but it had looked small on the platter. He hadn’t envisioned the space it would demand in Akira’s little mouth. 

Shiro poured the powder into the wet bed under Akira’s swollen tongue, “Press down if you can,” Shiro stroked Akira’s face, fingers wet with his omega’s tears. “It’ll help, okay? I don't want you to hurt.”

Akira looked up at him with an expression that broke his heart. Akira clearly  _ wanted _ to believe him but Shiro had hurt that trust. They had been getting along better, and Shiro didn’t know if this would set Akira back or if this broken, needy persona would remain.

It had been a big decision to punish Akira like this, one that did not come lightly to Shiro. He had given blood and a limb in service to the Empire, he knew how much recovery could hurt. When he had lost his arm he had no one to take comfort in, only druids and their medical personnel who regarded him indifferently. He had been alone after his destroyed arm was removed, numb in his body as he laid in the dark of the medical bay. When his tech arm was first attached he felt no pain, he had been given too many drugs to feel  _ pain _ , but he had felt every sensation of the electric connectors attaching to nerves. He had felt the weight on what had just previous been scarred and damaged flesh. He struggled and suffered learning how to use it, how to take care of it, all with only the impartial gazes of medics who had care or investment in him.

But Shiro  _ loved _ Akira, he wouldn’t let his omega, his  _ mate _ , suffer alone without the love and care he had been denied.

“Feel a little better?” Shiro asked, leaning in and trailing kisses along Akira’s jaw, “I’m going to clean your tongue up and sanitize it okay?”

Akira nodded softly, headbutting Shiro’s chest before opening his mouth back up. 

Shiro cleaned the blood away gently, dabbing it off the piercing, his tongue and his teeth before readying the spray, “This might sting,” Shiro warned. The spray drenched Akira’s tongue and he gagged on the taste, the liquid of it mixing with his saliva and dripping off the tip of his tongue. 

Akira double d over coughing and hiccuping. He retched, tail swinging harshly against the mirror and the counter. Shiro steadied him, cooing soft encouraging words until Akira stilled and pressed against him again. He buried his face into Shiro’s chest, quivering like a baby bird, and slowly wrapped his scrawny arms around Shiro.

Comforting Akira had a catharsis that Shiro had not expected. Cooing gently to him, kissing his face softly while Akira whined around the drying sanitization solution felt like he was soothing himself. As if his care for Akira now smoothed over those old scars he thought had healed over.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Shiro bent to kiss Akira between his flattened ears. “When you’re ready we can get you dressed and something for breakfast, alright? How does that sound?”

Akira’s ears lifted to take in Shiro’s soft voice. The color on the collar reverted. Shiro smiled, rubbing up and down Akira’s naked back as his breaths and hiccuping sobs eased away. The reducer kicked in. Shiro helped Akira off the counter and gave him water to slosh and gently release into the sink. 

He was wobbly on his legs as they reentered the living space, exhausted and completely drained. That was fair, not only had Akira gotten the piercing but he had also faced his fears to have an entire medical examination. He needed rest and comfort, and that was something Shiro was able to give him.

Akira pawed through his clothes and selected one that he had not yet unwrapped from its clear casing. It was a sheer, dark red garment, almost completely shapeless when Akira fitted it over his head. It hung low and loose off his chest, teasing the gentle rise of his small breasts, and draped down almost to his knees. It looked comfortable while also teasing the shape of his body through the sheer fabric. 

Akira looked  _ stunning, _ even with the dark circles under his eyes and the way he sealed his lips together when he turned to look at Shiro expectantly.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro smiled at him. Akira’s eyebrows knit as he stared up at him, his fingers touched the ring on his collar questioningly. “I’m not going to chain you during the day anymore, Akira. Only when it's time to sleep.”

Akira stared up at him with wide, calculating eyes. His ears twitched curiously before he broke eye contact, glanced around the room and blinked back up, “Wha you wan’ me t’ do?”

“Whatever you want to, within reason, of course,” Shiro shrugged, trying hard to not beam at the irresistible way Akira was speaking with his tender piercing. “Your breakfast should be here, and then you can do as you please until it’s time to medicate and sanitize your piercing again.”

Shiro collected their delivered meals and set them on the table. Akira was put on a strict soft-food diet for the week until his tongue healed. The little omega wrinkled his nose at the green puree in his bowl as he swirled the spoon in it, but settled down once he started eating. Shiro pulled out his pad and began working, allowing Akira the space to stand and wander their space freely.   
  


The little omega wandered into the bathroom, emerging later with a wet sheen across his face. Shiro smiled, warmed at Akira using the opportunity to bathe as he wished. He then slowly, cautiously, entered the kitchen where he had not been since the morning he threatened Shiro’s life. He was gone from view for a mere moment before returning and settling down on the ground near Shiro, fingers tapping the holoscreen lying on the table, a silent ask for permission.

Shiro loaded up one of his programs, this time deciding on one Akira hadn’t viewed before. This program was about pups, a brief intro to the care and growth of pups in their first six weeks. Shiro had brushed past it previously, thinking that Akira wouldn’t care to see it until he was pregnant at the very least. But after seeing how Akira had reacted to the photos of the pups the omega assistant had shown him... It made Shiro curious. 

He handed the device off to Akira, who placed it on the floor in front of him and started the program. Shiro watched out of the corner of his eye, chin in his hand, as Akira realized what he was about to watch. His eyes widened and for a brief moment, his face screwed up in distaste before he softened. Eyes sparkling, scent suddenly sweet and intoxicating. 

Shiro forgot about his work, enrapt instead by the expression on Akira’s face. The soft focus he held on the small newborn pups on the holoscreen, the way his tail swayed gently behind him. 

Akira’s hormones must be doing this. He must be at a point with their bond and the cycle that he  _ wanted pups, _ even if everything he said denied it. Even if he didn’t want to make offspring for the Empire, even if he didn’t want to be a part of this system, he would not be able to deny the biological urges firing off inside of him.

A few hours later, maintenance workers came to collect the chamber. Akira balked at the scent of strangers and retreated to his previous hiding spot against the side of the bed, covered in blankets. He peered out when Shiro let them in, watching as they unhooked the chamber from its supports while Shiro stood between them and the bedroom. The chamber was wheeled out, the doors resealed and Akira relaxed.

Shiro also went through the crate of supplies the Program had allotted him when his match with Akira was finalized. He pulled out the few supplies he knew he may need to use with Akira, shutting up the rest and sending it out to be stored.

Shiro did not want to force anything with Akira ever again, if he could help it. He did not want the bondage gear, though he held onto a few pieces for future examinations and such. They were  _ bonded, _ and the deal between them was finalized with that piece of metal threaded into Akira’s tongue.

Akira would not speak badly of the Empire and Shiro would not bring it up or force him to change his mind on the matter. It was a compromise, of course, but it was for both of them. 

On the second day of recovery, Akira began to nest in earnest. Shiro was working on his pad when he noticed that Akira was no longer sitting and watching his holoscreen, but was over near the bed opening storage cabinets and gently dragging sheets and folded clothing down into his arms.

Akira’s actions were slow, deliberate and somewhat tentative. As if he did not know what he was doing, or was trying to hold himself back from it. He held each piece of fabric up to his face, scenting and nuzzling against them methodically. Some pieces were shoved back, others were taken to the safe spot he had designated beside the bed.

It was a two-foot wide space between the bed and the wall, where there were more storage compartments under the shifting display of stars that Shiro left up for Akira. The haphazard stress nest Akira had built in time for the medical exam had deflated and Akira wasted no time in tearing it up now. 

Shiro couldn’t help but watch with curiosity as Akira piled the blankets, sheets, and garments in seemingly random heaps. As he crawled up onto the bed with his nose pressed to the bedding, wrinkling his nose and opening his mouth to scent closer. He pilfered the bedding, stripped the mattress bare and balled it up tight. He arranged the clean sheets and blankets on the ground, his delicate hands kneading and pushing them to form soft walls around him. He laid out the bedding on top, rubbing his face against it only to rise up, adjust, and faceplant in it again.

Shiro chuckled and earned himself a sharp glare from Akira, despite the gentle wafting scent of  _ pleased _ omega that hung in the air. Shiro knew that omegas would only nest when bonded, when sexually active, and when feeling  _ safe. _ An omega could create a nest while in distress in an attempt to comfort themselves, but even then, omegas did not do so unless they felt a sense of security where they nested.

It was unclear how much Akira knew about his instincts, about what they meant. But after an hour of him curling up and settling into his nest, Shiro could smell the sweetness of his arousal.

Shiro put down his pad and cautiously moved towards the nest, scenting the air as he went. He did not want to assume Akira would be aroused enough to want to act on it, and he did not want to force him. He would simply offer his presence and see how Akira responded.

Akira was curled in a ball, tail curved around him, one dark eye open and peering out from the nest of blankets, “Shhhroow...” Akira enunciated carefully around his impaled tongue. 

“How’s the nest?” Shiro asked, keeping his distance and trying not to huff in the delicious smell twisting around him.

Akira nuzzled in tight, sighed heavily, then rolled onto his back. He parted his legs, his light tunic too short to cover his small hard cock, “I’m-” Akira made a beautifully broken face up at Shiro, his cunt glistening under the gentle arch of his cock, “It won go down… Pwease...”

Shiro flared his nostrils, unable to resist the sight and smell of his omega with his legs spread in his little nest. Only two days after being strapped down and given a punishment, regardless of everything, Akira was still his mate and was inviting him into his nest. Shiro had done the right thing, he must have if Akira was responding this well.

“What do you need, Akira?” Shiro lowered himself between Akira’s open legs, his own cock fiercely erect in his trousers. 

Akira’s eyebrows knit, seemingly unsure of how to answer, “Pwease,” His little lisp was adorable, Shiro almost hoped he would have it forever, “I need you.”

Shiro savoured that, breathing it in as he knelt down towards Akira’s small hard cock, his soaked pink pussy, “You’ve been so good, I’ll treat you.”

Shiro licked one long, dirty stripe from the bottom of Akira’s pussy all the way to the tip of his cock. Akira wailed a broken noise, one that cut off abruptly as the omega pressed a hand over his own mouth. His tongue must hurt. Shiro hummed, his own tongue tingling with the flavor of Akira’s ripe sex.

“Quiet, baby, I’m just gonna take care of this for you,” Shiro whispered as he wrapped his hand around Akira’s little cock. It was so small in his fist. Shiro tightened his grip and stroked it  _ just so, _ earning a buck of Akira’s hips. “Easy, baby, lay still.”

Akira whimpered and covered his face, laying limp and pliable under Shiro’s hands. He ducked back down to Akira’s pussy and lapped at it with a firm tongue, teasing the sweet folds open and lax as he ate his omega up. His slick was almost sweet, heady and organic. Shiro wanted all of it. He gently jerked Akira’s cock as he closed his lips over his entrance, sucking then pressing his long tongue inside.

“Shhwwo!” Akira gasped and went tense under him, but Shiro pressed down on his chest with a strong open palm. His heart was racing but Akira softened at the touch, responding perfectly, a small squirt of slick bursting on Shiro’s tongue.

“Good boy,” Shiro purred between quick laps, “Good boy, so perfect, so good.”

He looked up to see Akira watching him, face flush, ears forward, mouth open and panting. The piercing inside caught the light and Shiro purred again. Something about changing Akira like that, about altering him and marking him as  _ his _ made his balls tighten. He couldn’t wait until the rest of Akira’s body changed for him, until he was fat with pups and his tits leaked. Fuck. He wanted inside his omega so bad.

“Come for me,” Shiro said instead, stroking Akira’s cock faster, “Alpha wants to eat it up.”

Akira whined urgently, his little cock twitched in Shiro’s hand as he leaned down and opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, as Akira had for him so many times, and coaxed Akira’s orgasm. He thumbed up and down Akira’s cunt, teasing, urging, and moaning when Akira’s little cock finally ejactulated a delicious stream of concentrated slick.

Shiro sat up, making sure Akira saw his open mouth full of his omega come, making sure he saw the wet streaks across his face before he swallowed it down. Akira moaned softly, eyes heavy. He was still leaking slick from his softening cock and his cunt even as his tail wrapped around him protectively. Omegas needed to solidify their nests with sex, it was probably something Akira wasn’t aware of, but fulfilling that biological need would now be triggering his body to push for a heat. 

Shiro wanted it now, he wanted to push inside and fuck his omega silly in the perfect little nest. But no, he needed Akira to  _ ask _ for it, and he wanted to stick to it. The omega had to tell him when he wanted to be mounted, everything else Shiro could oblige without explicit permission, but not that. 

He laid down over Akira, covering him in kisses as Akira watched him through lidded eyes, “You feel good, Akira?”

Akira nodded sleepily, “Caan I seep heerre?” He struggled to make out the words, the piercing still tender. 

Shiro let his disappointment slide off his shoulders. It was fine. Akira’s heat was coming, “Of course, baby, you want me down here too?”

Akira considered for a moment before nodding shyly. 

They slept on the floor in the nest for the rest of the week. Every few hours Shiro would give Akira his pain reducer and spray the piercing. They spent the days in comfortable proximity, Shiro working with Akira watching his holoscreen or napping or nesting. The Program messages began to detect Akira’s hormonal shift, predicting his next heat within days instead of weeks. The recovery process and nesting in tandem seemed to be pushing Akira. 

By the end of the week, the swelling and soreness around Akira’s tongue had died down and Akira was almost speaking normally again. At least, he wasn’t holding his tongue the way he had when the piercing was fresh. His shyness and neediness receded, his fire returning, but with it a gentle comfort. An acceptance. 

“That’s it,” Shiro announced on the last day, shaking the spray canister to show it was empty. “You should be fully healed up now. How’s it feel?”

Akira blinked at Shiro as he held his mouth open, letting the air dry the last weak spritz the canister had sprayed onto his tongue. He shrugged a shoulder, a gesture Shiro took as  _ not bad. _

“It’s better,” Akira said after he washed out the last of the spray with some water. He leaned forward on the counter and stuck his tongue out at the mirror. “Feel’s  _ weird, _ but it doesn’t hurt.”

He still had a light lisp and occasionally when he was talking, there would be a  _ clang _ and a wince when the bar hit one of his teeth, but he had largely gotten the hang of it. Shiro wanted to ask Akira if he liked it or not, but that wasn’t fair of him to ask. Neither of them had addressed the way the piercing was given or the reason. Shiro wanted to respect that, leave it as it was.

“We should wait ‘til tomorrow before getting you on normal foods and uh-” Shiro shrugged at Akira’s reflection. He didn’t want to  _ rush _ the idea of kissing or doing other things with Akira’s tongue. He wanted to go at Akira’s pace. But the truth was that besides fingering, licking and rubbing their cocks together, this week had been uneventful, sexually.

It was fine, the heat was days away. Akira’s core temperature was already higher, a mini fever was probably coming soon. Shiro could wait.

“Shiro?” Akira turned, “When we have pups, can we keep them for the four full years?”

_ When we have pups. _ Shiro’s head swam.

“O-of course, if that’s what you want,” Shiro held Akira’s cheek, his hip. He so badly wanted to kiss him. “I think you’ll be a great parent, I want to raise pups with you.”

Akira looked up at him with those dark, thoughtful eyes, “I don’t know anything about how young are raised… here. You told me that you had to kill your peers when you were seventeen to gain the rank you wanted, and I’m scared. I… I don’t know what our young will have to live through when they leave us.”

Akira chose every word carefully. He didn’t want to imply anything about the Empire, but he needed to express these concerns. Shiro’s chest swelled, but he couldn’t tell if it was from pride or something else. When he pressed on himself it  _ hurt, _ so he left it alone.

“I know it’s not what you were raised with or understand, Akira,” Shiro squeezed his omega’s shoulders. “I was born out of the breeding program myself so I know our pups will be given the best training and education and grow up to be strong and happy. Our pups will grow up to have what we have here, or better.”

Akira’s eyebrows pitched into a pitiful expression, one that broke Shiro’s heart, “Shiro, you’re an  _ alpha, _ what about pups that aren’t? What if they are….”

Akira trailed off, eyes shining as he snapped his gaze away. He pushed past Shiro and left the bathroom. Shiro sighed.  _ What if they are omega. _ He knew that this would come up at some point for Akira. He was so resistant and had weathered through terrible things in his re-education and even with  _ him, _ how would he feel if they sired an omega pup together.

Shiro rubbed his face and put away the recovery kit, working over how he could address this to Akira over and over in his head. He couldn’t always just  _ bully _ Akira into accepting things, he needed to find a way to give him real peace of mind. 

Shiro entered the living quarters ready to attempt to thread together an argument for Akira but lost it entirely when he saw Akira sprawled across the lounge table, tail curled, ass in the air. 

“Akira?” Shiro said softly, his cock hard as Akira swayed his hips.

“Shiro,” Akira said flatly, looking back at him expectantly. It was too soon for his heat, but the way he was presenting just after cutting himself off regarding his concerns was familiar. He had done this during his last heat, he was using sex to avoid the realities he couldn’t face.

Shiro undid his trousers automatically as he stepped close, but held back, “Baby, do you want to talk about-” 

“No, fuck me. Show me it’s going to be okay. Show me being an omega isn’t a punishment,” Akira’s voice strained before he hid his face against the tabletop. He lifted on his toes, presenting taller, his pussy slick and dripping down the tip of his hardening cock. 

“What are you talking about? Akira…” Shiro pulled Akira off the table and turned him around, “Being an omega isn’t a  _ punishment, _ why do you think that?”

Akira pulled himself away from Shiro’s grasp, his expression unreadable, the scent of his distress mixing with the arousal that was building in him, “I’m never getting out of here. I’m never going to be anything other than your omega now, I know that Shiro, I know this is  _ it. _ And if I’m going to bring young into this I need to know that this isn’t the worst thing that could happen to me.”

Tears were welling in the corners of his eyes, his breath was catching on his little gasps, he was breaking Shiro’s heart with every ragged gasp.

_ “Akira,” _ Shiro pleaded, “I  _ love _ you. You’re more than just my omega, you’re my  _ mate. _ I keep telling you this because it's true. I need you to believe me. I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you, to keep you happy and healthy and safe with me.”

_ “Because _ I’m omega,” Akira was struggling, but he was still somehow aroused. His cock was hard and his slick was running in streaks down his thighs. “Just show me being a breeding omega isn’t terrible, just- just fuck me and show me that!”

Shiro did not understand. He couldn’t possibly begin to unravel and understand what was happening to Akira in this moment. They had gone through so much together, had so many conversations like this, and Shiro had pressed his love and adoration on him so many times. Shiro was faintly reminded of when Akira yelled at him to punish him, how they had growled and snarled at one another as Shiro mounted him roughly, how hard Akira had come then. How it had been what he wanted.

But it was more than that, wasn’t it? There was something Akira needed from him and he seemed to only want to accept it in this way, so, if Shiro was going to be a good mate for him, he had to do it his way.

“Alright,” Shiro breathed and swept Akira off his feet. “I’ll show you.”

Shiro carried Akira to their bed and laid him down softly. He peeled away the omega’s sheer gown and ran his hands up and down his perfect, soft body. Tracing every curve and dip and swell. He covered Akira and kissed away his tears.

“I love you, Akira,” He breathed against his bond mark before latching in with his teeth. Akira cried out, the scent of his slick and arousal thick in the air. 

Akira bit him back and rolled his hips against him. Slick smeared over Shiro’s abdomen, Akira’s cock pressing and seeking as eagerly as his. Shiro wrapped his hand around it and held it as Akira bucked wildly into it.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Shiro said breathlessly, spit trailing from his lip to Akira’s mark between the bars of his collar. “I’m going to keep you safe, keep you happy.”

Shiro pulled Akira’s knees up, hooked them over his shoulders. Akira whined, his soft tits bouncing sweetly as Shiro rutted his hard cock against Akira’s wet slit, up against his prick. Akira was soaking wet, panting with want even as his eyes glistened with tears.

“Shiro-” Akira gasped, his hands found Shiro’s thighs and sent chills up his spine. He needed to be closer. Shiro bent low, folding Akira in half under him as he nuzzled close. “Show me.”

Shiro kissed Akira. He felt the stiffness of the bar in Akira’s mouth, swallowed up the whimper his omega made and softened. He kissed him gently, feeling his imprint in his omega’s mouth, the Empire between their tongues. The Empire in bed with them, reminding them both why they were here together.

“We’re going to have powerful pups,” Shiro huffed against Akira’s open mouth. Akira’s fingers were clawing into his back, his ankles crossed behind him. “You’re going to be such a good parent. I’ll show you, baby.”

Shiro pressed his cock into Akira’s slick entrance and moaned as he opened up for him. Akira was wet and tight, gripping his fat cock with an urgency that set Shiro to work. He pounded into his omega, opening him up wider, working his slick into a foam over his folds, pressing deeper and deeper, seeking the sweet spot for him to unload.

“Shiro, Shiro,  _ alpha…” _ Akira was moaning brokenly, his pierced tongue lolling over his lips. His cock spurted with his first orgasm, slick dripping over his perky tits as Shiro fucked him. “Fuck me like an omega…”

“I  _ am,” _ Shiro growled and snapped his hips hard and fast. Akira squealed and shook, another orgasm gushing around Shiro’s cock as his knot bagan to beat its way inside. “You’re such a good omega. So beautiful. So strong. So smart. Unlike anyone I’ve ever-”

Shiro broke into a moan as his knot popped inside of Akira’s tight clutch. It felt too  _ soon, _ he wasn’t giving Akira what he needed, this wasn’t soothing or convincing him, Shiro was failing him.

“Fuck,” Akira gasped, cheeks wet with tears as his pussy tightened and gushed again. His cock was leaking slick between them, making their embrace slippery. “Yes, fuck, Shiro, fill me…”

Shiro was confused, hurt somehow, but he pushed on. He frantically rocked his hips, pulling on his knot and tormenting it until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Shiro came with a shout, his balls tightening close and emptying into Akira.

Akira latched his teeth to Shiro’s bond mark, biting down  _ hard _ as if they were bonding all over again. Shiro whimpered and matched it, biting for a second before going lax and laving his tongue over Akira instead. His cock was pumping load after load into Akira, it had been over a week since Shiro had let his knot pop so he had a  _ lot _ to give.

“I love you,” He said again, voice shaking. 

Akira slowly unlatched from Shiro’s bond mark, “Shiro?”

Shiro didn’t answer, just buried his face in Akira’s familiar scent. He felt… used somehow. He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t want to. Somewhere in the recesses, he felt the same sick feeling he had from his visit with Sendak crawl up to meet him. He shoved it away. That wasn’t what this was, it was so far from it that he felt disgusted with himself that he thought of it at all.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro lifted himself on his hands, Akira was watching him with his dark, unsure eyes. “That was too forceful, I’ll do better next time.”

Akira frowned, he looked confused. He bit his lip and looked away, picking up on Shiro’s distress and unsure of how to deal with it when Shiro’s knot was still dumping come inside of him.

Akira stroked up and down Shiro’s back tentatively, attempting to give comfort, “It’s fine, Shiro, just- Just scent me.”

Shiro was pulled back down to Akira’s scent gland and the sweet scent dulled the thoughts, the distress and hurt slowly melted away. He softened, going slack on top of Akira as he breathed him in, one hand in Akira’s soft hair, another idly at his breast. 

Shiro’s knot finally finished and slipped from Akira’s wet hole, seed oozing between them. Shiro kissed Akira’s neck gently, “Was… was that what you wanted?”

Akira stroked Shiro’s hair silently for a moment, “I don’t know.”

Shiro rolled off of Akira, the little omega rolled with him, curling close to him and carefully pressing kisses across Shiro’s sweaty chest. Shiro wrapped an arm around him, caught the soft furry end of his tail and stroked it.

“I want to understand you,” Shiro mused out loud. “You’re not at all what I had expected when I imagined the omega I would be paired with.”

Akira snorted, “I imagine not. And I don’t think you will, but… that’s okay.” He nuzzled in close, “I’m about to go into heat, aren’t I?” 

Shiro thought back to the alerts on his Program app, the latest estimate was 52 hours until Akira’s heat would hit, “Yeah.”

Akira sighed, “Thought so.” He was quiet for a moment, staring up at the projected star field displayed around them. “Hey… Shiro?”

“Akira?”

Akira turned and propped himself up on his hand, “If I had to be “retired” like Veronica was-”

“I wouldn’t let them,” Shiro cut him off with a growl, “No matter what. We are bonded, no one is ever, ever going to take you away from me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak sends Shiro a message on the cusp of Akira's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if there wasn't enough going on, I'm gonna throw another wrench in.
> 
> Please check the tags and warnings here, I'm introducing an element that is gonna hit different.
> 
> Chapter 14 cw & tags:
> 
> CW: Predatory behaviour, coercive messages, nonconsensual sexual messages & pornography, rape culture, abuse of power, gaslighting
> 
> Tags: heats/cycles, porn watching, pornographic images- including: bondage, sensory deprivation, humiliation, anal, group sex, double penetration. power imbalance, affection, oral sex, oral knotting, gagging, blackmail, coercion, humiliation, shame, threats, masturbation, dick pics

_ Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane. According to recent data analysis, omega  _ AKIRA-0922381 _ will be entering a heat between 15 and 34 hours. Remain in your quarters with your omega and be prepared with supplies for the heat period, it is your duty to the Empire to inseminate your omega as many times as possible to maximize the likelihood of fertilization. _

_ This is an automated alert from Empire Breeding Program.  _

Shiro swiped  _ “read” _ on the alert and the message greyed out. He had been receiving the same alert every thirty minutes for the past few hours, he had been busy with work messages and they didn’t stop until he confirmed he had received it.

He didn’t need the alert to tell him Akira was close to a heat. He wouldn’t even be surprised if Akira’s heat started sooner than the estimate. The little omega had been fervently building his nest, which now had a sort of canopy he had fashioned with torn strips of sheet tied off to the sheet nesting material Shiro had supplied him with. It draped from the hinges of a storage compartment, making a rudimentary tent-like shelter above Akira’s perfectly shaped and woven nest.

Shiro had decided to maintain the rule against masturbation, at least outside of heats, so once a day Akira would call for him, cunt soaking and cock hard. They hadn’t had penetrative sex since that time when Akira had instigated it, when Shiro poured out his love and affection and got nothing in return. Right now they were only fondling one another, and sometimes Akira would pull Shiro’s head down between his thighs. 

The closer Akira got to his heat, the more aggressive he got about it. The previous day he had all but fucked Shiro’s mouth with his little cock, growling and whining until Shiro pinned him down under his strong grip and sucked him dry. 

Presently, Akira was laying in his nest, tail flicking in a vague expression of frustration, eyes set on his holoscreen. He was starting to smell of heat, just faintly, and seemed a bit sullen about it.

Shiro swiped on his pad to his main inbox to get back to work. He needed to catch up as much as possible before Akira went into his heat proper, he would need to pre-order their meals as well.

Amongst the many messages and alerts was one that snagged Shiro’s attention like a bur in his fur.  _ “A little inspiration for you” _ the title read. Shiro blinked towards it curiously but his skin crawled when he saw it was sent from Sendak.

Sendak had never messaged Shiro directly, despite being the superior officer in residence on his ship. His contributions to the ship’s management through their internal messaging had been sparse, so much so that Shiro assumed he simply did not prefer to do his communication work through digital means. Many high ranking officers left that work to their personal staff or lower-ranked officials like Shiro. 

The title alone felt like a threat, a snide knowing look thrown his direction. Shiro was immediately reminded of Sendak’s thick cock in hand, jerking it in Shiro’s view just to pull rank and show him how much bigger and more powerful he was as an alpha.

Against his better judgement, Shiro opened the message. 

The message contained nothing except for a series of images. Shiro immediately recognized Sendak’s omega, Lance, even though his face was barely in frame. Shiro’s cock betrayed him at the first glance, hardening despite (or perhaps because of) his shock.

Lance was bound into a metal contraption that Shiro had seen in the Program’s catalogue. He was laying on his back on a vaulted bench, his legs lifted and spread-eagled with his ankles locked to a metal frame that hung imposingly over him. His wrists were bound to the frame as well, pulling his limbs all to the same spot. He was looking in the direction of the camera, his face framed by his spread and taut legs, his pussy and asshole both soaking and open.

Why would Sendak send this?

A sick, yet aroused part of Shiro scrolled to see the other images. All of them had Lance in the same bondage, the second with a large phallus jutting from his asshole, the third had Lance’s head lolled back, his body shimmering in sweat and his cunt gaping and dripping with Sendak’s semen.

There was no text. No hint of Sendak's intention besides the title,  _ a little inspiration for you.  _ Shiro felt sick. He deleted the message and committed to scrubbing those images from his mind. He didn't want to think about why Sendak was targeting him like this, after his last meeting with him Shiro knew there was no goodwill there. The higher ranking alpha was gesturing, attempting to prey on Shiro’s inexperience and insecurity. To what end, Shiro had no idea, but he couldn’t bear to think on it any longer.

Shiro tapped out of the inbox to distract himself, busying himself with pre-ordering meals for himself and Akira for the next three days. High protein, nutrient-rich food for both of them. Akira was back on solid foods, his tongue completely healed but still fresh and unfamiliar in his mouth. Shiro ordered some liquid supplements as well, just in case Akira’s new piercing with his heat would make him resistant to eating.

An alert blinked up over the canteen’s menu. There was a new message from Sendak. A cold sweat broke on the back of Shiro’s neck, his heartbeat racing against his ribs.  _ Again? _ It couldn’t be possible for Sendak to know that Shiro had deleted the message but, yet again, he was higher ranking so he may have been able to see that Shiro had  _ opened it. _

The new message sat at the top of the inbox,  _ “proper impregnation”.  _ Shiro didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to see more pornographic images of Sendak’s omega. He didn’t want to be toyed with in a game he didn’t know the rules of. He had  _ work _ to do, he had to prepare for Akira’s heat, he couldn’t be fielding distressing messages like this from his superior.

“Shiro?” Akira called softly, his tongue still carrying a slight lisp. His nostrils were flared, ears forward and eyes calmly searching Shiro’s expression from across the room. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro’s scent had no doubt soured, stress and fear bundling up as he struggled to figure out how he was supposed to handle this, “Nothing, it’s fine.”

Akira frowned at him, sniffing the air, “Don’t lie,” He put the holoscreen aside and crawled out from his nest. Shiro quickly tapped on a flight log message, tables and charts of coordinates and cosmetic measurements filling the screen before Akira joined him on the couch. The omega nuzzled at Shiro’s neck and draped his small frame across him. “Tell me.”

Akira smelled amazing. His slight little body pressed close, straddling over Shiro’s thigh and wrapping around his side. He smelled of distant heat, sweet and musky. His light tunic barely hid the growing swell of his breasts, the open sides teasing his hips and ribs. His nearing heat was making him bolder than usual and his instinctual response to Shiro’s stress led him to kiss at his bond mark lovingly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro put his pad down and wrapped his arms around Akira, taking in his scent from the source and squeezing him tight. “Just focus on your coming heat, Akira.”

Akira laid his cheek on Shiro’s broad shoulder, he was silent for a moment as his tail swished the air behind him until, “You’re still not going to do anything without my permission, right?”

Shiro stroked down Akira’s back, eyes flicking to his pad and it lit up with an alert for an  _ additional _ message from Sendak. He bit down his anxiety, focused on inhaling Akira’s grounding scent, “That’s how we are doing things now, yes.”

Akira pulled back and met Shiro’s eyes, his expression was soft but not hurt or vulnerable. It must be the coming heat smoothing him down. “What would happen if we just… didn’t?”

Shiro blinked, “Didn’t… have sex?”

Akira’s ears twitched, “Yeah. Would you eventually force me?”

Shiro sighed, “I don’t want to talk about this right now, Akira. My leave is going to be up after this heat, I’ve been off duty too long and have a lot to finish before I go back.”

Akira’s ears pinned back, his nostrils flaring at the fresh wave of stress souring Shiro’s scent, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Shiro was confused, he didn’t know what Akira was trying to get out of him right now or why the little omega thought he had done something wrong but the waiting message on his pad and his mate pouting at him were too much. His thoughts snapped back to the image of Lance’s ruined pussy, then to the reality of Akira’s heat being hours away. He tried to force his mind blank and failed, he didn’t know how to deal with this. 

Shiro took Akira by his upper arms and guided him off the lounge and onto the floor, “Just, I need to deal with this right now. You tell me when you actually want something from me.”

He was too abrupt, judging by the surprised look on Akira’s face, but it couldn’t be helped. His pad blinked again, this time with a new incoming conversation. It was probably Srit checking in since Akira’s heat was so close. Shiro grumbled and picked the pad back up, he wanted everyone to just leave him alone for five minutes so he could get his thoughts together.

The message was not from Srit.

_ “Shirogane, you’re not answering your messages. Very unbefitting for an admiral.” _ Sendak’s message read. Shiro stiffened, his fur stood on end.  _ “Shall I make an official complaint about you avoiding correspondence with a superior?” _

“Shiro?” Akira’s eyebrows knit in a concerned look from the floor, edging up on his knees and cuddling against Shiro’s knee.

“Quiet, Akira,” Shiro snapped, quickly tapping out a reply to Sendak,  _ “My apologies sir, I was finishing other duties while formulating a response.” _

It was a lie, but what else could Shiro say? He couldn’t directly insult Sendak, or reject his messages. Sendak was his superior and could easily have his reputation and rank torn away from him if Shiro offended him. Shiro felt as if he was back in Sendak’s quarters, frozen on the lounge as Sendak urged his omega on him.

_ “Write your response now, Shirogane. Did those photos inspire you? The Empire needs you to impregnate your omega and return to duty, I am only doing my part.” _ Sendak’s message popped up on the screen, Shiro could almost hear the smug self-satisfaction in the words.

_ “Yes, sir, thank you for your assistance,”  _ Shiro typed back briskly. He wanted this to be done with. Perhaps if he humoured him, Sendak would get whatever this was out of his system and Shiro could pretend this never happened. Like last time.

“ _ Open the other messages, Shirogane. Now. _ ” Sendak commanded and Shiro felt the words like a blow. Sendak  _ could _ see whether or not he opened his messages, leaving Shiro no choice but to comply.

Akira was curled around his leg now, fretting over the waves of distress coming off of him, but he stayed quiet as asked. Damnit, why was he choosing now to be attentive when Shiro needed the space? Sending him away could damage Akira’s growing self-esteem in their relationship. Shiro ran a hand through Akira’s dark hair and pressed him close to his thigh, hiding his face so he could open the other messages without his prying eyes.

_ Proper impregnation  _ opened to a brief video clip. Shiro muted his device just before it autoplayed. Lance or Shiro assumed it was Lance, was in an isolation hood and pressure suit hanging from his bound wrists. He was barely on his toes, trembling and stumbling as Sendak slapped his ass and groped around his crotch. Shiro’s cock twitched despite his disgust as Sendak unzipped the seam that ran from Lance’s tailbone to his navel and revealed his swollen, leaking cunt, his huge cock pearling precome as he neared him-

Shiro gasped and jumped. Akira’s hand was up at his clothed erection, palming it gently through his uniform. Shiro backed out of the message, breath ragged, “What are you doing?”

Akira blinked up, smelling increasingly of his sweet heat, “Let me.”

“Akira-” Shiro’s protest turned to a pathetic moan as Akira stuck out his tongue and dragged it over the visible bulge in Shiro’s trousers, piercing glinting. Between Akira’s coming heat, Shiro’s heightening distress and his  _ erection- _ this was just the natural outcome. Shiro couldn’t fight it, couldn’t tell Akira to not undo his trousers and release his cock. 

Shiro’s pad was blinking in his hand the same moment Akira took his cock in hand and huffed against it. Fuck. Shiro could  _ smell _ Akira’s wet cunt from here. Akira had not sucked his cock since the piercing and Shiro had so badly wanted to savour the first time he got the pleasure of Akira’s jewellery against him. But Sendak was demanding a response, he couldn’t leave it.

Akira wrapped his soft lips around Shiro’s cockhead and lavished it. Shiro groaned low, the sound turning into a growl as his frustration and fear changed shape. It had been  _ too long. _ Akira suckled at the tip with his plush lips, mouthing and sucking away. Shiro felt teeth brush against him before he felt Akira’s tongue, first the pointed tip teasing his leaking slit, then-

“Ah, Akira-!” Shiro’s fist was in Akira’s hair, gripping hard as he felt the piercing flick demandingly against his cock. The wet, warm softness revealing the cool, hard piercing with every shift and roll of the omega’s tongue. It drew pleasure to it, smooth and solid as a pearl in the bed of an oyster.

The pad blinked in Shiro’s other hand and the pleasure turned icy in Shiro’s stomach. He couldn’t stop his cock from swelling and leaking, he couldn’t push Akira off without harming their bond before his heat, but it was as if Sendak was in the room with them. Looming over him, cock in hand, seeking to suck up Shiro’s humiliation.

_ “I heard your omega will be in heat soon, pornography of omegas being bred is hard to come by so I understand if you had difficulty in discovering how to inseminate properly.” _ Sendak’s words blinked onto the screen, Akira’s claws dug into Shiro’s dressed thighs as he lowered himself further on his cock.  _ “Us alphas need to look out for one another, share resources, I have plenty more in my collection. Go on.” _

There was the third message sitting unread in the inbox, ominously titled  _ alpha party. _ Shiro didn’t want to click it, instead, he looked down to Akira as he gently bobbed his head over Shiro’s length. He had gotten so  _ good _ at this and every line the piercing drew against Shiro’s shaft burned with pleasure. He just, he needed this, nothing else, just Akira. Akira was following his natural instinct to comfort his mate in a beautiful gesture of affection and arousal and Sendak was-

_ “Don’t keep me waiting, Shirogane. Open it.” _

Shiro stuttered out a breath, fear sliding down his throat as he clicked the message. 

Another video clip. A dark room with glaring coloured light, barely illuminating the bodies of  _ several _ omegas nude and strung up in various metal contraptions. The light caught the oozing slick on their cunts, the whites of their eyes, the saliva running down their chin under their gags. It was hard to see, but it was clear they were bound for optimal access, flat on tables or pulled across the backs of chairs and rigged in spread, inescapable bondage. 

Movement, lights blaring on, and a horde of alphas stepped into frame. Too many, more than there were omegas, undressed and knots already popped as they moved in. Shiro scrambled to close it, unwilling to watch what he knew would happen next. But the video skipped, giving him an eye full of an omega, tears streaming down his face as two alphas fucked their knots in and out of his holes at the same time.

The jarring image, the sudden tight vice of Akira’s throat around the tip of his cock, Akira’s hands  _ squeezing  _ on his popped knot, all at once. Shiro yelled as if he had been punched in the gut and came.

Akira gagged and tightened his grip on Shiro’s knot, but there was nothing to be done now. Shiro’s cock was  _ filling _ Akira’s throat with an entire load, gushing and gushing straight down into his stomach as he gagged in alarm. His lips had barely touched Shiro’s knot but it didn’t matter, the knot had swollen in an attempt to knot up his lips and his cock was firmly set inside.

“Baby, baby, it's okay,” Shiro gasped and groaned low, eyes rolling back as Akira’s throat tightened and spasmed tighter than anything. “Just swallow,  _ fuck, _ take it.”

Akira whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks from the intrusion until Shiro’s cock softened just enough to slip out of the omega’s abused throat. Akira gagged and ejected Shiro all at once, spilling thick seed down his chin and onto the lounge. Shiro purred and cooed reassurances, stroking Akira down as he coughed and retched, come streaked across his pierced tongue.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Shiro fretted, lifting Akira up off the ground and back into his arms. Akira didn’t resist or withdraw into himself, he wrapped arms around Shiro and panted hard against him. His little cock was hard and pushing into Shiro’s stomach, the scent of his orgasm thick in the air. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t mean to pop my knot.”

Akira pressed his face against Shiro’s bond mark and sighed, “It’s okay, I should have stopped it myself.”

Shiro kissed up and down Akira’s neck, up his jaw and under his ear, his orgasm soured inside of him like spoiled milk. Shame and regret poisoning him, unable to stop the images Sendak forced him to look at from playing behind his eyes. Sendak had gotten into him  _ again. _ Forcing him to come in a way he didn’t want, pulling strings on him he didn’t know how to cut.

“Shiro, it’s okay,” Akira’s voice was soft, a balm over Shiro’s fluttering heartbeat. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“I just-” Shiro struggled to voice it. He had told Akira about his experience with Sendak, but only the most objective part of it. How could he explain what had just happened to him now, while Akira was sitting with him, while Akira was lavishing affection on his cock? “I just wasn’t ready, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry…” Akira burrowed deeper against Shiro, tail tucking close.

“No, baby, no it's not your fault I…” Shiro peeled Akira off of him and held his beautiful, sullen face in his hands, “I was distracted. You did good. You were  _ very _ good, it caught me off guard.”

Shiro kissed Akira’s forehead. He was sweating, hot to the touch, his heat was about to break. Alright. That was fine, that gave Shiro the out he needed with Sendak. He picked Akira up and carried him over to his nest and carefully slipped him back in. Akira looked confused, almost put out. His little cock was still hard, he reeked of arousal and desire but-

“Just wait, let me finish up and I can take care of you okay?” Shiro gave Akira’s thigh a reassuring squeeze before he slid away and picked his pad back up.

Sendak had filled the conversation in Shiro’s short absence. Shiro felt like his skin would crawl off as he read it.

_ “I recorded that myself. Nothing beats a group breeding. My omega still remembers being speared between us, he gets wet when I bring it up. Next time the ship is in proximity to a station I will host another party - now that you have an omega, you will be able to attend.” _

Shiro should report him for this. The Program was strict about the breeding guidelines and about how alphas should interact with one another. Sharing omegas was out of the question, it undid bonds and all the genetic work the Program’s druids put into matches. Shiro couldn’t imagine the territorial spats, the violence that would inevitably happen in a situation like that. It seemed impossible, disgusting, Shiro's stomach turned at the thought of standing in that room as alphas plugged up every hole on an omega.

_ “We alphas have to look out for one another, Shirogane, and I don't mind being a mentor for you. When you’re ready I can help your omega feel the pleasure you gave mine. So long as he won’t choke on my cock, I know how much smaller yours is.” _

Sendak’s messages just continued in one long stream, and Shiro knew he  _ shouldn’t _ be reading it. His hackles were raised at the mere thought of Sendak being  _ close _ to Akira, let alone doing anything to him. Akira whimpered from across the room, noticing the anger and stress rising in Shiro.

_ “I want to see your form. Send me something of you fucking your omega, admiral.” _

It was an order, wasn’t it? But, Shiro could not abide. 

_ “Sir, with all due respect,” _ Shiro typed, breathing slowly through his nose and out through his mouth in an attempt to master the possessive rage that was thrumming inside of him.  _ “I am unable to comply with that order.” _

Shiro sent the response and immediately felt sharp, prickling terror spread throughout his body. Without missing a beat, he copied the conversation text over and sent it to Srit, the only person he could think to act as a mediator or bridge for this situation. He needed help, he needed Sendak to back off, but he knew that handling this the old fashioned way with the fight that was brewing inside of him would likely result in him losing his position.

Maybe even Akira.

_ “Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane,”  _ Srit answered promptly,  _ “Regretfully there is little I can do regarding rivalries between alphas. If you are unable to handle it yourself I would recommend requesting a reassignment.” _

That… wasn’t the answer Shiro was hoping to hear. Granted, he didn’t know what Srit themself could do, but he had hoped that they would have at least known  _ something _ that could be done about it. This must be a breach of protocol, it should, there had to be something Shiro could do.

_ “What about the footage he shared?” _ Shiro argued back at Srit,  _ “He’s doing things that are against Program regulation, he is harassing me into sending him images of my own omega.” _

There was a brief pause, then, _ “Sendak is a trusted and prolific alpha who has been a part of the Program since before you were whelped, Shirogane. Without proof of wrongdoing, there is nothing we are able to do for you. When omegas go into heat it can trigger territorial behaviour including paranoia and aggression. Tend to your omega’s heat and keep him safe in your quarters and nothing will happen.” _

Shiro kicked the lounge table, sending it flying across the room. This  _ wasn’t _ him being territorial! He wasn’t paranoid, he was being harassed by his superior! At this rate, Sendak would have his rank stripped before anyone would even humour what Shiro had to say.

He flipped to his inbox and found the messages and their files were gone as if they had never been sent at all. He went back to the conversation with Sendak, all of his text wiped clean and erased, all except for Shiro’s responses and one final message Sendak had left in response.

_ “Reconsider, admiral, I have the ear of the Emperor. Send me something for my collection tonight, or I will make your life with your omega very uncomfortable.” _

Shiro swallowed hard. His heart was racing, his fingertips numb with fear and shock. He smelled Akira before he heard him, felt the gentle touch of his hands circling his waist and embracing him from behind. Akira nuzzled into his back, whimpering softly, responding to the toxic cocktail of emotions boiling away inside of Shiro.

Sendak was messing with him  _ knowing _ Akira was about to break his heat, knowing that distress in an alpha could do as much damage to a potential breeding as it would to an omega. 

“Shiro?” Akira was quivering, hot against Shiro’s back.  _ “Please, _ tell me what’s wrong.”

“No,” Shiro shook his head and pried Akira’s grip away, formulating a compromise. He had been doing so much of that lately. He turned, took Akira’s hands up into his and kissed his fingers. “I can’t tell you. Not right now. I have to do something but when I come back, if you want, we can comfort each other, alright?”

Akira looked up at him with those deep, dark eyes and reflected back all the anxiety and unease that was swirling through Shiro. He swore Akira could somehow read his mind, know exactly what was happening, the smallest bit of resistance in him bristling and flattening his ears.

“Shiro…” Akira was going to argue. Shiro shook his head and gently urged Akira away.

“Bed, now. When I come back, you tell me what you want,” Shiro put authority into his voice, watched how his mate naturally bent to the words with ears perked. Akira was comforted by orders, it was the way omegas were built, alphas were made to issue those commands and buck against them.

Akira and Shiro parted and went in opposite directions, Akira to their bed and Shiro, pad in hand, into the bathroom. 

He closed the door behind him and schooled the rapid rise and fall of his chest down to something calmer. Collected, relaxed, he had to commit to this plan if he hoped it could work. He sent the pad down on the counter and shucked off his clothing, kicking it aside to look at his nude form in the large mirror. He was a big, formidable alpha, strong and scarred from years of service and duty to the empire, tech arm catching the glare of the bright lights.

Shiro’s cock was still semi-hard. His knot still popped and throbbing, although he had barely noticed it with the stress. He stroked himself back to life in his fist, still slick from Akira’s wet and tight little mouth. He forced himself to think on that, on how Akira’s piercing spoiled him with sensations he had not imagined. He thought about the way Akira had sought his cock eagerly, looking to drain the stress and unease out from Shiro’s balls.

His cock slowly, painfully slowly, hardened up again. He was being too rough with himself, too impatient, but he couldn’t see a way around that. He wanted this over and done with. He couldn’t sit and muse over whether this would work, he couldn’t let his own shame and embarrassment ruin the only idea he had. No one was going to help him, it was either submit to Sendak and exploit his omega, accept the repercussions of defying a superior, or…

Shiro’s cock was hard, throbbing over his thick knot, well lit by the bathroom’s powerful warm light. He swallowed hard and reached for his pad and initiated the camera. 

The hololens shuttered to life in the air, its read-out on the screen framing Shiro’s dick obscenely. Shiro adjusted the angle and hit record. The hololens projected out onto his cock, recording the image as Shiro took it in hand and stroked it nice and slow. It was erotic, filthy, and he knew a part of him might have enjoyed the attention and focus if he was recording this for any other reason.

Pre-come leaked from his tip and spilled over, his foreskin sliding thickly over his length. His stomach turned and he stopped the recording, dropped his hard cock, and sent it to Sendak.

He felt dirty. Violated as he had when he had last seen Sendak. He didn’t know how the superior alpha would respond, he had wanted something for his collection, as if in payment for what he had allowed Shiro to see. But Shiro didn’t know if he would take this as a peace offering or a threat, at this point Shiro could barely wrap his head around anything. 

The pad blinked up and Shiro looked, sweat dewing along his back and cooling. Under the clip of Shiro’s cock Sendak responded with a simple, “ _ Well done admiral _ .”

Shiro blinked. It… couldn’t be that easy. Could it? 

The pad blinked again and the conversation was dominated by a matching clip of Sendak’s cock, drooling seed as he tightened his fist around his unpopped knot. 

_ “Remember it, Shirogane.” _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has his second heat and bonds with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close guys, this is probably gonna be the last horny chapter before we hit the sequel story so suck it up while it lasts lmao
> 
> Chapter 15 cw & tags:
> 
> CW: fic-typical knotting sex & pregnancy talk, consensual roughhousing/wrestling
> 
> Tags: Heat, fingering, masturbation, blowjobs, fisting, squirting, cuddling, sloppy make outs, begging, P in V, Knotting, roughhousing, pinning, headlocks, sparring, wrestling, oral sex, unusual sexual positions, rough sex, standing sex, pregnancy

Akira’s heat broke and Shiro watched as he did everything he could to resist his biology. 

But Keith didn’t reject Shiro or shy away from him. Akira curled into him, small fists gripping Shiro’s fur as his cunt oozed slick onto their bed. He whimpered and moaned, rubbing his hard prick against Shiro, his skin burning with arousal. He smelled of sex, of fertility, of unbridled desire. 

“It’s not going to go away,” Shiro whispered, stroking down Akira’s back as he laid still beneath him. Shiro was rock hard, had been since he woke to the scent and sensations of Akira’s repressed heat. But he was sticking to his word, he wouldn’t mount Akira unless he was given permission.

Akira huffed, annoyed, “Well it’s not going to stay  _ forever,” _ He was stubborn. He reached down to touch his swollen, leaking pussy and moaned as he slid fingers inside. 

Shiro sighed. That wouldn’t do it. Akira should remember from his last heat, “It needs a knot, baby,” he forced his voice to remain neutral, despite the way his nostrils flared and ears perked at the sounds and smells of Akira’s cunt. 

He didn’t fully understand why Akira was trying to force himself through his heat dry, why he was denying himself the pleasure of proper natural heat-sex. Akira seemed bent on not getting pregnant, but moreso than that it seemed that this was simply an attempt to control his circumstances. To redefine what his heats meant, what their relationship would be. 

Shiro didn’t have the mental energy to try and argue with him. He could be patient. His mind was busy licking the wound Sendak had left in him, sexually dominating him  _ again, _ this time without even being in the same room. He had to pack the hurt up, condense the shame and push it down so he could continue to be a good alpha and admiral. 

“Fuck,” Akira growled, pulling his slicked fingers out and gripping around Shiro instead. “You do it.”

“Hmm?” Shiro opened his eyes from his focused thoughts.

Akira rolled off Shiro onto the bed and tugged at Shiro’s arm, “Finger me. My hand’s cramped.”

Shiro sat up and looked over Akira’s laying nude form. His face was flushed with arousal, but pulled tight in a focused, stubborn frown. His hands were down between his legs, arms framing to push his swollen tits together. He was holding open his cunt with his fingers, folds spread and soaked with slick. The scent was overwhelming, thick in the air, Akira’s body signalling to Shiro that he was  _ ready _ and  _ ripe for breeding. _

“My fingers won’t get you there,” Shiro said warily as he fitted himself between Akira’s open legs. “It  _ needs _ a knot to calm down your heat.”

Akira growled in frustration, “Just  _ try, _ Shiro!”

Shiro did. He fisted his hard cock with his tech hand, clamping down on his natural urge to push in and fill Akira’s cunt. His flesh fingers stroked up and down the glistening pussy, slick gathered across it as if it were encased in liquid glass. Akira moaned urgently, thrusting his hips, his hard little cock spraying clear droplets across his fur.

“Inside! Shiro!” Akira growled it like an order and Shiro pushed in with two fingers. Akira was warm and wet and  _ loose, _ wriggling his fingers made the omega’s walls shudder and open around him. There was no resistance at all. Akira barely whimpered at the touch, writhing impatiently. “More than one, please, alpha-”

“It's already two,” Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle, his omega being aroused and needy in his heat made him feel good. And stupid, since his blood was all gathering into the heat of his cock and balls. He wanted to follow the rules, to prove to Akira he was trustworthy, but he would only be able to handle it so long.

He slipped a third, and then a fourth finger. When it was just his thumb jutting out over his folds, Akira began to finally moan and rut against him. His wet clutch began to tighten and release in time to Shiro’s gentle thrusts and  _ fuck, _ he wanted to be inside him. He tightened his fist around his cock and flicked his gaze up to Akira’s face.

The omega was flushed, dewy with sweat, hands clamped over his face with his ears back. It could have been an expression of pleasure and lust but his scent didn’t quite match that. He was groaning softly, his tail slapping the bed with an agitation that had followed Akira all morning.

“Akira, baby,” Shiro kissed his thigh but Akira didn't look up, didn’t whine. “What do you need?”

Akira didn’t move his hands or make a sound, simply dug his heels into the mattress and thrust his hard little prick up towards Shiro. Fair enough. His cock was flushed dark, leaking a gentle string of precome, Shiro took pity on the broken little omega and took it in his mouth.

He tasted  _ amazing. _ Shiro felt his own precome trickle down over his fingers. He sucked hard until Akira whined, then backed off to stroke it up and down with his tongue. He could make Akira come like this, he could, but he knew that it wouldn’t satisfy him. Nothing but a knot would, it was basic biology. But if Akira was going to control his instinct to breed then there was no reason why Shiro couldn’t meet him there, at least for now. The more he could drown Akira in affection, the less his lingering, buzzing anxiety and shame held him.

“Shiro-” Akira’s voice was strangled by need, his hands in Shiro’s hair as he slurped up his little cock. “I’m-”

Shiro hummed and curled his fingers inside of Akira, carving out pleasure with all four fingers as they teased more and more slick from him. He suctioned his mouth around Akira’s throbbing prick and pulled. Akira screeched and slick sprayed the back of Shiro’s throat. Shiro’s cock was twitching and he answered his need to  _ fill _ Akira by tucking his thumb down into Akira’s spasming hole.

Akira yelped as Shiro’s hand pushed for entrance, his lower knuckles stretching Akira’s cunt further and further. A few seconds of careful coaxing, rocking his palm back and forth, the omega hole swallowed him up to his  _ wrist. _

“Shiro!” Akira shouted, his hands clawed against Shiro’s ears, his cunt tightening enough to hurt all the bones in Shiro’s hand.

“Easy baby,” Shiro gritted as the pussy clenched down on him. “Relax for me, just relax, you’re okay.”

More than okay, Akira was positively  _ dripping _ slick. It was running down Shiro’s wrist and forearm in thick streams. Akira took a few shuddering breaths and relaxed, moaning as the apprehension turned into real pleasure.

Shiro’s closed fist was comparable in size to his knot, but he could not fathom how to curl his fingers inside of the wet, pulsing tightness of Akira’s pussy. He wriggled his fingers as a unit, like a fish gliding through water and shuddered as Akira moaned and gushed around him. All the soft, slick sensations his cock enjoyed inside of Akira was now around his entire hand. But it was different, exhilarating, for he could properly feel every curve, ridge and texture of Akira’s pussy.

Akira dug his heels in again and rocked his hips, growling low as he moved around Shiro’s hand lodged inside of him. Shiro felt the plush wall of Akira’s cervix at his fingertips, marveling at how everything inside Akira shuddered around him. He moved in time with Akria’s thrusts and earned a delicious moan from him, his half-hard prick leaking a trail of slick across his stomach.

“You feel amazing baby,” Shiro smiled up at Akira after nipping a bite at his thigh. “You going to come for me again?”

Akira’s face screwed up as he lifted high on his heels, he was close to another orgasm and Shiro was sure that after a  _ fist _ he would want his knot. So he thrust in and out as much as Akira’s cunt would let him. It gripped and held his wrist and wouldn’t let go. Shiro wiggled his fingers and pushed and  _ pushed _ until Akira cried out and flooded with slick.

The omega fell back on the bed panting and covered in sweat. Shiro carefully retrieved his cramping hand, pulling out against the tight grip of Akira’s entrance until his entire hand was ejected by the slick pressure.

Akira moaned and his pussy  _ gaped, _ twitching and looking more enticing than Shiro had ever seen it. He tore his gaze away, his tech hand still snaring his oozing cock. It would be easy to just slip inside Akira and fuck him properly, but he had to control the urge. He had to be better than that if he was gonna keep Akira’s trust.

“Shiro?” Akira gestured for his alpha and Shiro responded without thought, climbing over his limp body and meeting him with a gentle kiss on his flushed cheek. “Yeah. Just, stay close.”

“Whatever you need,” Shiro leaned in to kiss his cheek again and was surprised by Akira meeting him with his own kiss. 

Akira kissed roughly, urgently, his piercing awkward and demanding in their mouths. Shiro pushed back, dominating the kiss and rolling his tongue up and down the cold jewellery. He held Akira’s face, his other hand still locked around his cock which was nudging up against Akira’s. Akira moaned into the kiss and lifted his body to Shiro’s in need, Shiro met that by flattening against him. He pinned him down to the mattress with both his body and his kiss, growling into Akira’s mouth, nostrils flaring with the scent of Akira’s heat.

“Fuck, do it, fuck me alpha-” Akira didn’t need to finish his request, Shiro was already spearing deep into his ready pussy. “Damnit, Shiro, just breed me, do it!”

Shiro pounded in, his rut unleashed, biting down between the metal bars framing Akira’s bond mark. Three thrusts and his knot popped eagerly, sealing Shiro inside of his omega, pouring thick seed from his balls so quickly it almost hurt.

Akira’s arms were around Shiro, trembling as he nuzzled in. Shiro could hear a faint purr from deep inside Akira’s chest, tail tight around his thigh as if Shiro might pull out too soon.

“You’re so good, Akira,” Shiro lapped at Akira’s bond mark, at the salty sweat on his shoulders and chest. “You take it so well, I'm so lucky.”

Affection bled from Shiro as if from a wound. The pressure in his chest cracked and all he wanted was to be this close with Akira always. 

“I can’t fight it,” Akira said, eyes hazy, “I’m sorry I keep trying. I just… I want to be more than this.”

It was so like Akira to do this, to let his deepest thoughts loose as Shiro was emptying his balls inside of him. To be fair, that was what Shiro was doing too, it was probably because they were bonded. Their emotions rushed to reach each other.

“You are more than this,” Shiro assured him, he let his hands travel across Akira’s body lovingly. Feeling the curve of his widening hips, his swollen tits, his strong arms. “I don’t want you to just be something to put my cock into, you are my  _ mate. _ You are the whole reason I worked so hard in my life, why I got to this rank, why I am going to fight harder than I ever have before.”

“Stop,” Akira whispered, headbutting Shiro’s chest softly, “I know. You keep telling me. This isn’t… about you.”

Shiro brushed the hair away from Akira’s face, searching his sad eyes, “Baby, talk to me.”

“I…” Akira frowned, eyes calculating how to speak his truth. “I used to, before all this, I was a fighter, I had… work. My body was something strong used to protect people,” Akira shook his head, “I know you don’t want me to talk about… anything from  _ before _ but…”

Shiro stroked Akira’s face gently as he took in his words. There was a time he would have taken offence, would have followed the standard training advice and given Akira a proper punishment for bringing up his previous life. But things were different between them, clearly, if Akira felt comfortable enough to even voice these feelings in such a gentle and calm way.

Shiro’s knot began to recede and they shifted together to let it fall gracefully from Akira’s hole. Shiro laid next to Akira, holding him close as the omega swirled his fingers in his open cunt and inspected the thick seed on his fingers.

“What can I do to help you with that?” Shiro asked, having taken the moment to piece his words together. 

Akira looked surprised, “Uh. I don’t know,” His ears pinned back nervously and Shiro laid kisses upon him to gentle that anxiety down. “I don’t know what I’m allowed.”

Akira was being so good, so cooperative and considerate that Shiro’s chest swelled with an alpha pride that had been so elusive before, “Do you miss fighting?”

Akira’s eyes snapped back to Shiro’s, wide and bewildered. His expression veiled quickly as he searched Shiro’s eyes, expecting a trap, “I miss feeling strong.”

Shiro’s heart thudded in his chest. Why was he so endeared and soft when Akira displayed his strength and aggression? It didn’t matter. So long as they were together it didn’t matter.

“You’re small but,” Shiro traced his finger along Akira’s side, watching his fur bristle at the touch, “You are  _ strong, _ for an omega. I miss that fight in you.”

Akira studied him for a moment, ears perked and tail flicking almost… playfully? Before Shiro could question the tense quiver in Akira’s limbs, the omega was on top of him. Akira wrenched Shiro’s flesh arm to his back, the hold solid, and Shiro was forced flat on the bed.  _ Oh. _ Shiro’s cock twitched under him, feeling the tell-tale wetness of Akira’s crotch straddling the small of his back. 

Shiro growled lightly, matching the playful scent in the air, and pushed himself up with his tech arm. Akira locked his knee around Shiro’s leg and pulled him backward, throwing his balance easily. Shiro fell sideways, Akira clinging to his back. Akira flung his arm across Shiro’s neck, catching him in a headlock. Damn. Akira knew how to fight against larger opponents when he got the upper hand. 

“Enjoying this?” Shiro teased, voice raspy behind the lock. Akira’s little cock was rock hard against Shiro’s back, smearing slick.

Akira  _ purred _ in response. Shiro threw back his tech hand and grabbed the back of Akira’s collar and yanked him off. Akira tumbled backwards, sliding off the bed with a gentle  _ thud.  _ Shiro sat up and rolled out his arm, his cock thickening up at the roughhousing and the sweet scent of pleased omega in the air. 

Akira scrambled to his feet and threw Shiro a look, “That’s cheating.”

“Grabbing you by your collar?” Shiro chuckled and stood. Akira was small in his shadow, barely half his size when they stood in front of each other like this. “Fair enough, but we didn’t establish rules, did we?”

Akira smirked and Shiro’s cock nearly pearled at the sight, “Fine, what are the rules then?”

“Start on equal footing, start and stop by calls,” Shiro started listing off basic sparring rules as he shoved the furniture aside to make space. “Leave my tech arm alone and I won’t use it. And no crotch blows, obviously.”

Akira’s hands were on his hips sizing Shiro up, his cock all but dripping, “No collar, no tail.”

“Fine, don’t use your tail for grabs then,” Shiro shook out his limbs, surprised by how excited and eager he was to spar with his omega. He never would have imagined doing something like this but the light that sparked in Akira’s eyes, the sweet smell of happy omega was irresistible. “Winner calls shots for your heat.”

Akira laughed, “Not the  _ whole _ heat, just a round.”

Earlier Akira had been trying to see if he could get himself through his own heat and now was happily negotiating giving up control over it in exchange for a good tussle. If Shiro didn’t have his own mood swings from ruts, he wouldn’t have understood it. 

This was a good sign. A  _ great _ sign. It was one thing for an omega to present on their own accord during heats and a whole other thing for an omega to initiate something intimate and personal as Shiro could tell this was for Akira. And if it eased Akira’s heart, if it helped him feel at home and happy Shiro was more than open to the idea.

Shiro called for their bout to start and Akira wasted no time. He went straight for Shiro’s knee, locking against him and  _ lifting. _ Shiro stumbled for only a second, grabbing Akira’s upper arm and pulling it back. He wanted to be careful, he was used to sparring with similarly sized galra, not puny omegas. Akira flung his weight forward, twisting Shiro’s strength against him and-

Shiro landed on his ass. That was fine, Shiro could easily take the upper hand here. Akira launched into his gut, trying to topple him but also getting his face too close to Shiro’s throbbing alpha cock. Shiro growled and  _ thrusted, _ Akira stopped, tail swishing the air happily behind him. Distracted. Shiro took the opportunity, reached over Akira’s back, hooked under his extended arm, and flipped him bodily onto the ground. 

Akira cried out in surprise and Shiro, unable to ignore his instinct, pinned his arms with his knees, planting his thick cock and heavy balls over Akira’s face. Akira’s eyes went wide, his nostrils flaring and mouth panting wetly against Shiro. Fuck. That was nice. Akira wriggled and kicked out under him but it was in vain, he was fully pinned.

“Yield, Akira,” Shiro gave him a soft, playful slap on his flushed cheek. “I won. Yield to your Alpha.”

Akira moaned brokenly and without further order opened his mouth and tongued Shiro’s cock lovingly. The soft, wet ministrations felt all the more pleasurable like this, Shiro’s omega fully pinned and hard-won. His eyes hazy as he parted his legs behind Shiro.

“I yield,” He breathed, running the cold piercing along the underside of Shiro’s length. 

“Good boy,” Shiro’s heart was swelling to match his throbbing cock. “Lick my balls while I decide how I want you.”

Akira moaned and shifted to lavish Shiro’s heavy sac, licking hot wet stripes across it before suckling it into his watering mouth. Shiro groaned and stroked his cock over Akira’s head, unbothered by his raging popped knot. Nothing left in his head but the need to fill Akira up with his seed over and over until his balls were empty.

“You want that seed, baby?” Shiro reached back and tugged on Akira’s hard cock. Akira bucked up into the grip and whined around Shiro’s balls, but quickly resumed as if to prove his desire. Shiro’s fingers slid down to Akira’s pussy, hot to the touch and slicker than Shiro had ever seen it. He wasn’t sure if it was the wrestling or if it was Shiro pinning him down and being rough with him that made him this aroused but he wasn’t complaining. 

He pulled himself out of Akira’s mouth and picked the little omega up into his arms, “Can you hold up your own weight?” 

“Huh?” Akira was stupid with his lust.

Shiro nodded up at a horizontal support beam, one he had used to do partial chin-ups in the past, “Can you hold your own weight? I want you to feel strong.”

Akira’s starry gaze flicked from Shiro to the pole and he reached out. With a little lift from Shiro, his little fists were tight around it, feet dangling far off the ground. His body looked amazing stretched out like this, his limbs long, his stomach taut, little tits perked out. Shiro gave one of his nipples a suck, cupping his ass in his hand as Akira yelped happily.

“Go on, show me,” Shiro smirked as he stepped back. Akira flushed and  _ pulled _ himself up. He was stiff on the first, arms trembling at the sudden demand, but he finished strong. Then did another. And another. His tail swinging out to balance him, his cock and tits bouncing lewdly with each fluid motion. “Fuck, baby, look at you.”

Shiro stepped up close and pulled Akira’s legs around him, nudging his hard cock between the folds of Akira’s soaked pussy and pushed in. Akira moaned low, arms trembling with the strain of holding up his own weight before he wrapped his legs around Shiro for support. They fucked nice and slow like this, Shiro running a hand up and down Akira’s chest, playing with his swollen nipples, his other hand holding Akira’s perky ass as he pounded up into his tight pussy.

Shiro fucked long and hard, taking his time, wringing out all the pleasure he could from Akira as the omega trembled and gushed until he was dripping puddles onto the floor. Shiro’s knot forced its way into the wet vice and Akira whined loudly, losing his grip on the bar and falling backwards. Shiro caught him by his hips, Akira’s hair almost brushing the floor as he hung in Shiro’s grasp. 

“Fuck,” Akira moaned, his desire and pleasure only heightened by his fall, by dangling off Shiro’s knot. Shiro groaned, claws digging into his mate, and he unloaded into him. 

Shiro could not help but imagine all the seed pouring straight into his womb at this angle, settling as deep as Akira’s clutch led. It made Shiro come harder, filling Akira until he was mewling like a newborn. He felt like an animal, clutching onto his ensnared, powerful mate. Every thick load that made its thick way from his balls through his cock made him lose more and more of his composure. His cock was rooted deep, his seed generous into the cradle between Akira’s slender hips. 

He wanted him pregnant. He wanted Akira fat with  _ his _ seed, delivering a generation made of their bond.

Shiro carefully led Akira’s limp body to the ground, their hips fused, and laid out over him. He peppered kisses over every soft, sweaty inch of his sweet omega. Akira purred, pulling Shiro closer to him and scenting him deeply.

“Tell me,” Akira’s words glazed with a drowsiness that Shiro knew he would shrug off soon. “What were your parents like?”

Shiro baulked. He accidentally pulled on his knot, earning a sore wince from both of them, “What?”

Akira blinked up, puzzled by Shiro’s reaction, “Your… parents?” Akira hesitated the second time, sensing the discomfort in Shiro’s body. “Sorry, uh, bad timing.”

It might have been that, considering Shiro was in the process of inseminating Akira’s fertile cunt. But this was more or less normal for them, breaking ice over frozen, dangerous water while cemented together and unable to retreat. It made sense anyway, Akira was still feeling out what his future would be here with Shiro, so this question was bound to come up.

“I uh,” Shiro tried to will his knot to shrink, but his rut had initiated and it would take more than this to settle a breeding. “I don’t remember them.”

Akira’s eyebrows pinched, “Oh.”

“My father was, is, very high ranking,” Shiro explained, “Very prolific breeder. Alphas like that don’t usually keep pups in their space longer than required.”

Akira looked away, giving Shiro the only measure of privacy and respect he could while knotted, “I understand.”

Shiro wasn’t supposed to ask, but he didn’t care anymore, “What about your parents?”

Akira blinked and a gentle shiver ran through him, he held Shiro a little closer, “My dad died not long after having me, my mom she’s uh-” Akira frowned hard, eyes darting as if chasing his memories and wrangling them into a picture he could present Shiro, “A warrior, I guess, raised me that way. She’s an alpha but she had an operation after my dad passed so she…”

Akira let out a suddenly, loud sigh. He bit his lip and moved close to scent Shiro. He didn’t say the words but Shiro could sense them in his scent,  _ I miss her. _ Shiro wondered what it would have been like to know his sire, to be raised by the alpha that made him. He wondered what lessons he would have been taught, how they might have differed from what he learned from the alpha mentors in the academy. He let the thoughts fall away.

After a break, they sparred again. Shiro let Akira win this time, just to see what he would choose when he was in control again. Much to Shiro’s surprise, Akira led him to the wall, back turned to him and tail bent back as he presented. 

“Hard, against the wall, pin me,” Akira was breathless, seed trailing down his leg from the last round. Sweat steaming off his little frame as he presented his perfect pink pussy to his alpha.   
  


Shiro could do nothing but obey, lifting Akira’s lithe body and pressing him flat against the cool surface. Akira moaned in unveiled desire and pushed back against Shiro. The token resistance, the strength of his sweaty back forced into Shiro’s chest lit something primal in Shiro.   
  
Shiro growled and  _ shoved _ back, Akira’s face pressed to the wall and his cunt  _ gushed. _ Akira’s cock leaked, splattering the floor and Shiro huffed a deep laugh. Akira, despite his strength and stubbornness, still had the sexual appetite for dominance that all omegas had. 

“You want this?” Shiro rubbed his cock against Akira’s dripping pussy, wrenching his thigh up as far as Akira could take to display his perfect cunt. “You want your alpha’s cock?”

Akira groaned urgently, “Alpha, Shiro-  _ please.” _

“What, baby,” Shiro teased. Akira was the one in control but he wanted  _ hard, _ so Shiro had all the space to unravel him as much as he wanted. 

“Fuck me Shiro, breed me, breed me-” Akira said breathlessly, tongue lolling as Shiro stroked the tip of his cock up and down through Akira’s wetness. Akira arched as much as he could under Shiro’s firm body, presenting mindlessly, “Knot me.”

Shiro pressed his cock inside Akira, spreading him nice and wide and  _ pounded. _ He covered Akira with his body, lifting him with his cock until Akira’s toes curled above the ground. Akira was small under him, flat to the wall, trembling all over with pleasure as Shiro thrust in and out as fast as he could, his fat sac slapping loudly. 

Akira had wanted to feel strong and yet he also wanted  _ this. _ It told Shiro that Akira trusted him, trusted him enough to allow Shiro to unleash and mount as nature had intended. So he did. He stepped back and pushed Akira down by the small of his back, arching him delicately as he scrambled to brace himself against the wall.

Shiro fucked him. He snapped his hips forward with all the force his rut-induced strength gave him and it popped his knot firmly inside of Akira. Akira whimpered and his cock gushed slick at the sudden fat knot splitting him. He cried out again as Shiro pulled it out and back in, watching the way Akira’s hole gripped and stretched around him.

Fuck. He was perfect.

Shiro let his mind go blank. He fucked his knot in and out of Akira while his hands roamed greedily over his omega’s back, his ribs, curling under to grip Akira’s cute bouncing tits. He locked his arms under Akira’s armpits and hoisted him, bending him flat against him and bounced him on his cock as he pulled him away from the wall.

Akira lifted in his arms, back arched, tail wrapped around Shiro’s middle and the little omega groaned and  _ rode _ Shiro. Shiro groaned and pounded, and pounded and  _ pounded _ until his knot swole larger than it had ever. Sealing him inside and all but exploding with come into Akira’s tiny body.

Shiro panted hard, groaning as he took a few heavy, awkward steps to the lounge and dropped their combined weight onto it. Akira was breathing just as hard, his slick coating Shiro’s thigh as he sat on the fat knot inside of him. 

Akira twisted in Shiro’s lap to gaze dreamily upon him, to press into him and kiss his lips softly.

Shiro stared deep into the dark wells of Akira’s eyes as they kissed. He loved this omega. All the trouble, all the anxiety, all the abuse had been worth it for this. Even if Akira would never be fully satisfied with him like this, he would do everything in his power to fulfil him. He would give him pups, give him security, give him love. It was all he could give him, all that Akira could give him in return.

They were finding peace like this. Shiro was sure of it, and he would do everything to protect it. Give everything if he needed to.

The rest of the heat continued on like this. Sparring, inventing new and dirtier positions for Shiro to fill his cunt up with more and more seed. Akira kissed him, more than once, often between matings. They took to each other for comfort as they rested, cleaning each other with their tongues, sucking and nipping for pleasure and pleasure alone. 

Akira’s heat lasted only 28 hours this time. The Program report was happy to say that the change for impregnation was up to 87 percent.

When the news arrived, Shiro was not surprised, but had to hold back tears of joy. 

Akira was pregnant. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira adapts to being pregnant, Sendak has a meeting with Shiro, Akira has his first natal examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little cut up because Im trying to cover ground, you can expect the next to be in a similar format too. I just got lots to tell!\
> 
> Take note of tags, we are in a new leg of the fic! Also as always thank you for the comments and support I love you guys <3
> 
> Chapter 16 CW & Tags:
> 
> CW: Pregnancy, Past Sexual Exploitation/Assualt of a minor (mention only), Sexual intimidation, Sexual assault with power imbalance/in the workplace, Groping, Blackmail, Medical Examination, Needles
> 
> Tags: Emotional hurt/comfort, anxiety, sloppy make outs, knotting, seperation anxiety, intimidation, alpha/alpha interactions, power imbalance, blackmail, threats, groping, medical exam, medical bondage, needles. nesting

_ Vrepit Sa, Admiral Shirogane, I am honoured to congratulate you on the conception of your first litter of high-content pups. As this is your first siring and your omega’s first pregnancy, I will be walking you through the process step by step _ . _ Please refer to the manuals within the app for detailed information, I have also sent ahead programs for your omega to consume as well.  _

The rest of Srit’s message included a calendar with pre-booked medical check-ins, both virtual and in-person, and a projected due date. It was eight months away, an entire week was highlighted for when a midwife team would be dispatched and on standby for the delivery. 

There were more documents with basic outlined information for omega care during the first month, coinciding with Akira’s first medical check. And then an array of forms for Shiro to fill out prior which, Srit informed Shiro, largely were only necessary depending on how long Shiro intended to keep the pups.

It was overwhelming. Shiro wiped the wetness from his eyes, letting himself huff a grin and a laugh of relief.  _ They had done it. _ Shiro had been slated for inclusion in the Program since birth, so long as he presented either alpha or omega, and the moment his puberty revealed him to be an alpha he had been whisked to proper training. 

He had been young then and his first sexual education had been an explanation of breeding. Of how his highest mission in his life, the highest honour he could achieve, would be the fruit of his loins. He had been shown educational footage on the basics of breeding by his alpha mentor, clips of omegas presenting, images outlining the anatomy of an omega’s pussy, and then given knotting toys to practise on.

Shiro was too young to fully understand then. His mentor had shown him how to use the toy, guiding onto his hard cock, and despite Shiro not being able to pop a knot for another 18 months, got him to ejactulate for the first time. His first seed was collected and sent to the Program then, his genes catalogued and his profile slotted into the wait list. 

He had waited nearly his entire life for this and now it was a reality. And yet he hesitated telling Akira the news. 

It had been a solid week since Akira’s heat had ended and they were, once again, finding a comfortable familiarity with each other. Shiro’s relaxing of his rules had Akira settling in, finding his own rhythm, and the honesty between them had fostered playful roughhousing and genuine affection. But it was obvious that Akira was resigning himself to his situation. He still looked off blankly, retreated into himself, and was often listless while he waited for Shiro to be finished with his duties.

Every mention of pregnancy and pups had Akira tense up, anxiety plain over his features. He smelled sweet and soft when he looked at footage of pups, his hormones pushing every chemical feedback to make him  _ want, _ but he was still scared. He always went back to asking about how long the pups could stay with them, what their life would be like, if Akira would ever see them again once they left. Akira’s childhood had clearly been vastly different from Shiro’s and the unknown of what his pups would experience dragged on him.

Akira wandered over to Shiro, ears perked forward as he responded to the heightened emotions in Shiro’s scent, “What is it?”

Shiro took in a deep breath, trying to temper his own excitement so he could be mindful of whatever response Akira would have, “You’re pregnant.”

Akira stared at Shiro and his blank eyes turned to terror.

“Akira, hey, baby it’s okay,” Shiro cooed immediately. Akira’s breath quickened, working himself into a panic, Shiro pulled him close to scent and soothe. “I know you didn’t want this. I know it's scary for you but it’s all going to be alright. You’re safe, I’m here, the pups are gonna be safe.”

Akira’s chest shuddered against Shiro’s and the small, pregnant omega wailed out and began to sob. Shiro’s throat tightened and he stroked up and down Akira’s back, hushing him gently as Akira cried out long and hard. He clung to Shiro, his tears soaking up around Shiro’s scent gland, his tail wrapped tightly around Shiro. 

Shiro’s held back tears returned, but he held them back as much as he could. He had to be strong for Akira, show him that he wasn’t scared, that this was normal and  _ good _ . This was the full realization of their bond made physical, this was what their struggle had been for. Shiro knew that Akira hadn’t wanted this, that this was the final thing that would make Akira the thing he had grown up not wanting to become. 

Shiro was mindful of it all, but was surprised when Akira’s scent carried complexities that couldn’t be expressed in the loud wailing sobs Akira was still making.  _ Excitement _ threaded through the fear and grief,  _ love _ ,  _ affection _ ,  _ joy _ .

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Shiro rumbled against Akira, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. “You’re so strong, you’re going to do great at this. Going to be so beautiful, our pups are so lucky to have you carrying them into this world.”

Akira hiccuped and gripped Shiro harder, his sharp teeth scraping lazily at Shiro’s bond mark as his crying quietened.

“I’m so proud of you,” Shiro felt it, he truly did. It was hard not to think of how much Akira had improved, how difficult the journey had been so far, and how his seed had finally taken root in Akira and was growing as they held each other. Somewhere deep inside Akira was the first scratching of life they had created together. “I love you, Akira, I love you and our pups.”

Akira pulled away in a jolt, Shiro braced to bare the brunt of one of his snarling glares and protest the entire process again, but instead the omega pulled Shiro into a kiss. It was deep, urgent,  _ filthy. _ Shiro’s cock responded immediately and Akira’s was pressing up against the fabric of his flimsy garment. 

It was unexpected but not unwelcome. Shiro rumbled fondly into the kiss and lifted Akira with him as he stood and strode to the bed. Akira clung tightly, rocking his hips against him as if he were in heat again. Shiro flattened him down and gave him what he needed, acutely aware of the fact that there was life budding inside of Akira’s flat stomach as Shiro pounded into him.

Apparently, Shiro learned later, this was common. Omegas sometimes experienced something akin to a second heat upon conception. According to the manual it was due to the fact that in prehistory omegas were often taken by force by competitors, and their rival seed taking root meant that the primary alpha would need to overcome it with his own. That was no longer an issue but the biological trigger remained and was occasionally set off. Srti let Shiro know that during a second heat, there was a chance to increase the litter yield, so Shiro did his due diligence to inseminate Akira as much as the little omega would allow.

“So what happens now?” Akira asked, finally, while knotted up with Shiro’s third load.

“Uh,” Shiro chuckled, nervous himself, “A  _ lot _ from the looks of it. I can get a digital calendar readout for you so you can keep track of it too. There is going to be a lot of medical checks, at least one a month.”

Akira did not like the sound of that, clearly, he clicked his piercing against his teeth as he grimaced, “But, it's just for the kits right? Not for…”

“Kits?” Shiro asked.

“Sorry, ‘pups’, the exams are just gonna be about them right?” Akira asked, Shiro shifted them as his knot receded and slipped from his hole. Akira laid a hand on his stomach, ignoring the pooling seed dripping from him. 

“Yeah, Akira, you’re not going to get punished again like the last time,” Shiro felt the guilt like a kick in the gut, even though the piercing  _ had _ improved their relationship in the long run. “It's all going to be to make sure you and the pups are healthy.”

Akira nodded solemnly and turned to cuddle into Shiro, “Do they know when I’ll give birth?”

_ Give birth, _ Shiro beamed, barely able to contain his excitement, “In about eight months, it's all going to be on that calendar. I also have new programs to load onto your holoscreen so you can get all the information you want, okay? It’ll keep you busy when I’m away.”

Akira pulled away and stared, “What?”

“I have to go back to active duty,” Shiro stroked Akira’s hair, brushing it from his face, “My breeding leave is up.” Akira looked terrified, as if Shiro was about to abandon him at his most vulnerable, “Akira, baby, I run  _ this ship, _ I’m not going far. You’ll have me here ten hours a day and then every eighth day.”

Akira pouted,  _ pouted, _ at the reality that Shiro wouldn’t be able to stay with him at all hours as they had, “Even when the pups are here?”

Shiro felt his heart squeeze with equal parts elation and sadness, “I’ll get another leave, baby, we’ll talk about it when it's closer, alright?”

Akira laid back down and traced shapes in Shiro’s fur thoughtfully, Shiro had to force himself to rest so that he  _ could _ return to active duty.

\----------------------

Shiro’s return to the bridge was not met with fanfare or congratulations on fulfilling his siring duties. It was not customary to acknowledge personal matters while on duty. Even if breeding was of the highest priority and honour within the Empire, it was still extremely personal. So despite being away from active duty for almost three months his crew responded as if he had never left.

While it should have felt welcoming, it instead felt lonely.

When Shiro had lost his arm he had received the same response. No one mentioned his time away, his grapple with the Blade assassin, nor his new tech arm gleaming where he had once had flesh. At that time he had felt relieved by it, it was his crew signalling to him, in his mind, that nothing would shake their resolve in serving under him.

But it didn’t feel that way this time. Shiro  _ badly _ wanted to share his joy and accomplishment, but knew it was unbecoming of a galra, much less an admiral, to boast and posture while on duty. In the end, what he was doing with Akira was an expectation of himself as a high-content alpha, and he should not be rewarded unduly for something he was required to do. He knew that. But his mind wandered back to Akira and the future pups constantly and he had to wrangle his own focus in check.

During his scheduled lunch on his first day back, he visited his quarters to check in on Akira. The omega clung to him immediately, purring and nuzzling and licking at his scent gland before Shiro could pry him off and return for the last seven hours of his shift.

That first evening back Shiro opened up his Program app and started to order in new gear. He ordered a one-way surveillance camera, one that would record a live feed of his quarters directly to his pad so he could check in on Akira whenever he wanted. He also ordered an expensive program-approved pad for Akira. Much like the one that Veronica had, it had limited storage and zero connectivity functions, so Akira could use it along with his holoscreen for more apps, videos, and potentially create and store his own photos and videos if he so chose.

It kept Akira busy while Shiro was away at least. Shiro would tab over to the live feed of his quarters while he was on duty and see Akira sitting in his nest, eyes locked on his pad or holoscreen as programs about pregnancy and pup raising played. He started taking his own notes, he used the pad’s calendar to tap in expected milestones and all of his upcoming exams.

The calendar was digitally projected in the quarters, when Shiro had first set it up Akira had come over and scanned over it with his eyes. He swiped the months back and quietly asked when he had first arrived, when Shiro marked the date, Akira went quiet. Days later, Akira told Shiro he could not remember how long he was in custody of the Program and it frightened him. Shiro offered to find out for him, but Akira shook his head mournfully. Shiro understood and let Akira be. 

On Shiro’s third day back on duty, Sendak came to the bridge. Sendak had been transferred to the ship partially to take over Shiro’s duties while he was on leave, despite the fact that Shiro knew from communications that Sendak had been rather… casual about completing Shiro’s duties. Shiro tried to not be frustrated by it (or the mountain of work it left for him) since he knew Sendak was used to operating differently than he did. It was fine.

Sendak arrived on the bridge  _ reeking _ of his alpha scent. Shiro wrinkled his nose in response, a chill settling in over his body at the bad memories the smell carried to him. It was customary for alphas to wear scent masks while on duty, so he knew what Sendak meant to communicate to  _ him _ and him only.

“Welcome back, admiral,” Sendak’s large tech hand squeezed Shiro’s shoulder and lingered. “Does the bridge feel different now that you’re a  _ fully fledged _ alpha?”

It was beyond inappropriate. Shiro shrugged his shoulder away from Sendak’s grasp, disgusted at the disrespect being shown to him on his own bridge. He stepped away, making space between them and gave Sendak the coldest, most disciplined expression he could muster.

“Vrepit sa,” He intoned, resetting the conversation so Sendak might remember where they were. “I appreciate you running the ship in my absence, I trust there were no problems.”

Sendak’s expression of smug superiority did not falter. Shiro’s heart threw itself against his ribs and he was thankful that his fear was masked with his scent. He may have made a mistake, but he needed to keep dominance of his bridge in front of his crew, even to a higher ranked commander.

“You run a tight ship,” Sendak responded almost airly as he took a look around at the crew, who were all diligently pretending they weren’t present for these two high ranking alphas’ power struggle. “I have some things to discuss with you, in private, admiral, if you can spare the time.”

Shiro subdued a shudder, “We have a meeting to discuss the transition of command, and your departure, we can speak then.”

Sendak showed his teeth in a tight smile, “Arrive  _ early _ so we can speak then, admiral. I know what this post commands of a galra, I know you can spare the time.”

The higher ranking alpha left the bridge then before Shiro could respond. The message was loud and clear, Shiro would not be able to refuse Sendak without committing offence. Especially with his entire bridge crew present, in-fighting between high ranking alphas was discouraged and reportable to the Empire. If Shiro did not show up for the meeting with Sendak, leading to strife between them, his crew would be bound to report it. 

Sendak moved within these rules with ease, always able to manipulate them to his advantage. No doubt that was why he had achieved his rank, his renown, the ear of the Emperor. It was only surprising he had done so for so long without another alpha properly challenging him.

Shiro arrived at the conference hall early, to the time Sendak later specified, to find the other alpha sitting with legs wide apart at the head of the table. The same position he had taken when Shiro was in his quarters, his omega at his knee. The memory soured Shiro, his fear boiling alongside his anger.

“Admiral, take a seat,” Sendak’s hand gestured to the chair next to him, Shiro nearly expected him to indicate his lap. “We have much to discuss before the others arrive.”

Shiro squared himself and sat, mimicking the wide stance to remind Sendak that he was an alpha too. He could take up just as much space, he could command with just as much authority, “What did you want to discuss, commander?”

Sendak grinned, “I wanted to congratulate you  _ personally _ on finally impregnating that cute omega of yours.”

Shiro bristled, “Thank you.”

“I was curious,” Sendak leaned forward, elbows on his spread knees, “Since you wouldn’t indulge me with an image of your omega, so I looked him up myself.”

Shiro’s blood went cold in his veins, “What?”

Sendak chuckled and pulled his pad from his pocket, tiny in his large hand, and pulled up an image. He held it up to Shiro, the program file photo of Akira stared back at him, black eye and all. Shiro nearly gagged.

“He’s cute,” Sendak teased, flipping to another image with a swipe of his thumb. A photo of Akira nude and bound down to a program examination table filled the screen. Shiro felt sick. “Ironic that they gave  _ you _ an ex-Blade, isn’t it? Considering your history, admiral. They must have thought you would have enjoyed breaking one, tearing his freedom and pride away from him with your cock.”

“Where did you get those?” Shiro growled, his every alpha instinct screaming at him to smash the pad out of Sendak’s hand. To bite and tear and maim the alpha that was sneering over the image of  _ his omega. _

“I have my ways, admiral,” Sendak was smirking, pleased with himself. And judging by his scent, aroused. “Remember that next time you attempt to withhold from me.”

Sendak shifted closer, right into Shiro’s space, but Shiro was frozen. Despite his anger, his alpha instincts, there was nothing he could do to Sendak. Not here, not like this, they were moments away from the other ranking officers joining them and Sendak was still the authority in the room.

“Although,” Sendak pushed further, pad tucked away, his hands gripped Shiro’s trembling thighs. “I was  _ pleasantly _ surprised at how you responded to my request. It made me curious about  _ you.” _

Shiro wanted to move, he wanted to scream and fight back, but he did nothing as Sendak’s hands roamed over him. Sendak pulled him close and palmed roughly at his groin. Thick fingers feeling the outline of Shiro’s cock, his full sac. He was soft, because of course he was, terrified to be in the grips of this dangerous alpha, knowing the power he had over Shiro, the ability he seemingly had to gather up images of not only him but of Akira.

“I considered what it would feel like to mount you,” Sendak growled, pressing ever closer. His scent was overwhelming. “To enter a strong alpha such as yourself, to conquer you and have you come as I knot you.”

It was perverse. Deviant beyond thought. Alphas, even when consensually having sex with another alpha, were never pentrated. It went beyond nature, it was the highest dishonor to mount and knot an alpha and reduce him to little more than an omega. Sendak knew this, he was hard in his uniform at the thought of Shiro, at the sensation of groping at him while Shiro was powerless.

“Would you fight me?” Sendak pushed his groin up against Shiro’s leg so he could feel how hard he was. Shiro was reeling, his brain scrambling for escape, his stomach threatening to heave up his morning meal.

“Yes,” Shiro said through gritted teeth as Sendak pinched at his balls. 

“Good, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sendak all but laughed in Shiro’s face before breaking away from him. It was so sudden that Shiro felt as if he had missed a step on a stair, the wind pulled from him like vertigo. “I expect more from you, admiral. Upon my request, I want to see more of you. And before you reject the idea, do consider my influence and power. I can always make your life more difficult for you, Shiro, or for Akira.”

The door opened before Shiro could even absorb what Sendak had said, the other ranking officials of the ship filing in and taking seats as Sendak stood to greet them. The meeting went as if nothing had happened between them, even though Shiro still felt the phantom grip of Sendak’s hand groping against him. If the other commanders smelled the arousal off Sendak they did not comment, the code of conduct strictly upheld, and Shiro left the meeting before any of the others. 

He rushed back to the safety of his quarters, avoiding Akira to bathe first, only accepting Akira’s presence when he was under the steaming water of his shower and Akira joined him in it.

Two days later Sendak departed the warship to assume duties elsewhere. Shiro was relieved, but knew that Sendak would remain true to his word and would demand more of him. But for now, he did not need to fear his physical presence.

\-----

Akira’s first medical exam was at four weeks into the pregnancy. Akira wasn’t showing yet, the only telling sign being his on and off nausea and occasional sickness that came with it.

It still barely felt real, despite the two of them tracing touches against Akira’s flat stomach and cuddling close to watch programs regarding the stages of pregnancy. Both of them eager to learn every stage, every step, everything to be prepared on. It was the first time that Shiro felt unified with Akira outside of having his knot swollen inside of him. They were in this together.

Akira was very much aware of the examination, having marked it on his own calendar and researching what to expect. He was apprehensive and fearful due to his previous examinations, but prepared. Shiro had to dig out the wrist and ankle restraints the night before. Srit had assured Shiro that yes, they would be needed for every examination. Pregnancy did not alter how the exams were conducted. Shiro was glad that Akira did not glare or shy away when Shiro moved to secure them to his limbs.

Shiro prepared his quarters for the examination, moving the furniture aside as before, and took a Program-regulated antianxiety pill. It was a stronger dose now that Akira was pregnant as Shiro’s instinct to protect him would be stronger than ever. It made him feel groggy, thick in his body, but his mind remained sharp, intently focused on Akira.

Akira sat on the edge of the bed, hands together, ears pinned back nervously as the medical team entered and began to set up. It was the same Program officer as last time, three guards spread through the space with their electric batons at the ready, no omega was present this time. It was clear that they were more concerned with corralling Shiro, since he would be the unknown element this time, and less about comforting either of them.

Shiro was sure it was because this was a largely routine and quick examination. Akira went to the table of his own accord, tail between his legs, eyes narrowed, but all by himself. Shiro held his hand as his bindings were secured and the medical officer began.

“Has he experienced any sickness?” Thoz asked as he opened up Akira’s file, the holograms filling the air. 

“Nausea, he vomited a few times,” Shiro answered, soothing Akira’s nerves as best he could by stroking his trembling hand. 

“Abdominal pain? Swelling? Dizziness? Discharging?” Thoz rattled the list off as if he did this every day, perhaps he did.

Akira shook his head minutely, “No,” Shiro answered for him. 

Thoz nodded and tapped methodically on his pad, windows and graphs blinking in and out in the air, “This is going to be a bit more thorough that usual, since this is his first pregnancy,” He explained as he took out the examination tool, clicking on its blue light and shining it up and down Akira’s nude body, “Since he’s healthy, the likelihood of complications  _ should _ be low, but you need to be prepared for them regardless, Admiral.”

Thoz was quick and efficient, checking Akira’s eyes, ears, body, all in rapid succession. He urged Akira’s mouth open and took a quick peek, “Looks like the piercing healed well. Did the trick too, I take it? Your omega is much better behaved than last time.”

Akira glared and let out a quiet snarl of indignation, one that cut off as Shiro squeezed Akira’s hand.

Thoz collected samples, initiating a blood test through the collar and moved on to swab Akira’s hole and hold a sample container under his cock. Akira barely needed prompting this time around, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment as he released into it. Shiro wasn’t sure exactly what had made Akira shift his rebellious nature into this reluctant obedience. It may have been their newfound trust in each other but, most likely, it was Akira’s own investment in the life growing inside of him.

Thoz hummed as his scanners deconstructed Akira’s samples and translated them into codes and numbers, “His numbers aren’t where I want them to be, I’m going to administer a hormone booster.”

Akira gripped Shiro’s hand and turned his head towards him, as close as he could with the medical bindings holding him in place. Shiro leaned over him, covering Akira in his scent as he frowned at Thoz, “Is there a problem?”

Thoz prepped a needle, syringing in a thick liquid and tapping out the bubbles, “No. Well, not yet. Omegas who have abused the use of blockers sometimes have a hard time producing enough hormones to ensure a healthy pregnancy and healthy pups. Your omega’s doing well but not  _ as well _ as he should at four weeks. This should make up the difference.”

Akira buried his face into Shiro as Thoz pinched at the flesh over his abdomen, Shiro growled instinctively but the needle was already in and half injected by then. Akira whimpered, pulling Shiro’s attention. The drugs made his response time slow, slow enough to keep himself in check. What Thoz was doing was what was best for Akira and the  _ pups, _ his attention needed to be towards Akira and keeping him comforted.

“Keep him on the first trimester diet,” Thoz said as he removed the needle and pressed down on the injection site with a large thumb. “Have him take a protein supplement once a week as well, the canteen carries it on hand. Follow the Program exercise routine, no substances, obviously no contact with other alphas. You can continue to have intercourse as normal, knotting is permitted until the five-month mark.”

Shiro recoiled at the thought. Not that he didn’t want to fuck Akira, sex was a normal part of a mated pair’s life. It was just that Akira felt more precious than ever, knowing that he was carrying something delicate and important inside of him. 

“Have you submitted your paperwork?” Thoz asked as he pulled off his gloves, signalling the end of the examination.

“Ah, no, but it’s completed,” Shiro pulled away from Akira, who had his eyes closed in a meditative calm. 

“Did you have questions regarding it?” Thoz unhooked Akira’s collar from the examination table casually, letting Shiro do the rest and collect his omega into his arms. “I am aware this is your first time siring, you may ask any question of me or your assigned officer.”

Akira’s face was pressed into Shiro’s scent gland, smelling of faint distress and affection tangled up together. Shiro stroked his back, “The max raising period is four years, right?”

Thoz nodded as he packed up his gear, “Yes. Although you are able to rescind and surrender them to the Program should you change your mind. Pups at that age can be a handful, most alphas prefer to keep pups for two years maximum. Having them around can interfere with future breeding, you understand.”

Akira was trembling.

“That won’t be an issue,” Shiro assured the officer. “You’ll be back in four weeks?”

“Yes, contact your officer if there are any concerns, weekly blood tests are sufficient for now.”

Thoz and the guards left as Akira snuggled in the softness of his nest, pulling on one of Shiro’s large off-duty tunics. Shiro joined him as soon as the door was secured and their space was once again theirs. Akira was soft-eyed, vulnerable, fingers under the tunic at the small bandage on his abdomen.

“I hate him,” Akira said as Shiro curled around him.

“I know, baby,” Shiro kissed his hair. “You handled it so well.”

“I’m only doing it for the pups.”

“I know.”

“Do you actually want to keep the pups or are you just doing it for me?”

Shiro hugged Akira tight from behind, huffing in his scent and sighing, “I want them here, I want us to be a family. But if you wanted something different, I would do that instead.”

There was a long, heavy silence between them. Shiro knew he had said too much, suggested there was something he couldn’t do. He couldn’t give Akira what he actually wanted, he knew that, and Akira did too. Even though Shiro had  _ meant _ that he would be willing to let the pups leave sooner if Akira wanted it, the words offered another suggestion. 

Shiro considered what it would be like to raise his own pups into their adulthood. He considered training them in place of the Empire academy, in mentoring them up on his own ship, in watching them go on to have mates of their own. It was unheard of. Primitive. Galra had evolved past the need to raise their offspring like animals, the druids had made a perfect system for optimal citizens. Shiro knew that.

Shiro held Akira close and tried to wipe the thought away. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira hits a milestone and undergoes an intense examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and has a LOT going on so make sure you check the cw/tags and the extended cw if you need them!
> 
> Chapter 17 CW & Tags
> 
> CW: Pregnancy (including lactation, medical exams, descriptions of fetuses), dubious drugging, Sexual Harassment and blackmail via texting, brief fic-typical sexual assualt/exploitation, Invasive Medical Exams on a Pregnant person (check extended cw at end notes for more info)
> 
> Tags: PTSD, Nightmares, romance, heavy petting, lacation, dry humping, use of drugs, possessiveness, bondage, forced nudity, medical themes, medical jargon, medical tests, breast pumping, non consentual medical touching, object insertion, weird medical shit, powerlessness, panic attacks, dizzy spells, sexual texts, sexual imagery, blackmail, forced nude taking, drugged state, ultrasound, angst

Shiro was back in the academy’s arena. It had been a long time since he had needed to fight here to prove himself and earn his rank as both a galra and as an alpha, but he was back. He was young again, and yet not, the scar across the bridge of his nose open and leaking over his face as he waited behind the gates. 

His tech arm was heavy at his side. Odd, he didn’t have that last time he was here. Past the gates, he could see the stands full of officials, officers, ranking galra that had come out to watch the new recruits rip each other apart. One part recruitment, one part entertainment. They were cheering and howling but the sound never reached Shiro’s perked ears, merely the idea of it. He waited for his turn, watching as Blade assassins clashed weapons against young recruits.

Shiro gripped the light blade in his hand as the gate faded and he stepped out into the arena. The chalky sand was caked and packed in with dark blood underfoot. He heard the announcer’s voice echo around him,  _ Admiral Shiro, _ and there were murmurs and cries from the audience that leered over him. His eyes flicked up to the priority boxes, where his alpha mentor and trainers had sat during his last trial, this time they were joined by Sendak.

Sendak grinned at him. Shiro recalled in a millisecond that Sendak was his mentor, how did he forget? The alpha mentor who had trained him up, taught him about breeding, was erased in his memory and replaced with Sendak. The longer Shiro stared the more the other galra in the box faded, only to be replaced with Sendak again. Shiro was embarrassed, ashamed that he had forgotten him, that he was now having to perform to his approval and his approval alone.

No matter. He would puzzle that all out later until it made sense again. He turned back to the arena, the other gate dissipated and his opponent strode forward in a confident, deadly stride.

It was Akira. He was dressed in his favourite tunic and limb guards and he was unarmed. But he did not look alarmed or anxious about his position here in the arena, facing off against his alpha. He simply stared, as if daring Shiro to do  _ something,  _ anything. Shiro’s grip faltered on his weapon, Akira didn’t know why he was here, did he? Did he know that they were to fight until one yielded, or died?

A thought tickled the back of Shiro’s foggy mind, he would have to  _ kill _ Akira to gain the favour and standing he was owed. Just as he had before. He would need to tear through and destroy his opponent to prove to the Empire how deadly, focused, and devoted he was. His honour was at stake. And yet Akira did not move, he did not attack, and he did not beg for his life.

Shiro approached, hoping in his heart that Akira would rail against him with the fire he had tightly coiled inside. Akira did not, he lifted his chin and said  _ alpha. _ His hands circled his stomach, now visibly pregnant and full with Shiro’s offspring.  _ Alpha. _

Shiro wanted to drop his weapon. He wanted to turn and fight the crowd that was breathing down their necks waiting for the bloodshed. He wanted to grapple with Sendak, slit his throat and take his ranking instead. Something inside of him knew that if he did not kill Akira, if he did not sacrifice his mate to the Empire, the Empire would dispose of both of them. 

_ Go on Admiral, _ Sendak was with them in the arena but untouchable, his hands on both of them,  _ Show me what a good alpha you are. _

Shiro awoke with a jolt. His stomach was in knots, his fur damp with a cold sweat, his heart racing to meet his panicked breath. He was in his quarters. In his bed. Akira was curled next to him, blinking up at him sleepily with a small sound of confusion.

“Shiro?” His voice was soft from sleep. “You okay?”

Shiro wasn’t. The images from his dream were slipping away from him, but the toxic trail they left made him feel sick. If he remembered nothing else from the nightmare he remembered the emotions. He remembered being forced to choose between Akira and  _ everything else. _

“I’m fine,” Shiro lied. Akira was scenting the air around him, frowning at the distress and anxiety rolling off of Shiro. 

“Why do you always lie like that?” Akira shifted in the blankets, cocking his head at Shiro as he got out of bed. “You can talk to me, you know.”

Shiro looked over his shoulder, unable to hold back the guilt from his expression, “I know.” 

He went to the bathroom to scrub his face with cold water, to wash the nightmare away. The more he moved and the more he asserted his control over his body in his space, the more normal he felt. It was what always worked for night terrors, walking it off, making his body forget so his mind could follow suit.

Akira was sitting up in bed when Shiro returned, ears drooped low, lip stuck out, “Do you  _ want _ to talk about it?”

“It’s just stress,” Shiro shrugged, climbing across the bed to meet Akira and kiss him on those pouting lips. “I don’t want to trouble you, you’re carrying enough as it is.”

Akira snorted but did not smile. He was over three months pregnant now, his hormones rocketing through his body and mind until he was a barely held together mass of emotions. Right now it was annoyance and frustration, but Shiro knew it could change any moment. He was showing a little now, a telltale swell in his lower abdomen with a thickening layer of purple fur from his shrinking cock to his navel. He had been given additional hormone boosters since that first exam which seemed to have gone straight to his breasts.

They were barely contained by his tunic, straining and spilling into an erotic show of cleavage no matter what he did. Shiro nuzzled into them now, seeking that primal comfort they were able to give him without effort. Akira did not protest, already used to Shiro’s fixation on them, and just ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair.

“I’m not that delicate,” Akira’s sharp voice warbled a bit when Shiro pressed into his chest. “And I think an alpha being distressed around his omega without any explanation is more harmful. Pregnant omegas need stability. Don’t you think?”

Sassy. Akira had gotten more and more knowledgeable about pregnancy and alpha/omega relations in the past three months, so much so that he was now able to win any argument with Shiro by threading it with Program-style language and factoids. It was impressive, Shiro didn’t mind being outsmarted by his omega in these moments.

“Fair enough,” Shiro breathed against Akira. He picked him up by his waist and sat him on his lap, hand ghosting over his tunic around his breasts. “Or you could just cheer me up.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Oh, mhm, that’s going to reassure me, is it?”

Shiro breathed a laugh and stopped, letting his hands fall to Akira’s hips instead. His thumbs tracing the subtle swell of his stomach, where their pups were growing, “Alright, fine. I just, I had a bad dream. It’s probably just stress.”

Akira leaned back on his hands, giving Shiro better access to his belly. His breasts shifted with the change, their folds spilling at the open sides of Akira’s tunic. “Obviously,” He answered. Still sassy. “Is it still just being back on active duty, or?”

Shiro wanted to untie Akira’s tunic and free those juicy breasts, but he knew if Akira was in this sort of mood he wouldn’t allow it. He had to wait for Akira to offer it up. “I think it’s that, and the pregnancy. It’s a lot.”

Shiro laid his hand flat against Akira’s stomach, his heart fluttering and his mind softening. The past weeks had been a  _ lot. _ Both of them had been struggling to adjust to Shiro’s return to duty and being away fourteen hours a day. Akira’s hormones had him sobbing wildly one moment and aggressively aroused the next, even when he was alone. Shiro would check in on his surveillance to see Akira in these states, or else lying flat on his back staring at the starscape blankly as he stroked his stomach. It was lonely for him to be isolated, of course, but Shiro felt his own heart reflected in it.

It had taken having a mate, someone to speak honestly and open with, to make him realize how alone he had been these long years. He was lonely without Akira, lonely amongst his crew and comrades. Shiro was becoming convinced that they were harbouring resentment against him. Galra outside of the Program were given no leave for mates or pups, let alone assigned mates to live in their quarters.

“Will you get leave?” Akira asked gently, his lashes fluttering softly as Shiro parted his tunic to stroke his tummy directly, threading fingers through the thickened fur there.

“Yes, I’m approved to take six weeks once you go into labour,” Shiro carried the concept with both apprehension and excitement. So tangled together, he did not know how to separate them. 

“Just six weeks?” Akira’s face screwed back up into barely repressed anger. “That’s barely any leave at all, I’m supposed to take care of the pups on my own after that?”

The lights blinked on Akira’s metal collar displaying his upset and Shiro had to coo and shush him until Akira was curled into his arms, “It’s going to be alright, you’ve been watching those programs and taking notes, you’re going to be more than prepared. After the next examination, we’ll be able to start ordering equipment and getting ready…”

“You keep saying that Shiro,” Akira pressed a kiss to his bond mark, “You keep saying it will be alright, do you really think that?”

Shiro stroked up and down Akira’s back. He wasn’t sure. But it had to be. What other choice did they have? Despite his own fears and doubts and shortcomings, he had to stay strong for Akira. If he didn’t, his omega would fall apart.

“I do,” Shiro believed this lie, so he knew his scent would not sour. He pulled Akira off of his scent gland and rolled him in his arms until his back was pressed against Shiro’s bare chest. He held Akira’s jaw and led him into a soft, intimate kiss. Akira bowed to it, needy, wanting, his hormones gentling him to Shiro’s touch. 

_ “Shiro,” _ Akira’s whisper was either scolding or demanding, undecided as his alpha’s name rolled off his tongue. He leaned back into Shiro, his tail curling and flicking slowly. Shiro’s hands trailed down Akira’s collared throat, down his arms and landed at his belly. Akira was aroused, he could smell it rolling off of him. “Touch me.”

“I am,” Shiro kissed his jaw, his hands slipped under Akira’s little tunic and stroked his stomach. Akira’s fur was soft as velvet.

“My chest,” Akira undid his tunic, his breasts released from the confines and relaxed in the open air. They hung beautifully, nipples swollen and erect over soft flesh. “They’re sore.”

Shiro was more than happy to oblige. Akira’s breasts growing came with an ache that Shiro had become an expert in massaging out. He held Akira’s tits in his hands, sighing at the soft weight of them in his palms, and squeezed. Akira whimpered, then purred as Shiro worked the flesh in his hands. Shiro’s mind went blank, all the anxiety sighing out from him as he played with Akira’s breasts.

His cock hardened and pressed against Akira’s back, earning a soft chuckle from his omega. Sex was always their answer to hardship and stress, their natural release and escape. Shiro wasn’t going to complain, not when Akira was happy and purring in his arms and his breasts were in his hands.

Shiro reached between Akira’s thighs and grasped his hard cock, leaking with slick. Akira moaned softly and spread his legs. Shiro was gentle, focused still on Akira’s breast in his other hand. He kneaded it gently, knowing he still needed to help his omega work out the soreness there. His hand around Akira’s cock was wet with slick, his other hand rolling and kneading until-

“Oh-” Akira gasped, ears perking. He touched his nipple and brought his fingers to his face in curious alarm. Shiro looked to see wetness running in a light trail from his fingertips.  _ Milk. _

Shiro turned his attention back to Akira’s breasts and gave them both a nice, massaging squeeze. He grasped them from the base, pushing their spilling thickness towards Akira’s nipples. Sure enough, clear milk leaked out almost magically from the dark and swollen points. Shiro’s knot popped against Akira’s back, leaking as well. 

“Milk,” Shiro said dumbly, pinching the wetness and rolling it around Akira’s nipple. Fuck. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and  _ sucked. _ It tasted like Akira, but without the musk and sex, something nutty under the creamy texture on his tongue. 

“I wasn’t expecting this yet,” Akira peeled himself off Shiro, turning on his knees and lifting his tits to inspect his lactation. “Must be because of the boosters.”

Shiro couldn’t string a thought together, much less respond to Akira. He crawled forward on his hands towards Akira and latched his mouth around the soft swell of his tit. Tender flesh filled his mouth, smooth as he suctioned down and sucked. His lips ringed and coaxed the milk up to Akira’s nipple, urging in gentle waves of suction and his laving tongue.

“Sh-Shiro-!” Akira mewled, squirming but not rejecting him. “Ah, it feels-”

Milk leaked from his tit, just a little at first, but with more urging it all but gushed into his mouth. Shiro moaned and gripped Akira hard, pulling him closer as he drank from him. His omega’s milk. The milk that was going to feed their pups was in his mouth, swallowed up deliciously. Shiro’s cock thrust against Akira’s wet pussy, missing his entrance each time but rutting up and through his folds and his hard little prick. 

Shiro’s cock had made Akira pregnant, made his body shift and change, and made this milk Shiro was suckling out of him. His brain melted, nothing left but the softness of Akira’s milky breasts in his mouth and hand. Nothing but his cock rutting up against him, 

His cock twitched and came. Seed cascading over himself and Akira as he moaned through it. Akira whimpered his name and came too, his slick mixing up with Shiro’s come and made an even bigger mess between their bodies. Shiro released Akira’s milky breast from his mouth and held his omega close as the last spurts of come shot from him, feeling his tits press against his bare chest and leak their wetness into the slick sex between them.

Panting and spent, Shiro scooped Akira up into his arms and carried him to the shower. Akira purred against Shiro, eyes lidded as he gazed up at him, “You’re gross. The milk’s not for you.”

\------------------

The Program followed a strict timeline for examinations and tests for pregnant omegas. Even though tests were able to detect the number of pups as early as two months in, the medical teams did not share this information or record it officially until four months. The reasons were complicated but included the fact that a unborn pup’s primary sex could not be detected until four months, so they waited to share and record until then.

They had both been waiting anxiously for this exam. It was difficult to imagine what the next four years would look like for Akira without knowing how many pups they would be raising together in the small space. They weren’t even permitted to order equipment until the number of pups was determined. 

The four-month exam was also the halfway point of the pregnancy. Because of this, the exam was more involved than it was routine. So Shiro wasn’t surprised when an omega was present with the medical team as they stepped into his quarters.

“Vrepit Sa, Admiral,” Thoz nodded to Shiro, “May we enter?”

Thoz and his guard detail had been here every month, and every month Shiro realized his anxiety suppressant was increasing its dose amount. He tried not to take it personally, considering the last exam had him growling every time one of the guards so much as glanced in Akira’s direction. They were trying to train Shiro out of that, fair enough.

Shiro nodded and stepped away as Thoz led his team inside, his omega assistant covered and masked as she stepped straight towards Shiro.

“Admiral,” Her voice was muffled and distorted behind the mask, she bowed and removed it. Shiro recognized her from when Akira’s tongue was pierced, Veronica. Her smile smoothed over Shiro’s bristled nerves before he even realized he was uncomfortable. “I’m so glad to see you again!”

She stood between Shiro and the team as they carted in the exam equipment and began to set up in the middle of the sitting room. They brought in an extra, tall crate, clearly housing equipment needed to do the full, in-depth examination. The examination table was unfolded, the towering medical decks secured and opened up.

“How is Akira doing?” Veronica pressed, directing Shiro’s divided attention back to her. “Has he been adjusting well? I caught up on his records and it sounds like he’s been doing well with all the exams. Where is he?”

“Uh,” Shiro was distracted watching how the guards stepped away from the set up and squared off around the examination table, creating a perimeter. Their faces were obscured behind their helmet visors, but were all clearly focused on him. The alpha instincts inside of him puffed up, offended by their aggressive presence, wanting to retaliate. 

“Admiral?” Veronica’s hand touched Shiros’ lightly, “Will you take me to your omega?”

Shiro tore his hand away, his ears flat as he snapped his attention to Veronica. Right. Okay. He needed to settle down. The anxiety suppressant was stronger but it was as if his instincts were rising to meet it. Despite his excitement for this exam and the information it was going to provide, all he could feel was deep seated aggression at these strangers in his  _ den. _

“Yes, sorry,” Shiro had to master himself. If for no one else but Akira. He turned away from the strangers and led the program omega through the open arch to the bedroom. 

Akira was sitting in his nest with a blanket wrapped around him. He reeked of distress despite the fact he had seen Thoz three times in as many months, not counting the handful of virtual exams where Thoz asked him about symptoms and prompted Shiro to take measurements of his temperature and such. But this examination was going to determine and identify the pups growing inside of Akira, and he had been watching the oncoming date with equal parts excitement and dread.

_ “I’m scared to see them,”  _ Akira had confided to Shiro the night before, eyes shut tight and hands gripping Shiro’s under the covers.  _ “I feel them inside of me, I know they are there. But seeing them is going to make it real for me. And I’m scared.” _

“Hello Akira, remember me?” Veronica cut into Shiro’s thoughts, bending down with her hands on her knees to meet Akira’s eye level. 

Akira softened a bit as he took his attention away from the men in the living space, ears drooping in response, “Veronica, right?”

“Yeah! Congratulations on your first pregnancy, how are you feeling?” Veronica lowered herself down to her knees and engaged Akira, pulling his attention away from the set up in the living space.

Shiro sat on the bed beside them, fisting the blanket in his hands as he watched the guards regard him from across his own quarters. He hated this. He wanted them out. Wanted the space alone save for him and Akira. He turned away and listened back into the conversation between the two omegas in the nest.

“That’s all normal for where you’re at,” Veronica was answering Akira, Shiro had missed what he said. “It's a little early for lactation but you’ve been given a few boosters right? That’s probably why. We are going to need to take a sample to see how well you’re producing.”

Akira made a face, “Alright. I get to learn how many and what sex they are today, right?”

He looked unsure, as if they may decide to take that information away from him. 

“Yes, we are going to do a holo projection of your womb so you will also get to see them.” Veronica explained. “Are you excited?”

It felt like a leading question. Akira’s face screwed up and Shiro could see him hold down the anger that was bubbling up inside of him. He was. Of course. But he hated all of this, all the strangers involved, the bindings, the entire process. Shiro knew, Akira had voiced it enough and the more he did, the more Shiro felt it too.

He didn’t want these guards to see his omega strapped down to the table, nude with his legs wrenched apart for no real reason. The gentle swell of his stomach uncovered and vulnerable. The guards were betas, so they had no instinct to forcibly mount a pregnant omega or attempt to disrupt the pregnancy. They wouldn’t be in the program’s employ otherwise. But the thought continued to cross Shiro’s mind, and he knew Akira would pick up on it, even though he wore his scent mask as directed.

“Oh, I know, it’s overwhelming right?” Shiro blinked back to see Akira scowling away from Veronica, barely holding back tears. “I was overwhelmed during my first as well, I didn’t want to see them before they were born.”

Shiro didn’t think that was Akira’s issue, but he didn’t interject. He let the omega do her work. Akira needed this, he needed someone else who had gone through what he was experiencing to empathize with him and help him through it. 

“I’m going to be here with you,” Veronica encouraged as Akira’s ears pressed back, scowling hard. “And you know what? You’re going to be my first pregnancy I get to midwife for! There are going to be other omegas who come to help who are more experienced, don’t worry, but I’ll be there and I’m here now.”

She fished his hand away from the blanket he was clinging to and held it. Shiro looked away, feeling as if he was intruding. His pad chimed and he pulled it out to look, his heart falling through his stomach when he saw who it was from.

Sendak. His message field was loading a dozen photographs, all explicit, and Shiro wanted to scream. He quickly typed and sent a message back, “Not now.” He had to focus on this, on Akira, on the moment he was going to get to see his pups for the first time. 

“They’re ready for you, Akira, you ready?” Veronica urged Akira, who turned to look at Shiro for reassurance.

Shiro wasn’t ready, the distress of Sendak’s presence in this moment had shaken him and Akira noticed. His face fell, his scent soured, and Shiro had to straighten and force a smile, “It’s okay, baby.”

Akira searched Shiro’s face as Veronica pulled him gently by his hand. Shiro held the smile, forced himself to think of the fact that he was going to see their pups today and let the smile become soft. Akira’s ears twitched, his tail curling between his legs as he stepped up to the examination table.

He had not bothered to wear clothes today, so there was no disrobing, but it also meant Shiro had to watch his pregnant mate be led completely nude between the guards that held the perimeter around the medical set up. Shiro’s heart was beating in his throat, his pad chimed again and he clicked the manual “ignore”. Not now. 

One of the guards indicated the far lounge with his electro baton, but Shiro didn’t need the reminder. The last two exams had him sitting apart from Akira, but this was the first time there was a wall of galra between him and his mate.

Shiro sat and watched as Akira was strapped down to the table. The omega assistant cheerily chatted with him as she secured his wrists, his neck, his ankles, and spread his legs. She did his basic checks, initiating his blood test, taking his temperature, measuring his stomach, Thoz finished tapping on his holoscreen and strode out from the wall of guards to address Shiro.

“Admiral,” He nodded without looking at Shiro, “Veronica just informed me that Akira started lactating, any other notable changes?”

Shiro’s eyes flicked to Akira, his eyes squeezed closed as Veronica coaxed him to open his mouth for her. He shook his head.

“We are going to do a holo-projection of your omega’s womb,” Thoz explained quickly, “Before that, I will be taking updated samples, including a sample of his milk. Some alphas find the procedure for the projection to be invasive, so if you feel you cannot control your instinctual reactions today I would respectfully ask you to leave these quarters for the duration. The projection will be recorded and saved so you can see it when the procedure is done.”

Shiro’s heart threw itself against his chest.  _ Invasive _ ? What could that mean? The manuals and explanations had no information about this, just that a holographic projection was standard. If it  _ was _ invasive, there was no way he would leave Akira alone with these people, no way he would step out knowing that they would do something to him that he may deem  _ too _ far.

“I can control myself,” Shiro held back the urge to growl at Thoz. “I would prefer to stay with my omega.”

“As you wish,” Thoz raised his eyebrows, “If that changes, I trust you will remove yourself,” He turned away, looking back at his holoscreen, “Veronica? Ready the pumps.”

Shiro sat on his lounge with his hands fisted at his sides, anger swimming deep within the cloudy mists of the anxiety medication he was assigned that morning. Akira was watching with wide eyes as Veronica unpacked two clear cylinders from the medical cabinet. Open on one end, the other end attached a series of tubes and cords. Breast pumps.

“Are his breasts leaking on their own, Admiral?” Thoz asked as he weaved back behind the guards and mounted his holoscreen. “Or is it only with stimulation?”

Shiro was dizzy, he could smell Akira’s distress and indignation from here. The nude omega glaring despite how  _ good _ he had been during this entire process. Veronica wiped down his full breasts with a cleansing agent, their milky weight bouncing in a way that would have been lewd if Shiro wasn’t forced to keep his distance and watch others touch his mate.

“Nevermind,” Thoz muttered when Shiro didn’t answer. He leaned over Akira and took one of his breasts in hand and squeezed hard. Akira cried out in surprise and pain, thrashing against his binds.

Shiro jumped up and the guards all held up their batons in warning. He sat back down, lightheaded, and hunkered over to grip the lounge as he watched the medical officer pinch and roll Akira’s swollen, dark nipples as he whimpered and cried out.

“There we go,” Thoz announced as milk began to leak from Akira. Veronica pressed the cylinders onto Akira’s breasts, the hard edge biting into the soft flesh as they suctioned. “Let’s try for two fluid ounces from each, if he runs dry, he runs dry.”

Akira was shaking, the clear pumps were tight against his skin, his nipples swelling longer and larger under their pressure. The tubing was attached to clear containers with marked measurements on the side, the cords plugged into a pad where Veronica was tapping. She reassured Akira but it was cut off by the whirr of the pumps and Akira crying out in alarm.

Milk spurted out from his nipples as if it was slick bursting from his little cock, lewd, sexual, and violating. Shiro was on his feet again, his ears flat to his head, his teeth barred in a lazy, drugged growl. The guards were keen, watching, ready for Shiro to try something while his mate was being  _ milked _ like livestock. 

“His hormones are  _ still _ not where I want them,” Thoz was onto something else already, looking at the mess of numbers and stats floating in the air as Akira writhed and cried on the table. “It’s too risky to continue to give him boosters at this point so I am going to have liquid supplements sent in for him. He can drink it or it can be mixed with his food.”

Shiro wasn’t able to focus on what Thoz was saying to him. He was squarely focused on Akira’s eyes, glistening with tears, staring at him from across the room. The pumps were still forcing his milk from him, filling with fluid and sending it down the tubes into the collection containers. Shiro couldn’t parse his anger and possessive instincts from the soft, gentle longing and arousal the sight of it gave him. Perhaps it wasn’t arousal, he was soft as could be in his uniform as he stood watching his omega get milked. It was perversion. Something that should be natural and beautiful mechanized and forced. 

“He almost filled them,” Veronica announced to Thoz as she turned the pumps off. Akira deflated, shivering as she popped the cylinders off his breasts. His nipples were enlarged, swollen and puffy. “Three point two ounces total.”

Thoz entered the amount on his pad as Veronica capped off the samples and filed them away, “Good enough. He will probably leak for the rest of the day, Admiral, but that should help him start up proper production. Consider ordering a pump, milking omegas can help stop the milk ducts from clogging. Alright, urine and swabs and then we will be ready to start the projection.”

Akira inhaled deeply, eyes locked with Shiro, then he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Ready for the routine prodding and collecting of samples that every examination had. Shiro felt sick, dizzy still from the medication, and sat back down. 

His pad buzzed and chimed urgently, he pulled it from his pocket to see that Sendak had sent him six additional messages since he had told him to not message him now. He should have known Sendak would not take no for an answer, when had he ever. Shiro opened the messages despite his better judgement. At best he hoped for a distraction from the dueling instincts in his mind, at worst, well. 

The photos loaded. Omegas were bound and on display. One had what looked like a metal ring in their cunt, spread wide by the instrument so the photo could display the entire length of their hole. Another was bound in ropes, intricate, arms stretched over their head and legs pulled apart, their cock had been shoved into their own pussy. Another was held by their chin, jaw forced open between fingers, thick globs of alpha semen slipping against their open eyes and sitting on their tongue.

Shiro’s stomach turned over. He felt as if he would vomit onto the floor. He scrolled past them quickly to see Sendak’s messages.

“ _ Akira is four months now isn’t he? Are you going to watch the medical team pump his womb full and force it all out again? _ ”

What in the universe was he talking about? 

“ _ The last examination my omega had was done with my cock in his throat, if you want that I can speak to the program and vouch for you. It’s better than watching with a hard cock. _ ”

Rage pooled into Shiro’s stomach. Sendak had been messaging him every few weeks, demanding new photographs for his collection, and every time Shiro had given in to his threats and sent him another photo of himself. Sendak had too much power, had too many resources at his fingertips, and knowing that Sendak  _ knew _ how to access Akira’s files Shiro felt he had no choice.

He didn’t want to think about what Sendak could do to them if he didn’t play along. 

“Akira is none of your business, Commander, say what you want plainly.” Shiro responded and closed his pad. Akira still had his eyes closed in determined calm, Veronica was unlocking the additional medical cabinet, attaching a pad to a stand from it and prepping for the projection. Thoz was between Akira’s spread legs, Shiro’s pulse sped up at the sight, his gloved hands at his entrance swabbing much more than he usually did for samples.

Veronica looked over, as if sensing Shiro’s angry alarm, “Thoz has to prep Akira’s vagina for the holo-projection, Admiral, if it's damaged or not lubed up correctly the projection will need to be rescheduled.”

Shiro clenched his teeth. His pad went off again. He pushed it aside on the lounge and sat forward, “Why?”

Veronica blinked and looked to Thoz with wide eyes, scared to answer, or unable to. Thoz straightened with a sigh, “In order to do a holographic projection of the womb, we need to fill it with a solution that will be able to gather the information and make the projection, without it we can only do archaic sonic imaging.”

“What?” Akira pulled on his bindings, sitting as forward as he could over his round belly and exposed genitals. “What does that mean? You can’t do that, it will hurt them!”

Veronica rushed to Akira’s side to try and ease him back down, but he was stronger than her, and resisted, “No this is very routine, Akira, it doesn’t hurt you or the pups trust me. I had it done five different times and every time it was fine.”

“If you find it disagreeable, Admiral, you are welcome to step out. Veronica can fetch you when the projection is ready, or once the procedure is complete,” Thoz was impatient and was already moving forward with it, ignoring Akira’s continued protests. Shiro remembered Sendak’s message,  _ pump his womb full, _ and shuddered. “Veronica, leave him, I need help preparing the line for entry.”

Shiro’s vision was bursting with white stars of pure rage. He wanted to barrel through the guards, kill them if he needed to, shove Thoz and Veronica away from Akira and pull him into his arms. He wanted them away from his nude mate, to stop touching him, to leave him and listen when he told them to stop. He  _ needed _ these betas out of his home, he needed Akira to scent, needed the touch of his skin, he needed to-

“Admiral,” One of the guards was standing square in front of him, his own reflection growling back in the helmet’s visor. When had the guard approached? Or had Shiro stepped forward? He couldn’t know, his mind was a spiralling and cloudy ache. “I  _ will _ escort you out if you do not calm down.”

“Shiro?” Akira’s voice broke over the din in Shiro’s head. Over the raging thud of his heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears. “Shiro please, don’t go!”

Shiro’s heart splintered, “Akira, it’s okay, I’m-” He stopped, the guard readied his baton threateningly. Shiro could not promise he would stay.

“Admiral, you will cause your omega undue distress,” The guard said, authority dripping in his voice. It was absurd, Shiro severely outranked this beta, but when it came to  _ breeding, _ the Program outranked just about everyone. “You can settle down, or you can be escorted out.”

Shiro swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and stepped back, he wanted to sit. He wanted to be where Akira could see him. So he stumbled back and sat, taking his pad up in his hand when he almost sat on it. Akira’s eyes were locked with his again, soothing his heartache, until he cried out in alarm.

Thoz was fitting a wide, clear tube into Akira’s exposed pussy. Shiro’s fur bristled all at once, his claws biting into his palms and once again he was on his feet. Akira’s eyes were wide as he stared at the tubing that was being fed inside him, Veronica was slicking it with a thick medical lubricant as he passed it up to Thoz. Akira’s labia stretched around it as more was pushed in, whimpering and crying until he cried out in pain.

“That’s the cervix,” Thoz announced and stopped forcing the tube in. He let go and it hung out of Akira’s hole, too artificial and medical to be intriguing. It looked  _ wrong, _ especially since it was someone other than Shiro pressing deep into Akira. He had a sudden irrational fear that the tube was going to steal the pups right out of Akira and had to crush the thought before it grew legs.    
  
“I need the seal, Veronica? There we go, easy now…” Thoz took a device from Veronica’s hands, a moulded plastic ring that he opened on a hinge and fit around the hose. He led it up to Akira’s cunt, where the hose jutted out from inside of him, “Easy, omega, it all goes faster if you relax…” He fitted the device over Akira’s genitals and pressed a button, there was a hissing sound and a pitiful whimper from Akira and the device suctioned around his genitals, holding the tube securely in place.

“You staying, Admiral?” Thoz almost  _ teased _ as he strode casually along the length of the hose, following it to where it attached to the second medical cabinet. Now that it was open, Shiro could see that half of it was taken up by a large tank of dark, purple liquid. Thoz fiddled with the gage that sat where the tank met the hose and Shiro felt sick. 

Veronica weaved out of the protective circle and stood between Shiro and the entire team, “Akira is going to be perfectly fine, Admiral,” She cooed softly, reaching out for Shiro to comfort him. He pulled out of her reach, earning a threatening look from the guards. “Most alphas step out at this point, no shame in it, Admiral, I can collect you when the projection is ready.”

“Shiro?” Akira cried out, they couldn’t see each other, the guards had closed in on Shiro. “Shiro don’t go! Don’t leave me!”

Shiro’s pad buzzed in his hand, he didn’t even realize he was holding it. He couldn’t do this, he felt on the verge of unleashing or falling apart. He couldn’t remember a time when he lost his composure like this, he was even  _ on _ medication to prevent this, how would he have responded without it?

There was an unfamiliar sound, a hiss followed by the rushing of water. Shiro’s stomach fell out under him, the ground tilted under his feet, he lifted himself up to see over the guards and the omega in front of him to see the clear tube snaking across the ground quickly filling up with the dark liquid, rushing towards Akira.

Shiro watched until the liquid met Akira, heard Akira screech in fear, and left. He was in his bathroom before his thoughts could catch up with him, slamming the door behind him to muffle the sound of Akira crying out his name. He was wailing now from behind the door, he saw Shiro leave him to have his insides pumped full of  _ whatever _ that dark liquid is. Violated and filled by someone who wasn’t his alpha, his mate. 

Shiro couldn’t shake the feeling that he had  _ failed _ him. That he was a terrible mate, a weak alpha, letting these strangers pry him open and desecrate him. He moved towards the toilet, gripping it with clammy, shaking hands as he heaved and heaved but nothing came out. Something was  _ wrong  _ about this, deeply wrong. Surely it was just his mismanaged instincts. He had never felt like this before, not at all, and he could only imagine it was because he was just unprepared for what having a mate and having pups would demand of him.

His pad chimed on the floor, the tone clear cut through the wailing and crying from the other room. Shiro picked it up, not thinking, and saw Sendak’s response to him:

_ “You know what I want, Admiral, I want something to add to my collection. I know Akira’s exam is today, I know they are there now. I want a photo of your omega being filled by the projection fluid for the first time, or it draining from him.” _

Shiro was numb, cold all over, he couldn’t keep denying Sendak when he had this much information, this much power over him. But he couldn’t give him Akira.

“I can’t,” Shiro admitted, “It’s already over.”

A pause, then,  _ “Don’t lie to me. Just say no if you won’t do it. I’ll find another way to secure images of your pregnant mate.” _

Shiro whined, a twisted noise from under all the anger and powerlessness he had been bottling, “No, I can give you something else, please.”

Shiro undid his uniform pants, knowing the only thing he  _ could _ offer. The one thing he kept giving Sendak when the Commander came calling like this. He pulled out his limp cock and stroked it viciously, desperately trying to make it hard, but it was no use. Akira was sobbing outside, there was a gentle knock at the door, Sendak was waiting, it was too much.

“Admiral, we are about to start the projection, will you be joining us?” Veronica’s voice from beyond the door. Shiro’s cock somehow got even softer.

“Yes, I’ll be there in a minute!” Shiro all but shouted. Veronica stepped away and Shiro had no choice, he couldn’t stay and attempt to get hard for Sendak, so he pulled his pad over and took the image and sent it. 

His limp, flaccid cock was even more pathetic when it was captured in a photo and sent. Shiro waited, sitting on the floor of his bathroom, his omega crying outside, and waited for the inevitable response.

_ “What am I supposed to do with this Admiral? Send me something I can imagine sinking my superior cock into, or I will make a request through the Program’s medical system.” _

Shiro stiffened. Could he do that? Was he bluffing? Shiro didn’t want to find out. Disgust and fear twisted into a solid knot in his stomach as he pulled his pants down further and spread his legs. He didn’t want to do this. He lifted his sac out of the way, had the holo-light illuminate him, adjusted the lens and took a photo of his asshole.

He had never seen it, not like this, and the thought of sending it to Sendak as an offering was the highest gesture of submission Shiro could imagine, short of presenting. He pulled his pants back up, righted his uniform so he could step back out and pretend none of this happened. To pretend he didn’t flee from his omega in need as they fed a line of fluid into his womb, to pretend he didn’t photograph his hole for his commander.

Sendak responded with a simple, _ “Good boy.” _ and Shiro shoved his pad away, feeling disgusting but knowing he just bought himself a few weeks free from Sendak’s prying.

Shiro stepped out of the bathroom to see the guards still circled protectively around Akira and the medical team, all watching him closely as he emerged. Veronica rushed up to meet Shiro, even as his eyes glazed over her towards Akira strapped down on the medical table.

Akira’s eyes were lidded, red from crying and sweat plastering his splayed hair to his face. The thick tube was still trailing from him but was now empty, save for trinkleted droplets of liquid that didn’t make it inside. 

“We gave Akira a light sedation, it won’t hurt him or the pups but it will help him remain calm,” Veronica explained. Her gloved hands were at Shiro’s chest, fingers spread and holding him gently in place. “I prepared an additional anxiety reducer for you as well, Thoz believes your dosage was incorrect for your size, he wants both you and Akira to be calm and comfortable.”

She held up a small rounded cup, a crushed up powder inside. Shiro looked over at Thoz, who was typing into his pad as he stared up at a hovering black holoscreen displaying scores of errors and commands and reports. Shiro doubted Thoz actually cared about Shiro and Akira being “comfortable”, “controllable” was probably more accurate. 

But Shiro understood. He had upset Akira by leaving him in his time of need, especially in such an abrupt and aggressive fashion. He needed to make it up to him, even if he was drugged up now, he needed to prove to him that this  _ was _ fine and safe and fine. This was necessary, of course it was, they needed to do the projection to see the pups. To make sure they were healthy. And Shiro wanted to see the pups, they were what this was all for.

He took the cup and poured the powder under his tongue. It fizzled and left a bad taste, but Shiro could already feel the sleepy contented effect taking over. The guards regarded him, looking from him to Veronica and then stepping away. They were going to let him see Akira?

“Admiral, you can go to Akira now, but you will need to return to the lounge when we are done with the projection,” Veronica led Shiro by the hand, everything was fuzzy around the edges now. As if he were walking on clouds.

Akira blinked blearily at Shiro as he neared, his entire body was coated in sweat and he reeked of stress and fear. But it was muted now, stale, and warming the closer Shiro got, “Shiro?” Akira’s voice was warbled, either from exhaustion or the drugs, or both. “Why did you leave?”

“Don’t mind that, Akira,” Veronica beamed at him and led Shiro to sit in on a stool she had pulled up next to Akira. There was a floating device that looked like a lens, except bigger and more complex, its blue light shining over Akira’s belly. “You ready to see the pups?”

Akira blinked towards the other omega and then back to Shiro, his eyes were a deep well of emotions that Shiro couldn’t parse in this moment. Loving, haunted, excited, terrified. Shiro leaned over and kissed him softly. Akira didn’t kiss back, but did not pull away.

“It’s heavy,” Akira complained, nodding down to his abdomen. “It hurts.”

“It’s just pressure, it won’t hurt after a moment,” Veronica cut in. She was wiping down Akira’s sweat as she cooed softly. “It’s worth it, trust him.”

Just then, the black square hovering over them flickered and shifted. A grey blob hung in the air in its place, jerking and spasming into vaguely different shapes like a piece of clay run under water. Shiro stared, ears perked, he had seen images of projections in the manuals but he felt as if he did not know what to expect. This projection would be  _ his _ pups, his offspring, unique and growing healthy inside of his mate.

Akira’s wrist pulled against his restraint, reaching, and Shiro took his hand.

“Give it a few moments,” Thoz assured, squinting up at the shuddering grey blob. The lens shifted in the air, buzzing as it adjusted and blared its light directly over Akira. The display sputtered into rippled points then suddenly began to take a shape. “There we go, just a few more ticks.”

Shiro gripped Akira’s hand as the grey display moved in the air like mercury. It turned into an oblong oval, almost shimmering as it slowly refined down. It took the shape of Akira’s womb, round with pups, and in flashes squared down. Two definite shapes appeared in the air, little more than oversized beans pressed together.

“Two pups,” Thoz announced, “About what was expected from him.”

Akira’s breath was shuddering but he held it still enough to whisper, “I knew that.”

The two shapes, the two pups, hovered as the projection rendered closer and closer. Shapes like tadpoles, defined heads round and touching, their bodies undefined by the projection. Akira’s hand tightened around Shiro’s. The image flashed again and Shiro could see  _ feet. _ Four little feet tucked close, bent little knees. Hands pulled in so close they looked to be a part of their round little chests. 

“You see this?” Thoz pointed to trail along the curved back of one of the pups, “That’s a tail. They will both have them, that’s a coveted gene.”

The projection rendered until Shiro could see the fold that would become their ears, their nostrils, pouty little lips. The projection was fully loaded, the grey filtered out for a more galran purple, but without texture, smooth, as if they were made from clay. Two little pups, the two that were inside of Akira, hovering in the air above them.

Akira was crying, his eyes gazing up full of  _ adoration _ and wonder. Shiro laid a hand over Akira’s belly, wanting so badly to touch, knowing that there were two beautiful little pups inside. The rendering flickered for a frame as Shiro did so, interrupting the projection. Akira pulled at the restraints, wanting to touch, wanting to move.

“They are beautiful,” Veronica beamed. “I’ll start the manual download, so you can keep a copy.”

Thoz was squinting at the display, rotating it to inspect what he could, “They look well developed, I was concerned because of Akira’s numbers but they are growing fine. Let’s see if we can sex them from this.”

Shiro held his breath as Thoz turned and rotated the image, as if he were rolling their pups themselves in his hands and not just a rendering. His heart was thundering in his chest, but he was soothed by the irresistible sweetness coming off of Akira.

“Ah, a male and…” Thoz rolled the rendering over, “A female. I’ll mark that down and have them registered now then. Of course you know that their secondary doesn’t present until pre-puberty, many alphas ask if there is a test at this point, and there isn’t. Best not to worry about it.”

“A boy  _ and _ a girl…” Akira repeated wistfully, staring at the rendering of the pups the same way he had gazed on the stars. “I was thinking of names and now I’ve forgotten all of them…”

“What?” Shiro turned to Akira, confused just as something on the medical equipment chimed.

“There’s the designations,” Thoz announced and tapped around on his pad. Shiro knew designations were given to galra in utero as soon as their sex was determined and they were deemed viable to survive. The projection reset to the neutral setting, the two pups curled close to each other, and their designations pinged onto them in hovering text.

ENZRA400231 and DHAS400232.

Akira blinked, “Wait…”

“Those are lovely names,” Veronica cooed, ejecting a drive from the machine and walking it over. 

“What?” Akira’s voice pitched. He snapped his gaze to Shiro, pleadingly, “That’s, that’s not their  _ names _ ? Don’t we- Don’t I get to name them?”

Shiro stared at Akira, completely blindsided, “No? Of course not, Akira.”

Akira stared at him in horror, Shiro was reminded of the way Akira had looked at him when he had cut his braid off. How did Akira  _ not know _ this? Did the programs and manuals not mention this? Shiro had never thought to tell him, why would he? Who ever got to name their own pups? It was absurd, as far as he knew galra had not named their own young since ancient times, before the Empire was properly founded. 

It begged the question, did rebels name their own offspring? They must. Shiro had never thought of it. It explained why Akira had been so attached to his previous name. What was it…?

“Admiral, if you could return to the lounge we are going to drain the projection fluid now,” Veronica took Shiro by the hand and guided him away. Akira pulled on his other hand but Shiro knew that if he didn’t listen, the guards would pull him away and upset him more.

“Akira, it’s okay baby,” Shiro reassured him as he pulled his hand away, “You’re almost done.”

“Stop saying that!” Akira yelled, his face filling with colour, “This isn’t okay! You’re going to take my babies from me and you won’t even let me name them? What the fuck is wrong with this place?!”

“Akira-” Shiro pulled away to return to Akira’s side but a guard was in his way. Armored gauntlets shoving him away from the table. His anger jumped inside of him but fell, toothless, he was too drugged. Too soft. The guard led him by his arm to the lounge and pushed him down. 

Veronica stroked Shiro’s hair softly, and his mind softened again. His eyes fixed on the slowly rotating rendering of their pups still hanging in the air. His ears perked as he listened to Akira scream and yell and fight, and then cry out as a flood of purple fluid gushed from the tube lodged inside of him. 

“Akira is upset now but he will calm down soon,” Veronica said softly to Shiro, smoothing the sounds of Akira’s wails and protests. “Are you feeling sleepy?”

Shiro was. Very tired. His body was too heavy to hold up. The omega led him to lay on the lounge. Shiro’s head was swimming and he knew he had to comfort his omega, he knew he had to protect him, but he was so sleepy. And the darkness was so warm.

By the time the drug wore off and Shiro was awake, the medical team was gone. Their equipment taken, the space in the lounge now empty. The lights were dim, but brightened as soon as Shiro pulled himself up. His head was aching, his mouth was dry, and his stomach gurgled in upset. How strong was that drug they gave him? How long had he been out? He felt almost as bad as when he woke up from the surgeries they did to his arm.

_ Akira. _

Shiro stood. His entire body prickled with terror, with the undeniable feeling that he had done something  _ terrible. _ He left his omega while he was vulnerable, upset, in pain, at the mercy of strangers. He failed as an alpha, again. Where was Akira?

“Akira?” Shiro’s voice was dry. There was no response. He moved quickly, his heart racing, and stopped in the archway of the bedroom.

Akira was sitting cross legged in his nest, his robe over his shoulders but undone. He was gazing down at his pad, his eyes puffy and red. There was a chain hanging heavily from his collar, snaking along his pregnant belly. Akira had not been chained since he got pregnant, Shiro had not needed to, and seeing him like this felt so wrong that it made Shiro sick.

“Akira?” Shiro said softly as he approached. Akira did not look up from his pad. He crouched down and reached for the chain, unlocking it from the locking ring on his collar and throwing it aside. “Are you okay?”

Akira didn’t answer. Shiro looked at his pad to see the rendering of the pup loaded onto it, two perfect little unborn galra facing one another inside of Akira’s belly. Akira’s hand stroked over the swell of his stomach.

“They aren’t even born yet,” Akira started, “And they already took them from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended CW:
> 
> Pregnancy -> this chapter is heavy on lacation (sexual and non sexual), hormone shifts, fetus descriptions, medical tests, milk pumping, invasive ultrasound on someone who is in a forced pregnancy. 
> 
> Dubious Drugging -> Shiro is given two different rounds of anxiety suppressants, the second of which makes him sleepy and dozy and soft. Akira is also drugged around the same time to a similar effect. The consent of it is dubious.
> 
> Sexual Harassment -> Sendak messages Shiro sexual photos of omegas in various positions (implied non con, bondage, abuse) and demands photos of Akira, when Shiro doesnt give them he is forced to send multiple photos of himself instead
> 
> Invasive Medical Exam -> The sci-fi ultrasound requires a tube to be inserted into Akira to have a liquid coat his womb, this is done with a thick tube forced in through his gentials. Liquid is pumped through and he responds as if in pain from it, it is done non consentually. Afterwards it is mentioned that the liquid is flushed out in the same way. Akira also has his breast milk pumped by a pumping machine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira pushes through the rest of his pregnancy, Shiro and Akira have a moment of genuine intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, listen, Im not going to promise any timelines but know that we are very close to the end.
> 
> Chapter 18 CW & Tags
> 
> CW: Pregnancy, Pregnancy Descriptions, AFAB Terms, Lacation, Pregnant Sex, Discussion fo Past Non-Consensual Acts / gaslighting, Discussion of Labor/Childbirth, 
> 
> Tags: gaslighting, cuddling, affection and intimacy, light angst, pregnant sex, oral sex, thigh fucking, discussion of babies, scenting, bonding, just the tip, vaginal sex, lots of cum

Shiro filed a complaint against Thoz and his team with Srit after that medical exam. Srit was accommodating to Shiro’s concerns, but clearly hesitant to validate them. Shiro had pressed him, the medical team had drugged Akira without Shiro’s express consent and then overdrugged  _ him _ so he was unable to care for his omega at the end of the exam. It was unacceptable. 

Akira told Shiro that after he had passed out, Thoz complained about him openly in front of Akira. Veronica had forced a gag into his mouth as he screamed and yelled. The medical team cleared out almost all of the equipment before they even unhooked Akira from the table. He recalled tearfully how the guards, no longer occupied with monitoring Shiro, turned to stare at Akira. Shiro wasn’t sure how Akira knew, considering the helmet visors blocked their eyes, but Akira claimed they were staring at his breasts, his belly, his exposed genitals. 

Veronica had filed his claws down and trimmed his hair, neither action had been approved by Shiro beforehand and both were very distressing to Akira. The pregnant omega had been unlocked slowly, the guards gripping his wrists and forcing them behind his back as they forced him to the bed. There were no chains out, so they used a heavy one from their own supply, the weight of which Shiro did not like being used on his four-month-pregnant mate.

_ With all due respect, Admiral, but your omega is a problem case. A rehabilitated rescue. Did you personally witness any of his claims? Thoz’s report states that you were indisposed after the projection. You understand that it's very likely Akira is exaggerating due to his history and his delicate emotional state. _

Shiro did not like this answer but it held water, he had to admit. Akira was more emotional these days due to the pregnancy, he had previous bad experiences with Program guards, and he had just undergone an invasive procedure. It was fuzzy now, but Shiro still remembered the anguish that filled Akira’s eyes when he learned he wasn’t going to get to name their pups. Surely that realization had gone on to colour the rest of the exam.

_ “Regardless,”  _ Shiro tapped onto his pad, _ “I did not give permission to alter my omega’s appearance and was not warned that the drugs would incapacitate me. Akira is my omega and I should have final say about what is done to him.” _

Akira had been completely despondent in the days following the exam and the realization that he was not going to be able to name their pups. After recounting the event that took place at the exam, he had spoken little, choosing instead to curl into Shiro for comfort or hide in his nest when Shiro wasn’t present. Shiro knew there was little he could do to ease his melancholy, he supposed that this was just going to be part of Akira’s journey into accepting his life as an omega in the Empire. He couldn’t change the fact that the Program assigned names with the designation numbers for genetic cataloguing, but he could make his displeasure with how the Program handled him known.

_ I will file your complaint, Admiral, but understand that although Akira is your omega, the authority of the Program outranks you in situations pertaining to his ultimate well-being and the production of healthy pups. If Thoz makes a decision based on this, it is your duty to accept and facilitate his word. Your omega is too far into his pregnancy to have a different medical officer assigned, are you sure you want to file this complaint?  _

Shiro gritted his teeth, his fur bristled up. His alpha’s protective and possessive instincts were kicking in from just  _ reading _ that the Program could make decisions about his omega without him present, without his knowledge or consent. He had been told that Akira was  _ his property _ , but apparently that was conditional. 

The thought of Thoz coming back into his quarters and laying his hands on Akira after he had drugged Shiro and bad-mouthed him made Shiro’s blood boil. Akira claimed Thoz had said that Shiro needed a muzzle as much as Akira did. He  _ never _ wanted that beta back in his home, but he couldn’t deny him entry, and couldn't have Akira go without medical examinations. The moment he refused would be the moment the Program would come during his on-duty hours and cart Akira away. They didn’t say it, but he knew it- the Program had vague clauses that they would remove omegas if they were mistreated. He knew they would extend that, he was starting to understand now.

_ “Yes, go ahead with the complaint,”  _ Shiro hammered into his pad and closed out the conversation. He had enough of this Program shit. Akira shifted in his lap, sensing his anger and began to purr as he dozed. The sound soothed Shiro slowly, untensing his jaw and settling deep in his chest. Right. Akira was the one he had to focus on. His sweet, mistreated  _ mate,  _ and their two precious pups he was carrying.

Shiro put his pad aside and stroked Akira’s hair, his head delicately in his lap as he dozed. “Can I ask you something, Akira?”

Akira didn’t stir, simply opened his eyes and looked up at Shiro listlessly.

“What did you want to name the pups?”

Akira’s eyes blinked wide, his ears flattened in his newly trimmed hair, “Why? It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m just curious,” Shiro felt uncomfortable asking. He knew he wasn’t  _ supposed _ to encourage anything like this from Akira, but he had followed those rules and gotten nowhere. It was only when he met Akira in these moments that the omega opened up and learned to trust him. Besides, he had never considered the fact that those outside of the Empire actually named their own young. 

Akira looked away, but curled tighter against Shiro, his scent soured, “I had a note file with ideas but I deleted it.”

That was that, then. Shiro sighed and stroked up and down Akira’s back. He looked up at the wall screen where he had loaded up the rendering of the pups in utero as a repeated image, watched the little soft embryos rotate as they curled close to each other. Enzra and Dhas.   
  
“Are you okay with the names they were given?” Shiro asked. He was, he thought, but it was weird to think of his pups with names that his omega had not emotionally accepted. It had held back his excitement, restrained by Akira’s sadness that wafted about their home.

Akira made a small noise in the back of his throat, hand cupping his swollen belly, “It’s fine.”

It was strange, looking at the image of his pups on a screen across from him, knowing they were right next to him, nestled safely in Akira’s round stomach. His pups. Their pups. The manifestation of their union, the goal that was made of Shiro the moment he presented alpha. Two small little lives, growing and awaiting their debut into the world. Not knowing what they were going to be born into, not yet knowing the expectations the Empire had of them. 

It all felt  _ real _ to Shiro now in a way it hadn’t before. Enzra and Dhas. His pups. His offspring. Their  _ children. _ They would be here in only four months. They would carry their joint genes, their experiences and their bond in their blood.

And they would only be with them for four years.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t consider that you wouldn’t know that the Program would assign them names,” Shiro admitted. He had been thinking about this for days, during all of his on-duty hours, and had only had the strength to say it now. “If I had, I would have warned you.”

Shiro wanted to ask about how Akira had gotten his  _ original _ name. He wanted to ask about how his parents had come up with it, if his alpha parent had decided on it, or if his birthing parent did. Had they decided together? Had it carried a meaning? How  _ did _ a pair decide on a name? It was a wormhole of thoughts Shiro had never considered, one that brought more and more questions the further he delved. He knew it was dangerous to think about, he knew he had to trust the Empire and in turn the Program and their carefully designed system. But Shiro was curious by nature, it was one of his faults, but at least he had the good sense to not go asking Akira about any of it.

“I should have figured it out myself,” Akira’s eyes narrowed as he stared off, his tail flicking in his displeasure. “They gave me a designation number and name, I had assumed it was because I was a prisoner. I didn’t think it was just because I was being brought into the Empire-”

Akira snapped his mouth closed and went rigid. Ah, right. The agreement that had been solidified with his piercing. He was not to speak ill of the Empire, which had clearly meant not to speak of it at  _ all _ for Akira. Shiro sighed, then bent low to kiss his omega on his head. He smelled the shift in his mood the moment his lips touched his forehead.

“Did you want to order their gear with me?” Shiro offered, reaching to stroke Akira’s round belly. “You can pick out what you like best.”

Shiro knew it was little consolation but he was offering everything he could. Akira twisted his lip in thought and sat up after a moment, nestling in close to Shiro as he picked up his pad. He quickly tapped out of the messages with Srit, although he could tell Akira got an eyeful of it. His scent shifted again, stiffening even as Shiro opened up the order screen.

“Do they not believe me?” Akira asked quietly into Shiro’s side.

“I believe you,” Shiro asserted. He flicked through menus until he was at the newly unlocked order page for pup rearing equipment. “That’s what’s important.”

Akira spent the next hour nestled next to Shiro, one hand holding his stomach and the other scrolling and tapping through items in the catalogue. The Program assigned credits for equipment necessary for breeding and rearing young. What Shiro wasn’t given as a stipend he could supplement with his own credits, giving Akira free reign.

They ordered a pup cot (which Akira had pointedly called a “cradle”, Shiro had never heard the term) fitted for one to three pups, an assortment of blankets and sheets, a small bathing unit, lotions and powders, a health kit, and, despite Akira’s growling disapproval, a simple breast pump. 

Akira expressed frustration quickly at the things he wanted for the pups that  _ weren’t _ offered. Things Shiro did not consider, such as soft toys, decorative objects, and similar items. It was true that the offerings seemed sparse and lacking the items Shiro remembered from his own childhood, and he could only guess it was because how rare it was for pairs to raise their own pups for the full permissible period. It was another thing to add to the growing list of items Shiro wanted to track down and purchase for Akira, and now the pups, the next chance he had to barter off-base.

Shiro, eager to tamper the frustration and sadness that rolled off Akira, opened up a different catalogue. There were several, of course there were the catalogues of sexual equipment, toys and bondage, but there was also one for personal items allowed to omegas. Akira had scoffed at it before when Shiro offered to purchase gifts for him from it, but this time Akira narrowed his eyes and quickly tabbed through the selection.

There was a selection of hobbies and handicrafts, meant to mentally stimulate and keep omegas busy while their alpha was away. Akira swiped past instruments, cooking equipment, painting sets, and went straight for the selection of textile crafts. He ordered every kit available, pre-cut patterns, materials and tools.

“You’re going to make these?” Shiro asked, looking over the previews of the finished projects. Bedspreads, decorative pillows, padded mitts for handling cooking equipment, and so on.

Akira shook his head as he handed the pad back, “No, I’m going to make things for the pups.”

The craft kits arrived two days later, along with all of the gear they had ordered for Enrza and Dhas’ arrival. Akira set to work at once, focused and silent, assembling the cot and pulling it close to the nest. He carefully took the linens from their packaging and arranged them in neat little stacks in his cupboard along with the lotions and powders. He pulled out the crafting kits, emptying all the raw materials into a pile and setting aside the directions, and got to work.

The projects occupied Akira over the last months of his pregnancy. Shiro would check on him through the security camera to see him with patched fabrics laid out around him and over his rounded belly, face screwed up in concentration as he stitched and wove and undid it all again.

It was clear that he did not have experience with handicrafts like this, but he was determined and focused. He only stopped when Shiro was done duty for the day, choosing to curl up next to him on the lounge as they stroked over his belly, feeling the shifting movements of the growing pups inside. They spoke little, Shiro supposedly there was little to talk about, but would simply soak up the comfort of their affection for one another.

Akira occasionally opened his legs for Shiro or sought out his cock with his mouth. Shiro couldn’t knot him when he was this pregnant, the thought of anything going wrong frightened him out of penetrating Akira anywhere besides his wet mouth. But Shiro would lavish his pussy with his tongue and fingers, working the stress and tension from him. Akira’s cock had shrunk during his pregnancy, a normal side effect, and was too sensitive for more than gentle laps and a soft touch. Instead the omega needed Shiro’s large fingers hooked inside, urging his slick to spill and spill.

Once Akira had begged for Shiro to enter him, to fuck him properly and come inside of him. His hormones were wreaking havoc on him. Shiro wanted to so badly, but had to compromise by fucking Akira’s soft thighs as he had when he first got him. His cock pushed through the soft flesh and rubbed against the firm roundness of Akira’s stomach until he covered it with seed.

Akira trilled happily at Shiro after that, but still spoke little. Answering Shiro’s questions with soft noises or sharp looks. It was lonely in a way, both of them curled in each other’s arms with Akira’s swollen belly between them, lonely together in their circumstances.

The monthly medical exams went as scheduled, despite Shiro’s filed complaint. Thoz came three more times, each time he refused to meet Shiro’s eyes, said almost nothing to the alpha, and instead simply relayed brief instructions at the end of each exam. Shiro had to read up the medical reports after the fact to see what was found from the exams. Akira had to be put on an anxiety reducer for the exams, the first appointment after the projection had him hyperventilating and shaking in his bonds. 

Shiro had been put on an increased dose as well and was politely asked to stay on the lounge at the far end of the room for each exam. A second omega assistant came just to sit on the lounge with him, stroking up and down his arm and purring every time he tensed. 

At the seventh exam, Veronica stuck around after the rest of the medical team packed up the equipment and left, posting guard outside Shiro’s quarters. She helped Akira from the sitting room back to the bed, Shiro following after them.

“Oh these are cute!” Veronica pointed to Akira’s handiwork, a small haphazard collection of hand-made soft toys. Little creatures made of nesting materials, piecework from the craft kits, all lopsided and rough around the edges but with clear love and personality in each one. “Did your alpha get those for you?”

“Akira made them,” Shiro corrected, watching carefully as Akira shifted onto the bed. His stomach was large now, jutting out and heavy with pups. It was an image he had been trained to find pleasing when he was a youthful alpha, the image of a well bred-up omega ready to give way to his offspring. But instead of arousal or pride he felt a tenderness towards him, protective, soft. 

“Oh,” Veronica was quiet for a moment as she looked them over. Shiro wondered if this was somehow against the rules, if Akira expressing his own resourcefulness and creativity would be considered rebellious. But she said nothing more of it, instead pulling the blanket up over Akira and helping him settle in. “I have a few things to go over with you two regarding labor. Alpha? Will you be present for the birth?”

Shiro had read in the manuals that many alphas chose to leave when their omega was in labor. It could take a long time, sometimes a few days for a safe delivery, with strangers around the omega and in the home. The manuals had said that birthing was an ugly process and some alphas had difficulty rekindling sexual interest after witnessing it. Shiro, however, could not imagine being absent for it.

“Yes, absolutely,” Shiro answered as he sat on the bed next to Akira, both of their stress reducers edging off. He pet down Akira’s hair, watching how his pregnant omega sleepily listened.

“Excellent!” Veronica beamed, “I’m sure you’ve both done your own research but I’ll just go over everything and you can ask any questions you have, alright?”

The birthing team, Veronica, and a group of other omegas would be staying on the warship from now until the arranged inducement. If Akira went into labor beforehand, they would be available within a moment's notice, if not, Akira would be induced into it. Akira was to give birth in their quarters, if Shiro wanted to secure his bed for himself he would need to provide a birthing bed. The team will section off the bedroom for safety and to make Akira feel comfortable, Shiro would not be permitted inside the area until Akira was fully dilated and ready to push the first pup out. Until then he could stay in the lounge, if Akira felt he needed his alpha he could request it from the team. 

Thoz would also be on call, but would only arrive if there was a medical issue. Otherwise, he would arrive after the birth to make official statements on the pups’ recorded medical stats. Despite Akira’s hormone levels never reaching what Thoz wanted, there were no foreseen issues they were preparing for. 

“After we get the pups settled in with you, we will leave you to it,” Veronica smiled, “The team will remain for another two days in case there are any questions or problems. Some alphas decide in that time that they would prefer the Program raise the pups so-”

“No,” Akira closed his eyes, teeth clenched. “That’s not happening.”

“-S-sometimes we will take possession of the pups then,” Veronica continued, pretending she hadn’t heard Akira. “It’s up to you, Admiral, some alphas find the idea of raising pups intriguing until they are burdened with it. You can always change your mind.”

“He won’t,” Akira opened his eyes to glare at Shiro and snarl, “We are keeping our family  _ together.” _

Veronica blinked, “It’s  _ your _ decision, of course, Admiral. Did you have any questions?”

Shiro reached under the blanket to find Akira’s hand and squeeze it, “When does the Program remove the collar? I was told it would be after he had his first litter.”

“Two days after the birth,” Veronica looked relieved to be able to talk about something else. Akira settled down a bit with Shiro’s gentle reminder, but still laid against his throne of pillows with a pouted lip. “You can order your replacement now and we will receive it for you. Once Akira is determined to be in stable health, we can put it on him.”

“I want Shiro to be there,” Akira interjected suddenly, his dark eyes fixed away from them both. “When I’m in labour, I want Shiro next to me.”

Shiro’s heart swelled in his chest, he gripped Akira’s hand tighter and felt his mate squeeze him back. They hadn’t talked about it and Shiro just wanted to follow whatever lead Akira gave him. It was unorthodox, of course, but everything went smoother with them when Shiro let Akira set the tone and pace. It didn’t matter if alphas were always supposed to be in control and call the shots, they were together for the pups now, first and foremost. And Akira was the one carrying them into their lives. 

“Well, if the Admiral wants to,” Veronica smiled softly, something sad in her eyes. “We will see how you feel when the contractions are starting. You may not want your alpha then.”

“I will,” Akira’s eyes snapped to Veronica. He didn’t say it, but Shiro could smell it in his scent,  _ I don’t trust you, I don’t feel safe with you. _

Veronica scented it too, Shiro was certain, for the Program omega shrunk. Her smile looked pained, “Any other questions?”

There were only a few left to square away before Shiro sent the Program omega away. His quarters were finally empty again, nothing but him and his pregnant omega. Shiro stripped away his uniform, letting his scent fill the space before he returned to Akira. His drugs were wearing off, and despite the grogginess, he sat up from his nest of pillows as Shiro stepped in.

“She makes me uncomfortable,” Akira grumbled. Sat forward like this, his stomach looked even bigger, jutting from under his heavy, milky breasts and sitting round and nearly solid. 

“Veronica?” Shiro climbed on the bed and reclined next to Akira, shifting his hand under the blankets to touch Akira’s naked, soft stomach. He felt a shift under his hand, the pups had been active lately. “How so?”

“She’s so robotic,” Akira softened as Shiro stroked over his belly, slowly relaxing back into the pillows. He carried so much tension through the medical exams now and Shiro had to work hard to make him feel safe and comfortable afterwards. “It's that weird fake smile and positivity that really makes my skin crawl. I know she’s had multiple pups and had an alpha and now she just? Helps the Program by locking up other omegas and carrying out whatever sadist shit they want to put them through I’m- ugh- sorry I…”

Akira covered his face with his hand, massaging out his temples. Shiro didn’t mind. Akira had been more short tempered lately, the control he had on his emotions waning the closer they got to the delivery date. It was part hormones, part discomfort, part stress and dread. Shiro understood, had seen Akira try to keep himself in check over the last weeks. He didn’t mind. 

“It’s okay.” Shiro leaned in and pressed a kiss to Akira’s warm cheek and settled in around him. Holding him close, giving him ample skin on skin contact and letting him turn into his scent gland and breathe him in. “It’s her first time midwifing, and your first time having pups, it’s going to be uncomfortable.”

Akira’s lashes brushed over Shiro’s shoulders as he blinked slowly, his scent sweetening the longer he took in his mate’s scent, “I keep thinking how this might be different if…” Shiro tensed around Akira, holding him a little bit tighter, “Nevermind. Sorry.”

Shiro tucked Akira closer to him, his tech hand cradling his head, his flesh hand flat over Akira’s swollen belly. One of the pups kicked, a muted thump from under Akira’s soft fur. He kissed Akira’s hair and rocked him softly, trying to not let himself worry about Akira’s sullen attitude, to go back to Akira declaring how he wanted Shiro by his side for the full labor. 

“Do you need anything, Akira?” Shiro asked softly. There was little he could do to improve Akira’s mood these days, but he constantly put himself at Akira’s beck and call. Fetching him whatever crafting materials, whatever foods, rubbing his feet or pumping the heavy milk from his sore breasts. 

Akira was still in his arms for a moment before he loosened with a deep  _ pur. _ The sound was enough to spark arousal in Shiro, familiar now with Akira’s late-stage pregnancy arousal. The omega looked up at him with lidded, lustful eyes, “Fuck me.”

“Akira,” Shiro flushed and chuckled, his cock responded to the command mindlessly. “I can’t.”

“You can’t  _ knot _ me,” Akira corrected, one of his hands trailed over Shiro’s bare thigh and delicately stroked his hardening cock. “It’s been so long, I want my alpha inside me.”

Akira switched from frustration and stress to aggressive arousal as a rule. Shiro got it, it was the only real way Akira had to let out any of those emotions. Especially now that he was weighted down with two nearly fully-formed pups. Shiro had indulged Akira with fingers and oral and (hesitantly) coming down his throat as he sucked with desperate need. But he had kept his cock out of Akira’s cunt.

“It’s not safe,” Shiro didn’t move away or stop Akira’s hand from stroking his cock to life. “It’s been long enough, I don’t know if I will be able to anticipate.”

“Yes you will,” Akira affirmed, he pulled the heavy blankets away from his nude body. The scent of his arousal filled Shiro’s nose immediately. “You always do when we are doing other stuff. You can just put the tip in…”

Shiro was hard in Akira’s hand and he relented. Perhaps he could just fuck Akira’s thighs again, rut through his swollen pussy and satisfy this sudden need for intimacy, “Fine. How do you want to do this?”

Akira shifted onto his side with Shiro’s help, his belly large against the bed as he pressed his perky ass against Shiro. His tail twisted around Shiro possessively, holding the small of his back and curving to grip one of Shiro’s ass cheeks. Shiro held Akira in one arm, cuddling close to his bond mark and licking it softly as Akira moaned and attempted to wriggle back onto Shiro.

“I want you inside me,” Akira groaned, “I need you to feel me.”

There was a desperation in Akira’s voice that was heavier than the need for sex. It was  _ bonding,  _ Akira was missing something and was attempting to have Shiro fill that hole. In more ways than one. Shiro answered him with a low rumble, he had to give what his omega needed and what he needed was for them to connect.

“I got you, baby,” Shiro whispered into Akira’s ear before biting down on his bond mark. Akira cried out, moaning and needy immediately. Shiro’s cock parted through Akira’s thighs, softly thrusting against his swollen and soaked pussy over and over. From this position behind Akira, Shiro felt safe penetrating him, he was too large to have his knot meet Akira so long as he didn’t press forward. 

Akira held onto a pillow in his arms, stabilizing himself with his round belly as Shiro guided his cock to the soft, wet recess beneath him. He was whimpering softly, his need mounting him faster than Shiro could. The demanding tone was lost to a delicate vulnerability that made Shiro’s heart hammer in his chest.

Akira’s pussy was soaked, the folds around his hole thick and swollen and preparing for what was coming in only a few weeks. It was hard not to think about it as Shiro pushed the tip of his cock inside. Despite how occupied Akira’s body was, his cunt opened up for him as if Shiro had been fucking him for the past months. Welcoming, wanting, loving. He was hot inside, molten and Shiro’s cock parted him effortlessly.

“Shiro-!” Akira gritted into his pillow, shuddering in pleasure already. His cunt was leaking slick, he had orgasmed already, with only the head of Shiro’s cock gliding gently inside of him. 

“That’s it,” Shiro cooed gently, he softly held Akira by his hip, keeping him still as he rocked his cockhead shallowly inside of him. He was being overly careful, he knew, but it was for his own sake. He couldn’t lose his head and push in all the way, he couldn’t risk knotting his heavily pregnant mate. Even though it felt so  _ good _ and he just wanted to unleash. “Easy does it, baby, nice and slow.”

Shiro milked orgasm after orgasm from Akira, slowly pressing into him and releasing. His cunt was almost  _ loose _ with arousal, but there was an unfamiliar pressure inside of him. It weighed down on Shiro’s cock, heavy yet soft. He knew it was Akira’s womb, thick, heavy with their pups rolling about inside of him. It was strange. It was strange knowing that Shiro had done this to Akira’s body, that it was this act that had resulted in the small lives growing inside of him. He was sharing the space with his offspring, pleasuring their birthing parent as he carried them.

It was  _ erotic _ in a way Shiro could not explain. He did not have the words to name the emotions that bubbled in his chest as he held Akira against him and the two of them, the  _ four of them, _ shared this moment of love and intimacy. 

Shiro groaned against Akira’s scent gland, inhaling the arousal, the comfort, the sweetness, and reached down to take one of his milky tits in hand. Akira squeaked and Shiro worked the weight in his hand, massaging,  _ milking _ his mate as his cock gently stroked his insides.

Akira gasped and came hard, slick coating the half of Shiro’s cock that was inside of him and Shiro felt his knot coming. He released Akira’s breast and wrapped his arms tightly around him, gasping, “I want to come inside you- I- I can’t-”

Akira whimpered, “Just grab your knot and do it, fill me up.”

Shiro viced his knot with his tech hand a little too hard, his brain too empty to regulate how much force he truly needed. His knot popped in his metal fingers anyways and Shiro let the rest of his length sheath inside of Akira’s wet hole. Slick coated his hand and his knot, his other arm was wrapped securely around his mate, his hand flat over his belly. They were connected, Akira was moaning deeply, and Shiro came.

Shiro’s seed emptied from his sac forcefully, as if it knew he was releasing into Akira instead of his mouth or Shiro’s hand. His come flooded Akira’s pussy, frothing and slipping from it without the knot plugging him up. The sheets soaked with it, thick and creamy over Akira’s mound and thighs. Akira was moaning low and long, his pussy tightening as if to hold what he could of his alpha’s orgasm. It was surprisingly satisfying feeling his seed thickly pour from Akira’s hole with no chance to properly coat his insides.

His cock slipped from Akira before his knot receded, having nothing to properly keep him seated inside. Shiro’s cock instead leaked out the remaining seed on the sheets under Akira’s ass, pooling and slick and wet beneath them.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Shiro pushed himself up to look at the damage. He felt as if he had sobered, suddenly nervous of Akira and their pups. “Are you alright?”

“Mhmmm…” Akira hummed happily, he looked up at Shiro with smug contentment. Happiness was so rare to see so unabashed on his face that Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. 

“The pups are okay? I wasn’t sure if I could come inside…” Shiro angled his leaking cock away from Akira and stroked down his round belly, feeling embarrassed when he felt a pup shift inside. 

“It’s okay,” Akira said groggily, barely able to keep his eyes open now. “I researched it, it's just knotting that’s risky, everything else is fine.”

Shiro pushed his concerns away, trusting Akira, “I, uh, I made a mess. I should change these sheets for you…”

“No, wait,” Akira grabbed Shiro’s wrist, “Lay with me first, just hold me, clean later.”

Shiro could not argue with his mate, he laid down and held Akira’s back close to his broad chest. He huffed in his scent, let his trepidation and stress melt away with the gentle rise and fall of Akira’s breath.

“Do you really want me with you while you’re in labour?” Shiro asked, feeling shy for some reason. “Everything I read about labour said that most omegas are distressed when their alphas are present during it.”

“They probably have reason to be,” Akira answered flatly, his tail thumped against Shiro’s side. “If you had asked me before, back when… things were different between us, I would have said I wouldn’t want you anywhere near the pups.”

Shiro stilled, a chill ran down his spine. Of course. Shiro had been  _ terrible _ to Akira in their first weeks together. Unthinkable now that their bond was like this, that Shiro would do anything to reduce harm to his omega. He couldn’t imagine having him chained, isolated, force-fed, the more he remembered their beginning the more he wanted to fold into himself and vanish. 

He had believed in what he was doing then, but retrospect cast a dark light on it. Knowing what he did now, he couldn’t imagine inflicting what he did. Of course, he couldn’t know if any of that journey could be taken back with the same results. If he had acted soft and kind from the beginning, they might not be where they were now. He could only hope that cruelty had not been for nothing.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked softly.

“I think so,” Akira sighed, “At the very least, I don’t want to bring these pups into the world alone.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really it folks, after this there is only one chapter in HB remaining before I launch into the sequel fic. So close I can taste it.
> 
> As you can tell from the summary, this is a content warning heavy chapter so I will have additional expanded cw in the end notes, take care.
> 
> Chapter 19 CW & Tags
> 
> CW: Pregnancy, Labour, Medical, Discussion of Sexual Abuse/exploitation, alcohol mention, Afab bodies/terms, blood mention, Birthing, Babies, Birthing Complications, physically invasive medical procedure, breastfeeding -> Most of the labour is described from third-person POV with a limited understanding with most of it being "offscreen". There is a brief "-" break before most of the heavier labour starts. Check end notes for more.
> 
> Tags: Pregnancy, labour, crying, omegas, mood altering drugs (lite), territorial/possessiveness, abandonment issues, hurt and comfort, sexual appeasement, suggestive flirting, omega oppression, discussion of rape culture/sexual abuse/etc, contractions, herbal medicines, birth, babies/pups, bonding, labour complications, invasive medical procedure, breast feeding

Akira went into labour days ahead of the planned inducement date. 

Shiro was working on the bridge, the warship was taking a shipment of fighter ships from a manufacturing planet and he was overseeing the safe transfer. His pad rang out with a jarring, unfamiliar chime and Shiro knew before he lifted the screen to his eyes. His lieutenant stepped up to take charge with little more than a  _ vrepit sa. _ The others barely looked up as Shiro left to attend the birth of his first litter.

Shiro ran down the long, purple-lit halls of the warship, his huffing his excitement and fear and anxiety. He didn’t care who saw him, he didn’t care that this wasn’t how an admiral was supposed to conduct himself on his own ship. All that mattered was that Akira was in labour and their pups were on their way. He had hoped that Akira would start labour when he was off duty, so he would be there from the first moment.

The thought of Akira experiencing any of this birth alone struck Shiro deep in his heart. Akira had spent so much of his pregnancy alone in their quarters, busying himself with preparing for the pups’ arrival. Shiro wanted to be the first at Akira’s side, to hold him and comfort him as the pain came.

But he wasn’t. 

The guard detail that had been posted outside Shiro’s quarters a week ago greeted him in the hall. A holo-notice was projected upon the door, noting that there was a birth-in-progress inside and that all non-authorized personnel were not to approach. The alert only went up once the midwife team was already inside.

They were  _ quick. _ It should have comforted Shiro, but instead he felt a pang of guilt at his absence. The guards made him wait while they sought clearance to enter from the team inside, eliciting a soft, unguarded snarl from the alpha. Why should  _ he _ have to wait for permission to enter his own quarters and be beside his mate? Shiro schooled his territorial urges down and was waved inside through the sealing door.

An omega met him at the door. He was unfamiliar, dressed in the typical Program suit that went from his ears to his fingertips and toes, but was wearing a loose, voluminous apron over it. A symbol of the Program woven in with metal thread. He bowed respectfully to Shiro, “Alpha, welcome.”

Shiro’s ears perked to the sound of Akira crying out in pain. His eyes darted about his quarters, adjusting to the dim, low light they had set for the process. The lounge was rearranged only slightly, a few simple medical cabinets set to the side of the room with birthing and medical supply. The lounge and table remained in place, a smattering of fruits and meats arranged on the table with a bottle of fermented liquor ready to be served. 

An opaque screen had been erected between the lounge and the bedroom, open just enough for another omega assistant to pass through to collect something from a medical cabinet and return. There was a cloudy mist rolling lazily out from the behind the screen, the scent of it unfamiliar but immediately relaxing. Despite the whining and heaves of pain from beyond the screen, the quarters felt peaceful. The omegas here had no scent, nothing that encroached on the space. Shiro’s heightened anxiety, his territorial urges and need to protect Akira all softened, as if by magic. 

“Please, take a seat, celebrate with these gifts from the Program,” The male omega indicated the lounge and the platter of food. Ah, so that’s where the spread had come from. “Akira’s water broke not long ago, he is currently experiencing contractions but we believe it will be some time before he’s close. Since it’s his first, we won’t know an estimated time for delivery until we are further along-”

“Akira?” Shiro called out as he walked past the omega and neared the screen. The mist was damp in the air, thicker as Shiro approached. 

“Shiro!” Akira cried out urgently and Shiro’s instincts spurred him forward, all but knocking the screen out of his way as he barged into the bedroom.

The space was dark save for the sparkling stars displayed upon the curved walls and the soft, gentle lights that emanated from the midwife omegas that had gathered around the bed. They all turned to him with their ears pinned in caution, their forms lost amid the heavy fog and the reflecting lights they wore on long chains around their necks. Shiro couldn’t smell anything under the overwhelming haze they were pumping in, but he could still see his mate staring back at him.   
  
Akira was laid out in the middle of their bed, his nesting materials bundled and set around him. His eyes were piercing under his damp, limp hair and pinned ears. His collar was blinking a dark purple light, one that Shiro had never seen before. His legs were open, knees propped up with shaped cushions for this function, a silky sheet draped over him.

The scene set before Shiro was softer than he had anticipated. There was not a Program guard in sight, no betas with invasive tools, no restraints either. Shiro had asked Veronica before if there would be and had not fully believed her when she said they typically did not bind during labour. But Shiro only had the space to think on this for a brief instant before his heart thundered with something stronger than protective instincts and desire and he rushed to Akira’s side.

Akira reached out for him, eyebrows pitched in a pitiful expression of misery and relief, “Shiro.”

Shiro knelt at his side and wrapped his arms tight around his mate, covering the crown of his head in kisses, “I’m here, I’m here, baby.”

“I didn’t think you would come,” Akira whimpered against Shiro’s uniform, “I was having contractions for  _ hours _ before anyone came. I was so scared.”

Shiro would have bared his teeth and snarled at the entire midwife team that stood around them now if it weren’t for the heavy wet mist that was dulling his instincts. He felt them burn inside him, flutter about his chest before they fell limp in the pit of his stomach. Akira had been  _ alone. _ In labor, in pain, and  _ alone. _ He snapped his eyes to the omegas around him, the unfamiliar audience flinched from his gaze, one almost cowered.

“What is the meaning of this?” Shiro’s teeth were dulled by the fog but his words remained sharp. “Why wasn’t I informed sooner? Why did you take so long to-”

“With all due respect, admiral.” A female voice snapped, Shiro turned to see the omega it belonged to perched on a stool at the end of the bed. She was visibly older than the other omegas present, her fur shining silver around her aged face. Her apron was a different colour, denoting a rank that Shiro assumed put her above the other midwives. “We are attempting to bring your progeny forward and we require a  _ calm _ environment for that.”

Shiro wilted at the admonistment, something about it curling his resolve into himself. She was right, of course, this wasn’t the time or place. And Akira needed to just be comforted and relaxed now, he was the one who had to give birth to the two little pups inside him. Their emotions had to come second to that. He would have to deal with that later. Shiro schooled himself and turned to kiss Akira again. 

Akira pulled back to look up at Shiro with wide, wet eyes. Shiro kissed his lips and hummed gently, “It’s okay, Akira, I’m here now. We are all here now.”

It was a pathetic attempt to patch the damage he had done to the peaceful atmosphere. He could feel the disdain and annoyance leveled at him from the head midwife, but he absorbed it in favor of stroking Akira’s face and wiping his tears. 

“Admiral,” Veronica’s voice this time, the only familiar person in the room besides Akira. “I can answer those questions for you if you come with me back to the lounge.”

Shiro felt her hand gently land at his elbow, she was doing the same thing she had done during exams, prying Shiro out of the way of the team and softening him. They didn’t want him here next to Akira, no doubt they thought his presence would be a stressor for him. Perhaps for all of them. Shiro was more than double the size of any of these omegas and they had no one here to protect them should he actually decide to lash out.

“No don’t go,” Akira gripped Shiro’s hands in his and pleaded. “I want Shiro to stay!”

Another omega gently took Akira by the shoulders and cooed to him, “In a little while, sweetie, let your alpha settle in. This is a big moment for both of you.”

Akira opened his mouth to protest but his voice faltered, pain overtook his expression as he cried out in pain. Shiro froze in shock, Akira's hands fell away to fist into the sheets. The contraction was enough to pry them apart, the two omegas distracting them with matched cooing comforts and praise. 

“We will bring your alpha in when you’re closer,” The omega sitting with Akira assured him, gripping his hand and wiping the sweat from his brow. “Just try to relax for now.”

“Admiral, please,” Veronica smiled as she gently guided him out of the small bedroom. The dim light in the lounge felt bright in comparison as Shiro dumbly followed her out. The male omega that had greeted him at the door looked up from a pad as they entered and stood at attention.

Shiro’s ears pinned as Akira let out another cry of pain, “I should be with him.”

“You will be,” Veronica assured him. “Labour takes a long time, Admiral, it’s best to leave Akira to the midwife team until we determine it's a good time for you to return. I can answer your questions better out here where they won’t distract him, if you wish.”

Shiro had wanted to know why Akira had been left alone with his first hours of contractions and why they hadn’t called for him until the water broke. But the questions felt unimportant now, despite his frustration. He already knew what the answer would be. Veronica would only say it was procedure, that it was what was set in place by the Program and they had no control over it. 

They were just omegas. They had no power. It was strange to see so many in one place like this, Shiro had never even seen an omega in person before Akira was delivered to him. But there was no excitement or curiosity in this for him, his only thoughts were squarely on Akira and the coming pups.

“When can I go back in?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at the two omegas.

They exchanged a quick glance, “That is up to the head midwife, admiral. She will decide when it's appropriate. Akira may request your presence, but we all must follow her lead.”

The elder omega, of course. Shiro had already made a terrible impression on her, no doubt. At this rate, he wouldn't be allowed back at Akira’s side until he was in the final moments of labour. What was he to do until then? Simply sit here and listen to Akira cry and moan in pain for hours?

“Why don’t you take a moment to settle and relax yourself, alpha?” The male omega broke the silence. “It will be a while, you could bathe and get out of your uniform in the meantime.”

Shiro nodded. He was well aware of the scent he had brought into the carefully controlled space, the lingering scent of the bridge and the many betas and lower alphas that worked under him. Scent mask only did so much and it was clear the omegas here were creating a space that was clean of such influence. And besides, a quick steam would do him good.

The male omega walked him to the bathroom and stood by expectantly until Shiro sealed the door behind him. Shiro undressed, letting his uniform pool on the floor. He took his pad out from its place in his belt to find it flashing with messages. He opened it briefly, scanning over the subject lines. Official notice of the start of his leave, a couple of automated messages from the Program, one from Srit checking in, and…

_ Of cours _ e _. _ Shiro closed his pad and went to sit in the steam. He would  _ not _ allow himself to be bothered or distracted today. He sat in the steam room long enough to relax his muscles by a single degree before he wiped himself clean and left. He was unable to shake his anxiety, the buzzing excitement in his chest. He took out one of his comfortable personal sets of clothes, got dressed and left the pad on the bathroom counter.

Shiro had been gone for such a short time that the two omegas he left in the lounge were both surprised at his reappearance. Akira was quiet and the mood had seemed to settle back down after Shiro had shaken it up with his presence.

“Please sit and relax, alpha,” The male omega gestured to the lounge as he had when Shiro had first entered. Shiro wanted to ask when he could return to Akira’s side, but knew that they wouldn’t have an answer for him. So he sat.

Veronica sat next to him, tucking her legs close and leaning towards the unopened bottle, “Would you like a drink, admiral?”

“Uh, no, that’s fine,” Shiro felt uncomfortable, although he couldn’t quite place why.   
  
“Something else, perhaps?” The other omega settled on his knees at the foot of the lounge.  _ That _ made Shiro uncomfortable. “We can have something brought from the canteen.”

“No,” Shiro frowned, looking from one omega to the other. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from your tasks with the birthing…”

They were distracting him. On purpose, because Shiro didn’t  _ want _ to think or consider anything besides how Akira was doing behind the partition that separated them. He was quiet now, but Shiro could hear the murmuring and shuffling behind the screen. He hated being boxed out, even if this was usually how alphas acted when their omega was in labor, it wasn’t what he wanted. 

He wanted to be by Akira’s side.

“We work in alternating shifts,” Veronica explained, settling a little too comfortably against Shiro. “Alphas require care and attention during this process as well, of course.”

Shiro frowned at the suggestive nature of her comment, just before the male omega on the floor edged up closer to Shiro’s knees and laid his cheek against him. Shiro’s cock twitched in the most pained, forced jerk at the attention and he jumped to his feet.

“What are you doing? Get off me!” Shiro hissed through his teeth, careful not to let Akira overhear. His skin was crawling with disgust, his cock buzzing in its confusion. These scent-less, Program omegas stared up at him in shock and surprise, as if no alpha had ever rejected their attention.

The male omega put his hands up in submission, “Apologies alpha, we were too aggressive. Please do as you wish.”

_ Do as you wish? _ What was  _ that _ supposed to mean?

“My  _ mate _ is in labour. What in the universe are you thinking?” Shiro growled, disgust rolling thickly inside of him. His mind spiralled to his meeting with Sendak, to when an omega was forced upon him. Was this a set up by Sendak? Srit? The Program? Why was he being cornered like this  _ again? _ While Akira was in labour! 

Veronica slid to the ground and matched the male’s pose of submission, “Mercy, alpha, we are simply offering tour services as part of the Program’s birthing practices.”

“If you are displeased with us as a selection,” The male omega continued, his voice betraying the tiniest quiver. “We can bring other members from the team for you to choose from. We cannot spare more than two from the birthing room at a time but-”

_ “What?” _ Shiro felt sick. “You mean the Program lets alphas use you like this?”

There was silence, save for the pained whimpering of Akira back in the bedroom. The two omega’s ears were pinned flat, shrinking where they knelt. They looked to each other silently, unsure of how to approach Shiro’s obvious outrage.

“Of course,” The male answered timidly, not raising his eyes from Shiro’s feet. “For the birthing omega’s comfort, we cannot have betas from the Program present, but we cannot expect an alpha to be surrounded by omegas and not require their use.”

_ Require their use.  _ Shiro’s fists shook at his sides. His mind reeled back through the collection of explicit images Sendak had been sending him over the past eight months. Omegas were rare, they were supposed to be prized. Before he had Akira, he believed that it was his  _ right _ as an alpha to fuck his appointed omega however he wanted. He had read the manuals, he had studied the training and believed in the system.

But he knew now that there were illegal “parties”, that some alphas shared their omegas like toys, spread around images and videos of them. And now this. He didn’t want to believe that any self-respecting alpha would be present for the birth of his pups and decide to turn around and fuck one of the omega midwives. But, he did. He absolutely did.

“I…” Shiro gritted his teeth, unsure what to do with the anger rolling through him. The two omegas were all but cowering before him, sensing his displeasure and anger and expecting it to unleash upon them. He had to say something. “I do not… require anything from you. Please just, go back to whatever it was you were doing before I got here.”

They blinked at him curiously and then slowly unfolded themselves from the ground and stepped away from the lounge. Shiro reached and grabbed the bottle on the table, ripped the pull tab and took a hearty swig. The contents were heavily fermented, rich, and the liquid heat soothed him.

He put it aside and sat heavily, deflating as he let his anger slip from his shoulders. The two omegas were still watching him, “I don’t want anything from you two, I just want to sit and wait until I can be with my mate.”

Part of Shiro wanted to ask them about other births they had been to, if they had been made to service the alphas and why those alphas would even think to do that. He wanted to know why they were so willing to give themselves to him, was it their upbringing and training? Were they used by others at the Program? Or was being without their previous alphas difficult for them? Did  _ they _ find pleasure in being used by alphas after being locked away?

It reminded him of when Akira had asked what kind of life their pups would have if either of them turned out to be an omega. Shiro had forced himself not to think about it. The Empire pushed for alphas to sire many pups, to build the armies and numbers and continue their domination in the universe. The Empire did not encourage alphas to become attached to or to seek out their offspring.    
  
That was why Shiro had never met his parents. 

This single thread in the tapestry, these omegas submissive and willing to be used while his mate was giving birth only a few feet away, snagged and started to pull it all apart in Shiro’s mind. The longer he dwelled on it, the more it dragged other threads up with it. The entire image warped in Shiro’s mind. 

Akira cried out in pain again, groaning long and hard before weakly crying his name.

Shiro stood immediately, eyes set to the screen that separated them. Veronica and the other omega looked at each other and she scurried behind the partition, the male omega speaking up to tell Shiro she was checking to see when he could join Akira.

As if they had never had an alpha this attentive. One who turned down sex and focused squarely on mate. Perhaps Shiro was scaring them, these program omegas seemed to only understand how to appease and bend over backwards for the betas and alphas they worked with. He pitied them, he had no space inside himself for more than that right now.

“Admiral?” Veronica stepped out from the partition, “She will let you come and sit in with Akira, but you’ll have to take her lead and be calm. I’m sorry, I know that’s-”

“It's fine,” Shiro cut her off. She was going to try and appease again, knowing that most alphas wouldn’t concede to taking anything even resembling orders. “Should me where I should be.”

Shiro followed Veronica behind the screen, entering with permission this time. Once again he was in the dark bedroom, almost unrecognizable with the rolling mists and the omegas gathered around. It was warm and Akira’s face was speckled with sweat where he laid back with his eyes closed. Shiro sat where Veronica led him, a small space on the bed next to Akira. 

Akira’s eyes eased open as Shiro sat, his dark eyes blinking wide with a relieved smile, “Shiro.”

“Akira,” Shiro knelt low and gave his mate a gentle kiss between his eyes. “I’m staying this time.”

Akira sighed, his hand found Shiro’s and gripped it tight. They were in this together, them and these pups they were finally going to meet. Shiro couldn’t think past this moment, he couldn’t allow himself to, he had to put aside everything for Akira and the hours to come. All that mattered was his mate, his love, and their children.

-

Akira’s labour went on for hours. 

Shiro lost all sense of time in the dark bedroom, his nostrils filled with the dulling scent of the mixed oils they were pumping into the air. Akira, likewise, was groggy, passing out with his chest rising and falling only to wake up and screech in pain again.

His stomach was round and wide between them and the midwives. The elder omega gave instructions to the others, tucking her head under the sheet and coming out to coax and encourage Akira. The others were busy, mixing herbs into the humidifier, heating up water for Akira to sip on, taking measurements, keeping in communication with the Program and Thoz. They changed out thick sheets from under Akira, where fluid and blood dripped from between his legs. They touched his stomach, determining where the pups were inside, murmuring gently to one another.

Shiro, he realized, did not know as much about the labour process as he had thought. He had read the manuals and had watched a program on it with Akira, but they had lacked in detail. They had focused more on the broad stages, assuming an alpha would be uninterested until the pups were ready to be pushed out. Shiro had questions, curious about the herbs and the teas and topical medicines they rubbed on Akira’s thighs and belly. But he did not ask. He felt as if he had been invited into a secret world, one he was not supposed to be in, and he felt the only respectable thing for him to do was to keep silent as he watched.

Akira was mostly quiet, saving his energy for the bouts of pain and the coming push. When he wasn’t lying back with his eyes closed and his breath hot in and out of his nose, he was frowning in his intensity and focus. His hand was tight in Shiro’s, never letting up, gripping in time with his contractions and pain. Occasionally, he would turn his head towards Shiro, seeking, and Shiro would lean in and offer his scent gland. Staying like that until one of the omegas requested Akira to breathe in the heavy mists instead. 

Akira was beautiful and dignified in his pain and his determination. It stunned Shiro. It struck him in the heart, how perfect and strong his mate was in this beautiful moment. Despite everything, despite his capture from the Blade of Mamora, his reeducation, everything Shiro had regrettably put him through, he was here and he was proud and noble as he struggled to birth their young.

Shiro didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as he did in this moment.

The omega midwives hovered around Akira as he stared at the star display with heavy eyes, their hands feeling around his stomach under the sheet. They perked up, looking to the elder omega as she hummed and nodded, “The first is ready,” She announced, her voice firm yet soft. “Its head is in the right position, it’s time.”

Shiro tensed up, his breath caught,  _ it’s time. _ He swallowed down his own apprehension, the realization of how  _ real _ this was now, and instead turned to Akira with a soft kiss, “I love you, you got this.”

Akira barely reacted save for a squeeze of Shiro’s hand in his. One of the omegas helped prop him up, stroking up and down his sweaty back. The elder omega folded back the sheet to Akira’s knees, still covered from Shiro and his gaze, but open to the rest of the team. Akira whimpered in pain and then screamed.

Shiro could do nothing but sit and hold Akira’s hand. He couldn’t do this for him. He could only support him and watched with bated breath as the other omegas gently encouraged him, told him to push hard, praised him and told him to breathe.

Shiro took their cues, breathing deep with Akira and tensing his whole body when Akira pushed. His mate was in so much pain, sweating and tearing up and snarling and screaming in turn. So much turmoil and effort for the birth of only one of their two pups. Were all births this intense? They must be. It was humbling, imagining that every galra Shiro knew was born like this. With this many hands helping, this much pain and effort. Even him, even Akira.

“I see the head,” The elder omega announced over Akira’s wild cries of agony. “Almost there Akira, another big push, on three…”

Shiro was lightheaded. The other midwives were prepping wet towels, replacing the misting herbs with plain water, another was keeping track of Akira’s vitals as he cried between gritted teeth. The moment spanned for what felt like hours but also passed in the blink of an eye.

Akira shuddered and cried out, the midwives leaned in with perked ears and Shiro heard a small, high-pitched mew of a cry. The whine continued, Shiro’s ears perked, followed by a wet gush. Akira was panting, tears and sweat mixed on his face but he leaned forward, his ears perked and eyes wide.

“Here she is,” The elder omega announced, her voice warm as she held up the first pup. 

The pup was wet, her purple fur dark as her little limbs splayed and her tail pointed in the air beneath her. Enzra, their little girl. Her eyes were closed, her ears folded close to her wrinkled little face, pink mouth opening to cry in her little pitched mews. Shiro’s heartbeat so hard he was sure they could all hear it, time seemed to stop as the midwives wiped the little pup down and passed her up into Akira’s outstretched arms.

Akira was crying. Tears flowing freely down his wet cheeks as he scooped up the little pup and held her close. The chirping cries muffled as Enzra met her birthing-parent’s skin, instinctively nuzzling in, her tail dropping slowly as she shuddered with the effort of being alive. Shiro could not think, could do nothing but feel the cascade of emotions that were bigger than himself as he saw his  _ daughter _ in the arms of his beloved mate.

“One more,” The midwife reminded everyone, ducking back down under the sheet. “Breathe, Akira, we got a moment before the other comes.”

Akira struggled to breathe around his sobbing cries. Shiro couldn’t tell what emotions were bringing the deep, heaving tears from his mate. His eyes were shining, his lips trembling in and out of beaming grins down at the first of their litter. Shiro wanted to cover both of them with his body, protect and envelop both of them in his warmth and protection and love. But he sat, and he waited, nostrils flared and ears forward towards the small pup.

“Hey,” Akira’s voice trembled as he greeted the pup curled up on his chest, “Look at you.”

The omegas in the small space all craned from their positions with ears forward, all excited to see the pup, the little galra that they had all worked to bring home. It was overwhelming.

“Shiro,” Akira turned, his eyes wide and full of adoration, “Look at her.”

Akira scooped the little pup and pulled her towards Shiro, Enzra’s little tail pointed at the movement, attempting to balance her soft little body as it was moved. Her face was velvety, her little nose wiggling minutely as she took in Akira’s scent. Shiro lowered himself close to her, slowly, cautiously leaning in to brush against her with his nose. She was so  _ small.  _ Curled over Akira’s collar bone, small enough that Shiro was sure he could support her head and body in one hand. She smelled  _ amazing, _ Shiro couldn’t place it and knew that it was her unique scent all her own. His instincts went wild, cataloguing her scent, attaching love and adoration and the need to provide and protect faster than Shiro could absorb.

“She’s beautiful,” Shiro whispered. He was at a loss. He reached out a hand questioningly, his fingers shaking, lowering after Akira nodded permission. Shiro stroked the little pup with two fingers, from her wrinkled little forehead back. She was so soft, her ears pulling back ever so slightly at the gentle drag of Shiro’s fingers. 

The omegas bustled around after a moment, marking down stats and wiping down Akira’s thighs with medicine and feeling around his stomach again. Akira and Shiro were engrossed with the little pup that had already been born, but neither had forgotten about the second. Dhas, the little boy, still needed to come out.

Shiro had always thought the pups would come at the same time. And judging by the increasingly anxious looks on the midwives faces as the minutes dragged on, he wasn’t far off. Akira let one of the omegas take Enzra to wash and weigh her when the pains returned. One of his hands in Shiro’s the other over his stomach as he groaned long and low.

“Should he be pushing yet?” Shiro asked nervously as Akira’s face screwed up with pain. He had managed to keep quiet until now, but the tension that was filling the room was impossible to ignore. 

The elder omega looked up warily, “We need the pup to turn first,” She spread her hand over Akira’s stomach and shook her head. “He’s moving in there, but not turning.”

“What?” Akira’s voice trembled, “What does that mean? Is he okay?”

“Oh he’s fine,” The elder omega raised her brows, “But if he doesn’t turn we may need to do something. Just lay back and relax, Akira, let us do our work.”

Akira looked up at Shiro with wide eyes, fear written all over them despite how brave and strong he had been through the whole process. Shiro offered his scent gland, unable to think of anything to say, and watched as the omega midwives huddled together and spoke in hushed whispers.

They sprung back into action, massaging Akira’s stomach with topical medicines, pressing and pushing. They fed Akira sips of hot water. The elder omega took up a glob of thick cream in her gloved hands and reached between Akira’s spread legs. 

“Relax for me, Akira,” She instructed firmly. Shiro watched nervously as Akira whimpered and whined, “Hmm. Well. We have two options, alpha.”

Shiro straightened and turned to her as she wiped her gloved hands clean on a rag, smearing mucus and blood upon it, “We are losing time. We can either call in Thoz and have an operation, or I can try to bring him out myself.”

Akira gripped Shiro’s hand, “What do you mean?” He asked, chest heaving.

The omega turned to Akira calmly, “You are open enough I can go in with my hand and a small instrument and coax the pup out. It’ll be painful, but not as invasive. But it may not work. Best call is to have Thoz prepare for surgery while I attempt it, but I understand there may be an issue between you two.”

She turned and met Shiro’s eye pointedly. Shiro couldn’t bring himself to care about Thoz right now, “Do it, try it and have him ready.”

Shiro doubted they actually needed his permission. He knew that they would sooner have Shiro removed in order to birth the pup by any means necessary than listen to his protests. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered to Shiro right now but having Akira safe and their pups born healthy. 

Despite that, the moment he agreed the entire team jumped into action. Two omegas poured over pads sending messages and requests and filling in information. The elder omega collected a long, soft metal pair of what looked like tongs and began to slick them and her entire gloved arm. 

An omega perched next to Akira’s other side, cooing reassurances and praises to Akira, “It’s gonna be okay, we have dealt with this before. It's just going to feel worse for a little bit until we get his head where we need it. You’ve done so well.”

“Where is she?” Akira asked suddenly, trembling and overwhelmed as he looked for Enzra amongst the omegas. 

“Oh she’s fine, she’s just over there,” The omega moved to gesture towards another omega in the team, holding the swaddled up pup in her arms. “I can hold her here if you want her close?”

Akira jumped at a touch between his open knees and shook his head, “No, give her to Shiro.”

Shiro’s mind went blank and then warm. He turned as the omegas moved towards him, his daughter in their arms, and carefully settled her into Shiro’s. Enzra was small and warm, and as Shiro had guessed, fit almost entirely in one of his hands. Her head cradled easily against his cupped fingers, her little body laying against his wrist. She was wrapped and secure in her blanket, the tip of her little tail sticking out the bottom of the bundle.

Everything else in the room became a blur. It was just Shiro and their pup. He settled in, leaning and adjusting until he was holding the small, gurgling pup right next to Akira. 

“I’m going to go in, Akira, relax for it,” The elder omega announced. 

Akira cried out in alarm and then pain. He turned his head and tucked it close to Shiro’s hand and their bundled pup, burying himself in their scent and comfort as the elder omega reached inside of him to retrieve their second child. Shiro covered Akira, following his instincts, bent over him and holding both his omega and his first pup. If the midwife team disapproved, Shiro did not see it, his face bent low to Akira’s, forehead to forehead as they breathed in time. 

A few agonizing minutes passed with Akira whining and crying out under Shiro as he hummed praises and softness. Then, finally, the elder omega announced she had the pup, that she was able to fix his position and she pulled herself from inside of Akira.

The rest happened quickly. As if the midwife had pulled a plug, Akira was suddenly shouting and pushing and screeching. Shiro pulled off him, cradling their pup and encouraging as all the omegas in the room bustled about ready for the last pup. 

There was another mewling whine and Dhas was born. Relief hit Shiro like an asteroid, sinking down into himself as he watched the pup be raised up for Akira to see. The little boy was shaking in the air, little paws opening and closing as he cried out in displeasure. He was slightly smaller than Enzra, which did not even seem possible, cleaned up and placed on Akira’s chest as they had with her. 

Akira was weeping again, but quieter this time, his eyes heavily lidded as he turned towards their second pup and covered him in kisses. The little pup chirped and trembled against Akira’s skin, encouraging a matching mew from Enzra where she laid in Shiro’s arms. Both their pups. The small litter. Their  _ children _ were now with them.

Shiro could not help but shower Akira in kisses. He kissed his ears, his hair, his shoulders and his cheeks. Everywhere he could reach. Akira smiled and hummed in response, barely reacting as the omegas delivered his afterbirth and cleaned him up. They lingered, turning to each other to whisper and frown, but neither Shiro nor Akira noticed. They were enraptured by the two little lives they had brought into the world. 

Enzra and Dhas. Two matching little pups. Beautiful, warm, their eyes closed and their ears flat. Little tails and little paws, their bodies increasingly fluffy as they dried in the open air. 

“My little ones,” Akira hummed sleepily, kissing them both as they nuzzled into him. “Sweet ones, little kits…”

One of the omegas came over and showed Akira how to feed them. Akira pulled away the silky sheet and cradled the pups against his breasts, their little mouths opened and seeking until they latched and began to suckle away. Shiro swelled with pride, with love, and felt tears on his cheeks before he felt himself crying. 

The midwives began to pack up. Gently putting away their supplies, taking down the partition, moving the cot for the pups close and carting out the spoiled rags and sheets. With the go-ahead from the team, Shiro was able to shift Akira on the bed so he could curl up beside him. Watching as the little pups drank their milk and slowly fell asleep. 

Akira’s eyes were barely open, exhausted. He leaned against Shiro and hummed into his neck. They said nothing, Shiro didn’t know what there was to say. He just wanted this moment to stretch and last forever. Him, Akira, and their little pups curled up and sleeping peacefully.

They had done it. They had brought their children into the world. The result of their complicated relationship. Two pups made of both of them, forever binding them in a way Shiro did not even fully understand. 

“I love you,” Shiro said softly, kissing Akira’s head. He was exhausted too, drained, emotional. 

Akira sighed, “I love you Shiro.” It was genuine. It held no further complications. No further thought. Just love, for Shiro, for their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Expanded Notes
> 
> Pregnancy/Labour/Birthing/etc:   
> -> Akira goes in labour before Shiro arrives, it turns out he was having contractions alone before the midwife team shows up and his water broke before Shiro arrived. He is upset by this, but when Shiro arrives he is experiencing more contractions with the midwife team. Akira cries out in pain a lot during the chapter.  
> -> Akira is propped up in bed with his knees up and a sheet over him so nothing is "seen" by pov character. However the midwives massage his stomach, apply topical medicines, and there is very brief mentions of pups moving, crowning, and then the birth.  
> -> There is a complication with the second pup where it doesnt move to the proper position to be born, at this point it is mentioned Akira may need a C-section, however instead the midwife uses forceps and puts her hand/forearm inside of Akira to adjust the pup. This is briefly explained, and the writing only shows her preparing and Akira's response.   
> -> The pups are described similar to newborn kittens or puppies more than human-like, they mew/whine like animals and are very small and furry. They are both held by both Akira and Shiro with bonding and both are healthy.  
> -> The midwife team is kinder and gentler than the medical teams, despite a brief moment when it seems they wont let Shiro stay with Akira, its very gentle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Akira settle in with the pups, there is a dangerous misunderstanding, and then a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are wrapping it up now, after this chapter there is only a short epilogue left going into the sequel. I'll wax poetic on the next chapter.
> 
> I have a new thing Im doing with fiction and fanfic, if you're interested in my work please check my pinned post on twitter!
> 
> Chapter 20 CW & Tags
> 
> CW:  
> Fic typical angst, sexual exploitation and rape culture, breeding/eugenics, etc.  
> Newborn children, breastfeeding, vaginal bleeding, discussion of childbirth, panic attack/emotional meltdown, breached trust, description of pornography (fucking machines, training, slapping, deepthroating, electrocution), misunderstandings, Sendak being creepy and predatory (see extended warning for details), anger, destruction of an item (see extended) collaring
> 
> Tags:  
> Newborn children, new parents, cuddling, nesting, breastfeeding, misunderstandings, relationship fight, breach of trust, depictions of pornography, sobbing, crying, panic attack, ptsd, declarations of love, promises, anger, blackmail, creepy/predatory behavior, intimidation, bonding, kissing, partner shower, mistrust, collaring

Enzra was recorded at twenty-two inches long and five point seven pounds at birth. Dhas was smaller, only twenty inches and five point four pounds. Thoz had arrived about two hours after the pups were born, the time between a sleepy but euphoric blur to Shiro. The medical officer weighed and recorded, poked and prodded, measured and announced, and announced them healthy.

Akira was so exhausted he barely had the strength to lift himself from the bed when the pups were gently scooped up by the omegas to be checked on. He could only watch with perked ears and anxiety in his scent until the fussing pups were returned to his arms. Shiro stood over the bed, swaying on his feet, but barely taming the rumbling growls that rolled from deep in his chest. Thoz ignored him, Shiro assumed most alphas were like this around their newborn pups.

Thoz stayed in the lounge for some time after, frowning at his pad and chart as the elder omega spoke in hushed tones Shiro could not parse from where he stayed, guarding his family. The pups had stopped fussing after being brought back to Akira’s scent, their little noses twitching sleepily as they dozed off again.

Akira was fully asleep by the time Thoz turned to Shiro, “I need to come back tomorrow to do an exam on Akira.”

Shiro clenched his jaw, his hands fists at his sides where he stood over his sleeping mate and children. There was a force inside of him beating its way to the surface. He was made of steel, all his fighting and warrior instincts rising until he felt his fur bristle and stand.

Shiro was compelled, his chest puffed out, “No.”

Thoz didn’t even blink. He just stared back. Thoz was a beta, and not a particularly large or strong one. His entire role in the Program had him putting himself between alphas and their omegas, every single one of their interactions had Thoz between Shiro and Akira. But this was the first time Thoz was here with no Program guards at his side. His control prod at his hip would do little against Shiro if he decided to attack.

But even with all of that, Shiro knew that Thoz held power over him.

“Very well,” The beta broke eye contact, conceding. “A call then. Vrepit sa.”

The Program medical officer left with the rest of the midwife team. Shiro breathed easy, letting out all the air he had held. He had asserted his dominance, he had affirmed his control over what happened to his mate, and now they were finally alone.

Just the four of them.

They shared the bed that night. The two pups swaddled and nestled on Akira’s chest, their little faces close to his neck on either side. Shiro tucked close, carefully arranging his large body around his omega, curling against the top of Akira’s head so he could smell his hair. He was too nervous to wrap his arms around him, not while he and their pups slept. So he tucked his arms close to himself, his fingers tracing the fur along Akira’s hip until he too fell asleep.

Shiro woke after what felt like only minutes to a squeaking, mewling cry. He jerked awake, alert, but Akira was already sitting up. He was holding the fussing babes to his chest, nuzzling against them and humming. He steadied and offered the whining pups his milk, the cries muted into gentle frustrated snuffles until they were both nursing.

“Here, I can move so you can lean back…” Shiro pulled himself up, freeing up the headboard. 

Akira shook his head, “No, just sit, I wanna lean against you.”

Shiro’s cheeks burned. He sat up, parted his legs so that Akira could settle in between them and lean back into his chest. The nursing omega arranged himself comfortably, using Shiro like an armchair as Shiro slowly wrapped his arms around him. Akira was small enough that Shiro could easily look over his head at the little pups as they nursed. Their little faces soft and wrinkled as their pouty little lips pursed and suckled.

“They are so beautiful,” Shiro said, laying his cheek against Akira’s head. “I can’t believe they’re finally here.”

Akira made a small noise, his fingers stroking one of the pup’s little tails, “I know. I feel like I know them already, but we just met.”

Akira bent his head low to kiss each on the head, earning a little gargle from Dhas as he continued to nurse. Shiro pulled his arms around the three in front of him, his arms gently encapsulating, his fur brushing the pups gently. 

“Are you happy?” Shiro asked then. As soon as the words came out he knew he shouldn’t have said them, knew that he was going to shake Akira out of whatever daze he was in and disrupt the calm that was over them. But he needed to ask. His heart needed to know. It was his duty as Akira’s mate to make sure he was taken care of and happy.

Akira’s ears slowly pinned back, “I’m…” he was silent. Shiro buried his face in Akira’s hair, taking in his scent, to steady himself and attempt to read the emotions Akira’s could not voice. He smelled different now, the scent of his pregnancy was torn fresh into something new. Undeniably Akira, but changed.

“I don’t feel good,” Akira said finally, heaving a sigh. “I feel like shit.”

Shiro stiffened, nostrils flared to try and scent what was wrong, “Is something wrong?”

“I just pushed two kits out of my cunt, Shiro,” Akira huffed a half-hearted laugh. Dhas finished nursing and fell asleep on Akira’s nipple, Enzra suckled along slowly. “I’m exhausted, I’m sore, I feel disgusting.”

“You smell good,” Shiro added, nuzzling against Akira. His heart ached hearing his mate complain, even if it was well deserved. “Once they are both asleep, you can bathe and rest a while.”

“Yeah,” Akira sighed wistfully, gently coaxing the two dozing pups from his breasts and moving to lay them down on the bed. Shiro shifted, giving Akira the space, and watched as the omega settled the pups next to each other and bundled nesting material around them in a soft little halo. The tiny pups fussed for a short moment, snorting and huffing until their noses found each other and the scent of Akira in the nest, sleeping soundly.

Akira unfolded himself from the bed and stood, stretching out on his toes. The midwives had changed him from his thin and dirtied birthing robe into a loose gown. Akira had the front open from nursing, his breasts heavy with milk, their points still wet. His large belly had softened now that it carried no pups, although it would be a few weeks before Akira’s body would revert. Shiro couldn’t help but think of how lovely Akira looked, soft, strong. How could alphas lose interest in their mate through the birthing process? It was a mystery to him.

Akira’s tail curled in another stretch and Shiro noticed a watery line of blood trailing down his naked thigh, alarm coloured him immediately, “Akira, you’re bleeding.”

Akira turned and followed Shiro’s eye, his fingers wiping the blood as more trickled down his thigh to his calves, “Oh. Yeah, I read that this happens sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Shiro frowned and carefully got off the bed, cautious to not disturb the sleeping pups. “What does it mean? Are you alright?”

Akira shrugged, “I don’t know, a lot happened down there, Shiro. Some species have to bleed out everything after they give birth. Being in pain is just normal.”

“Are you  _ in pain?” _ Shiro moved to close the distance between them, but Akira stepped away.

“Of course I am,” Akira glared as he pulled the gown off and used it to mop up the blood between his legs. Shiro watched the white fabric turn red. “An old lady put her  _ arm _ inside me to get Dhas out. I’m not allowed pain reducers or anything because I’m nursing, Weren’t you paying attention?”

Shiro stood with his hands useless at his side, watching Akira soak up the blood and ball up the garment in his thin fingers. He had listened to the midwives at the end, but hadn’t absorbed it all. He was preoccupied with the pups and Akira, words had melted over him. He had been so focused on keeping Akira safe he had missed critical information over something he had no control of.

“It’s fine,” Akira cut into Shiro’s thoughts as he moved towards the bathroom, scenting Shiro’s anxiety and shame. “I’ll have an exam and they will check it out and, I don't know, maybe they will inject something to make my insides not feel like mince meat.”

Shiro swallowed hard, “I refused the exam.”

Akira turned back, “What? What do you mean?”

“He said he would come tomorrow to do an exam and I said no,” Shiro felt stupid. 

Akira’s eyebrows lifted, “Can… can you just  _ refuse _ an exam?”

“I didn’t think so but,” Shiro shrugged sheepishly, “I never tried. He is going to make it a call instead.”

Akira frowned, his mouth twisted, “Alright. I guess it's your call. Keep an eye on the pups while I shower, okay?”

Akira went into the bathroom and sealed the door behind him, leaving Shiro standing alone, feeling timid and ashamed. Something about the way Akira said it was “his call” made him question if it really was, if he was right to make that stand or not. Should he contact Thoz and take back his refusal? No, he would need to talk to Akira first, that had been his mistake.

He couldn’t worry about it this second, he needed to watch the pups.

Shiro crept back to the bedroom and looked at their two babies slumbering in the nest. Akira had them swaddled, just their scrunched faces and the points of their tails visible. They were close to each other, little noses twitching and wrinkling as they dreamed. There was a live wire of anxiety running through Shiro at the sight of them like this without Akira, the furthest they had been apart since conception. 

He was alone with them for the first time and the amount of trust Akira placed in him was not lost. Shiro was  _ honoured _ to be trusted to watch over them, to protect them, to be here for them as they slept peacefully. Shiro carefully crawled onto the bed and laid against the walled nest Akira had set around them, spooning it and adding his body heat. The pup’s noses twitched a little more and he wondered if they could smell him, if they knew he was their sire. 

It was strange. The stark reality of these two small galra sleeping in Shiro’s bed. The same bed he had once slept in as an unpaired alpha. He had fulfilled the requirement the Empire had of him and yet, he didn’t feel pride in  _ that _ as he once thought he would. These pups, Enzra and Dhas, were not soldiers or workers, they were his  _ children. _

One day they would open their little eyes, speak their first words, learn to walk. They would have their own thoughts and emotions. Would learn and experience life as Shiro had and… not as Akira did. They would have four years here in these quarters with Akira and Shiro, and then they would be gone.

And they would never see them again.

Shiro reached out and laid his hand gently over them, his palm wide enough to touch both of their swaddled bodies as his fingers softly fanned out to rest on their soft little heads. He felt their warm little breaths, felt them shift just slightly and settle again. So small and vulnerable.

Every second Shiro spent next to them gazing at their little faces, his love grew for them. Expanding in his chest, his heart twisting to contain the adoration and protective instinct that unfurled from him. 

Enzra’s nose wrinkled, then her brow and she began to puff little sounds of unhappiness. Shiro pulled his hand away in alarm, leaning over to watch her as she mewled softly. Not quite a full cry, but it was enough to set Shiro’s heart racing. He stroked her head softly and watched as her little nose twitched and scented. He moved his arm into the little nest, wrapped it around her to offer warmth and touch, and she settled down again.

It was magical, almost. These small lives, born out of Shiro and Akira’s union. How would he ever let them go? How would he ever allow anyone to take their pups from their home, how would he ever let anyone from the Program strap Akira down or drag him away?

Shiro grinded his teeth and breathed slowly from his nose. He needed to let this go. He couldn’t carry this. There was no answer for him in obsessing over the inevitable. Even if there was a solution, he would not find it here in his anger. He settled down, into a gentle doze without fully closing his eyes, making sure the pups’ little chests continued to rise and fall. 

All was peaceful, until he heard the unmistakable sound of  _ sobbing. _ Shiro sat up, ears perked. It was Akira. There was no sound of water running, only his choked cries muffled by the wall between them.

Shiro was up and moving towards the door, “Akira?” he placed his palm on the sealed door, listening for a response before he barged in. But there was nothing save for a wailing, gut-wrenching cry.

Fearing the worst, Shiro unsealed the door and entered, his blood went cold when he saw Akira sitting on the floor with Shiro’s  _ pad _ in his hands. Shiro had left it on the counter, he had left it unlocked. He had  _ never _ made that mistake before with Akira, omegas were strictly forbidden from use of communications equipment, especially equipment with so much sensitive information on it. 

Shiro had left it unattended. Unlocked. And… open to his messages.

“Akira-” Shiro went down to his knees and grabbed the edge of the pad, “What are you doing?”

Akira was crying. More than crying. His eyes were puffy, the fur on his face streaked dark with tears, his nose running, his mouth open and shuddering in wet breaths between  _ wails. _ Shiro hadn’t seen Akira this distraught, this  _ broken, _ since he had forcibly cut his braid as a punishment. Shiro was frozen taking it in, his nude and still _ bleeding _ omega in a heap on his knees, claws digging into his pad, wailing as if the world had just ended.

Akira couldn’t even speak, every attempt broke into a fresh wave of guttural cries. The more he let it out, the more came, as if a dam had broken and a year’s worth of grief and terror and misery were all flowing from him.

“Akira, baby,” Shiro softened, maybe the thought that he was about to be punished was making this worse. “It’s okay, you’re okay, let go of it.”

Akira’s nose wrinkled up into a snarl, his canines showing for a split second before he broke down into wailing cries again. He was  _ shaking. _ His scent mixed with the metallic of his blood dripping from between his legs, but it reeked of misery, of anguish, of fearful rage. 

Shiro puffed up and closed the distance, attempting to wrap Akira in his arms and hold him tight, but Akira shoved him away. His dark eyes glaring daggers despite the tears welled in them,  _ “No,” _ He spat. “Is this all some sort of- of-  _ game _ to you? You act all loving and caring with me and then you- you- you-”

Akira was trembling again, his hands clawing around the pad as he held it close to this chest and out of Shiro’s reach. Shiro was a ghost in the shell of his body. Unable to react, feeling as if he had been tossed into freezing water and was unable to reach the surface.

“Akira…” He whispered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I  _ love _ you. More than ever, more than anything-”

Akira’s face screwed up, “You’re just ‘collecting’ ideas for shit to do to me once the pups are out, huh? Swapping tips with your alpha friends?”

_ “What?” _ Shiro was incensed until he imagined what Akira found on his pad. The picture became clear. “Akira, no, that is  _ not _ at all what is happening here-”

Akira wasn’t listening, he turned the pad around so Shiro could see and the image hit like a slap in the face. It was a video clip, obviously sent by Sendak. The omega, which appeared to be Lance  _ prior _ to his gential surgery, was strapped upright with his arms above his head. His holes were both filled by a phallic fucking machine of some kind, both insertions wide enough to mimic Sendak’s own girth, slowly pumping upward into Lance. Sendak had his fist in Lance’s short hair and was forcing his too-large cock into his mouth, choking him as Lance struggled.

The switch from Akira’s misery to this overly sexually charged image had Shiro reeling in disgust. He could tell from the context clues, the way Sendak pulled his cock out and slapped Lance’s face and shoved it back in, that was some early “training” of some kind. This was made more painfully clear when Sendak grunted, pulled out and hit a button on a remote. The phalluses stopped pounding, a light blinked on them and suddenly Lance was convulsing over the jarring cackle of  _ electricity. _

Shiro felt sick, “No, close that. Turn it off.”

“Why do you have this on your pad? Why was this sent to you?” Akira was beside himself, betrayal evident in every expression that broke from his anger. He stopped the video then, but Shiro groaned in dismay as Akira then scrolled through the dozens of pornographic images and videos that Sendak had sent to Shiro in the past day. “What is this? What is this, Shiro?”

“I don’t want any of that, I never wanted any of this sent to me, you need to listen-” Shiro wanted nothing more than to rip the pad from Akira’s hands and pull him into a tight embrace, to squeeze his truth into his mate’s little body. But he couldn’t. Akira didn’t want it.

“Oh, that’s why you’re sending back your own, right?” Akira looked at Shiro with disgust and Shiro felt he would drown in shame. “I saw it, Shiro. You’ve been trading photos of yourself for this shit for months.”

Akira had it all wrong. 

“No, I did it to  _ protect _ you,” Shiro almost snarled it out. His anger at Sendak was rising, his efforts to keep Akira out of the alpha’s tight grasp was failing in a way Shiro had never considered. “He wanted  _ you. _ He wanted photos of  _ you. _ This was the only way to stop him from using his power to force his way to you.”

Akira was glaring at Shiro, but he listened, despite the tears openly rolling down his face. He turned the pad around and scrolled furiously, “It didn’t work, if  _ that’s _ what you were doing.” Akira turned the pad back around, his hands  _ shaking _ as he held up a received message that Shiro had never seen, one that had been sent after the pups were born.

_ Terror _ echoed through Shiro’s body as he read.

_ Took a look at the Program’s database, admiral, congratulations on siring two healthy, high-content pups. It seems that we do not fall under the same gene tree, according to the cataloged data from your progeny it looks like either of them would be a good breeding match for me. I’ll have to put in a request for them, if either present omega, you’ll have to keep me posted on their development until then.  _

_ Be honoured they are being considered by such a high-ranking official as myself, admiral, you have done the Empire a honourable service. _

Shiro took the pad from Akira’s hands and read the message over, and over, and  _ over. _ There were no thoughts. No words. Only pure, unbridled  _ rage. _ Shiro’s hands turned into shaking fists around the pad’s edges, his claws out, and the screen cracked. That small, violent release sparked something deeper in Shiro and he threw the pad as hard as he could across the small bathroom.

The corner of it hit the tiled wall, shattering the screen. Pieces of clear metal cascading in brittle little pieces onto the ground, the screen shorted and failed as the pad clattered to the tiles. Shiro had thrown it with his tech arm with more force than his organic arm would have managed. The pad itself was severely dented, the tech inside failing, there was a web of cracks on the wall where it had collided. 

Akira jumped at the violence but stilled and stared at the wreckage with perked ears. He turned curiously to Shiro, as the alpha huffed and bared his teeth in anger. The one act of anger had changed the energy in the room, had changed the way Akira held himself and shifted both of their scents.

Synergy, suddenly, where a moment ago they had been at odds from Akira’s misunderstanding of what was happening between Shiro and Sendak.

But Shiro could barely think, could barely move himself from his rage and his protective instincts burning in him. He wanted to  _ kill _ Sendak. That was all he could think. But it was unhelpful, Sendak was not here, he was several star systems away on a mission in fact, and even if he was here, Shiro could not kill him. 

What he could do was set the record straight with his mate. 

“Akira,” He said, his voice was fierce but firm. Akira did not cower or fear it, he straightened, his ears perked and listening. “Listen to me and trust that these are my real, honest thoughts. I  _ hate _ that alpha more than I have hated anyone in my life. I despise him, he is vile and I hate every single message and image and video he has forced upon me. He has too much power over me, over  _ us, _ because of his rank that I cannot retaliate or say no as I wish I could.”

Shiro forced his shame down, he didn’t need it here, it would do no good. Akira did not look at him with pity or disgust, his eyes wide and receptive as he listened.

“He pushed me to send sexual images of you,” Shiro felt sick saying it out loud. “Told me he would get them himself if I didn’t give him something. I turned off the cameras I had installed because of that, but I  _ know _ he has his ways. He has access to files that are supposed to be locked, he gets what he wants. I reported him to the Program and they covered for him. So I did the only thing I could think of to protect you.”

Akira’s eyebrows knit and Shiro’s heart broke. He had carried this with him for over eight months, bore it and endured it. And one look of sympathy was enough to make him crack. He trembled.

“Is this the same alpha that forced his omega onto you?” Akira asked.

Shiro nodded, he had almost forgotten that he had told Akira. He had repressed it as much as he could. “I need you to understand,” He pressed, forcing down his tears. He would not cry when his omega needed him to be strong, “How shameful it is for an alpha to, to  _ submit _ in that way. If my men knew, if anyone besides Sendak knew…”

Shiro shook his head, feeling sorry for himself, but the pure  _ rage _ at Sendak’s last message burned bright again, “I will  _ never _ let him near the pups, Akira, ever, I will tear him limb from limb if he so much as stands in the same room as them.”

Akira was crying, but it was silent, the tears running in long streaks without so much as a sob attached, “I don’t want any alpha to touch them, Shiro, I know how bad it can be for them out there. I know I got lucky with you I-”

Shiro couldn’t stand it any longer, he threw himself forward and pulled Akira tight into his chest. Akira held him back, trembling in his arms as they breathed in each other's scents. Something had changed between them, something clicked that Shiro could not quite understand. They were more than just an alpha and an omega. More than just a mated pair. They had both peeked beyond the curtain, both saw and acknowledged the strings that pulled their fates beyond  _ both _ of their controls. They were lovers, hand in hand in the rapids, no longer able to blame each other or themselves for falling into the river.

All Shiro knew in this moment was that he would  _ never _ allow anything to happen to Akira. Or Enzra or Dhas. Any of them. If he could refuse a medical exam he could refuse more. He could fight. He could resist and keep them with him. He could do it. 

He had to.

“I am beyond lucky to have met you, Akira,” Shiro breathed in his scent, his chest swelling against the little omega in his arms. “You have opened my eyes. You have  _ changed _ me. I cannot take back anything that I’ve done to you, but I promise you, I will die before I allow anything to come between us or the pups.”

Akira kissed his bond mark, then pressed more kisses up and down his shoulders and his neck. It was desperate, both of them keening to soothe over the hurt and distress of the other. Shiro hoped that Akira wasn’t only kissing him out of a biological need, but an emotional one too. He would never know for sure with Akira and it hurt.

“What can we do?” Akira pressed his cheek to Shiro’s shoulder, his body flush and tail flicking. “You can’t promise me any of that Shiro, I know the Program and th-the- the-” He swallowed hard, “The  _ Empire _ won’t let you make those sorts of decisions.”

Shiro’s heart ached at how Akira hesitated, how he whispered the word. Shiro had instilled so much fear in his mate and nothing could make up for that, “I don’t know. I will do everything I can.”

Akira pulled away and glared at Shiro, brown furrowed deep as he pressed his hands to either side of Shiro’s face, “You are going to get yourself killed at that rate, Shiro.”

Shiro’s throat tightened, he raised his hands to meet Akira’s where they held his face, “I would trade my life for yours and the pups.”

Akira sighed, shoulders slumped and defeated, “You are no good to me dead, Shiro.”

Akira pressed his forehead to Shiro’s, breathing in his air. Their fingers knit on either side of Shiro’s face. The rage and anger that had rolled through Shiro eased, but the dread and turmoil remained, “You… you believe me? About Sendak?”

Akira took a trembling breath, “I do. I know when you’re lying. You smell different when you lie.”

“I’m sorry you saw that,” Shiro wrapped his arms around Akira and stood from the floor, scooping the omega up to protect him from the shattered metal.

Akira accepted Shiro’s hold, leaning against him and he carried the smaller galra to the shower, “You’re not mad I tried to use your pad?”

Shiro considered for a moment while he turned the water on, “I’m not angry. I’m frightened, I don't want to give the Program any cause to try and take you from me.”

Akira was quiet then, allowing Shiro to bathe him. Shiro gently scrubbed away the grime and blood from the birth, cleansing Akira’s fur and helping him wash away what was left of his sobbing misery. His energy was down, of course, but he purred gently at every adoring touch Shiro gave him. 

Shiro wanted to be more thorough but the pups had been left unattended long enough and Akira was impatient to return to them. Shiro cleaned the broken pieces of his pad afterwards, sweeping away the debris and placing the remains of the device into a container. The pad had been his singular connection to the Program, to his duties on the ship, to everything outside of his quarters. He could not check in with Srit, he could not take the call with Thoz the next day.

He considered going to the ship’s technicians with it to request a new one. But as soon as he left the bathroom and saw his mate curled around their sleeping pups, he decided he could go a few days without it.

There was no medical call. And, strangely, no visit to the quarters either. Shiro had assumed that Thoz, or anyone else, would have tried to come and check in on them when Shiro’s pad was unresponsive. But no one did. Shiro was left in blissful peace with Akira and the newborns.

These first few days with the pups were nothing like Shiro had imagined. He had imagined being content and proud of his pups, but he had not expected to be completely enraptured with their presence.

Every shift, every soft noise and flick of the tail was the most amazing, engaging thing Shiro had seen. The pups would not open their eyes for another two weeks, but in the meantime their little paws opened and closed, their little feet kicked, and their tails would wrap around Shiro’s finger. They did little more than sleep and eat, but both states had their little noses working, their cries settled by Akira’s milk, his touch, his scent.

Akira had not fully recovered from what he had seen on Shiro’s pad, Shiro doubted he would ever be. Shiro himself found it difficult to sleep when all he could think of was whether or not Sendak  _ could _ attempt to “request” a specific omega. What Shiro could do to stop it. If perhaps  _ this _ would be the line where the Program would step in. Or if Sendak was simply attempting to intimidate Shiro, to force him to breach some new twisted ground. Shiro had never responded, couldn’t now, and that being left in the ether grew anxiety within Shiro.

He had to figure something out. But every time he thought about it he ran into dead ends. There simply was no simple solution. Shiro was sure that even the Emperor handed off his young to the Program, after the Prince had vanished there had been no new heir named despite the reported hundreds of pups the Empire sired.

No one in the Empire kept their pups. Even pairs who matched outside of the breeding program, betas mating indiscriminately, gave up their young to the military schools. Shiro was an admiral, an alpha, his rank and status meant he was to continue siring pups, not get distracted raising them.

But it was all Shiro could think about.

The omega midwives returned when the pups were seven days old. The door chimed and at first Shiro feared it was his superiors or the Program, here to punish all of them for being unresponsive, for shattering the pad and hiding away from his responsibilities to play father. But Shiro breathed easy when he recognized the uniform of the masked omegas outside his door and let them in.

They brought a transport cot with them, pushing in through the door before letting it seal up behind them and removing their masks.

“Vrepit sa, alpha,” The elder of the midwives inclined her head, “How is your omega? How are the young ones?”

Shiro pulled on a shirt and eyed the cot warily, “Fine. Is, uh, is Thoz coming?”

Veronica forced a smile as the other midwives moved ahead towards the bedroom, “He sends his regards.”

_ Oh. _ Interesting. Thoz had not even attempted to visit to fulfill the medical exam needs. Was it because Shiro had refused him? Or was it because of the tension between them? Some combination? It didn’t matter either way, Shiro was glad to not have to see him. 

“How are you feeling, Akira?” The elder midwife met Akira at the bed, where he was finishing nursing Dhaus while Enzra fussed in his other arm. 

Akira’s eyes were fierce, his arms tightening around the pups, “Fine. Everything’s been fine.”

Akira was being mostly honest. Besides feeling exhausted and bleeding from time to time, Akira had been physically fine, but emotionally he had been wrung dry. He had cried occasionally, both while with the pups and while away from them, wiping his tears away as he pushed and forced himself forward. He had only allowed Shiro to comfort him sometimes, other times staying away and committing himself to his brooding.

“Are you sleeping well? Appetite up?” The elder pressed, reaching to lay the back of her hand to Akira’s brow even as he flinched away. 

“Yes, fine,” Akira held back a growl and pressed the pups closer to his chest. The distress perked Shiro’s alpha instincts, his hands curled into fists and he moved closer to loom over the meeting and the gathered midwives.

The omegas flinched at Shiro’s shadow and moved away from the bed, giving Shiro a clear path straight back to Akira. He sat behind Akira, fur bristled, teeth gentled bared. But the elder paid him no mind.

“Alright, any concerns or questions regarding the pups?” The omega asked, her eyes settling on them where they laid in Akira’s full arms. “They seem to be feeding well. I know this is your first litter, Akira, so emotions will be running high for you. Any concerns?”

Akira’s tail wrapped possessively around Shiro’s torso, the fur bristled, “My only concern is whether or not you’re going to try and take them from me.”

The omegas behind the midwife all stiffened at the accusation, their eyes all revealing a different emotion at Akira’s anger. None of them were happy, none angry or offended. Shiro couldn’t handle the histories he could see in their eyes and instead shifted his own focus to the midwife. He was surprised to see her gazing at him already.

“Alpha, you want to keep your pups here with Akira?” Something in the way she spoke told Shiro she knew the answer by the look in his eyes, the way he hovered protectively over Akira. “You can always change your mind.”

Shiro shook his head, “Never.”

Akira’s scent changed,  _ relief _ and contentment tangled up with the wildness of his scent. Shiro softened, pleased to give his family what they needed. The security, the trust, it was more than he ever thought he would share with his omega.

“Very well,” The elder stood. “If there are no concerns or questions, all that is left is to replace Akira’s collar.”

The collar. Shiro had completely forgotten about it. It was only after the first litter that the chunky, thick collars from the Program could be replaced. It was no longer considered necessary to have constant heat tracking, blood tests, distress readouts and statistics. Program omegas weren’t permitted to go collarless so Shiro had selected a new one.

Shiro broke his protective stance around Akira to retrieve it from its hiding place. It was still neatly packaged, unopened and Shiro brought it over just as the omegas convinced Akira to let the pups from his arms and offer his neck to one of them.

The pups fussed and gurgled before settling in their own cot as two omegas stayed close to gaze over them fondly. Akira watched them as he held his growing mess of hair up in his hands, two of the other omegas moving around the nape of his neck with delicate tools. Shiro sat close and took Akira’s hand, warming at the way Akira squeezed it nervously. 

The collar had been on since Akira was inducted into the Program and Shiro could not help but share in the concentrated relief Akira let out as the collar opened on a hinge off his neck. His neck looked so slender without it, narrow and elegant. The fur was thinned, lank, patches missing relieving dull purple skin of his throat. There was a deep bruise where the blood test needle repeatedly punctured, the fur well worked away from irritation, their bond mark mirroring it on the opposite side.

Akira pulled his hand from Shiro to his neck with trembling fingers, tears welling before he breathed tightly and suppressed it. Shiro wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he knew he could not encroach on this moment without invitation.

“We’ll leave you with a topical remedy for his neck,” One of the midwives said. “It’ll help with the swelling and encourage fur growth.”

“The other collar, alpha?” The other omega prompted.

Shiro hesitated, taking in the image of his mate uncollared, unbound. He wished he could keep him like this, have him fully unchained and unrestrained. But this wasn’t the time for this battle, he needed to at least comply until he could figure out what they were going to do.

Akira was staring down at his eyes, fingers stroking his throat in small circles. Shiro held up the box of his new collar within the omega’s line of sight, “Do you want to see it first? I picked it out for you.”

Akira’s eyes lidded, veiling whatever emotion was rolling through him, but he took the box in his hands, unsealed it and opened it. The collar inside was thin, a quarter of the width of the Program issue, delicate as it sat presented in the box. It was a dark red, the metal core of it thin and lightweight, the compulsory tracking and ID chips embedded inside. The red was a soft leather, made from some now-extinct creature that would shine like an aurora in different lights. There was no ring or attachments, the collar would sit wide enough that a chain could be locked around it, not that Shiro was ever going to do that.

It had been expensive. Shiro had spent half a year’s credits worth. But it was one of the few that resembled jewelry more than it resembled shackles. Shiro knew it made little difference, but he hoped the difference it would make would be worth the cost.

Akira held it in his hands, ears perking at the way it shone in the light, “It's… not what I expected.”

One of the omegas took it from Akira’s extended hands and guided it around his neck. The thin red collar shone just gently, the shifting colours striking. Akira held his head up as they carefully secured the lock, his dark hair falling over the nape of his neck. The collar was barely more than a stark line across his throat, elegant and as unobtrusive as a collar could be. 

The omegas moved away once their task was complete and Akira’s fingers were up at the length of leather and metal. He pulled at it, feeling how it hung loose on him. He plucked it like a string, testing its strength and sighing despondently when it did not give.

The midwives fussed over the pups then, scooping them up to hand back to Akira. Leaning in to smile and gaze almost longingly over their wrinkled little faces. Akira held them close, eyes wide, looking lost amongst it all as the omegas took their travel cot and left. 

The wave had passed and now they were settling in their own personal tidal pool, shifting among the pressures and movements of the Empire beyond them. 

Shiro sat down with Akira, matching his gaze down on their two peaceful, beautiful sleeping children. Akira shifted Dhas’ weight, moving him into Shiro’s arms. Shiro carried the small pup with a proud heart, thundering in his chest at how much he loved him. How much he loved Enzra. How much he loved Akira.

Akira pressed his forehead to Shiro’s, as they had that first day with the pups after Shiro promised they would all stay together no matter what. It pulled them back to that moment, to every moment they had shared where they saw each other for who they were. The fear, the determination, the towering feat of the two of them against the whole Empire.

Shiro was willing to throw everything away for Akira and the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Warnings:
> 
> Sendak: Sendak send Shiro multiple images and videos of omega pornography, the only one discussed in detail is that of Lance being penetrated by a two-prong machine while Sendak trains him to perform oral. Sendak slaps him and electrocutes him when he is displeased.
> 
> Additionally, Sendak sends Shiro a message regarding the pups. He says that because they share no common ancestors/genes, that Shiro’s pups may be potential omega matches for him in the future if either of them present omega, he suggests he can “request” them if they present omega, and tells Shiro to keep him updated on their progress.
> 
> Anger/Destruction of an Item: After Shiro reads the message from Sendak he throws his pad at the wall in anger and it breaks into pieces and is unsalvagable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's leave ends and Akira has a medical exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, here is the final chapter. End notes are gonna get long so get ready for that lol
> 
> Content Warning:
> 
> Fic typical angst, sexual exploitation and rape culture, breeding/eugenics, etc.  
> Newborn children, depression & anxiety, light bondage, medical exams (including non-consensual touching) & discussion, discussion of fertility, separation.
> 
> Tags:
> 
> Newborn children, new parents, cuddling, nesting, family bonding, depression, affection, oppressive systems, angry messages, mention of vaginal bleeding, medical exam, forced nudity, non-consensual touching, protectiveness, aggression, cliff hanger.

The pups opened their eyes for the first time when they were two weeks old. Enzra, the first born and bolder of the two, opened her eyes first while she was being comforted in Akira’s arms. They were dark as the galaxy, same as Akira’s, blinking against the low light in the bedroom and taking in her parents’ image for the first time.

Dhas followed his sister hours later. He had proven to be the fussier between the two of them, hiccuping little cries in his sleep if he could not smell either of his parents close. His eyes opened slowly and lazy as he nursed. His eyes were bright and yellow, proper galran eyes like his sire’s.

Galra pups grew slowly over the first year and required lots of hands-on attention. Akira and Shiro were up at all hours, bathing, comforting, nursing, cradling and holding them close. Their entire lives revolved around the pups, there was little time for anything else. They slept when the pups did, woke when they did, Shiro would collect their meals from the delivery chute and would sometimes feed Akira as he nursed both of their pups at once.

They hadn’t discussed the incident with the pad since it happened. They only spoke about the pups, both of them shutting the rest of the Empire out of their minds as they savoured the moments they had now with the little ones.

Despite that and the melancholy Akira carried with him, they were close. It was casual, easy, just the two of them interlocking their bodies to soak up each other’s scent and warmth. Often with the pups between them, wreathed by their parents as they gentled their cries and drifted into comfortable sleep.

Akira sought kisses. He leaned into Shiro for support. Meeting Shiro’s affection with his own. It was enough for Shiro, he didn’t want to press for more. He simply wanted these six weeks of leave so he could continue to savour it.

Shiro went and handed in his broken pad a couple of days after he had shattered it. The technicians were alarmed at the level of destruction his pad had endured but did not ask any questions of their admiral. A replacement with his files and security clearance was delivered the next day and Shiro was flooded with a mountain of unread alerts and messages.

Thoz had attempted a video transmission five times the day of Akira’s scheduled exam before sending a message directly. It was brief and dripping with indignation, telling Shiro that he was putting his omega at risk and he would be issuing a strike against him through the Program.

Shiro froze when he read those words. Shaking as he saw the alerts from the Program and from Srit explaining he had a strike against him. One more and the Program would do an investigation into his care and treatment of his omega, four strikes and the Program would consider dissolving the bonded pair.

Shiro appealed it immediately, he argued that his pad had fallen and had become unusable, that he was distracted with his newborns and his recovering omega. It was a long shot, he knew, and he was entirely unsurprised when the Program denied the appeal.

Shiro didn’t tell Akira. He had already noticed how the vulnerable omega tensed when Shiro picked up his pad or when it chimed. Shiro had to reassure him, every time, that it wasn’t Sendak. That it wasn’t anything threatening the pups. They didn’t speak more on the subject, and Shiro couldn’t burden Akira with the hanging axe of the Program and its disapproval of Shiro.

It simply meant Shiro had to play to their rules. He had let his reports slip over the past months, had left Srit on read more often than not, and he was sure they were only so lenient with him because he was a first-time sire. But a strike meant that they would not be so forgiving, that they may look for a reason to strike him again. So he answered the messages. He reported the pups’ growing weights and measurements, confirmed theirs and Akira’s health.

Shiro did report that Akira was in pain more often than not, that he was still bleeding a little from time to time. It concerned him deeply, despite how Akira shrugged it off and endured it, pouring all of his attention into the pups while denying his pain. 

_ I am scheduling an exam with Thoz for the final day of your leave.  _ Srit messaged with authority, no longer casual or easy with Shiro as they once had been. _ The exam will also include the pups, as is standard for exams during nursing phases. Omegas will be present to handle their needs while Akira is occupied, and as with all future exams with the pups, you will have the opportunity to surrender them to the Program.  _

Of course. Shiro was not surprised that the Program was going to question their decision to keep the pups full term at every corner. All of the manuals made the assumption that alphas were wary of the pups’ presence in their quarters and stealing their omega’s attention after the first few weeks. They encouraged earlier separation to make the transition “easier” on the omega and to attempt to trigger a “lost litter” heat out of them.

The Program, and the Empire, only wanted more and more pups from their bonded pairs. Nothing else.

Shiro did not bother arguing or defending his case. He was permitted to keep the pups for four years and he would not falter on that. It gave him time to decide on what he was going to do to protect them, to keep his family together. 

Part of him wanted to ask Srit if it was possible for an alpha to “request” a pairing with an omega under any circumstances. But he knew no matter how he approached it, whether or not he accused Sendak of doing it, that Srit would not give him a straight, truthful answer. He understood that well now.

The six week leave rushed by Shiro and before he knew it, he was prepping Akira for the medical exam.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro sighed as he fitted Akira’s wrist and ankle restraints on him. “It's ridiculous that they still want you in these.”

Akira didn’t look up as Shiro secured the last one around his wrist, “You think so?”

It wasn’t a real question, it was a challenge. A challenge to Shiro about how he saw and understood the Program as it was.

“I do,” Shiro bristled at the thought, “It's unnecessary, for one. I would have thought that once you proved yourself, that they would relax these measures, at least by a bit.”

Akira’s eyes flicked up to Shiro’s, full of exhausted resignation, “They are never going to trust someone like me, Shiro.”

Right. Akira was a “problem case”, a rescue, converted from the rebel forces under duress. He had been a combatant, an enemy of the Empire. Shiro had considered him these things once too. But it was all changing, changing too fast for Shiro to keep up with his own thoughts.

The medical team arrived, Thoz flanked by two omega assistants and a retinue of guards. The guards stayed outside, as was protocol when pups were involved, but the message was made clear. The two omegas fawned over Akira and the pups in his arms, radiating warmth and comfort to him in preparation to pull the pups from his arms. 

Akira was clutching the pups close, his eyes locked onto Shiro and his barely contained protective anger. Thoz stared down Shiro, jaw set and eyes piercing. He postured as if he were an alpha, an alpha who knew Shiro outranked him in every way, but an alpha nonetheless. It was how betas wore their hatred. Shiro hadn’t seen this sort of behaviour from one since he was in training.

“Are you going to cooperate, admiral?” Thoz’s nose wrinkled as he spoke.

“Of course,” Shiro stood strong, doing everything he could to repress the storm of emotions inside of him. He had stopped trusting Thoz months ago. He had stopped believing in the Program. And now he was understanding the thin ice he was on, how one wrong move would make it crack and pull him and his family under the freezing water. 

He had to present confident, strong, if not for his sake then for Akira’s. The omega was looking to him, and Shiro had to be the foundation between them.

Despite his confidant air, Akira refused to hand the pups to the omegas. His fear was thick and Shiro smelled it roll off him in waves. He stepped in and took the little ones himself, cradling them against his chest in one arm as they fussed and blinked hard and then eventually settled. Akira was disrobed, laid out on the medical table and strapped in. 

Shiro had to look away as Thoz examined him, pressing at his soft belly and pulling his labia open to inspect his genitals. Akira laid with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping, protecting himself by withdrawing deeper and deeper. 

Thoz said nothing, not even to his assistants who were left hovering around Shiro and his armload of pups, the medical officer made his own notes between probing touches and grumbled sighs. 

The omegas eventually carried out the small exam on the pups, shining the medical scanner over their little bodies as Shiro held them, cooing softly to the pups as they blinked and whined in their sire’s arms. They were healthy, the omegas couldn’t find a reason to pry them from Shiro or to alert Thoz. Not that they expressed anything of the sort. Shiro knew he was projecting his fear and paranoia onto these omegas, they were actually impressed by how Shiro handled the pups and said so multiple times. 

Alphas didn’t usually care this much about their pups, not enough to comfort and hold them the first time they were exposed to strangers. The omegas fawned, their eyes lingering on the pups, on the soothing strokes and kisses Shiro offered his young. Shiro felt their gazes as if they were hands trailing along his skin. It was invasive, pushing in on what had been private and sacred within these walls.

The pups were vulnerable, delicate, the creation made from Shiro and Akira’s bond. The bond that had been pushed by the Program, who were now here to pry at them all. The water’s surface broken, the peace disturbed.

The omegas sighed and cooed at the pups, pressed again at how  _ amazing _ Shiro was with them. What a doting sire. What a lucky omega Akira was.

Akira was whimpering on the other side of the room, jaw clenched. Shiro’s eyes darted to the sound to see Thoz withdrawing his hand from between the omega’s legs, a long curved probe in his gloved hands. Shiro growled, his fur bristled under his uniform. The pups whined at the sound and the anger in Shiro’s scent.

“Only taking a tissue sample,” Thoz’s voice had an edge to it. “Post-pregnancy tests take a few hours to process. You will see the results by the end of the day.”

Thoz peeled off his gloves and the Program omega moved to unlock Akira from his bonds. Akira pushed off the exam table and made straight to Shiro, ignoring the fussing about his lack of restraints and reached for the fussing pups. Shiro helped ease them into Akira’s arms and put his body between him and the others. 

Thoz did not say another word as he packed his things and had the omegas cart them out. The silence hung in the air like poison, Shiro could almost feel it slip in through his breath and turn on the inside. Tomorrow he would be going back to full duty, leaving his mate alone with the pups, and the Program was unhappy with him.

Akira tucked himself and the pups into their bed, adjusting his nest around their little bodies as he hummed to them. Shiro couldn’t stay still, he couldn’t rest, he paced their home with his teeth clenched together, his hands fists. He stripped his clothes, dragged the furniture back to where it belonged, did everything he could to remove the scent of Thoz and the medical team. He stalked, growling low at the corners at invisible enemies.

“Shiro,” Akira called, pulling Shiro from his paranoid spiral. “Come here.”

Shiro’s ears twitched at the order, at how Akira’s voice soothed over the anxiety and fear and anger he had been nurturing inside of himself. He turned on his heel and met Akira in their bed. Akira was curled around their pups, laying side by side with their wide eyes blinking up at the starscape above them.

“They are watching the stars,” Akira smiled and stroked Dhas’ face, the small pup’s face screwing up affectionately and gurgling. Enzra’s wide eyes blinked from the display to Shiro, nostrils flaring to catch his scent. Shiro felt nothing but love and affection, all the anger melted away at the sight of his family close and safe. 

Shiro crawled up the bed on all fours, kneeling down to press a kiss on each pup, then turning to take Akira’s mouth into a deep kiss. Akira hummed into it, contentment rolling off of him. 

“I don’t want to leave you tomorrow,” Shiro whispered against Akira’s lips. 

Akira kissed Shiro’s frown, “I know. I don't want you to go either, but we’ll make it work.”

Shiro laid behind Akira, dozing as he huffed in his scent and pressed close to his warmth. The pups fell asleep, soon Shiro could tell that Akira was also asleep. His chest rising and falling easily, relaxed by the slumbering of their young. 

Shiro needed sleep too. He had to be in his best form tomorrow, he had been gone from his post for long enough that he would need to prove that he did not go soft or lazy from his break. He mulled it over, rolled onto his back and opened his pad to read through the last reports from the bridge. Three reports deep, a message alert came up from the Program.

The subject made Shiro freeze. 

_ URGENT - UPDATED BOND STATUS _

Shiro was suspended. He was floating in space, nothing tying him to this moment. He had never felt a fear like this, not even when he was young fighting for his life. His hands trembled as he opened the message.

His brain scanned through the words too quickly. Everything going white in his vision before blinking back again. The words scrambled, they rearranged, the room tilted. 

_...Recent test results have revealed that this omega is currently INFERTILE. The Program has determined that this bond is to be dissolved, please await further instructions.  _

_ Your genetic sample is being put to the front of the waiting list for a replacement. Omega will not be removed until a replacement is found or by request. _

_ Vrepit Sa.  _

The room was silent but for the collective sleeping breaths of his mate and their young. All oblivious to the fact their world was ending, their pocket of peace disrupted. It was all ending, but Shiro could decide how it would end.

He would get his family out of the Empire if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off ---> I have already started working on the follow up to this fic! It will be added to the "Bonded" series that this one is already attached to and I am really excited for you guys to read it! If you follow me on twitter (@rifatrope) you can keep track of me and see how to read chapters early before I post them here!
> 
> Okay, now Im gonna be a sap get ready
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of your support on this fic! When I first conceptualized this fic it was supposed to be a one shot for problematic sheith week before I got too invested in it. I never could have antipated the response I got with this, I had expected no one would read this and it would be something only for me. Writing this got me through some tough quarantine time and gave me something I could put my creativity and my complicated emotions into, and Im so glad it reasonated.
> 
> So thank you to everyone who has left comments, everyone who reached out to chat with me on Twitter, everyone who drew fanart and took the worldbuilding to make something their own, everyone who left a kudos and jumped onto the chapters as soon as they were up. I have made new friendships because of this fic and I also decided to follow my gut and pursue weird queer erotic stories as a viable art form and creative endeavour. I'm working on the follow up, my other fics, and (fingers crossed) starting some original erotic content this year and its thanks to all of you for supporting me and my fucked up omegaverse fic <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can yak at me on my fandom twitter if you like @rifatrope

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Problem Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954321) by [luciferinmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinmyhead/pseuds/luciferinmyhead)




End file.
